Redenzione
by Plume85
Summary: /Suite de "Gamma di Furia"/ "Je suis pas dans le camp des gentils". Malgré ça, je suis devenue sa deuxième tutrice, l'assistante de Reborn en un sens. Je suis pas gentille, et je ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans mon intérêt. Mais le faire devenir Decimo est devenu mon intérêt. Etre embarquée dans toutes ses merdes moins. / SxOC, léger OCx18 / En cours : Arc Futur Base Melone
1. Meet Hayato

**Plume85: Salut ! Me revoilà !**

**Luciana: Pour la suite de mes aventures...avec des merdeux en puissance...**

**Plume85: Smile ! Je mettrai des infos sur cette fic en fin de chapitre, en attendant, le manga appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano, les OCs m'appartienne et je m'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>贖罪<span>_**

* * *

><p>-Pauvre, pauvre Tsunayoshi, marmonnai-je en le regardant essayer d'échapper à Mochida de l'étage, appuyée sur la rambarde. Ce démon de tuteur va encore faire des siennes...<p>

-Ciaossu Luciana.

Je sursaute et foudroie Reborn du regard en voyant son rictus moqueur. Il n'a pas changé lui.

-T'as abandonné mon pauvre frère à son sort ?

-Il peut se débrouiller maintenant, me répondit-il en changeant Léon en flingue. J'ai un autre loser d'élève à entraîner.

Et il tire. Sur Tsunayoshi qui s'affale à terre, mort. Pour revenir quelques secondes après, ses vêtements déchirés et une flamme orange sur son front.

-Reborn ! Cria-t-il en se relevant. J'obtiendrai ce point avec ma dernière volonté !

Il fonce sur Mochida, qui abaisse son épée de kendo sur lui. Sauf que Vongola la détruit rien qu'avec sa tête pour se retrouver assit sur son ventre. Il lève la main et...

...lui arrache des cheveux. Et il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien car l'arbitre est trop choqué pour lui donner la victoire.

-Je sais à quoi Dino à échapper maintenant, murmurai-je pour moi-même en sortant rapidement du gymnase.

Une fois dehors, j'éclate de rire. Non mais...Mochida n'a plus un seul cheveu sur le crâne ! C'est juste...

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! M'esclaffai-je, assise contre un arbre.

Oui je ris comme une hystérique. Oui, j'ai remarqué les deux premières années s'enfuir en courant en me voyant comme ça. Et oui, je m'en fous complètement. Non mais ce qui vient de se passer est juste excellent, ça a fait ma journée. Je me relève, laisse échapper encore un petit rire avant de prendre mon sac et de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ciaossu.<p>

-Putain Reborn ! Hurlai-je en faisant tomber ma part de pizza sur mon carrelage.

-J'ai besoin de tes services, reprit-il en m'ignorant.

-Quels services ? Grognai-je en la ramassant pour la mettre à la poubelle. J'ai déjà éviter seize morts potentielles à Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses mes cachettes.

Il me donne un plan du collège, que j'inspecte rapidement du regard. Putain, il me prend pour son esclave ou quoi ?

-Tu es juste mon élève aussi.

-Pardon ?! Tu devais pas entraîner Tsunayoshi ?!

-Si. Mais comme je t'ai sous la main, je vais commencer ton entraînement également, Bakana.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une contraction entre mon diminutif et baka ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme d'où transperçait une certaine tension.

-Exact, affirma-t-il avec son rictus moqueur et sadique. D'ailleurs, je veux ces cachettes prêtes pour demain, sinon...

La menace non-dite me fait remonter un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, mais je ne le laisse le remarquer. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si Reborn me faisait peur, hein ? Je suis pas Dino.

-J'ai compris, lâchai-je en prenant une part de pizza. Tu peux y aller maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ce cher Tsunayoshi hein ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis part par la fenêtre. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est éclaté à lire en moi ce sale petit...

Je regarde le plan qu'il m'a fourni. Je vais pas dormir de la nuit moi. Comment il veut que je fasse tout ça en une nuit ? Il a littéralement mit des cachettes dans toutes les salles !

Il veut ma mort. Il sait pourtant que mon sommeil c'est sacré merde !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es pathétique carnivore, me balança Kyoya quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de réception.<p>

-Fuck. You, grognai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

Je ne suis pas faite pour les nuits blanches. Bordel, je me vengerai de Reborn un jour. Et puis les si gentilles paroles de Kyoya ont le don de remonter le morale. Je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique, d'un zombie avec mes cernes mais bon ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce maudit Reborn !

Han, et en plus il faut qu'on arbitre le match de volley de cette aprèm' !

-Gymnase, maintenant, me coupa Kyoya, immobile à côté de moi.

-Mais le match est cette après-midi, marmonnai-je, Kyoya, sois sympa envers tes aînés.

-Tu ne sais même pas si tu es plus vieille que moi, me rappela-t-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin des lèvres. Et tu as dormi toute la matinée, le match commence dans quinze minutes.

Je grogne et sors mon portable pour vérifier.

-Putain tu fais chier, pestai-je contre personne en particulier, même pas Kyoya, en me redressant.

Dieu, si tu existe vraiment, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans ma courte vie, je ne suis pas une sainte, mais juste pour une fois, une seule toute petite fois, remonte le temps ?

-On y va, fit mon Kyo-chan en prenant par l'arrière du col de mon chemisier pour me traîner dans le gymnase.

Tout ça pour que je les regarde tous entrer en masse, assise contre le mur au milieu du terrain en somnolant. Kyoya a l'air de très bien se débrouiller à martyriser l'arbitre. Enfin, lui parler quoi. Du coin de l'œil, je crois reconnaître la touffe châtain de Tsunayoshi. Apparemment, il est populaire depuis son combat contre le chauve. Mais c'était à cause de la balle, est-ce qu'il peut se débrouiller sans ?

Pourquoi je pose la question quand je sais que la réponse est non moi...

-Bien dans ce cas sensei, me parvint la voix de Kyoya après que l'un de ses sbires lui ait fait un compte rendu, commençons.

-Nous allons commencer le match entre les premières années A et C ! obéit-il.

Le coup de sifflet marque le coup d'envoi et la balle est dans les airs. Tsunayoshi a l'air de paniquer. Il doit savoir que sans la balle, il ne vaut rien.

Tiens, il est déjà à terre ? Un ballon dans le ventre ça doit faire mal, mais l'équipe de volley se défonce à chaque entraînement. Il se relève mais malheureusement pour lui, les minutes qui suivent sont toutes constituées qu'il manque ou qu'il se prend à un endroit de son corps. C'est lamentable. Sans surprise, il se fait hué et gueuler dessus par ses coéquipiers. Mais ils sont cons sur les bords quand même. C'est pas parce qu'il a battu Mochida qu'il est doué au volley-ball. A la fin du premier set, je le vois leur dire quelque chose puis s'en aller, pour revenir après, un regard déterminé sur le visage. Oh, est-ce qu'il aurait remarqué que certaines personnes se donnaient vraiment à fond ?

Je relève la tête vers là où je me trouvais pendant le combat contre Mochida. Reborn vise les jambes de Tsunayoshi avec Léon en forme de sniper. Puis il tire. L'un de mes sourcils se hausse malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que des balles de Dernière Volonté ont comme effet quand elles touchent les jambes ?

Tsunayoshi saute pour recevoir la balle. Et pour sauter, il saute. Trop haut. Je ferme les yeux en remarquant où se dirigeait la balle. Je n'ai pas de pénis, mais ça doit faire trèèèès mal. Je devine la compassion imminente de tous les mâle de la salle. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre Ryohei faire un commentaire. Enfin, il en fait sûrement un, le connaissant.

Le match se termine par la victoire de la classe de Tsunayoshi. Le gymnase se vide petit à petit et je me relève, m'approchant de Kyoya qui suit Tsunayoshi du regard.

-Tu as flashé sur le petit ? Me moquai-je, arrêtant de ce fait ses deux tonfas avec mes mains.

-Ferme la, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave, ne faisant qu'élargir mon sourire moqueur.

-Avoue-le, on a des espèces intéressantes dans cet établissement, non ?

Je relâche ses tonfas et saute en arrière pour éviter les coups qui battent l'air là où je me tenais. Peut-être que si Kyoya est curieux par rapport à Tsunayoshi, il acceptera de devenir son Gardien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bordel Reborn, n'apparaît pas comme ça !<p>

-Tiens, fit-il en me donnant une feuille.

Je prends le papier et l'inspecte du regard. Pourquoi il a fait venir ce bleu ici ?

-Et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

-Je sais. Mais je l'ai fait venir pour qu'il défi Tsuna. Si jamais il perd, il sera son premier lieutenant.

-Et ? Demandai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je veux que tu observe et que tu me fasse part de tes impressions ensuite, et éventuellement quel Gardien il pourrait être. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en sortant un dossier de derrière son dos, je vois que tu as trouvé un Gardien du Nuage. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas ce poste.

-Vous m'avez demandé de trouver des Gardiens, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu as aussi des dossiers sur Sasagawa Ryohei et Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oui mais...il ne feront peut-être pas de bons mafieux. Ils sont trop gentils.

-Tu ne veux pas les impliquer là-dedans, devina-t-il.

-Peut-être, admis-je d'une voix presque inaudible. La Mafia détruit les gens à partir du moment où ils tuent pour la première fois, et si ils sont si jeunes en la rejoignant...

Je soupire. Le même dilemme se pose à moi, le même depuis un moment déjà : est-ce que je peux les entraîner là-dedans ?

-Ce sont de sérieux candidats. Je vais garder un œil sur eux.

Et il s'en va. Je souffle doucement puis donne un coup de poing dans ma table de cuisine, utilisant inconsciemment ma flamme. Peut-être que je devrai écouter cette moi plus sombre, « La Morte Innocente ». Pas de liens tant que je n'ai pas atteint mon but, ma vengeance.

Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei...je prends un bout de papier et écrit leur deux noms, l'un au-dessous de l'autre. En face de Takeshi, je commence à écrire Gardien, mais Gardien de quoi ? Je soupire. C'est bien beau qu'ils soient Gardiens, mais Gardien de quoi ? Oh, Ryohei peut être celui du Soleil sans problèmes maintenant que j'y pense.

Mais par rapport aux autres ? Il faut six Gardiens. Je n'en ai que deux. J'en ai marre, pas envie de réfléchir maintenant. Je me lève et pars dans ma chambre me coucher. J'ai toujours des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je baille, assise sur la branche d'un arbre pour attendre que ce Gokudera Hayato, ou <em>Smocking Bomb Hayato<em>, teste Tsunayoshi. Bon, je pense que son look de délinquant doit avoir fait son effet dans sa classe. Mais est-ce qu'il sait seulement que c'est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du collège ?

Merde, me voilà en train de penser comme Kyoya. Hum ? Tsunayoshi vient de sortir en courant du bâtiment. Il devait sûrement se faire martyriser. Encore.

-Ton attitude est intolérable ! Cracha Hayato, de dos au Vongola.

-Le...Le nouveau ! Balbutia-t-il. Bon...ben j'y vais...

-Si un minable dans ton genre devenait le Dixième Parrain, c'en serait la fin de la Famille Vongola !

-Quoi ? S'exclama presque Tsunayoshi. Quelle famille as-tu dit ?

Oh, il vient de capter qu'il était face à un mafieux ? J'écoute attentivement Tsunayoshi dire qu'il ne voulait pas être parrain, puis Hayato sortir des dynamites. Il les allume avec...sa clope ? Ensuite, les les laisse tomber droit sur Tsunayoshi, qui verse des larmes de panique. Mais il est sauvé par une balle qui coupe les mèches des dynamites, même si il tombe quand même en arrière.

-Ciaossu !

-REBORN ! Hurla Tsunayoshi en se reprenant, voyant son tuteur sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt, Gokudera Hayato, fit Reborn.

-HEIN ? Tu le connais toi ?

Reborn lui explique que c'est un employé de la Famille qu'il a fait venir d'Italie, puis Hayato laisse échapper que Reborn a l'entière confiance du Neuvième. Tiens, même moi je ne le savais pas. Je savais qu'il était le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, mais je ne pensais qu'il avait l'entière confiance de Nono.

Mais alors, est-ce qu'il sait que Xanxus a été adopté et que je suis sa petite sœur ?

Oh, Tsunayoshi se met à paniquer en apprenant qu'il est en danger de mort. Après tout, je sais pas si je dois intervenir si ça dégénère. Et puis, Nono m'avait dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais si je ne le considérais pas digne. Ah, il commence à courir partout pour échapper aux explosions. Je me tourne de façon à ce que mes jambes pendent dans le vide pour mieux regarder Tsunayoshi éviter de plus en plus d'explosifs, tous allumés par le nombre grandissant de cigarettes allumées dans la bouche d'Hayato. Malheureusement pour le futur Decimo, il se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac.

-C'est la fin, lui lança Hayato avec un regard menaçant avant de lui jeter ses dynamites.

Un coup de feu retentit, Tsunayoshi tombe à la renverse, Hayato est interloqué et le Vongola se relève, en mode de Dernière Volonté.

-REBORN ! AVEC L'ENERGIE DE LA DERNIERE VOLONTE, OPERATION EXTINCTION !

Il se met à éteindre toutes les mèches, ce qui finit par énerver Hayato. Sauf qu'il a trop de dynamite dans les bras et commence à toutes les faire tomber. J'esquisse un mouvement pour les éteindre moi-même, un mort dans ce collège et Kyoya a ma tête, sauf que je saute en arrière à la place, atterrissant souplement à terre. Mon regard se braque sur Reborn, dont le pistole fume encore. Pourquoi il peut pas être diplomate et juste me dire de pas intervenir ?

Ah oui, ma couverture. Personne ne sait que je suis de la Mafia. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à regarder ces deux-la se faire ex...

Ok, je l'admets, je pensais pas que Tsunayoshi réussirait aussi à éteindre toutes les mèches qui allaient provoquer la mort de Hayato. Tsunayoshi revient à son état normal.

-Ouf ! Sauvé on dirait !

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant Hayato se mettre à genoux devant Tsunayoshi. Ah oui, premier lieutenant. Et vu qu'il a perdu...non mais, en plus qui lui a foutu dans le cerveau qu'il pouvait être le Decimo ?

-C'est toi le plus digne d'être le Parrain ! Juudaime ! Je te servirai fidèlement ! Parle, je t'obéirai ! Jura-t-il, ce qui choqua Tsunayoshi.

Reborn lui explique dans les grandes lignes que le perdant obéit au gagnant. Puis Hayato lui explique pourquoi il est là, et refuse catégoriquement de n'être qu'un simple camarade de classe. J'esquisse un rictus moqueur en le voyant presque se pisser dessus. Il est tellement facile à effrayer.

En revanche, je croise les bras en voyant trois troisièmes années venir chercher des problèmes. Hayato sort ses dynamites en avançant vers eux. Je profite qu'il soit occupé avec eux pour m'approcher de Tsunayoshi. On sait jamais, Hayato pourrait me connaître.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, commençai-je, le faisant sursauter.

-Hiieee, Sini-san !

Il connaît mon nom ?

-De...depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ?

-Le début, lui répondis-je. Tu devrais être heureux que ce ne soit pas le Préfet lui-même. Vas te changer, maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve, terminai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il déglutit et s'en va en courant, passant par la même occasion à côté de Hayato, qui le suit en lançant un « Juudaime » ! Je m'approche des trois gars fumants à terre et les regarde un à un. Ils pâlissent tous.

-Je vous y reprend une nouvelle fois et je m'occuperai personnellement de vos cas foutus déchets, clair ?

Ils hochent la tête comme ils peuvent, se relèvent malgré la douleur et se cassent. Je les regarde partir.

-Tche, les déchets resteront des déchets, crachai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te soucierais de Tsuna ? Me demanda Reborn en sautant sur mon épaule.

-Absolument pas, je déteste qu'on martyrise des gens incapables de se défendre.

-Souvenirs douloureux ?

-Tu peux dire ça. Peu importe, maintenant qu'il a un membre dans sa Famille, qui sera le prochain ?

-Hum...

Oula, j'aime pas cette lueur dans ses yeux, c'est souvent mauvais signe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey Kyoya, tu trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de bruits ? Lui fis-je remarquer en ouvrant la fenêtre.<p>

Je la referme immédiatement, du coup c'est elle qui se prend toute la poussière. Pourquoi Hayato bombarde la cour ? Je déglutis et me tourne lentement en sentant une aura démoniaque derrière moi. Kyoya est un vrai démon quand il ressemble à ça...

Ah merde, il peut pas aller les mordre à mort ! Sinon Reborn risque de me le faire payer.

-Hey, Kyoya ! L'interpellai-je en lui prenant le bras. Je m'en occupe, reste-là. Ce sont que des herbivores après tout !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je le pousse dans le canapé et prend la poudre d'escampette pour la cour. Quand j'arrive, je vois Tsunayoshi en caleçon donner un coup de poing dans le sol, entouré d'explosions provoquées par Hayato. Je me prends le visage. Je peux plus rien pour eux maintenant, c'est mort, cuit, ils sont foutus.

-C'est vous, hein, Gokudera et Sawada ! Que faites-vous dans la cours ?!

Je tourne la tête vers leur prof de sciences qui vient de sortir. Je me souviens plus de son nom vu que je suis pas intéressé dans les déchets qui se pensent supérieurs alors qu'ils ne le sont pas, mais je sais quand même que c'est leur prof de sciences. Ryohei parle énormément de sa sœur, et il m'a dit ses profs. Un hasard qu'elle soit dans la même classe de Tsunayoshi, et donc Hayato.

-Vous scellez votre renv...

Il s'arrête quand Hayato lui met des tests avec des scores médiocres dans la figure. Hé hé, en plus d'après Hayato, il serait sorti de grandes écoles avec des notes merdiques comme celles-ci ? C'est pas bien de mentir~. Je m'approche et m'arrête derrière Tsunayoshi, qui les regarde.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

-Hiiee Sini-san ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière moi s'il-te-plaît !

-Pas envie, répondis-je avec un rictus moqueur. Alors ? Quelle est la raison de ce bordel ?

-On...on devait retrouver la capsule d'il y a quinze ans mais à la place...m'apprit-il en coulant un regard vers Hayato et leur prof.

-Mais on m'a dit qu'il y en avait pas...chuchotai-je pour moi-même. En attendant, Tsunayoshi, toi et Hayato vous venez avec moi chez le principal.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi hein ?! Vociféra le fumeur en me remarquant. Pourquoi on devrait te suivre femme ?!

-De un, ne m'appelle pas femme, commençai-je en le regardant froidement, et de deux, je vous y emmène parce que d'après ce que Tsunayoshi vient de m'expliquer...enfin, vous avez fait assez de dégâts.

-Go...Gokudera-kun, faisons ce que dit Sini-san, bégaya Tsunayoshi.

-Si le Juudaime le dit...

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont échappé de justesse à l'expulsion. Leur prof est un enfoiré de première. Leur demander de déterrer une capsule qui n'était pas enterrée.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Peut-être que vous vous posez aussi des questions par rapport à la chronologie. La crise d'expulsion se passe dans ce chapitre car j'ai décidé de me baser sur le manga papier, sur lequel c'est plus facile de travailler d'après moi. donc ne vous étonnez pas si certains événements ne vous disent rien, si vous n'avez que regarder l'anime, c'est normal.<strong>

**Luciana: Et aussi, le site sur lequel elle lit les scan est un site étranger où les scan sont anglais, donc la traduction peut parfois être différente.**

**Plume85: Et aussi, "贖罪", prononcé "shozukai", signifie "rédemption en français. Pourquoi ce mot ? Réponse dans le chapitre 13 ;). Aussi /spoiler/ ne soyez pas étonné que Luciana pense une chose puis pense le contraire selon les chapitres. On est dans sa tête et ses pensées sont contradictoires, c'est normales. Et puis oubliez pas qu'elle a quinze ans donc normal qu'elle soit une paumée de service.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Plume85: Bref, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, commentez le, vos avis m'intéressent toujours, et puis ciao~**


	2. Le blues du baseball et scorpion

**Plume85: Heyyy...**

**Luciana: T'es pas censé être crevé parce que t'es rentrée du bahut à 20h ?**

**Plume85: Si, mais j'ai envie de poster le chapitre u_u**

**Luciana: Hun hun...le manga appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano, les OCs son à cette débile d'auteur et elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Yo Ryohei, le saluai-je en le retrouvant sur le chemin pour aller au collège.<p>

-Oh Sini ! Je pensais que tu allais au collège plus tôt que les autres !

-Oui, mais il y a certains matins où je dors.

-Hum hum, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-Et puis de toutes façons, Kyoya peut se débrouiller sans moi de temps à autres. Je sais que je lui suis indispensable mais quand même !

Il éclate de rire et on échange des banalités, c'est à dire il me parle de boxe, pendant tout le trajet. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais en cours. Enfin je voulais. Je voulais vraiment, je vous jure ! Mais le second de Kyoya, Tetsuya, m'a attrapé le bras avant, résultat Ryohei est parti devant en parlant toujours, pensant que je le suivais. D'un certain côté, c'est plus drôle comme ça.

-_Hey Tetsuya, what's up ? _

-Ana-san, soupira-t-il en entendant mon anglais, le Préfet se demandait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là.

-Combien de mordus à mort ? Demandai-je en connaissant la définition de Kyoya qui se demande quelque chose.

-Une dizaine.

-Oh, il devient gentil ?

-Ana-san, vous devez venir à l'heure ! Me réprimanda-t-il en m'entraînant vers l'arrière du collège.

Je soupire quand je vois Kyoya en train de mordre à mort un autre élève.

-Kyo-chan, je suis là~ ! Minaudai-je en m'approchant.

Il s'immobilise et lâche l'élève pour se tourner très lentement vers moi. Une fois qu'il est complètement retourné, je remarque enfin son regard de tueur. Je n'ai pas peur de Kyoya, il n'est pas encore à mon niveau même si il progresse très rapidement. Pourtant, son aura menaçante me fait remonter des frissons dans mon dos à chaque fois. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais qu'il pourrait m'égaler un jour.

Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Carnivore, me salua-t-il froidement en agitant son tonfa pour en enlever le sang. Tu es en retard. Encore.

-Et tu mords à mort des élèves. Encore.

J'entends Tetsuya s'en aller quand Kyoya relâche l'élève qui s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le peut, donc assez lentement. Il va foncer sur moi.

-Mais bon je suis entraîné depuis que j'ai neuf ans par les meilleurs alors...laissai-je échappé tout haut.

Je termine pas ma phrase mais me baisse pour éviter son tonfa. Plus rapide qu'avant. Bien. Un sourire, plutôt carnassier, s'étire sur mon visage.

-Pas mal Kyoya, admis-je en sautant en arrière.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier également et il fonce sur moi. J'évite ses coups, de plus en plus rapidement. J'ai été entraîné par Fon au corps à corps, c'est un démon de la vitesse.

Je profite d'une ouverture sur son flanc gauche pour y envoyer mon pied, qu'il bloque avec l'un de ses tonfas. Il me voit préparer mon poing et met son tonfa devant lui pour parer. J'en profite pour prendre appui dessus avec mon pied de libre et fais un salto arrière pour me dégager. Il s'est fait avoir.

-Tss, pesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Héhé, le narguai-je avant d'entendre des bruits venant du toit.

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir un énorme groupe regarder à gauche. Quelqu'un est sur le point de sauter apparemment...c'est pas Takeshi ? J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en le reconnaissant. Bordel, à quoi il peut penser ce con ?!

-Kyoya, un suicide ferait mauvaise réputation à Nami-chuu, non ?

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui montre le toit du doigt et ses sourcils se froncent encore plus. Il me lance un regard et je hoche la tête avant de partir pour me mettre juste en bas du bâtiment, là où Takeshi devrait atterrir. Je lève la tête, plisse un peu les yeux pour mieux les voir et remarque Takeshi regarder derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait. Je le vois tendre son bras et tomber, avec quelqu'un. Qui a des cheveux châtains. Oh merde !

Je peux rien faire à par les regarder tomber, puis Tsunayoshi qui se prend un balle dans le front puis dans les cheveux, voir un cheveu en forme de ressort sortir de sa touffe et les sauver, les faisant tomber pile à mes pieds.

-Yamamoto ! Ça va aller ?! S'inquiéta Tsunayoshi en retrouvant son état normal.

-Tsuna, t'es vraiment un boss !

C'est ça, parler devant moi comme si j'étais pas là. Non mais je suis pas transparente quand même !

-Et je vais faire comme tu as dit, essayer d'utiliser l'énergie du désespoir comme si je réalisais ma dernière volonté ! Continua Takeshi en m'ignorant. Mai quel con j'ai été ! Quand le débile a le blues, c'est la cata hein ?

Tsunayoshi semble touché par les paroles de Takeshi et ils rigolent ensemble.

-Pour être con, tu l'as été, grommelai-je, les faisant tout les deux se retourner vers moi.

-Si..Sini-san !

-Ana-chan, tu as...tout vu ? Me demanda le brun, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

-Tsunayoshi, va t'habiller.

Je plante mon regard rougeoyant dans le sien et l'entend déglutir devant.

-Maintenant, terminai-je d'une voix imposante.

Il part en courant en faisant son distinctif « Hiieee » de fille, me laissant seule avec Takeshi.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te frapper ?

-Hei...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que mon poing est dans sa joue. Il m'a foutu les nerfs. Il ne dit rien et pose sa main sur sa joue en me regardant, les yeux grands ouverts.

-A..na-chan ?

-Bordel, je sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça mais tu as une putain de famille avec toi, tu imagine ce que ça leur ferait ?!

-Je...

-Tais-toi tu m'énerve ! Le coupai-je en le frappant encore une fois, mais moins fort, à peine assez pour lui faire mal.

-Tu étais inquiète ? M'interrogea-t-il en me regardant curieusement.

-Tu as interrompu mon combat avec Kyoya, c'est tout ! Niai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Franchement...tu as de la chance que Tsunayoshi ait été là.

-Haha, je sais, rigola-t-il comme il en a l'habitude. Mais Tsuna a été incroyable ! Un vrai boss !

-Hum...fis-je en le regardant pensivement.

Si Reborn est dans le coin, il se dit sûrement que Takeshi est un nouveau lieutenant de Tsunayoshi. Et il a pas tord.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Comment je me suis retrouvée ici déjà ? Ah oui, le papa de Kyoya m'a si gentiment demandé de le suivre. Avec un flingue braqué sur ma tempe. Et un couteau dans le dos. J'aurais pu me défendre hein, mais je suis curieuse. Donc me voilà, assise derrière le père de Kyoya, celui-ci a un air impassible sur le visage. La suite d'hôtel est pas mal.<p>

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage de Hide Nishimura. C'est le japonais typique, cheveux et yeux noirs, mais avec le regard et l'aura imposante de Kyoya. Il impose le respect.

Non pas que j'ai une vraie notion de ce que c'est. Pour que je respecte quelqu'un, il faut que je le reconnaisse comme étant un égale. Hors lui...

-Tu es en retard Kyoya, fit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kyoya, suivit de sa belle-mère.

-Père, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il m'ignore complètement, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je veux savoir comment son géniteur tente de le convaincre de devenir son héritier.

Un silence pesant prend place. Silence que Hide finit par briser.

-Quitte cette ville et deviens l'héritier Kyoya.

-Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

-Bien, soupira son géniteur. Dans ce cas...

Il fait signe à l'un de ces hommes qui me relève en me prenant mes poignets si gentiment menottés et me braque un flingue sur la tempe. Ils devraient apprendre à faire des recherches sur les gens qu'ils enlèvent. Même si Dino et Nono se sont sûrement arrangés pour que mon dossier soit bien gardé.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois Kyoya. Si à trois tu n'as pas accepté de partir avec moi, ton amie mourra.

-Tu auras la mort d'une innocente sur la conscience, rajouta Sophie.

J'étouffe un rire. Innocente ? Mourir ? J'échange un regard avec Kyoya. Je vois clairement qu'il attend que je me défende seule.

-Un.

Je baisse la tête, mon visage dissimulé par mes mèches corbeaux.

-Deux.

L'homme qui me menace fait sauter la sécurité de son arme.

-Tr...

J'enfonce mon pied dans celui du mec derrière moi et remonte violemment ma tête pour lui cogner le nez. Profitant de son étourdissement, je me défais de son emprise, passe derrière lui, la chaîne de mes menottes sur la gorge et l'étrangle. Enfin, en apparence, parce que mes mains sont sur son visage, une faible quantité de flamme dessus. Que j'envoie au cerveau. Je le sens imploser, puis l'homme tombe à terre. Je fais fondre mes menottes, prend le flingue de l'homme, le mien étant chez moi, et braque le géniteur de Kyoya, qui me fixe d'un regard froid, tandis que sa femme a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Famille, me fit simplement Hide.

-Vongola. Et Cavallone dans un certain sens. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir de problèmes avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe en plus.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il en reposant les yeux sur son fils. Kyoya, je suis surpris de cette alliance, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

-Je ne suis pas un yakuza, grogna-t-il en se relevant. Et c'est juste le seul autre carnivore que j'ai trouvé.

Oh, je suis flattée.

-Très bien. Alors je te laisse tranquille. Mais j'abandonne cette ville. Bonne chance pour la défendre seul. Même si...continua-t-il en me lançant un regard, la présence d'une Vongola est suspicieux.

Bâtard.

-Hors de ma vue Hibari, ordonna-t-il froidement. _Il en est de même pour vous miss_, continua-t-il en italien.

-_Trop d'honneur venant de vous_, rétorquai-je dans ma langue maternelle en suivant Kyoya.

On sort de l'hôtel le plus huppé de Namimori dans un silence religieux. Kyoya me ramène même chez moi.

-On est là-dedans ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en ouvrant ma porte.

-Il veut ta tête à présent, et la mienne, fit-il en partant.

Je suis un aimant à emmerdes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Un conseil. Ne passez jamais devant la maison des Sawada. Sauf si vous voulez des explosions.<p>

Remarque, aller à Nami-chuu et vous en aurez aussi. Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas d'uniforme lui ? Et puis c'est quoi cette chemise aux motifs de vache. Et pourquoi il regarde Takeshi et Hayato se disputer, ainsi que Tsunayoshi qui les regarde d'un air désespéré ?

-Hey, ceux qui ne sont pas élève ici ne sont pas autorisé. Dégage de là, ordonnai-je à la vache.

Il se tourne vers moi et pose son œil vert sur moi, l'autre étant fermé. D'ailleurs son œil s'écarquille en me voyant et il est bientôt dans mes bras.

-Ana-nee, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Hein ? On se connaît ?

-Tu nous manque à tous ! Continua-t-il. Surtout à Tsuna-nii et Hibari, tu manques même à Gokudera ! Puis à la Varia aussi, et à Dino, et...

-Mais t'es qui ? Hurlai-je en le repoussant, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Je me sens tellement nostalgique...chuchota-t-il en regardant le ciel, allongé par terre.

Je m'apprête à lui redemander qui il est quand il est entouré de fumée rose. Quand elle se dissipe, il n'y a plus qu'un gosse de cinq ans déguisé en vache avec une afro énorme.

Ok...je regarde autour de moi pour voir les trois garçons partis. Merde, je suis seule avec le môme.

-T'es qui ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu veux être le subalterne de Lambo-sama ? Je veux bien...

-Ferme-la sale gosse, grommelai-je en l'empoignant par son vêtement.

Je lis la peur dans ses yeux face à mon regard. En même temps, j'ai un regard de démon non ? Je le sens trembler puis il se met à chialer. Fort. Trop fort.

-Mais ta gueule ! Ordonnai-je en le lâchant.

-C'est un tueur à gage de la Famille Bovino, son nom est Lambo, m'apprit Reborn en sautant sur mon épaule. Apparemment il est là pour me tuer.

-Bovino ? Cette famille de déchets ?

-Oui. Et le garçon que tu as vu avant était aussi Lambo. Il a échangé sa place avec lui dix ans plus tôt parce que cette vache stupide s'est tiré dessus avec le Bazooka des Dix Ans.

-Cette arme existe vraiment ?

Mais si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que je suis proche avec Tsunayoshi et compagnie vu ce qu'il a dit. Et que je connais sûrement toute la Varia. Peut-être que dans dix ans, Xanxus est libre et qu'on s'est enfin retrouvé ? Mon ventre se tord un peu. Me voilà en train d'espérer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que je manquais à Tsunayoshi, Kyoya, même à Hayato, puis à la Varia et à Dino.

-Varia ?

-Ouais, je connais que Superbi et Belphegor pourtant. Enfin bref, j'ai à faire Reborn, à plus.

Il saute par terre et je sens son regard sur moi quand je pars.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Non, marmonnai-je en tombant à genoux. Non !<p>

Poison Cooking. Sur le pas de ma porte. Avec des corbeaux morts.

-NON !

Je pars de chez moi en courant. J'ignore Ryohei qui me fait un signe de la main sur le chemin et cours aussi vite que je peux vers le collège. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Bianchi ferait ici ?

Ah, bien sûr, Reborn. Tiens, en parlant du loup...

-Ciaossu Bakana, me dit Reborn juste à mes pieds, me stoppant par la même occasion.

-Bordel Reborn, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Plus important, Bianchi est en ville !

-Je sais, elle a tenté d'empoisonner Tsuna.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...Allez monte !

Il saute sur mon épaule et je reprends ma route pour Nami-chuu. Bordel...

-Ah, elle tentera sûrement quelque chose aujourd'hui, au collège.

-Faut que je m'en débarrasse sans que Kyoya s'en rende compte !

J'arrive au grillage et reprend mon souffle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque que Reborn n'est plus là. Sûrement parti espionner Tsunayoshi je ne sais où.

Alors, ils sont en 1_A si je me souviens bien. Je cours vers la salle de réception, d'ailleurs Kyoya va devoir retourner à cette réunion de distribution des salles alors qu'on l'aura encore, et ouvre la porte en grand. Kyoya lève le nez de son papier et me regarde ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau pour fouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Je fouille, ça se voit pas ? Ah, trouvé ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant pour repartir, laissant mon sac dans la salle.

Je crois que j'ai laissé un Kyoya complètement paumé. Mais il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant.

Bon, ça fait deux heures que j'attends sur la branche de l'arbre en face de leur classe, couverte de mes illusions pour que personne me voit. En principe, maintenant, les filles devraient revenir avec des onigiris...mon ventre grogne. Bordel, j'ai faim ! La porte s'ouvre et toutes les filles entrent. Je me place sur la branche de façon à être prête à n'importe quel moment. Je vois Kyoko s'approcher de Tsunayoshi et lui en proposer. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir les manger. Je plisse les yeux.

-Oh putain, Poison Cooking ! Hurlai-je en me relevant brusquement, ce qui cassa la branche.

Je pense que personne m'a entendu, parce qu'ils sont tous occupés avec Tsunayoshi. Je l'ai entendu crier « Reborn », ça me suffit pour savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Pour une fois que Reborn fait quelque chose de bien.

En attendant, mon illusion s'est dissipée, et je suis affalé par terre, sur le ventre, sur une branche cassée.

-Carnivore, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interpella Kyoya de la fenêtre de la salle.

-Je suis tombée d'une branche, ça se voit pas ?! Criai-je en retour en me relevant.

Putain, Bianchi rime avec problèmes. Comme Reborn. Alors les deux ensembles...

-Toi !

Je me retourne et commence à courir en dehors du collège.

-J'ai rien fait Bianchi, arrête ! Me défendis-je en courant à travers la ville, évitant les gâteaux de Poison Cooking au passage.

Je suis presque sûr d'être passé devant Shoichi à un moment. Mais j'ai dû être trop rapide, il ne m'a sûrement pas reconnu.

-Reste loin de Reborn ! Me menaça-t-elle en me lançant un autre gâteau.

-Mais c'est lui qui vient !

Tellement heureuse que Bianchi soit de retour. Tellement.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: I hope you liked it~.<strong>

**Luciana: Pourquoi tu parle anglais ?**

**Plume85: Because I love english~.**

**Luciana: Alors, JuriiGothic, je n'ai pas de pensées connes ou inconhérentes !**

**Plume85: T'es l'incarnation même des pensées incohérentes.**

**Luciana: Mais !**

**Plume: Et cette chère Luciana a un été endormi qui varie tout le temps, selon la situation. Si elle y trouve un intérêt ou qu'elle est concernée, directement ou non, elle sera éveillée. Autrement...**

**Luciana: ZZZzzzzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZzZzZzZzZz**

**Plume85: Voilà quoi. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, laissez vos reviews et puis ciao~**


	3. Meet Haru

**Plume85: Hello~ voici le chapitre 3.**

**Luciana: Yep, et comme d'habitude, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, seuls les OCs sont à l'auteur.**

**Plume85: Je suis désolé si il y a des OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir Takeshi ? Surtout avec lui...demandai-je en pointant Hayato à côté de moi d'un signe de tête.<p>

-Stupide femme, tu devrais être honorée d'aller à la maison du Juudaime !

-Ma ma, du calme Gokudera. Et je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je sais que tu es intelligente alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous aidé.

-Une semaine de sushis hein ?

-Une semaine complète ! Affirma-t-il avec son sourire d'idiot.

On arrive à la porte des Sawada et Takeshi sonne. Je vais rentrer dans la maison de mon Boss, là où vivent sa femme et son fils. Normal. Il manquerait plus que Iemitsu soit là aussi. Mais bon, il est en Italie alors pas de risque.

La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une femme, entre trente et quarante ans, aux cheveux châtains coupés en carré et aux yeux marrons qui reflètent le bonheur.

-Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, entrez !

Ils entrent et je reste comme une conne à l'entrée. Sa mère me remarque enfin et me sourit.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sawada Nana, tu es une camarade de Tsu-kun ?

-Son senpai, je m'appelle Sini Ana, enfin Luciana mais tout le monde m'appelle Ana, me présentai-je avec un sourire poli.

-Entre et suis les garçons, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu t'appelles Luciana ? Me demanda Takeshi qui m'attendait dans les escaliers, clairement surpris.

-Oui, mais mon frère m'appelle tout le temps Ana, alors je me suis dit que j'allais utiliser ce diminutif.

-D'accord !

Il rigole et recommence à monter, moi à sa suite, Hayato étant déjà dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier me voit, il ouvre grand sa bouche.

-Si...Sini-san !

-Yo. Je suis là parce que le crétin à côté de moi, expliquai-je en le désignant avec mon pouce, m'a demandé de l'aide.

-Haha, c'est vrai !

-Je savais pas que vous étiez amis...nous fit remarquer le châtain.

Je hausse les épaules et saute sur son lit pour ne plus en bouger.

-Stupide femme, ne saute pas sur le lit du Juudaime comme ça ! Hurla Hayato en sortant un bâton de dynamite.

-Go...Gokudera-kun, c'est pas grave ! Intervint Tsunayoshi. Sini-san peut s'allonger sur mon lit si elle veut.

-Si tu le dis Juudaime...

Il range sa dynamite et ils se mettent tous au travail, pendant que je somnole. Mais je suis dérangée par l'arrivée d'une fille.

-_Chi mi sveglia* ?_ Lâchai-je en italien avant de bailler.

Tous les regards se tournent sur moi.

-Quoi, je suis italienne ! Me défendis-je m'asseyant au bord du lit de Tsunayoshi.

-Est-ce que c'est l'une de tes amies Tsuna-san ? Lui demanda la fille.

-Plus ou moins...

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Miura Haru !

-Sini Ana.

-Hahi ! Tellement indifférente...

Je l'ignore et prend la feuille de Takeshi. Si j'ai bien compris, ils bloquent à la question sept...hum, ça dépend si les feuilles sont collées. Je repose la feuille, ni vu ni connu. Combien de temps ils vont prendre pour réussir la question ?

Après trois heures d'une Haru qui les fait espérer et d'un Lambo qui se fait renvoyer chier, Haru prend son téléphone.

-Allo, Bianchi-san ?

Je sursaute et sens Hayato passer devant moi pour aller maintenir la porte en bas. J'en profite pour me mettre dans un coin, espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas. Et heureusement, parce que au final, Hayato occupe le lit, un linge sur les yeux. Tsunayoshi m'a brièvement expliqué quand il est parti qu'il avait été traumatisé par le Poison Cooking de sa sœur, en m'expliquant ce qu'était le Poison Cooking et en inventant une excuse pour ça. Je l'ai écouté en me foutant mentalement de sa gueule. Si il savait ! Mais d'un côté, je comprends parfaitement Hayato.

Mais par contre Bianchi m'ignore. Peut-être que Reborn lui a demandé de ne pas foutre ma couverture en l'air ?

Au final, c'est Reborn qui résout le problème, après qu'un prof d'université, le père d'Haru si j'ai compris, l'ait appelé Borin. Lui et ses nombreuses identités...

* * *

><p><em><strong>贖罪<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Shoichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<p>

-A...Ana-san...

-Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Demandai-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur quand une balle lui effleura la joue. Hein ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir une Bianchi en bikini en train de tirer sur un Lambo adulte. Oh, pauvre Shoichi, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Bouge pas, ça va passer.

-Mais...souffla-t-il.

Mais j'ai raison, car au final, toutes les balles nous passent autour sans nous toucher. Enfin, il a plus qu'un verre de lunettes mais bon. Je commence à me relever et lui fais signe de me suivre quand un Tsunayoshi sans vie lui tombe sur le dos. Ohoh, mieux vaut que je me tire. Je fais le tour du pâté de maison et rejoins Lambo adulte et Reborn qui regardent Tsunayoshi tomber à la renverse. Putain, il pourrait rebondir à cause de la taille de ses joues.

-Ça ne marche pas sur Bianchi, reconnu Reborn.

-Et tu vois ça à ton élève empoisonné ? Dis Lambo, elle fait cette erreur là dans dix ans ?

-Euh...

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'il est remplacé par son idiot de lui enfant.

-Je suppose que j'aurai jamais ma réponse...soupirai-je en m'en allant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Bah, ça devait pas être très grave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est Dame-Tsuna de la classe 1_A ! fit un collégien de Namimori en pointant un garçon dans les airs, une flamme sur le front.<p>

Encore ?

-Pas si vite, l'interpella Ryohei en lui prenant le poignet.

Comme si ça allait l'arrêter...

-Hey ? Non lâche m...commençai-je en sentant l'autre main de Ryohei sur mon poignet.

J'ai pas demandé de taxi merde ! Pourquoi ça arrive toujours qu'à moi ?

Au bout que quelques secondes, je suis sur le sol, tout comme Ryohei. Sauf que lui se relève. Puis Kyoko arrive. Puis Ryohei se présente. Et lui dit qu'il le verra au gymnase après les cours.

-Il est têtu hein ? Mais tu sais il est très gentil. Tu es vraiment super Tsuna-kun. Moi aussi, je suis contente !

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Cela fait longtemps que mon frère n'a pas eu l'air si heureux ! Lâcha Kyoko.

-Il a pas besoin d'embarquer tout le monde, grommelai-je en me relevant.

-Hiieeee Sini-san, je t'ai entraîné aussi ?

-Non, Ryohei l'a fait. Enfin, Tsunayoshi, bonne chance pour Ryohei, lui dis-je en me penchant pour me mettre au niveau de son oreille, il me demande toujours de rejoindre son club alors que je refuse depuis que je suis arrivée ici, lui chuchotai-je.

-Ana-senpai, tu es en train de dire à Tsuna-kun que Oni-chan est têtu ? Demanda innocemment Kyoko.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, approuvai-je en me redressant. Allez, va te rhabiller Tsunayoshi.

Il court à l'intérieur pour s'exécuter. Je sens que je vais m'amuser ce soir au gymnase~. Et à tout les coups, Reborn va être déguisé n'importe comment. Ses tests d'évaluations pour recruter des gens sont parfois...space.

Et donc, me voilà avec Ryohei, à attendre Tsunayoshi et les autres.

-Et c'est ? Demandai-je en désignant un Reborn avec un chapeau d'éléphant.

-Le maître Paopao !

-Pao ! Fit Reborn.

Sé...rieusement ? Je ne dis rien et vais contre un mur pour m'y adosser. Takeshi, Kyoko et Hayato entrent dans la salle, vite suivis de Tsunayoshi. Il reconnaît immédiatement Reborn, mais c'est apparemment le seul.

Il a les jetons. Quand le début du combat est sonné, il se prend directement le poing de Ryohei dans la joue et est mis à terre.

-Rapide, commentai-je avant de bailler.

Je coule un regard vers Reborn, qui vise Ryohei et...oh, il vient de lui tirer une balle de Dernière Volonté. J'espère pour lui qu'il avait une dernière volonté. Il se relève et regarde Tsunayoshi, qui est prêt à se pisser dans le froc. Et c'est ça, le Vongola Decimo...

-Et alors Sawada ? Tu vas te relever, oui ? Lui demanda un Ryohei tout à fait normal.

Me dis pas qu'il agit toujours comme un mec qui allait mourir le lendemain ?! Putain, bien sûr que si il est comme ça, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?! En attendant, maintenant Tsunayoshi est aussi en mode de Dernière Volonté et esquive tout les coups de Ryohei. Cette attaque est vraiment celle d'un tueur, Hayato a raison. Au final, le Vongola envoie Ryohei hors du ring, d'un crochet du droit.

Je suis sûre que Reborn est content...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pédophile !<p>

-Mais Ana-chwan !

Reborn tu me le paieras ! M'utiliser comme appât pour ramener Shamal à Namimori parce que t'es pas capable de savoir que Tsunayoshi va chopper cette foutue maladie à cause de la balle de Dernière Volonté !

-Je suis là parce que le Vongola Decimo risque de mourir !

-Garçon ou fille ?

-On s'en fout de ça, répliquai-je, attirant l'attention des autres passagers du train, c'est le Decimo !

Heureusement qu'on parle italien depuis le début.

-Donc c'est un garçon, devina-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? Parce que Reborn m'a dit que si jamais tu le faisais, je devais me démerder pour te faire revenir.

-De quelle fa...

Mon pied dans sa gueule. Encore.

-Enfin, reprit-il en enlevant mon pied de son visage, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je viens.

-Ah oui ?

-Un crise récemment ?

Je m'immobilise à sa question. Il vient aussi à Namimori pour garder un œil sur moi ?

-Pendant les vacances d'été, avouai-je à voix basse.

-Je te ferais passer des examens bientôt.

-Très bien.

Et le reste du voyage se passe en silence. Je le conduis chez Tsunayoshi une fois arrivée puis pars chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ciaossu Bakana.<p>

-Reborn, tu veux griller ma couverture ou quoi ?! Lui demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour monter sur le toit.

Heureusement que Kyoya est à sa réunion en ce moment. Je monte sur le toit et le lâche une fois en haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si jamais Tsunayoshi nous voyait parler tout les deux il aurait des doutes !

-Je sais, mais ta couverture ne tiendra pas toujours, Luciana. Et je voulais te dire que je vais tester Hibari Kyoya cette après-midi.

-Hein ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Aussi tôt ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente de partir quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvre. Je me tourne pour tomber sur les trois inséparables, déjeuner en main.

-Oh, Ana-chan, tu veux manger avec nous ? M'apostropha Takeshi en s'approchant de moi.

-Sushi ?

-Haha, bien sûr !

Et donc, me voilà assise avec eux en piquant régulièrement dans le déjeuner de Takeshi.

-Au fait, Ana-chan, tu veux rejoindre le jeu ?

-Jeu ?

-Crétin de joueur de baseball ! N'invite pas des gens dans la Famille sans l'accord du Juudaime !

-Ma ma Gokudera, ça va.

-Tsunayoshi ? L'appelai-je en le regardant.

-C'est à dire que...

-Accepte la, Dame-Tsuna, intervint Reborn en lançant des marrons à Tsunayoshi.

-Ah, Reborn c'est toi ?!

-Ciaossu ! Fit-il, déguisé en marron géant.

-Reborn, n'accepte pas de gens sans ma permission, surtout ceux qui ne savent rien !

Oh, si tu savais...

-Sini Luciana, 2_B, arrivée d'Italie l'année dernière au mois de janvier. Membre du Comité de Discipline depuis le début de sa deuxième année, ceinture noire de karaté et a de bonnes compétences en bozendo.

Bien sûr que oui tu sais tous ça Reborn, tu me connais depuis que j'ai huit ans ! Et tu m'as envoyé vers celui qui m'a appris tout ça !

-Impressionnant ! Fit Takeshi.

-Tche, se contenta de faire Hayato.

-Et alors ? Vous avez l'intention de botter le cul à certaines personnes ou quoi ?

-Non non non ! Sini-san, s'il-te-plaît, reste en dehors de ça !

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes. Je suis déjà de sa Famille techniquement vu que je le surveille depuis un moment.

-J'en suis, acceptai-je en regardant Reborn.

-Maintenant, il nous faut une salle pour le Famille, les informa ce dernier.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Tsunayoshi.

Et ils décident de partir à la salle de réception, sur suggestion de Reborn. Me laissant seule avec lui.

-A quoi tu joues ? Kyoya va les défoncer !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, tu as rejoins la famille de Tsuna.

-J'en suis déjà techniquement, grommelai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-J'ai l'intention de faire venir Dino prochainement, m'apprit-il d'un coup.

-Quand ? L'interrogeai-je, soudainement intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu pourrais dévoiler ton appartenance à la Mafia à ce moment-là en disant que tu es sa sœur.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-M'en doutais. Et si tu allais voir si ils sont toujours en vie ?

Il s'en va grâce à Léon. Je vais bientôt revoir Dino. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage à cette pensée. Mais une explosion me fait sursauter légèrement.

Ça vient de la salle de réception...Je me lève et m'y dirige. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, vu qu'il n'y en a plus, pour voir que la salle ne ressemble plus à rien. Fuck, Testsuya fera les papiers.

En sortant du bâtiment, je vois Kyoya assit les marches.

-Je voudrais rencontrer ce gamin un jour, marmonna-t-il en regardant au loin.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Reborn...pestai-je à voix basse.

-Tu le connais ? M'interrogea soudainement Kyoya en se tournant vers moi.

Merde, il m'a entendu.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé du tyran qu'avait mon frère comme tuteur ? Ben c'est lui...

-Alors ton frère est fort aussi ?

-Probablement, je l'ai jamais combattu.

Un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur son visage. Merde, Dino, je crois qu'il t'a pris pour cible, désolé...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>*Traduction : Qui me réveille ? <em>Du moins en principe parce que je suis pas italienne et je parle pas italien.

**Plume85: J'espère que ça vous a plu~**

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, je veux revoir Bel, effectivement, mais j'adore embêté Kyoya alors ça fait passer le temps. Et puis je vais faire une annonce, comme dans la fic précédente, les persos qui sont pas apparus dans cette fic n'apparaîtront pas ici.**

**Plume85: Donc pour le moment, Squalo va se la fermer et rester dans son coin. **

**Luciana: Et si Superbi me manque ? Hum...je sais pas trop, il y a Ryohei qui a le même volume sonore, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux alors...**

**Plume85: Pour le nombre de chapitre, j'ai l'intention de suivre le manga, sachant que j'essaie de mettre un max de scans dans un chapitre et que Luciana ne sera pas tout le temps avec eux mais de son côté parfois. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire avant l'Arc Kokuyo. **

**Luciana: Himutsu-chan, si Kyoya et moi ne t'avons pas encore attrapé, c'est parce que l'auteur a attrapé Kyoya et l'a enfermé dans un placard à balais. Il arrête pas de crier qu'il va la mordre à mort d'ailleurs. Et pour moi, Reborn m'a menacé. En me disant que Dino pourrait arrêter de m'envoyer de l'argent, alors je te laisse en vie, pour le moment. Et je n'ai pas un bon fond ! Putain, je suis de la Mafia, je peux pas avoir bon fond !**

**Plume85: Dino est de la Mafia et...**

**Luciana: Ta gueule ! Quant aux photos...quelles photos ?! Celles où je me prends des tonfa dans le nez ?! Ou celles où je bats ce pauvre petit Kyoya?! Et en passant, j'ai transmis le message au psychopathe et au travesti, ils ont dit la même chose: Qui est cette grenouille Ushishi~/VOIIIII ?!**

**Plume85: Personne ne veut de fromage ici, moi parce que j'aime pas ça u_u, et que les autres sont pas vraiment réels.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Yamamoto: Haha, moi j'en veux bien !**

**Plume85:...**

**Luciana:...**

**Yamamoto: Quoi ?**

**Luciana: Comment t'as atterri ici Takeshi ?**

**Yamamoto: Je sais pas, j'ai suivi Gokudera qui criait qu'il allait tuer l'auteur ou je sais pas quoi et Tsuna qui essayait de l'arrêter.**

**BOUM**

**Luciana: Fuck...bye ! -part en courant-**

**Plume85: Lâcheuse ! -se mange une dynamite dans la tronche-**

**Yamamoto: Haha, faite plaisir à l'auteur en laissant des reviews et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: -apparaît d'on ne sait où- Ciao~**


	4. Festival mortel de sushis d'anniversaire

**Plume85: Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 4 !**

**Luciana: Yep, chapitre 4. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Et je m'excuse si il y a d'éventuels OOCs !**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Un « extrême » festival athlétique ?<p>

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

-Vous les japonais avez tellement d'événements en une année.

-Cette année, notre classe est avec celle des 1_A, celle de Sawada. Je te veux à mes côtés quand je lui céderai la place de chef.

-Tu veux qu'on perde ? Demandai-je avec mon éternel air blasé.

-Sawada est un mec extrême, on ne perdra pas !

Tu te berce d'illusions Ryohei, Tsunayoshi perdra très certainement.

Bordel, pourquoi je suis toujours entraînée dans ce genre de merde moi ?

-« VOLONTE ULTIME DE GAGNER ! » Ce sera le slogan de l'équipe A pour le festival athlétique de demain ! A moins que nous gagnions, tout est sans intérêt ! Hurla mon cher camarade boxeur.

Le pire je pense c'est qu'il a réussi à motiver tout le monde. Ou presque. Les trois mousquetaires n'ont pas l'air très emballé...sauf peut-être Takeshi.

-L'épreuve du poteau est encore une fois la clef de la victoire. Ça a été une tradition que le représentant de l'équipe soit le leader de l'épreuve du poteau, ce qui veut dire que ça devrait être moi, expliqua-t-il relativement calmement. Mais je refuse !

-Eh ?! Fut la réaction très intelligent de nos deux classes.

-Plutôt que d'être le leader, je veux me battre comme un soldat ! Cria-t-il.

Je facepalm. Vu l'expression des gens, ils pensent sûrement que Ryohei est égoïste. Ce qui est vrai d'un certain côté.

-Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. J'ai préparé quelqu'un qui est meilleur que moi pour être le leader. Sawada Tsuna et la classe 1_A ! hurla-t-il en pointant le concerné du doigt.

-Quoi ?! S'écria toute la pièce.

-Ceux qui sont d'accord, levez la main ! Nous déciderons par la majorité de mains levées !

-Bande de déchets, levez vos mains, ordonnai-je sombrement en levant la mienne.

Je les sens trembler sous mon regard. Tellement jouissif~. Beaucoup de ma classe lèvent leurs mains, mais les premières années ont l'air d'hésiter entre lever leur main et s'enfuir en courant.

-Il n'y a personne dans la classe qui va refuser, pas vrai ? Demanda Hayato d'une voix qui promettait un mauvais quart d'heure en cas de refus en mettant un pied sur la table, main levée.

Putain, il y a tellement le choix dans cette salle. Deux personnes qui leur gueulent dessus et ils obéissent. Bande de déchets soumis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey les gars, supportez le proprement !<p>

-Vous pensez que c'est le moment de vous battre ?! renchéris-je en maintenant le poteau d'entraînement en face de Takeshi.

Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient pareil ces deux-la ?! Ryohei évite toutes les dynamites de Hayato, ce qui fait qu'elles explosent toute autour de nous. Je vais lâcher.

-Takeshi ! L'appelai-je en criant pour couvrir le bruit dans explosions. Je crois que je v...ah merde ! Jurai-je en lâchant le poteau pour éviter une dynamite.

-Désolé Tsuna, tu vas tomber ! Le prévint Takeshi, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Le poteau tombe droit dans la rivière, Tsunayoshi avec. Est-ce qu'il va être en état demain après être tombé dans de l'eau de cette température ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Course de rellay ?<p>

-Oui, et c'est des équipes mixtes de préférences, rajouta Takeshi.

-On va leur montrer ce que c'est la vitesse~, minaudai-je en lissant le débardeur rouge avec un A d'inscrit par dessus mon tee-shirt.

Il sourit et on se met sur la ligne de départ, moi devant. Oui, les filles d'abord. J'ai le bâton en main, saute d'un pied à l'autre pour me préparer. Si je venais à perdre, Colonnello et Fon me le feraient regretté. La vitesse. C'est ma spécialité ! Ils me font travailler sur ça depuis tellement de temps ! Cinq ans et demi ! Un courant d'air frappe mes jambe nues et me fait frissonner. Maudit soit cette règle qui stipule que les filles doivent être en short.

-A vos marques, prêts, partez !

Je commence à courir à un rythme normal, ce qui est le rythme de toutes les autres filles. Heureusement que mes illusions cachent mes poids, comme ça personne ne se doute de ma vitesse. Arrivée au milieu du terrain, j'accélère et dépasse rapidement les autres filles. J'entends les exclamations des spectateurs quand je donne de le bâton à Takeshi en première, les filles plusieurs mètres derrière moi, déjà essoufflées alors que je respire comme au début.

Bordel, j'avais si peu d'endurance avant ?

La course se termine avec Takeshi qui arrive premier, sans surprise. Je vais devant lui avec un énorme sourire fière. Il lève ses deux mains et je tape dedans.

-Meilleur duo~.

-Haha, pas mal du tout c'est vrai !

On rejoint Hayato quand c'est au tour de Tsunayoshi, dans une course de...vous savez ce truc où on est debout et on saute avec ? Ouais ben c'est une course de ça. Sans surprises il finit dernier et Hayato avance vers lui. Ensuite Ryohei arrive, ils recommencent à se chercher des embrouilles puis ils collent une dérouillée au leader de l'équipe C. Bien sûr, son équipe râle, ce qui fait les deux têtes brûlées les défier en combat. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive, dise que le leader de l'équipe B s'était aussi fait attaqué, apparemment par Tsunayoshi et que les deux équipe s'unissent contre nous. Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur qui allait monter, un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Déjà que Reborn a trafiqué toute cette journée...

-Je le ferais, intervint une voix grave que je reconnu tout de suite.

-Hibari-san ! S'exclama l'un de nos adversaires.

Kyoya, dans toute sa classe naturelle, monte sur le poteau souplement, son manteau sur les épaules dans le vent sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre. Je me demanderai toujours comment il fait ça.

L'épreuve commence rapidement et on est bloqué par tous les autres. On ne peut même pas attaqué. Sachant que c'est un peu à qui est le plus rapide, je distribue des coups, pas très forts, à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de s'approcher trop près.

-Ah, je vais tomber ! Hurla Tsunayoshi.

Je me tourne vers lui juste à temps pour le voir revenir en mode de Dernière Volonté. Puis tous se passe assez vite. Takeshi, Ryohei et Hayato avancent en le tenant, mais les deux crétins finissent par se frapper mutuellement, faisant que Takeshi lâche Tsunayoshi, et donc il tombe.

Je penche la tête sur le côté en regardant Tsunayoshi se faire frapper par les autres, puis Hayato intervenir pour tout faire exploser. Il y a du boulot au niveau du travail d'équipe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tsunayoshi, t'as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir fait déplacer pour ri...<p>

-Sini-san, sanglota-t-il en me voyant à la porte de sa chambre, complètement tétaniser.

Je hausse un sourcil et remarque le corps sur son lit. Il me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un...

-J'aurais jamais pensé que t'avais ça en toi, va falloir se débarrasser du corps, annonçai-je platement en m'en approchant.

-Sini-san ! S'écria un Tsunayoshi complètement outré.

-Tsuna-san ! Cria une voix féminine.

Haru débarque dans la chambre du Decimo, déguisé en bateau.

En bateau. Vraiment.

-Haru va être un yakatabune pour la pièce de la fête culturel !

Je m'assois sous sa fenêtre en le regardant dire à Haru qu'il a tué le mec. Elle tombe en arrière, brise son déguisement et c'est à ce moment qu'on entend les voix de Takeshi et Hayato dehors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Et maintenant ? Leur demandai-je en voyant Hayato approcher sa clope du mort.<p>

D'ailleurs, il vient juste de bouger, non ? Tout le monde panique jusqu'à ce que Reborn se ramène, en traînant un Shamal soul derrière lui.

-C'est...commença Hayato.

-Tu le connais ? L'interrogea Takeshi.

-C'était l'un des docteurs embauché pour travailler exclusivement au château. A chaque fois il avait une femme différente avec lui. Alors j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avec soixante-deux sœur, avoua-t-il, désespéré de ses propres pensées.

-Sérieusement ?

-Quel con faut être pour croire ça ! Me moquai-je en rigolant franchement.

-Yo, c'est toi Hayato, finit par dire Shamal, sur ses deux pieds.

Hayato le renvoie chier, typique de lui. Shamal va peloter les seins d'Haru, typique de lui. Haru lui colle une droite, je suis surprise. Je pensais pas qu'elle était capable de violence.

-De toutes façons, commençai-je en me levant après que Shamal ait rappelé qu'il s'occupait que des femmes, il est sûrement mort, je n'entends pas de respirations.

-Si les pupilles sont dilatés, qu'il ne respire pas et que son cœur ne bat pas, alors il est mort, les informa le docteur.

Haru, Takeshi et Hayato vérifient ces trois critères et le verdict tombe. Shamal se tire.

-Bon, on dirait que tu vas aller en taule Tsunayoshi, lui dis-je en posant une main faussement compatissante sur son épaule. Hum ? C'est pas une mo...

-Yo, nous fit Kyoya à la fenêtre.

-Hibari !

-Tu connais pas le principe des portes...marmonnai-je en le regardant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer avec vous aujourd'hui. Je suis venu pour que le bébé m'en doive une. Une sorte de marché.

-On t'a attendu Hibari, lui fit remarquer Reborn.

-Hm...se contenta-t-il de faire en observant le corps. Bon travail, tu l'as eu dans le cœur en un coup. Ok. Je peux me débarrasser du corps pour toi.

-Qu...quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'horrifia la pauvre petite chose qu'est Tsunayoshi.

-Il va se débarrasser du cadavre de façon à ce qu'il ne soit jamais trouvé. De cette façon, ce sera comme si le meurtre n'avait jamais été commis, lui expliqua le bébé d'un calme incroyable.

-C'est mal ! Hurla le châtain.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un du Comité plus tard.

-Tu utilise le Comité de Discipline pour couvrir un meurtre ?! S'exclama-t-il clairement choqué.

Oh, si tu savais.

-Carnivore, on y va, m'ordonna Kyoya sans un regard.

-Mais j'ai pas mon brassard, techniquement c'est...

-Maintenant, insista-t-il en me chopant par mon col pour me traîner derrière lui. A plus, fit-il à l'intention des autres.

-Bonne chance ! Lançai-je en suivant Kyoya contre mon gré.

Il saute au sol pour atterrir devant une moto.

-Genre, tu conduis ça toi ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu me ramène chez moi ?

-N'arrive plus en retard.

-Ouais, ça marche, acceptai-je en m'installant.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant des dynamite jetées vers nous. Sans surprise Kyoya les renvoie et la chambre de Tsunayoshi explose. Kyoya monte sur la moto et démarre, ignorant le fait que je lui coupe presque la respiration avec mes bras autour de sa taille.

Ah, je me souviens, c'est Moretti, celui qui peut simuler un état de mort ! Il y en a qui auront des surprises en le voyant se réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Salut !<p>

-Bonjour Ana-chan ! Me salua avec enthousiasme le père de Takeshi. La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Ouais.

Je m'assois et ma commande arrive rapidement. Et vu que je suis incapable d'utiliser des baguettes, il y a plus de nourriture à côté de que dans mon estomac quand j'en utilise, j'ai un couteau et une fourchette. Je mange mes sushis en savourant chaque bouchée quand Hayato rentre dans le restaurant, passe en furie derrière moi et rentre dans la cuisine. Je hausse un sourcil, gobe mon sushi et le suis, pour le voir casser la vaisselle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Tsunayoshi ? Demandai-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Sini-san !/ Ana-chan !

-Bordel stupide femme, vociféra Hayato en faisant -encore- tomber une assiette-, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

-C'est ça, rejette ton incompétence sur moi, je te dirai rien. Enfin, continuai-je en ignorant Hayato qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous faites la vaisselle.

-Et bien en fait...commença le futur Parrain.

A la fin de son explication, je le regarde avec ma poker face suprême, tandis que lui me supplie du regard de rester et l'aider. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Et bien bonne chance, lui souhaitai-je avant de tourner les talons.

Je le vois tendre la main du coin de l'œil. Ma, c'est l'élève de Reborn, il doit être torturé pour devenir meilleur.

Oui, torturé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Les pauvres~...<p>

Coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, menton dans la paume de ma main, je les regarde choisir un baby-sitter pour la vache stupide. Entre Hayato qui lui gueule dessus, Takeshi qui ne contrôle pas sa force quand il lance des balles et Haru qui vient de débarquer et qui a pris Lambo dans ses bras...il vient de se tirer dessus avec le bazooka. Je laisse passer un petit rire en voyant le grand Lambo dans les bras de Haru et le voir tomber pile sur son genou.

-Tu devrais être en train de patrouiller carnivore.

-Ouais, mais c'est tellement plus marrant ce qui se passe en bas, répliquai-je en les pointant du doigt. Lambo a trop l'air d'un playboy avec sa chemise comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime pas.

Il se met derrière moi et je le sens regarder ce qui se passe un bref moment avant de partir dans la salle de réception. Je reporte mon attention sur le groupe. Takeshi vient de lancer sa corne à Lambo, qui se met à chialer, comme d'habitude. Alala, quand je disais que les jours tranquilles étaient terminés...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ils t'organisent une fête d'anniversaire surprise ?<p>

-Et il y aura un concours du meilleur cadeau après, auquel tu participeras. Tu as intérêt d'avoir un bon cadeau, sinon...

Son œil brille d'une aura démoniaque et je hoche la tête très vite. Je veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Reborn. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais je sais de quoi il est capable.

-Bien, reprit-il d'un air tout à fait normal, dans ce cas-là viens chez Tsuna après les cours.

Il saute par la fenêtre, me laissant seule dans la salle de réception par la même occasion. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ce démon ? Allez réfléchis Ana, réfléchis...non franchement, je vois pas.

Je descends dans la cour pour tomber sur Tsunayoshi. J'accélère le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Tsunayoshi.

-Hiieee ! Fit-il en sursautant. Sini-san, arrête d'apparaître comme ça !

-C'est toi qui me remarque pas. Bref, tu penses qu'un morceau joué à la guitare peut être un bon cadeau ?

-Guitare ? Répéta-t-il avant de rougir, comme si il était gêné.

Pourquoi, en revanche, ses yeux pétillent de joie ? Bah, peut-être qu'il a eu une notre qui dépasse les trente sur cent.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu penses ? Lui demandai-je avant de commencer à courir pour rentrer chez moi. Merci !

Arrivé chez moi, j'entre et cours dans ma chambre chercher ma guitare. Bon sang, j'espère que je me souviens toujours de l'air. Je la prends, m'assois sur le lit et fais quelques accords pour me rappeler.

-Alors si je me souviens...

Je fais le premier accord de « Beat It » de Michael Jackson. Ouais, c'est bon, je m'en souviens. Reborn a intérêt à être content avec ça. Une fois la mélodie terminée, je range ma guitare dans son étui et sors de chez moi pour aller chez Tsunayoshi. Quand j'y arrive, j'entre sans frapper, pour ne voir personne mais entendre des voix à l'étage. Naturellement, je les suis et arrive dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, où tout le monde est autour des sushis du père de Takeshi, à par Hayato qui est dans un coin.

Oh, Bianchi est dans la pièce, normal.

-Je suis en retard hein, devinai-je en voyant leurs regards braqués sur moi.

Je pose ma guitare sur le lit de Tsunayoshi et m'assois à côté de Bianchi. Je pose mes yeux sur le châtain en face de moi qui me fixe.

-Quoi ? Aboyai-je presque en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis-le.

-Non non ça va ! S'empressa-t-il de dire et agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de négation.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant un sushi. Reborn commence à expliquer ce qu'on va faire, une fête d'anniversaire de style Vongola. Je ne le sens pas. Pas du tout. Takeshi est déjà loin devant avec quatre-vingt points, Haru l'a dépassé en offrant un costume avec des cibles dessus et on vient juste d'échapper à une mort certaine de la part de Bianchi. Je comprendrais jamais comment elle réussit à tout transformé en Poison Cooking.

-Ana est la suivante ?

Je relève la tête pour regarder Reborn et soupire. Je sors ma guitare, qui a échappé à la pizza coupante de Bianchi, m'assois sur le lit et commence à jouer. Je garde les yeux sur le manche, la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour avoir une respiration aussi calme que possible. Quand je termine le morceau, je relève la tête vers eux, qui ont tous leurs yeux collés sur moi.

Ça rend quand même un peu mal à l'aise...

-Me regardez pas comme ça, dis-je en rangeant ma guitare.

-Haha, Ana-chan, je savais pas que tu pouvais faire de la musique !

-C'était très beau Sini-san, renchérit Tsunayoshi.

-Je le sais déjà, laissai-je échapper.

Ils m'ignorent tous et se focalisent sur la connerie qu'a créée Lambo. Je vois quand même une tête qui me représente à quatre-vingt dix points. Je comprends pas, ce que j'ai fait c'est mieux que Bianchi ou Haru, alors pourquoi ?!

La fête se termine par Tsunayoshi emmené à l'hôpital en ambulance à cause de sa prestation avec Hayato. Il a une trop haute opinion de son Boss, penser qu'il pouvait éviter toutes ces épées dans la boite et s'en sortir indemne...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà~ j'espère que vous avez aimé.<strong>

**Luciana: Passons au reviews, maintenant.**

**Plume85: La review de Himutsu-chan t'as foutu en rogne ?**

**Luciana: Tu penses ? Bref, je suis pas folle de sushis, c'est juste que je refuse pas l'appel de la bouffe, surtout si c'est gratuit. Donc, si jamais je ne pouvais plus manger de sushis, même si ceux du restau de Takeshi sont super bons, je m'en remettrai. Kyoya ne perdrait pas son temps avec Dino si il a pas ses hommes. Et QUELLE foutue question tu veux que je pose à Lambo adulte ?!**

**Plume85: J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...**

**Luciana: Ça doit pas être important. Et...-lit la feuille avec la review et y met le feu- pourquoi Kyoya ferait une crise de jalousie ? Je comprends pas il y a rien entre nous ! T'as des photos de lui en train de manger des muffins, ouais il mange, olala ! Il me tabasse la matin quand il veut me traîner en patrouille pour ensuite se battre contre moi, quelle ambiguïté, franchement !**

**Plume85: Ouais, mais le câlin rend votre relation quelque peu...**

**Luciana: La. Ferme. D'ailleurs, Bel m'a envoyé un sms me disant qu'il avait trouvé ton adresse, d'après moi tu peux commencer à agrandir ta collection de couteaux. Ils connaissent pas de pommes grenouilles !**

**Plume85: Je me répète, mais les persos n'étant encore pas apparu dans cette fic, même si ils étaient dans "Gamma di Furia" n'apparaîtront pas ici tant qu'il auront pas été dans un chapitre. **

**Gokudera: -sort de la dynamite- Stupide femme ! Me dis pas ce que je dois faire !**

**Tsuna: Go...Gokudera-kun ! Arrête !**

**Gokudera: Si le Juudaime le dit...**

**Luciana: Breff, j'aiderai pas l'auteur, elle est assez grande pour se démerder. **

**Plume85: Alors, je vais -encore- spoiler un peu ma fic. On ne saura pas ce qui se passe entre 69 et 18, mais Lucia...-sent le regard de la concernée sur elle- ...nino verra 69 avant la bataille contre X. La bataille contre X...je viens de commencer à écrire l'Arc V****, et j'ai presque fini mon chapitre, le prochain étant le combat de la Tempête et peut-être aussi celui de la pluie. Et comme j'ai dit dans la fin du chapitre 1, je me base sur le manga papier, même si certain éléments de l'anime peuvent se retrouver ici (je connais mieux l'anime que le manga). Donc arc Shimon et Bataille des Représentants : dans longtemps mais oui, avec deux voire trois Arcs totalement fictifs en plus minimum.**

**Reborn: -arrive de nulle part- JuriiGothic, J'ai demandé à Luciana de me faire plusieurs cachettes quand je suis arrivée à Namimori.**

**Luciana: Ouais, je suis toujours en train de rattraper mon sommeil. Foutre des cachettes dans la chambre de l'auteur est plus dur qu'on le pense.**

**Plume85: T'as foutu des cachettes dans ma chambre ?!**

**Luciana: Pas eu le choix, Reborn a des...arguments convaincants. Et putain, dis-moi qui est 69 putain d'auteur ! C'est la deuxième personne qui en parle, et je sais pas qui c'est !**

**Plume85: Ouais c'est cool. Donc, le nombre de chapitre est indéfini. Honnêtement tout est dans ma tête, mais vu tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, je sais pas si tout tiendra dans cette fic ou si je devrai en faire une autre. Et ça me rassure que je suis pas dépendante de mots vulgaires u_u.**

**Luciana: Merci pour les reviews, même si je prévois un petit voyage en France bientôt, et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: -change Léon en flingue- Laissez des commentaires que je puisse aller m'occuper de mon élève qui s'est enfui en me voyant.**

**Plume85: Ciao~**


	5. Haneuma Dino

**Plume85: Hello ! Le chapitre 5 est en ligne !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Désolé pour les éventuels OOCs.**

**Luciana: PS: Dino n'a pas de chances, mais on le sait déjà tous.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi je dois patrouiller avec toi pratiquement tout le temps Kyoya ? Me plaignis-je les mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir.<p>

Je pense que je commence à développer un certain goût pour les fringues et accessoires. Enfin, je continues à avoir un style de garçon manqué, mais avec des jeans plus moulants, les hauts pareils...je profite des avantages que la nature m'a donné quoi.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? L'interrogeai-je en le voyant arrêté quelques mètres devant un stand.

Je suis son regard, qui est posé sur un marchand. Marchand qui a des lunettes de soleil, une tunique chinoise violette, un chapeau de la même couleur avec un singe dessus.

Fuck, pourquoi Fon est ici ?!

-Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça Kyoya ? Demandai-je un sourire forcé.

-Ne simule pas de sourire carnivore, grogna-t-il en dardant ses yeux aciers sur moi.

-Répondre à une question par une autre ? Je pensais pas que t'étais de ce genre Kyo-chan~.

Il se contente de grogner et reprend son chemin.

-Va le voir vu que tu as l'air de le connaître.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant partir. Comment il fait pour savoir à quoi je pense ? Putain, c'est la seule et unique personne qui arrive à faire ça. Enfin, je suis sûre que Mukuro serait capable de le faire, mais c'est pas pareil. J'arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance, alors qu'avec Kyoya...on a une relation bizarre quoi.

M'enlevant ces pensées sur l'étrangeté de la relation que j'entretiens avec Kyo-chan, je marche vers Fon pour, une fois à son stand, poser mes mains dessus et me pencher vers lui.

-_Pourquoi t'es là ? _Lui demandai-je en chinois, avec un accent assez prononcé.

Ma faute de pas l'avoir pratiqué pendant un moment.

-_Je suis heureux de te revoir également Luciana. Tu as grandis à ce que je vois._

-_Je suis passée d'une gamine de onze ans à une ado de quinze ans et demi, c'est normal si tu veux mon avis._

-_Toujours la même en revanche_, soupira-t-il.

-_Pourquoi je changerais ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. _Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

-_Mon élève a quelqu'un à éliminer, je suis là pour m'assurer qu'elle réussisse._

-_Tu as une nouvelle élève ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été remplacé si vite..._

_-Maître !_

Je tourne les yeux vers l'enfant de la même taille que Reborn à côté de moi, sur le stand. Il est habillé de vêtements typiquement chinois, rouge pour le haut et noir pour le bas. Par contre, ce qui me perturbe c'est la tresse qu'il a sur son crâne d'œuf. Je veux dire, personne n'a si peu de cheveux ! A moins que ce gosse connaisse Lambo depuis longtemps et que la vache stupide lui ait volé tout ses cheveux.

Bordel, être dans la même classe que Ryohei me rend de plus en plus conne.

-_I-Pin, je te présente Luciana, ton aîné en quelque sorte car elle a été mon élève auparavant._

-_Enchanté_, fit-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Elle échange quelques mots avec Fon puis repart, photo en main. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Fon.

-_Tu sais que Reborn est en ville aussi non ?_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Tu sais qu'il m'a dit que j'étais son élève ?_

_-Tu as déjà été entraîné par Colonnello et moi, tu devrais survivre._

_-Devrais..._

_-Devrais, _répéta-t-il, et j'étais sûre qu'il souriait derrière son col.

Pourquoi je suis allée lui parler au lieu de suivre Kyoya...

Kyoya !

-_Fon, tu connais Kyoya ?_

_-Kyoya ?_

_-Ton sosie qui était avec moi avant. Je pense pas que ce soit possible d'autant se ressembler sans un avoir un lien de parenté. _

Je sens son regard sur moi, même si il est caché par ses lunettes.

-_Sa mère s'appelait Hibari Wen, c'était la sœur aîné de Hibari Feng._

_-Donc tu veux dire que..._

_-Je suis le cousin du grand-père maternel de Kyoya._

Oh, tout s'explique. Leur ressemblance...leur aptitudes au combat...

_« Morte. Il l'a fait assassinée il y a cinq ans. _»

J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant de cette phrase que Kyoya m'a dit. Il y a cinq ans. Ça correspond à peu près à la date où j'ai quitté la Chine. Où Fon est parti pour...

-_Tu est parti pour le Japon à un moment, c'était pour ça ?_

_-Oui, je devais...remettre certaines personnes qui espionnaient Wen à leur place._

_-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, je dois y aller. Mission du Nono pour surveiller quelqu'un, enfin, voilà quoi..._

_-Ne causes pas de problèmes, _me fit-il pendant que je partais.

Bordel, il me connaît trop bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc tu es en train de me dire que ces explosions sont à cause de lui ?<p>

-Elle ! Me corrigea Tsunayoshi en toussant une autre bouffée de fumée.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de pas m'être réveillée ce matin, dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Stupide femme ! Grogna Hayato en se relevant. Ne te moque pas du Juudaime comme ça !

-Je me moque ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Le l'entends marmonner un autre « stupide femme » puis je me relève. Je pensais être un aimant à ennuis. J'ai trouvé pire que moi en la personne de Tsunayoshi !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pile le jour où je reste ici...marmonnai-je en m'étant recluse dans un coin de la pièce, une aura sombre m'entourant.<p>

-S-Sini-san !

J'ai accepté d'aider Tsunayoshi pour ses devoirs, après que Reborn m'ait menacé de me réveiller lui-même la semaine prochaine. Il m'a promit un dîné de la mère de Tsunayoshi, qui sont justes fabuleux. Je me demande comment Iemitsu fait pour rester en Italie. Il n'avait pas tord en vantant la cuisine de sa femme.

-Quelqu'un a volé mon porte-monnaie, expliqua Nana. Il semblerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de pickpockets en ce moment, j'ai déjà essayé d'être prudente mais...

D'un même mouvement, Bianchi, I-Pin qui squatte maintenant chez Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Reborn et moi on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, avec la même idée en tête. Tuer ce connard de pickpocket.

-Attendez ! Calmez-vous ! Paniqua le châtain. Je vais vous donner mes ramens !

-Je veux au porc, demanda immédiatement Bianchi.

-Au miso, continua Reborn.

-Deux miso, rajoutai-je en levant deux doigts.

-Je veux aux fruits de mer ! Dit Lambo.

I-Pin dit qu'elle veut au soja mais je pense que Tsunayoshi ne l'a pas entendu ou qu'il l'a tout simplement ignoré parce qu'il comprend pas le chinois. C'est comme ça qu'on mange nos ramen pendant que Reborn pointe son flingue sur Tsunayoshi en lui disant que c'était le devoir de ceux qui étaient nourris de protéger la Mama.

Pourquoi je viens de l'appeler comme ça ?

Le repas terminé, je me lève, remercie Nana et part. Ce n'est que quand j'ai fini de mettre mes chaussures que Tsunayoshi arrive derrière moi.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Reborn m'a dit qu'un homme devait raccompagner les filles quand il faisait noir, m'apprit-il en lançant des regards apeurés vers la cuisine.

-Je fais parti du Comité de Discipline Tsunayoshi, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire moqueur à cause de son attitude, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne.

-Sini-san, s'il-te-plaît !

Il enfile ses chaussures aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, me prend le poignet et m'emmène dehors. On marche côte à côte jusqu'à chez moi en silence, jusqu'à ce que je décide de le briser.

-T'as vraiment les jetons de Reborn.

-Et bien tu sais, il y a certaines raisons qui...

-Je sais, c'est un tueur à gage et tu es de la Mafia.

-Comment tu sais ça Sini-san ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Vu tout ce qui se passe depuis que Reborn est en ville, c'est pas dur de croire ce qu'il dit, expliquai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

-Ça...ça ne te fait rien ?

-Je suis du Comité de Discipline, répondis-je comme si ça expliquait tout. Celui qui est dirigé par le grand méchant Hibari Kyoya et...tiens, c'est là.

-Ah, au...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase que je suis déjà chez moi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Je romps mon illusion et dégaine mon flingue. Je vérifie toutes les pièces de la maison à pas de souris puis monte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre ma porte en grand et écarquille les yeux. Mon pistolet me tombe des mains en reconnaissant la touffe blonde avec laquelle j'ai grandis. D'ailleurs, il me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que cette tête ?

-Dino...

Je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras grands ouverts. Je pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi émotive Ana, se moqua gentiment mon frère en mettant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ferme-la crétin, grognai-je d'une voix étouffé en me blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne le relâche pour le regarder.

-T'as grandis, remarqua-t-il avec une main sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Je suis à peine au niveau de tes yeux, pourquoi tu dois dépasser les un mètre quatre-vingt ?

-Un mètre quatre-vingt trois, précisa-t-il. Mais t'as une taille tout à fait respectable sœurette.

-Je sais...grommelai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Reborn ne t'avait pas dit que j'allais venir ?

-Possible.

-Bon sang, soupira-t-il, je suis là pour rencontrer le Vongola Decimo, et j'ai pensé te voir avant.

J'esquisse inconsciemment un sourire et retourne dans ses bras.

-Tu agis bizarrement tu sais...

-J'aime les câlins, c'est tout.

-C'est nouveau ça ?

-Non, c'est juste que je viens de le réaliser.

-Il semblerait que tu aies quelque peu changé pendant ces quelques mois, non ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Comment ça ? Le questionnai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Rien du tout, me rétorqua-t-il en me faisant un énorme sourire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses. J'aime pas ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me demande comment ça se passe chez Tsunayoshi. Je me demande même si il aurait deviné seul que mon frère est un Boss mafieux vu qu'il s'habille comme un ado. Enfin, on peut pas le changer. La sonnerie de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je le prends et regarde le nom de l'appelant.<p>

-Je peux t'aider Reborn ? Dis-je en décrochant.

-Qui sont les yakuzas les plus dangereux en ville ?

-Les Momokyokai pourquoi ? Et, me dis pas que t'as quelque chose en tê...

Il me laisse pas finir qu'il me raccroche au nez. Est-ce que j'aurais fait une connerie ?

Bah, ils peuvent se démerder sans aide.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi je me fais toujours entraîner dans des plans foireux ?<p>

-Alors tu as conduit cette bande de crétins droit dans le repaire de yakuzas. Pour le test que Dino voulait faire passer à Takeshi et Hayato, résumai-je en regardant mon frère frapper Takeshi, Hayato et lui-même avec son fouet. Ce crétin...

-Celui qui va aider est le Decimo. C'est toi, fit Reborn en tirant sur Tsunayoshi et en m'ignorant royalement. Et ce sont les autres balles.

C'est comme ça que Tsunayoshi commence à défoncer les yakuzas, vite rejoint par Hayato et Takeshi. Dino a l'air impressionné et rejoint aussi le combat quand ses hommes débarquent.

-Je suppose que je peux les rayer de la liste, murmurai-je en voyant tous les yakuzas battus.

-Maintenant, tu peux arrêter ta couverture, m'informa Reborn quand je me relevais.

-Et je leur dis de but en blanc ?

-Non, tu peux tester Tsuna.

-Le tester sur quoi ? Savoir si en tant que Boss il va aider ses alliés ? Demandai-je en rigolant à moitié.

-Par exemple. Tu as Dino sous la main, profites-en.

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu as déteins sur moi quand j'étais gosse, ça fait peur de savoir qu'on pense parfois la même chose...

-Tu devrais être flattée de me ressembler pourtant, se vanta-t-il l'air de rien.

-Peut-être...

Pourtant, savoir que Reborn admette que je lui ressemble me flatte. Je lui dirai jamais, bien sûr. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça.

Mais quand je pense à ce que je prépare pour Dino...je suis vraiment une peste comme sœur. Mais c'est mon job de petite sœur d'emmerder mon grand-frère, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino~, minaudai-je en lui sautant dessus quand il franchit ma porte d'entrée.<p>

-De bonne humeur apparemment, rigola-t-il.

Je jette un regard entendu à Romario, à qui j'ai expliqué mon plan. Me connaissant, il n'a pas pu refusé. Je m'écarte de Dino et lui fais un énorme sourire. Il écarquille les yeux et fait un pas en arrière.

-Je...je viens de me rappeler que...

-Dino~.

Je me jette de nouveau dans ses bras et presse un point de pression dans son cou. Résultat, j'ai un poids mort dans les bras, que je lâche sans remords. Il s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je relève mon regard vers Romario.

-Chloroforme, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Il me donne le produit, pile quand Dino commence à se réveiller. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui.

-Frangin, c'est pour la bonne cause, allez rendors-toi, lui chuchotai-je en posant le linge imbibé de produit sur son nez.

Je vais me faire engueuler quand il se réveillera...j'ai l'habitude après tout. Je me relève et regarde Romario.

-A toi de jouer maintenant.

-Princesse, le Boss va vous en vouloir quand il se réveillera, me rappela-t-il en partant.

-Il a l'habitude !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Di...Dino-san a été enlevé ?<p>

-Oui, affirma Romario. Ils disent qu'ils veulent la tête du Vongola Decimo en échange de celle du Boss.

-C'est mauvais, fit sombrement le tueur à gage. Dino n'a pas ses hommes avec lui alors...Tsuna, tu dois l'aider.

-Moi ?! Mais je sais pas me battre !

-Mais les Familles qui sont alliées doivent s'entraider. Tu dois aider Dino, en tant que Vongola Decimo.

Le châtain serra les poings. Dino était fort, mais pourtant il s'était fait avoir par il ne savait qui. Bon sang, ses jambes tremblaient rien qu'à la perspective de combattre contre quelqu'un de plus fort que le blond. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids ? Mais d'un certain côté, Dino avait agi en vrai grand-frère avec lui. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait quand il parlait des méthodes « d'enseignements » de Reborn. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !

-Où...où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le tueur à gage esquissa un rictus discret quand Romario commença à partir, suivi de Tsuna. Son élève avait pris la décision de sauver Dino de lui-même. Son regard jais regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que Luciana prévoyait maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je baille malgré moi. Bon, est-ce que Tsunayoshi a l'intention de venir avant le déluge ? J'en ai marre de droguer Dino toutes les dix minutes.<p>

-Ah Reborn, ne me pousse pas ! Cria le sujet de mes pensées en faisant un vol plané dans mon salon, pour atterrir à mes pieds.

-Tsunayoshi.

-Si...Sini-san ! Ils t'ont kidnappé aussi ?! Est-ce que...

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Le questionnai-je en l'empoignant par le col de son sweat-shirt.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué chez qui tu étais pauvre con ?

Il écarquille les yeux. Il a dû comprendre vu le regard déboussolé qu'il me jette.

-Tu...

-Vongola Decimo, commençai-je d'une voix froide, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je lui colle mon poing dans la joue, qui l'envoie quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redresse tout de suite, mais il a une main posée sur sa joue et une larme de douleur coule de son œil. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un mafieux doit se comporter.

-Tu es vraiment nul en vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la Mafia ?

-Je ne veux pas faire parti de la Mafia ! Se défendit-il.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-Dino-san...à cause de moi il...

-Tu es là pour le sauver ? Demandai-je froidement en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il hoche timidement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Reborn et Romario.

-Pourquoi ? Tu le connais à peine.

-Je sais mais...à cause de moi il est dans cette situation et...

-Fais des phrases complètes, merde !

-Bat-toi avec ta dernière volonté ! Nous coupa la voix haut perchée de Reborn, suivie d'un coup de feu.

Tsunayoshi tombe à la renverse, mort puis revient immédiatement.

-REBORN ! JE VAIS ARRÊTER SINI-SAN AVEC MA DERNIER VOLONTÉ !

-Essaie un peu pour voir...

Il fonce sur moi et quand il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, je prends appui sur sa tête pour passer derrière lui, de la même façon que je l'avais fait avec Kyoya. Une fois derrière lui, je lui envoie mon pied dans les côte. Il va s'écraser dans le mur en cassant l'une de mes chaises au passage. Pourquoi je suis restée dans le salon déjà ? Ah oui, Dino était trop lourd pour moi.

Je continu d'esquiver ses coups jusqu'à ce que les effets de la balle s'arrêtent. Il redevient le Tsunayoshi peureux que tout le monde connaît. Peureux et maladroit. Parce que pendant les dernières secondes de la balle, il courrait vers moi, dans les décombres de ma défunte chaise, moi juste derrière. Mais Tsunayoshi est maladroit. Donc il s'est pris les pieds dans un bout de bois et est tombé. Sur moi qui me demandais ce qui se passait. Et qui n'aie pas bougé. Donc je suis par terre, un ado de treize ans accessoirement le Vongola Decimo sur moi, en sous-vêtement.

Forcément, c'est ce moment-là que choisit Dino pour se réveiller.

-Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Sœur ? Répéta-t-il en me regardant. Mais...

-Je joue bien la comédie, tu trouve pas ? Fut la seule chose que je réussi à sortir avec un énorme sourire niais.

-HEIN ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !<strong>

**Luciana: Alors, d'abord, merci à notre nouveau lecteur, halowii'n. Merci pour la review et laisses-en d'autres !**

**Plume85: Hey, les agresse pas ! Bref, merci pour la review et j'espère que voir Dino dans ce chapitre t'auras fait plaisir ^^. Quant à JuriiGothic je comprends la galère des devoirs. Je passe mon bac de français à la fin de l'année et j'ai un bac blanc le 16, donc j'accumule les devoirs de français u_u.  
><strong>

**Dino: -entre dans la pièce et prend les feuilles de l'auteur- Est-ce que...tu parles de mettre ma sœur en couple ? **

**Luciana: Je serai pas avec Bel !**

**Plume85: Comment t'as su que c'était lui ?!**

**Luciana: Parce que c'est la seule personne que je connaisse dont le prénom commence par "Be". Bref, je serai pas avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami et...**

**Plume85: Tu lui as pas parlé depuis quand ? Et je suis sûre du couple, même si ça peut être très ambigu avec 18.**

**Luciana: Je lui ai parlé avant que tu nous appelle ici ! D'ailleurs, Himutsu-chan, Bel m'a dit que c'était lui et Superbi mais qu'ils avaient leur apparence habituelle. Après il m'a dit qu'ils avaient accidentellement brûler la réserve d'argent de leur illusionniste qui a l'air vachement radin et qui les a menacé avant de partir. Alors donne moi les couteaux à la place, sachant que j'ai retrouvé ton adresse et que j'ai déjà toutes les photos. Et Kyoya...**

**Dino: Ana ?**

**Luciana: -l'ignore- Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Kyoya depuis le chapitre 3 ?**

**Plume85: Je sais pas u_u, on s'en fous, t'as l'autre dynamiteur de service qui s'incruste déjà quand il veut, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un accro des combats en plus à gérer.**

**Luciana: ...compréhensible. Alors, si les déchets se rebellaient, il n'y aura pas de combat. Je les battrais tous sans lever le petit doigt presque.**

**Plume85: Juste en utilisant ta flamme.**

**Luciana: Je lève pas le petit doigt pour l'utiliser. **

**Plume85: Hey, t'as pas relevé le "voyage de noces" !**

**Luciana: Je...**

**Dino: IL N'Y AURA PAS DE VOYAGE DE NOCES ****!**

**Luciana: Il a tout dit. Toute façon, sachant que Belphegor est encore très certainement à sa porte en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux, j'ai rien à craindre. Et c'est quoi ton sous-entendu là, "Hiba-chan risquerait de te tomber dessus ?" Il n'y a rien !**

**Dino: Exactement, rien ! Et il y aura jamais rien !**

**Luciana: D'ailleurs Dino, je suis plus vierge.**

**Dino: -la regarde et s'évanouit-**

**Reborn: -atterrit sur la tête du blond- Il y a encore des progrès à faire...**

**Luciana: Alors oui, il a gagné contre moi. Mais c'est normal, on avait Tsnayoshi dans l'équipe, en plus de Ryohei ET Hayato. Et non, tu n'as pas de photo. Je l'ai déjà brûlé et donné à manger à Enzio -sort une tortue de son pull avant de la cendre dans la gueule-. Et je vois pas en quoi je suis compatissante ou juste en quoi je suis pote avec Tsunayoshi ! ET QUELLE QUESTION TU VEUX QUE JE POSE A LAMBO ADULTE MERDE ?!**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tu veux savoir si elle est en couple avec Hibari dans dix ans ?**

**Luciana: -la foudroie du regard- T'as dit quoi ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien ! Et calme-toi, je pensais que tu gardais ton sang-froid.**

**Luciana: Je suis pas énervée.**

**Plume85: Ouais, et Reborn est un ange...**

**Reborn: -assomme l'auteur-**

**Luciana: Pas une grande perte. Je vois pas pourquoi je connaîtrai l'anniversaire de Tsunayoshi, je connais même pas ma vraie date d'anniversaire u_u. Je suis pas écolo, je pensais juste que si je foutais le feu à ta review, comme ça -remet le feu à la nouvelle review-, tu arrêterais tes insinuations parce que ça pourrait être toi ensuite. Et je suis pas gentille. Sauf envers les petits animaux. Et les plus gros mais pas trop.**

**Reborn: Pourquoi ?**

**Luciana: Ils ont rien demandé à personne. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos avis et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: Ciao~**


	6. Tutrice de Tsunayoshi

**Plume85: Yo ! Chapitre 6 en ligne !**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Rhhaaa c'est bon ! Tu fais ta sadique dans ce chapitre !**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: -soupire- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de Reborn, expliquai-je en lançant un sourire désolé à Dino. Il m'a dit d'en profiter tant que je t'avais sous la main.<p>

-J'aurais dû m'en douter que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver, soupira-t-il.

-Alors Sini-san, tu es la petite sœur de Dino-san ? Me demanda Tsunayoshi à qui j'avais prêté une couverture. Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

-Sa famille m'a adopté quand j'avais sept ans, expliquai-je, ce qui fait qu'en plus, je connais Reborn depuis mes huit ans.

Il m'envoie un regard compatissant que je comprends tout de suite.

-Quelque chose à dire ? Nous interrompit Reborn, l'ombre de son fedora cachant ses yeux.

-Hiiieee Reborn ! Non non non !

-Reborn, arrête de le martyriser...

-Tais-toi Bakana, toi aussi tu vas avoir droit à ce genre de traitement.

-Hein ?

Je regarde tour à tour Dino et Tsunayoshi qui me regardent, puis Romario qui semble intéressé également.

-Ben apparemment, Reborn a décidé de m'entraîner...tu sais, il l'avait déjà dit, rajoutai-je à l'intention de Dino qui sembla s'en rappeler.

-Effectivement...

-Mais ça veut dire que tu fais partie de la Mafia aussi ! Se rendit finalement compte le Decimo.

Depuis plus longtemps que je ne le voudrais...

-Est-ce que tu es une Cavallone aussi ?

-Non, je suis une Vongola sans vraiment l'être plutôt.

-Hein ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur les Vongola Dame-Tsuna.

-Je sais mais...pourquoi être venue au Japon Sini-san ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, lui ordonnai-je. Ce n'est que mon nom de couverture. Je suis venue au Japon sur ordre du Neuvième pour veiller sur le candidat au poste de Decimo figure-toi. En gros, je t'espionne depuis que je suis en ville.

-Hiiieee !

-Hey, je t'ai évité seize morts potentielles, tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de paniquer.

-Se...Seize ? Bégaya-t-il, ses yeux remplis de terreur.

Je hoche la tête et esquisse un rictus moqueur en le voyant complètement apeuré.

-Ana, ne te moque pas de lui à cause de ça, me réprimanda mon aîné.

-Ouais ouais...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ana-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Hurla Tsunayoshi en me voyant à la table de la cuisine, entouré de sa mère, Dino et Reborn.<p>

-Je regarde des gens décider pour moi, grognai-je en foudroyant Dino du regard, qui m'ignora superbement.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda mon frère à la mère de Tsunayoshi, qui se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

-Non, si Ana-chan aide vraiment Reborn-kun dans son travail, il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce qu'elle reste à la maison.

-Merci infiniment Mama, la remercia Dino.

-HEE ?!

-J'ai mon mot à dire peut-être ? Les interrompis-je en gardant un calme olympien.

Sauf que ma voix est extrêmement froide.

-Tu as mangé des pizzas depuis que tu es à Namimori, me rappela Reborn.

-Et des sushis une fois par semaine !

-Ara, Ana-chan, manger comme ça est mauvais pour ta santé !

-Euh...quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-Je suis ta nouvelle tutrice parce que mon imbécile de frère trouve mon alimentation mauvaise, lui expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère.

-Hiiee ! S'écria-t-il en reculant contre le mur.

-Juudaime, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bon sang, mon regard fait-il si peur que ça ?

-Ana-chan et Dino-san ? Fit Takeshi en nous remarquant.

-Bakana, tu vas avoir des explications à donner, me souffla Reborn avec l'un de ses fameux rictus sadiques.

Maudit sois-tu, tout comme Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Takeshi a rigolé quand il a su mon lien avec Dino, sans surprise. Hayato m'a gueulé dessus en me disant qu'il était sûr de m'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Apparemment, on se serait vu à un gala il y a quelques années. Mais vu le nombre de galas où j'ai dû aller...enfin, à par ça, notre relation n'a pas trop changé. A par que maintenant, il sait que je suis de la Mafia et qu'il pense que je veux être le bras droit de Tsunayoshi.<p>

Enfin, me voilà en train de faire des muffins parce que le grand Kyoya est à l'hôpital à cause d'un rhume. Et qu'il m'en a demandé. Peut-être que j'en donnerai à Tsunayoshi aussi, vu que Dino a eu la superbe idée de l'entraîner à manier de le fouet, résultat Enzio est tombé dans un puits, résultat il est aussi à l'hôpital.

-Je pensais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, me fit remarquer Nana en me regardant mettre la fournée de gâteaux dans le four.

-A par ça et des pains à la viande chinois, je sais rien faire. Encore merci de m'héberger d'ailleurs Nana, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée.

-Mais tu es une amie de Reborn voyons ! Et tutoies et appelle moi Mama.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vouvoie la femme de Iemitsu. Pourtant, lui je le tutoies depuis que je le connais, comme tout le monde. Avant d'arriver ici, je l'aurais tutoyer, alors pourquoi maintenant je n'y arrive pas ?

-Je vais essayer...Mama.

-Dino-kun m'a dit que son père t'avais adopté quand tu avais sept ans, commença-t-elle en me donnant un verre de jus d'orange. Que c'est-il passé ?

Ma mère m'a vendu à une famille mafieuse qui a fait des expériences inhumaines sur moi puis elle a tourné en grosse folle.

-Je sais pas, ma mère m'a abandonné probablement. Alors je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère, et mon père adoptif est décédé un an après mon adoption, alors ça a été moi et Dino pendant longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour parental après tout ? Mes souvenirs de Père commencent à être flous après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que Dino a perdu sa mère quelques temps avant mon arrivée. Lui non plus n'a pas vraiment connu d'amour maternelle, du moins pas pour longtemps.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en sentant des bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ça ne la remplacera peut-être pas, mais tu peux me parler si tu en as envie.

Je hoche doucement la tête et lui rend son étreinte. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et l'image de cette folle qu'est ma génitrice me vient en tête. Est-ce que j'aurais pu connaître cet amour maternelle moi aussi ? Celui que j'ai l'impression d'expérimenter en ce moment ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu aimes juste qu'on s'occupe de toi, admet-le Kyo-chan~.<p>

Il m'ignore et se contente de manger son gâteau. Je soupire. Depuis le temps, il m'ignore comme un chef. Je sors mon téléphone et commence un jeu débile quand la porte s'ouvre. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil aux corps inconscients au pied du lit de Kyoya, bien en évidence quand on rentre.

-Hibari-san !

Je relève la tête vers Tsunayoshi, un sourcil haussé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-J'ai attrapé un rhume, répondit simplement Kyoya.

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?! S'écria-t-il à cause des corps.

-Je jouais un petit jeu pour combler mon ennui, mais ils étaient trop faibles. Mes colocataires doivent jouer un jeu, la règle est simple. Si quelqu'un fait un bruit quand je dors, je le mordrai à mort.

-Dans ce cas, commençai-je avant de me faire couper par l'autre débile.

-Ana-san, je t'avais pas vu !

-Tu me remarques jamais, lui rappelai-je, complètement blasée. Bref, je vous laisse. Kyoya, fis-je à l'intention du noiraud qui me fixe pendant que je m'avance vers Tsunayoshi.

Je me penche vers lui, de façon à pouvoir lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

-Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin~.

Et je m'en vais, laissant un Tsunayoshi tremblant derrière moi. J'en connais un qui va avoir un lonnngg séjour à l'hosto~.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tsunayoshi, arrête un peu de faire ta chochotte, soupirai-je en sirotant un chocolat chaud.<p>

-Ce n'est pas toi qui est attaché sous une cascade d'eau glacée Ana-san ! Me cria le châtain en se débattant. Tu es aussi sadique que Reborn !

-Tsunayoshi, ce n'était que ma cheville~.

-CE N'EST PAS UN MOYEN POUR ME REVEILLER QUAND TU AS DES POIDS D'UNE TRENTAINE DE KILOS AUTOUR !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais~, niai-je avec un rictus sadique.

-JE LES AI SENTIS ! A L'AIDE !

-JUUDAIME !

Les voilà enfin...Je coule un regard derrière eux.

Merde, aucun homme de Dino dans les parages. Je repose mon regard sur les garçons pour voir Reborn, Enzio en main. Comme j'ai une intelligence, où ici juste un instinct de survie, je me relève et cours sur le pont. Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas de l'autre côté du ravin quand le pont se dérobe sous moi.

-DINO JE TE HAIS ! Hurlai-je en me rattrapant à la corde qui avait miraculeusement tenu.

Je remonte à la force de mes bras, merci Colonnello et Fon, et me retrouve sur la terre ferme. Un regard dans le ravin me fait bénir mon intelligence. Quelle bande de cons.

Quoique, on réchappe rarement des plans de Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana.<p>

Je grogne et enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller.

-Bakana, répéta la même voix haut perchée.

Je me mets sur le dos, oreiller sur le visage. Bon sang, pourquoi Reborn me réveille avec ce surnom horrible le premier jour de l'année ?

-Réveille-toi ! Répéta-t-il encore une fois avec insistance avant de m'enfoncer Léon, transformé en masse, dans le ventre.

Je ne sens pas la douleur. Vu que je connais Reborn, d'un certain côté ça me rassure. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rouler par terre et m'affaler comme une masse. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour fusiller Reborn du regard, qui se contente de m'envoyer un rictus satisfait.

-Je te hais tellement...

-Je sais, mais tu as un programme à suivre pour bien commencer l'année, m'apprit-il en me mettant une feuille sous le nez.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Je prends la feuille, la parcours des rapidement du regard et lève les yeux sur mon réveil. Cinq heures du matin.

-Dépêche-toi Bakana, m'ordonna-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Donc c'est ainsi que je suis face au bébé démoniaque dans la montage à côté de Namimori. Il est en train de m'expliquer que je dois réussir à déjouer ses balles.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça au juste ? Lui demandai-je, le yeux grands écarquillés.

-Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair. J'entraîne Tsuna et j'ai entraîné Dino afin qu'ils deviennent des Parrains exemplaires. Toi, tu es entraînée par le meilleur tueur à gage au monde pour devenir tueur à gage.

-Dino le sait ? Pour la partie tueur à gage ?

-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Ne vole pas ma phrase !

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je me jette déjà au sol pour éviter un tir jaune qui explose une branche d'arbre. Je regarde la branche, puis Reborn qui est plus sérieux que jamais. Je déglutis malgré moi. J'ai été entraîné par deux Arcobalenos, je devrais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Mais maintenant, à voir Reborn dans son mode de tueur à gage, le Reborn, le plus puissant des sept, ma confiance en moi diminue grandement. Je me relève, romps mon illusion et dégaine mon pistolet.

-Tu réalise finalement que tout ça est très sérieux.

-Je suppose.

-Sache que ce que tu vas vivre pendant l'entraînement ne fait que te préparer pour le chemin que tu as choisi.

Je ne dis rien et lui tire dessus. Ma balle se divise comme à son habitude, mais Reborn nest pas perturbé. Il pointe son arme contre moi.

-_Chaos shot _! Fit-il en tirant.

Une flamme jaune, du Soleil, sort de son flingue. Pour se diviser en deux et littéralement faire disparaître mes deux balles.

-Merde, jurai-je en leur lançant ma Flamme de la Fureur.

Je sens que ça va être un très long entraînement...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Reborn était sérieux quand il m'a dit que j'allais te voir souvent, me fit Shamal quand il m'examina. Une chance que je sois là aujourd'hui.<p>

-Je pensais pas Reborn aussi fort, soufflai-je en regardant le plafond, laissant le médecin bander mes blessures. Il était complètement différent du Reborn que je connais.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur pour rien.

Je soupire et laisse un couinement sortir de ma bouche quand Shamal me pose une poche de glace sur la cheville. Même si je sens rien, il me soigne comme si j'avais mal. Apparemment, je sens aucune douleur mais les blessures restent les mêmes et doivent être soignées pareillement.

Il y a une chose qui est sûre. J'étais confiante en mes compétences avant d'affronter Reborn. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à ce jour où je me sentais si faible que je lui avais demandé de m'entraîner. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps, tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. J'ai appris tellement de choses.

Un bâillement s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux.

-Pour que tu me fasses des choses dans mon sommeil ?

-Toutes les femmes avec lesquelles j'ai passé du temps étaient d'accord, m'informa-t-il. Et je ne vais rien tenter contre ma patiente la plus ancienne.

-J'ai pas le choix alors...

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'entraînement du bébé démoniaque m'avait autant fatigué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je pense que l'émotion que je ressens en ce moment, c'est la déprime. J'apprends toujours niveau émotion je vous rappelle.<p>

Mais la déprime...c'est comme si ma défaite contre Reborn me remettait au niveau de tout les autres déchets que j'ai battu. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre lui, mais pourtant, quelque part ma fierté me poussait à y croire.

-Le suivant est le Vongola, dit la voix du sujet de mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête vers la rivière pour voir le groupe et mon frère et ses hommes. Tsunayoshi et Dino sont aux côtés de Reborn. Je plisse les yeux. Est-ce que c'est censé être un gâteau de riz dans la boite de Dino ?

-Ana-san ! M'appela Tsunayoshi en me remarquant. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi pendant que je descends pour les rejoindre. Une fois entre mon frère et le châtain, je me décide à répondre à Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai mal dormi alors j'ai décidé de sortir tôt ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une compétition entre Vongola et Cavallone pour le Nouvel An.

-Tsuna, ton gâteau, lui rappela Reborn.

Il hoche la tête et ouvre la boite, pour hoqueter d'horreur en voyant un riz étrangement violet.

-J'ai aidé en cours de route, lui apprit Bianchi, vêtue d'un kimono rose.

Elle propose son Poison Cooking à Reborn, qui se contente de tomber dans son plus profond sommeil. Bianchi se tourne alors vers nous trois, son plat en évidence. Tsunayoshi, Dino et moi nous échangeons un regard et, d'un commun accord, on s'enfuit en courant, Bianchi à nos trousses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana, ta défaite t'a-t-elle perturbé tant que ça ? Me demanda Reborn en sautant sur mon lit.<p>

-Je sais pas trop, je pense. Ça m'a fait surtout réaliser que je suis encore faible. J'étais confiante de mes capacités que j'ai acquises auprès de Colonnello et Fon, puis t'arrive et tu piétine tout ça. J'ai l'impression de...

Je soupire et m'assoit, serrant mon pendentif dans le creux de ma main.

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ.

-Tu veux continuer ?

Je lève les yeux sur lui. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me demander ça ?

-Mon but n'a pas changer, je ne veux pas être un poids pour Dino.

-Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Ça ne te concerne en rien Reborn, lui rappelai-je froidement. Je veux être forte. Je dois être forte. Pour moi.

-Alors prépare-toi à revivre cet entraînement souvent. Je dois y aller, je dois renverser la nourriture de Léon sur Tsuna.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a encore une idée en tête lui. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me soulage d'un certain côté. C'est qu'il accepte toujours de m'entraîner en connaissant mon but. Ma vengeance.

Tacito, tu vas tellement souffrir quand je te retrouverai.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>

**Luciana: Et merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 5.**

**Plume85: halowii'n, j'ai coupé le moment où Dino rencontre Tsuna&Co parce que la couverture de Luciana aurait été grillée si elle avait été là. Et quant à 69...c'est dans quelques chapitres, tout comme...-chuchote- l'Arc Kokuyo.**

**Luciana: De quoi tu parles ? **

**Plume85: Mais rien ! JuriiGothic, je suis en L, effectivement, je passe mon Bac de français et de sciences à la fin de l'année mais je suis en Première x) le bac de français est en fin de première pour tout le monde, celui de science uniquement pour les L et les ES. Et ta façon de décrire un meurtre me fait beaucoup trop penser à un passage de _Gargantua_, trop pour mon état mental. J'en peux plus de ce bouquin.**

**Luciana: Sinon, je pense que t'es aussi barrée de Bel et moi, voire plus u_u donc faut le faire. **

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, oui, j'ai coupé là, et la réaction de Dino est celle à la toute fin du chapitre 5 x). J'aime couper aux moments les plus cruciaux. _  
><em>**

**Luciana: Kyôya est beau, je l'ai jamais nié. Je le trouve déjà classe de toutes façons. Et. Ne. Dis. Pas. Ce. Nom.**

**Plume: -chuchote- Dans quelques chapitres. **

**Luciana: Faut te le dire en quelle langue d'ailleurs ? Il y a rien entre moi et Kyôya ! -se tourne vers l'auteur- Pas vrai ?!**

**Plume85: ...**

**Luciana: PAS. VRAI ?!**

**Plume85: Maa, il y a rien, sauf une magnifique confiance mutuelle ! Pas de sentiments amoureux ! **

**Luciana: Exactement ! Et I-Pin, c'est très dur de dire si c'est une fille à première vue ! Et j'ai rien fait aux pickpockets, apparemment le quotidien de Tsunayoshi les a fait fuir et ils se sont rendus d'eux-même. Comme t'as pu le voir, Tsunayoshi sait que je suis de la Mfia.**

**Tsuna: -arrive en traînant des pieds, un cockart à l'œil gauche- **

**Plume85: Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?**

**Tsuna: Reborn m'a demandé de venir et de répondre avec Ana-san !**

**Luciana: Pas besoin de ton aide. Et les sushis de Takeshi ne me manquent pas trop...toute façon, maintenant je devrais réduire, ordre de Dino u_u.**

**Dino: C'est pour ton bien ! -voit Tsuna- Yo Tsuna, j'espère que ma sœur ne t'embête pas trop.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Tsuna: C'...c'est bon Dino-san.**

**Dino: D'ailleurs, merci de dire que mes retrouvailles avec ma sœur sont mignonnes. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre à moi aussi qu'elle soit aussi câline ! Et c'est qui Hiba-chan ? Pourquoi je serais sa cible ?**

**Luciana: Mais c'est personne, tu peux t'en aller ! -lui donne un coup de pied au cul qui le vire de la pièce-**

**Tsuna: Dino-san !**

**Luciana: T'inquiète, il a connu pire. Et je confirme, être l'emmerdeuse est génial. Et pourquoi je dois être fidèle à Kyoya ?! Putain, Tsunayoshi m'ait tombé dessus parce qu'il est aussi maladroit que Dino, ni plus ni moins !**

**Tsuna: Encore désolé Ana-san ! Je voulais pas ! Je veux pas que Hibari-san me morde à mort !**

**Plume85: T'inquiète, je crois qu'il est toujours dans le placard à balais depuis la fin du chapitre 3.**

**Luciana: Oh, il te tueras quand il sortiras.**

**Plume85: Oui, mais tu sais j'entends ses "je vais te mordre à mort" depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.**

**Luciana: Bref, t'as pas l'impression de te faire suivre ? Belphegor ma dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas chez les Varia jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape une paysanne qui dit n'importe quoi. Et arrête de m'espionner ! Moi, ou Kyôya ! il y a rien entre nous, faut le dire combien de fois ?! **

**Tsuna: Qui...qui c'est ce Bel ?**

**Luciana: Un Prince psychopathe accessoirement mon meilleur ami.**

**Tsuna: Hiiiee !**

**Luciana: -l'assomme- La ferme. Quant à ce que j'ai fait à Dino, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon boulot de le faire chier, c'est mon grand-frère.**

**Plume85: Tu ferais la même chose avec Xanxus ?**

**Luciana: Ne t'aventure pas sur ce sujet là, déchet. Et la perte de ma virginité n'était qu'une blague, pour voir la réaction de Dino. Et puis j'ai déjà demandé à Lambo si Bianchi le poursuivait toujours, il m'a pas répondu vu qu'il est parti avant. Et je serai pas en couple dans dix ans !**

**Plume85: -sifflote-**

**Luciana: -la fusille du regard- Toi, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien ! Et pose les autres, je veux les savoir !**

**Luciana: C'est de mon futur qu'on parle, j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ?!**

**Plume85: Non, c'est moi qui écrit et je me dois de répondre aux questions de mes lecteurs u_u.**

**Luciana: Mouais...pour la dernière fois, je suis pas écolo ! -roule la feuille en boule, la jette dans les airs et lui tire dessus- Et je sortirais pas avec Kyôya merde ! Pourquoi tu continu à me faire chier sur ça, hein ?!**

**Plume85: Il y aura pas de yaoi, j'aime pas ça, sauf quelques rares exceptions u_u.**

**Luciana: Yaoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien, laisse tomber. -prend Tsuna par ses cheveux et le lance sur Luciana-, ta faute, ta responsabilité. Laissez vos reviews ! Ciao~ !**


	7. La Pluie qui apaise

**Plume85: Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, vos parents assisteront à notre cours d'anglais, nous rappela notre prof. Merci d'être venu chers parents.<p>

Elle s'incline devant eux, les parents font de même. Je laisse mon regard parcourir le groupe d'adultes. Je sais même pas ce que je cherche. Dino ? Il est probablement retourner en Italie. Je soupire malgré moi.

-_So, does someone can remember me what we studied last time ?_

_-We were describing ourselves !_

Je baille en écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout ce qui se passe. Quand on parle déjà couramment une langue, les cours de cette même langue sont si chiants...

-Désolé du retard ! S'excusa une voix familière en entrant dans la salle.

Ma tête fait volte-face dans le fond de la salle et mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement en reconnaissant mon frère. Je le croyais de nouveau en Italie. Il me lance un grand sourire en ignorant les compliments que les filles de ma classe lui font.

Quand je sens un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage, je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre.

-_I am extreme _!

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désespéré. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il a retenu des cours d'anglais ?

-Sasagawa, soupira notre prof, cette phrase ne t'amènera nul part. Vous, monsieur, reprit-elle en pointant mon frère du doigt, présentez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

-_My name is Dino, I'm almost twenty-two and I'm Ana's brother._

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et des « ils se ressemblent pas » et des « mon dieu, il est tellement beau ! » s'élèvent dans la salle. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que, même quand je fais rien du tout, les gens se posent des questions sur moi ?

Quelque part, je suis heureuse de voir Dino, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un vide à côté de lui. J'enfonce mon visage dans mes bras.

Xanxus, quand est-ce que je te verrai ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, comment je m'en suis sorti ?<p>

-Maintenant tout ces déchets se demandent pourquoi on se ressemble pas, lui répondis-je en sortant de sa voiture.

-Mais je suis venu quand même !

-Je t'ai rien demandé, grognai-je en réponse en partant devant.

-Comme si ça t'avais pas fait plaisir, rigola-t-il en me rattrapant pour me mettre quelque chose sur la tête.

Je m'arrête et prends ce qu'il y a sur ma tête. C'est un bonnet simple, noir, avec « _Fuck you I'm awesome _» brodé en blanc dessus.

-C'est pas beaucoup mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi alors, m'expliqua-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en lui envoyant un sourire sincère. Il me décrit parfaitement.

-Pourquoi je l'ai pris à ton avis ?

-Hey Dino, il y a quelque chose qui me travaille un peu...

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en haussant ses sourcils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu n'as pas une Famille de cinq milles hommes à diriger ?

Il pâlit en voyant ma tête penchée sur le côté. J'ai fait ça tellement de fois pendant mon enfance qu'il sait très bien ce que ça veut dire. J'ai quelque chose en tête, et c'est souvent très mauvais. Pour lui j'entends.

-S...si ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à traîner Namimori crétin ?! Hurlai-je en le foutant dans sa voiture avant de rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça fait quelques jours depuis que Dino est rentré, pour de bon cette fois. C'est calme, trop calme même. Depuis que Reborn est là, le calme n'existe plus à Namimori. Comme mon sommeil. Ses entraînements sont horribles, je comprends mieux mon pauvre frère. Mais bon, maintenant je dois le trouver pour lui dire que je pourrais pas m'entraîner demain parce que Kyoya m'a demandé de le combattre. Encore.<p>

-Hey Re...commençai-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi sans frapper.

Je sais très bien qu'il est sur le chemin du retour.

-Luciana-nee !

-Fuuta ?! M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant le garçon que j'avais sauvé quelques années auparavant pendant qu'il entourait ma taille de ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Il est venu demander de l'aide à Tsuna, m'apprit Reborn, plusieurs vers sur le visage.

-Oh, répliquai-je.

Je cherche plus à comprendre Reborn. J'ai appris avec le temps que c'était une perte de temps. Je pose une main dans les cheveux de Fuuta. Ce gamin est tout simplement trop mignon pour que je le renvoie chier. Contrairement à Lambo. Normal qu'il ait peur de moi vu que je le frappe assez souvent et l'appelle aussi « vache stupide ». Mais il s'habille comme une vache et est stupide, est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment me blâmer ?

La porte s'ouvre et je tourne la tête pour voir Tsunayoshi, complètement choqué à cause des larves de Reborn. Il le connaît pas depuis longtemps, je peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Oublie ça, nous avons un invité.

-Un invité ? Répéta le châtain en tournant son regard vers nous.

-Tu es de retour Tsuna-nii !

-Ah, t'es le gamin que j'ai vu en sport ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en le pointant du doigt.

-Bordel, arrête d'être tout le temps surpris, soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je le trouvais intéressant, alors je l'ai invité ici, lui apprit Reborn.

-Il a fait flotté un ballon dans les airs puis s'est enfui quand un groupe d'adulte est venu.

-C'était la mafia !

-Mafia ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Tu as encore des problèmes avec des mafieux ? L'interrogeai-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

-Ana-san, tu le connais ? Me questionna mon « élève ».

-Oui, je l'ai aidé il y a quelques temps déjà.

-Mais pour...

-S'il-te-plaît Vongola Decimo Tsuna-nii ! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ana-san serait sûrement plus apte que moi pour...

-Je sais ! Mais Tsuna-nii, débuta-t-il en sortant son livre, tu es dernier en intelligence et en combat sur huit cent soixante-douze Boss mafieux. Mais tu es classé premier pour ne jamais refuser quelques chose !

-Qu...

-C'est l'informateur Fuuta, le coupa Reborn, qui peut faire d'incroyables classements. Parce que ses classements sont cents pour cents vrais.

Pendant que Reborn explique pourquoi les mafieux veulent les classements de Fuuta, je m'assois sur son lit, tout comme Fuuta. Une fois les explications terminées, je me lève et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu vas l'aider.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Est-ce que tu as vu ce pauvre et innocent petit garçon parmi ces connards que sont la mafieux ? Lui demandai-je en mettant Fuuta devant moi, qui faisait la technique du chien battu.

-A...alors c'est d'accord...

Personne ne peut résister à ce regard. Cela dit, je m'approche de la fenêtre et y jette un bref coup d'œil, comme Reborn.

-Ils sont rapides, remarquai-je avec ma voix blasée. Tsunayoshi, continuai-je en me tournant vers lui, je te laisse Fuuta. Quelque chose lui arrive...

Je termine ma phrase d'un ton menaçant qui le fait trembler de peur. Contente du résultat, je retrouve mon état normal et lui envoie un énorme sourire satisfait. Ou sadique, c'est sûrement comme ça qu'il l'interprète.

-Bonne chance~, terminai-je en allant dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fuuta, il a raison, tu ne peux pas...<p>

-Mais Luciana-nee, gémit-il en me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Je déglutis et tente de résister, mais rien. Je me tourne vers Tsunayoshi.

-Peut-être que tu peux faire un effort après tout...

-Pas toi aussi ! Me hurla-t-il avant qu'un grand nombre d'homme en noirs n'entrent dans la pièce.

-Princesse, firent-ils en synchronisation en me remarquant.

-Hey, quoi de neuf ? Les saluai-je en levant la main.

-Eh ? Mais alors...réalisa Tsunayoshi.

-Hey, comment ça va vous deux ?

-Dino-san !

-_What the fuck..._marmonnai-je en enlevant mon bonnet pour passer une main dans mes cheveux.

Croyez le ou non, je le mets tout les jours. Même au collège. Kyoya n'arrivera jamais à me le faire enlever. Comme il n'arrivera jamais à me battre.

Enfin, je pense. Avec lui, on sait jamais.

J'écoute distraitement mon frère demander de l'aide à Fuuta quand ce dernier refuse une somme d'argent considérable.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, refusa Fuuta en sortant son livre. Dino est classé numéro un de quatre-vingts deux milles deux cents soixante-trois Boss de la Mafia qui se soucie du bien-être des civils, j'aime ce genre de Boss.

-Bien joué frangin, le félicitai-je avec mes deux pouces en l'air.

-De plus, Dino-nii est le grand-frère et Luciana-nee et un peu celui que Tsuna-nii, ce qui fait de lui mon grand-frère aussi.

-Hum ? Je suis content d'avoir un petit frère aussi gentil ! Merci Ana, Tsuna et Fuuta.

-Voici une copie du classement.

-On est pressé, alors à la prochaine.

-Putain, tu as une sacrée réputation, lâchai-je une fois mon frère parti.

Puis après, Haru rentre, Fuuta lui fait un classement, puis un à I-Pin qui est la troisième tueuse la plus prometteuse des dix prochaines années. En même temps, Fon ne prendrait pas d'élèves sans potentiel.

-Et pour Lambo-san ?! Dis le futur de Lambo-san aussi !

-Tellement chiant, grognai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Lambo est classé numéro un des mafieux les plus ennuyants de loin.

J'éclate de rire malgré moi. C'est tellement vrai !

Le reste des classements n'arrête pas mon fou rire. Hayato premier pour être prof de maternelle, puis Tsuayoshi qui aime Léon alors que ça crève les yeux qu'il ne voit que Kyoko.

Bien la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai ris autant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. Je l'ai toujours détesté depuis qu'on a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'inscrire à l'école.<p>

-Fuck, grognai-je en ouvrant mon casier.

Des lettres. Encore et toujours des lettres. Pourquoi ils font pas comme les filles et me donnent pas des chocolats ?! Bordel !

Je claque la porte de mon casier, toutes les lettres dans mon sac et vais dans la salle de réception. Kyoya lève la tête vers moi et me voit mettre toutes les lettres dans la déchiqueteuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces lettres ?

-Prétendants, grognai-je avant de relever la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur Kyo-chan~ !

-Hors de ma vue, m'ordonna-t-il en me lançant son tonfa.

Où ça ? Où ça ? Et oui, dans le nez mesdames et messieurs ! Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de Tsunayoshi. Peut-être que je peux avoir des chocolats de Takeshi ? Il a dû en recevoir une tonne.

Je m'arrête pile au moment où un Tsunayoshi en caleçon sort de sa salle pour suivre Kyoko, d'après ce qu'il crie. Fuck les chocolats, je vais le suivre.

Si je dois résumer cette Saint-Valentin, je dirai que c'était marrant. Voir Tsunayoshi éviter la préparation de chocolats au Poison Cooking était vraiment drôle. Et les chocolats que Takeshi m'a donné le lendemain parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout manger étaient très bons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je déteste la neige. Le seul souvenir joyeux que je puisse avoir avec, c'est ma rencontre avec Dino. Mais autrement, ça me rappelle la Russie, ma faiblesse. Je la déteste. Je déteste la neige.<p>

Alors pourquoi je me retrouve sur le toit de l'école, un fusil et une réserve de neige à côté de moi, hein ?!

Ah oui, foutu Reborn.

C'est donc pour ça que je m'amuse à tirer sur Tsunayoshi, mais toujours qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Carnivore, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je tire sur mon élève, pourquoi ? Rétorquai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder. Au fait, le muffin était bon ? C'était pas du chocolat mais bon.

Il ne répond pas et regarde ce qui se passe en bas. J'ai l'impression que je sens sa colère, même d'ici.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Il a neigé, alors j'ai pensé faire une bataille de boule de neige. Même si ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se défendre.

-Typique de toi Kyoya, soufflai-je en visant Tsunayoshi.

Quoique, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je tourne mon fusil et tire sur Kyoya, qui pare avec l'un de ses tonfas.

-Tu veux un combat ?

-Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, répliquai-je. Je déteste la neige, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Je prends mon fusil et saute du toit pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre. De la neige tombe sous mon poids. Je saute de nouveau pour arriver par terre. Une chance qu'ils soient tous de l'autre côté. Je lève la tête et vois Kyoya sauter à son tour. Je commence à courir en lui tirant dessus. Colonnello ne m'a jamais vraiment appris à tirer avec un fusil tout en marchant, ou courant plutôt mais bon. Kyoya pourrait éviter ou arrêter toutes les boules de neige que je tire...

...si je n'avais pas mes compétences de tireuse. Entraînée par Colonnello pendant deux ans, je suis forcément bonne. C'est pour ça que Kyoya n'arrive pas à toutes les parer. Il est pas assez rapide. Même si il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que je le connais. Dommage pour lui que Reborn ait enfin décidé de m'entraîner.

-Hiiie Ana-san !

Je tourne la tête vers Tsunayoshi, qui regarde mon fusil avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il se reprend et court après une voiture. En fait c'est Léon maintenant que je regarde de plus près. Sauf que, dommage pour lui, c'est un Kyoya trempé qui l'attrape.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et cette grosse tortue ?

Je tourne les yeux derrière moi pour voir un Enzio mode Godzilla en train d'hiberner. Putain de Dino, toujours aussi inutile sans ses hommes. Pendant qu'ils se tapent tout les deux la causettes, je m'éclipse lentement et discrètement. Je suis déjà loin quand j'entends une explosion. Est-ce que I-Pin aurait vu quelque chose qui l'aurait gênée ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une arme pour Takeshi ?<p>

-Une idée ?

-Aucune.

-Et bien trouves-en une, m'ordonna le tuteur diabolique en changeant Léon en flingue.

Je me lève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre, tout ça en courant. Non, je n'ai pas peur de Reborn, je sais juste de quoi il est capable ! Comment il veut que je trouve une arme pour Takeshi ? Ce mec est trop joyeux pour faire parti de la Mafia.

Non attends, je me fous des gens, je dois juste arrive à mon objectif. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. Et pour y arriver, je dois terminer cette mission. Pour que je sois débarrasser de ces chaînes qui m'entravent aux Vongola, à Nono, à celui qui m'a privé de mon frère.

Un sourire amer s'étire sur mon visage en même temps qu'une douce brûlure prend possession de mon ventre et ma poitrine. Un sentiment avec lequel je vis depuis longtemps.

La colère. La source même de ma Flamme. La seule chose qui me donne un sentiment de sécurité. La seule chose, qui je le sais, ne me décevra jamais.

-Ana-chan ?

Je relève la tête vers celui qui était le sujet de mes pensées au début. Mes pas m'ont conduit directement à son entraînement de baseball. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je traîne avec lui. Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens aussi naïfs que lui, qui rigole tout le temps.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Takeshi, débutai-je d'une voix un peu rauque en relevant les yeux vers son visage. Si je t'entraînais dans quelque chose qui changerait ta vie pour le pire, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ?

Il me regarde, la surprise dans le regard mais ne dit rien. Est-qu'il m'en voudrait ? Est-qu'ils m'en voudraient tous si je changeais leur vie en décidant de les faire Gardiens ?

-Haha, ça ne te ressemble pas de t'occuper de ce que pense les autres !

Sans me prévenir, il m'enlace et me plaque contre son torse. J'entends son cœur battre. Si je fais de lui un mafieux, il se pourrait que ce même cœur cesse de battre, rapidement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais pourquoi j'hésite tant à inclure Takeshi dans les Vongola. Être dans la Mafia change les gens. Lui, il a un rire contagieux qui a réussi à m'atteindre. Ça me fait me sentir normal. Je veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux continuer à avoir ce sentiment de normalité.

Je suis une égoïste. Tellement.

-Est-ce tu es prêt à être aux côtés de Tsunayoshi ?

-Tsuna a sauvé ma vie, fit-il simplement.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et hoche la tête en regardant le sol. C'est l'ami de Tsunayoshi, il refusera d'être laissé de côté.

Je me sens mieux étrangement. Comme apaisé. Je lève la tête vers lui. Il m'a enlevé toutes ces pensées qui me perturbaient. Comme la Pluie qui efface tout.

Oui, Gardien de la Pluie. Il est parfait pour ce rôle.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<strong>

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, je t'aime ! Enfin quelqu'un qui réalise que je suis pas une pu*ain d'école de m*rd* ! -regarde l'auteur- Pourquoi tu gigote autant depuis que t'as lu "Luciana18" ? Et puis c'est qui ce foutu 18 ?!**

**Plume85: Mais...mais je gigote pas ! Juste que beaucoup d'idées dans ma tête il y a et que au final...voilà quoi ! Je connais le couple final, il est dans le résumé mais bon !**

**Luciana: Quel, couple ?**

**Plume85: Aucun !**

**Tsuna: Je...je veux pas être ton esclave, JuriiGothic-san !**

**Plume85: C'était qu'un rêve. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.**

**Luciana: Ma, ton rêve c'est à peu près ce que j'ai pu faire en Ru...pourquoi ce regard Tsunayoshi ?**

**Tsuna: Qu'est-ce que...que t'as fait ?**

**Luciana: Mais rien. J'ai juste fait un stage dans une boucherie.**

**Plume85: Sinon, le cours où tu t'es endormie me rappelle ma quatrième u_u. **

**Reborn: -assomme Tsuna et se met sur sa tête- Effectivement, personne ne me résiste, heureux que tu l'admettes. Mais Tsuna reste mon esclave.**

**Plume85: Bref, laissez vos avis ! Ciao~**


	8. Sweet 16

**Plume85: Bien le bonjour, voici le chapitre 8.**

**Luciana: Hey, t'es pas un peu déçue du nombre de review sur le der...hey, pleure pas ! -soupire- Bon, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, donc moi. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une épée.<p>

-Pourquoi une épée ?

-Je sais pas, il fait du baseball et quand je l'imagine avec une arme, c'est une batte, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi c'est une épée alors...

-Un épée hein ?

Reborn a l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant puis une étincelle s'allume dans ses yeux noirs.

-Je viens de te donner une idée, c'est ça, devinai-je en reconnaissant enfin l'étincelle du mauvais présage dans ses yeux.

-Mes idées sont toujours bonnes.

-Ouais, tu viens de confirmer ce que je viens de dire.

-Je vais avoir besoin de tes capacités de tireuses. L'entraînement de Colonnello n'aura pas servi à rien.

-Même quand vous vous voyez pas vous vous descendez...

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à tirer sur Takeshi aux côtés de Romario et de Dino qui foutait que dalle. Mais bon, voir que Reborn a réussi à se procurer une batte qui se transforme en katana au dessus des trois cents kilomètres heures m'impressionne un peu.

Un peu seulement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Putain Ryohei, j'ai dit que je voulais pas être impliquer là-dedans, pourquoi tu me forces ?<p>

-Parce que ça te donnera envie de rejoindre mon club à l'extrême !

-Rrrahhh, va juste chercher Tsunayoshi qu'on en finisse !

Il ouvre la porte de leur salle en grand et demande Tsunayoshi. Comme il n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi il le veut, je soupire et le pousse pour me mettre face au prof. Je lui montre bien mon brassard épinglé à ma veste noir.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, maintenant, lui ordonnai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Sa...Sawada !

Et donc, maintenant qu'un vieux que je connais pas explique gentiment à Tsunayoshi que Ryohei a dit qu'il se débarrasserait des Dojo Yaburi, je me dis que Ryohei est peut-être pas si con qu'il en a l'air. Il a fait dire que Tsunayoshi était dans le club de boxe sans même que ce dernier ne capte ce qu'il disait.

-Je vous laisse hein...dis-je en commençant à partir.

-Sini, je compte extrêmement sur toi aussi !

-Va te faire ! Lui hurlai-je en courant dans la salle de réception.

Je pensais pourtant qu'il ne voulait plus que Tsunayoshi dans son club. Je me trompais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Voir Lambo, sa taille habituelle mais sa personnalité dix ans plus tard est drôle. Voir Tsunayoshi essayer d'arranger son rendez-vous avec Kyoko est drôle. C'est comme ça que nous sommes à la fin du mois de mars, en route pour le parc pour aller voir les cerisiers en fleurs. Demande de Bianchi. Je suis contente de ne pas porter l'uniforme du Comité. A la place, j'ai un jean slim déchiré au niveau des genoux, un débardeur noir avec une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs par-dessus, mon bonnet et des bottines noirs à lacets défaits. Et pour compléter le tout, j'ai mes trois piercings à l'oreille gauche, trois améthystes.<p>

Donc honnêtement, je comprends pourquoi ce mec ne m'a pas reconnu. Enfin, quand même. Je suis la seule fille du Comité et je suis non-stop avec Kyoya, en fait il aurait dû me reconnaître. Déchet. Bien fait pour lui le coup de genou que Hayato lui a donné.

-Je me demandais qui était si bruyant. Alors c'était vous les gars ? Nous demanda une voix grave familière.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Kyoya, adosser dans toute sa splendeur contre un arbre. Je suis pas la seule à trouver qu'il a une classe indéniable quand même, non ? Bon, de un, Tsunayoshi vient de se rendre compte que c'était un membre du Comité de Discipline. Crétin. De deux, ils semblent surpris de voir Kyoya battre l'un de ses hommes. Ils l'ont jamais vu me frapper dans le nez avec ses tonfas ou quoi ?

Je m'égare. Et soupire quand j'entends Reborn, qui est apparu avec Shamal, dire que Tsunayoshi propose un jeu pour savoir qui allait regarder les cerisiers de cet endroit. Je m'approche et me mets à côté de Shamal, qui n'essaie rien parce qu'il sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'essayer de me toucher maintenant, quand Kyoya annonce les règles. Le premier qui pose un genou à terre a perdu.

-Hey, fit Shamal en s'avançant près de Kyoya, t'es bien bagarreur. Tu n'as pas une sœur ?

Comme il faut s'y attendre, il se prend un tonfa dans la tronche. Hayato est le premier à se battre. Il nous montre sa nouvelle technique, espère pendant un instant, remarque que Kyoya n'a rien puis pose un genou à terre pour éviter l'un de ses coups. Sauf que, c'est de Hibari Kyoya qu'on parle, donc il continu. Du moins essaie parce que Takeshi bloque son attaque. Avec sa batte.

D'où il sort sa batte ce crétin ?!

Sans que moi-même je m'y attende, un crochet sort de son tonfa.

Ok, il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ça. C'est. Trop. Cool ! Je vais devoir lui prendre ses tonfas pour voir comment c'est fabriqué !

En attendant, Takeshi a aussi perdu. Reborn tire sur Tsunayoshi, qui commence à se battre avec Kyoya. Je coule un regard vers Shamal. Quand est-ce que son Trident Mosquito va agir ?

-HUH ?!

Je tourne ma tête vers le combat pour voir Kyoya à genoux. Ah, bah ça vient d'agir apparemment.

-Ah, est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?! Hurla le châtain en se prenant la tête.

-Rêve pas pauvre attardé, c'est l'œuvre de l'autre alcoolo de service, lui expliquai-je en montrant le médecin du pouce.

Reborn et Shamal explique la maladie, puis Kyoya s'en va. Je le suis du regard et hésite pendant un instant à le suivre.

Oh et puis merde. Je me mets à lui courir après et le rattrape rapidement.

-Hey, fis-je en sachant que lui demander « ça va ? » reviendrait à une demande de me faire mordre à mort.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres herbivores ?

-J'y retourne si tu veux.

-Je m'en fous.

-Sympa, dis-je sarcastiquement en croisant les bras. Mais te connaissant, tu n'as pas envie de te battre encore contre Tsunayoshi ?

Il grogne en guise de réponse.

-Mais c'est rien Kyoya~, minaudai-je en commençant à repartir vers le groupe. Boude pas !

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Je m'arrête et me retourne pour le voir partir comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai, on est le 29 mars. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui.

C'est ce moment-là que mon portable choisit pour vibrer. Je le sors et lis le message de Dino.

Ça fait déjà neuf ans que Dino m'a adopté ?

Et quatorze depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Xanxus ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-On est encore ensemble à l'extrême !<p>

-Pourquoi trois années consécutives ?! Rétorquai-je en parlant plus au ciel qu'à autre chose.

Ryohei et moi sommes en troisième année. Tsunayoshi et compagnie en deuxième. Le temps passe vite. Je me décide à partir de la foule et vois Tsunayoshi arriver à ce moment-là. Et j'entends aussi des trucs bizarre.

Je dois rêver, ce nom ne peut pas revenir me hanter maintenant, hein ?

Hein ?!

-Longchamps-kun ! Félicitations pour ta deuxième année !

Je me tourne comme un robot vers eux. Longchamps. Stalker. Mafia School.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Et pourquoi il a toujours une gueule d'abruti ?!

Hey, vous savez quoi, faisons comme si je n'avais rien vu. Oui, c'est ça, je vais juste gentiment aller en cours et oublier le fait que l'autre sangsue est dans cette école.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Patrouiller est chiant.<p>

-Luciana-chan ?

Je me fige, un pied encore en l'air. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que le sort décide donc de s'acharner comme ça sur moi.

-Luciana-chan, c'est vraiment toi ?! Me redemanda-t-il en me prenant les épaules pour me tourner vers lui. Tu es toujours aussi jolie !

Est-ce que Kyoya m'en voudrait si je faisais un trou dans le mur ?

-Maintenant que je te vois de nouveau...tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier !

Mais si je lui explique, peut-être qu'il comprendrait ?

-Je penses toujours qu'on devrait se marier ! Ça bénéficierait à nos deux familles !

Au pire, je m'en fous de Kyoya.

Sans prévenir, je lui envoie ma cheville dans la joue et lui enfonce la tête dans le mur. J'observe le résultat de mon travail et m'en vais. Je suis tranquille pendant quelques secondes avant de l'entendre crier mon nom.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à courir. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans le bâtiment des deuxième année. Je regarde derrière moi et me cogne contre quelqu'un.

-Bordel déchet, regarde où tu vas, grommelai-je.

-Haha, c'est toi la fautive Ana-chan !

Je lève des yeux surpris vers Takeshi. Mon sauveur ! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

-Takeshi~, tu es mon sauveur, minaudai-je en me relevant.

-Hein ?

-Luciana-chan ! Je serais le meilleur mari dont tu puisse rêver !

-Mais j'ai déjà un copain ! Mentis-je en prenant la main de Takeshi dans la mienne.

Il me jette un regard surpris, puis comprend quand je le supplie du regard de jouer le jeu. Naito nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-Tu...sors avec un membre de la Famille de Sawada-chan ?

-Ouais.

-Je refuse d'y croire ! Luciana-chan, tu ne peux pas...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je ne peux rien dire. Parce que Takeshi vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et c'est pas une blague. Je ferme immédiatement les yeux pour être crédible, mais en vrai...

Bordel, mon premier baiser se fait pour qu'un mec me foute la paix !

Il finit par se détacher de moi après quelques secondes. Je fais un sourire forcé à Naito et Takeshi se frotte l'arrière de sa tête.

-Tu vois ? Je l'aime, il m'aime, alors fous moi la paix !

Je le vois déglutir puis il part en courant. Une fois qu'il est hors de ma vue, je me tourne vers le crétin et lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Mais il nous croyait pas, s'expliqua-t-il avec son sourire d'idiot. J'ai pensé que...

-Parce que t'as pensé avant de faire ça ?! Vociférai-je.

-Hee, tu es toute rouge Ana-chan.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je m'en vais d'un pas furibond. Bon sang, c'est pour ça que j'ai si chaud, parce que je rougis à cause de lui. Ou plutôt parce qu'il m'a prit mon premier baiser.

C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé aux garçons pourtant. La romance m'était complètement égale vu que je sais que je mourrai jeune. Maintenant qu'il vient de me prendre mon premier baiser, je me sens bizarre. Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas vu Shamal en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort en sous-vêtements. Je ne viens pas d'entendre qu'il était au Japon parce qu'il a trompé deux milles soixante-deux femmes en même temps. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce bahut encore ?<p>

-Carnivore.

Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur Kyoya qui traîne un corps derrière lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand Tsunayoshi arrive, suivi de l'autre con. Kyoya explique vite fait qu'il choisit toujours l'année qu'il veut, complètement illogique, puis dit au châtain qu'il a entendu dire qu'il voulait rejoindre le Comité.

Putain, encore un coup de Reborn. C'est pour ça qu'il est assit dans une pyramide en ce moment même. Un coup de feu retentit. Je tourne la tête pour voir Kyoya arrêter une balle avec son tonfa. Ils pensaient vraiment, qui qu'ils soient, atteindre Kyoya avec un tir ? La bonne blague, je me bats contre lui depuis un an maintenant, il a l'habitude de ce genre de trucs. Donc au final, c'est Naito qui se fait touché. Et qui revient en mode dépressif. Puis Tsunayoshi. Puis Kyoya les tabasse.

Ils pensaient vraiment que ça marcherait sur lui ? Ça marche autant que sur moi. C'est à dire : pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Sans moi, refusai-je catégoriquement en reprenant ma manette. Je n'irai pas chez mon stalker, ce serait du suicide.<p>

-Bakana, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

J'évite de justesse sa masse, sous les yeux terrorisés de Tsunayoshi. J'ai pas le temps de riposter que la voix d'Hayato, puis de Takeshi se font entendre. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait entraînée chez Naito, avec Haru et les gosses en plus.

Putain, il a une de ces baraques...On dirait presque celle de Kyoya.

-Bien, maintenant on a besoin de quelqu'un d'inutile pour regarder ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

-Comme si c'était fait, dis-je en prenant Lambo.

Pour le lancer dans la cour.

-Lambo ! Cria Tsunayoshi en regardant vers les cris, même si on ne voyait rien, les yeux exorbités.

-Il faut bien trouver une utilité à cette vache stupide.

La porte s'ouvre rapidement, dévoilant des hommes tenant Lambo. Hommes qui tombent tout de suite et Naito débarque. Par contre, il devrait peut-être agir en Boss. Parce que des conflits internes qui transforment un jardin en champs de bataille c'est...problématique ? On rentre dans sa baraque et on finit dans un dépotoir. Enfin sa chambre. Un éclat doré attire mon regard.

-Hey, j'avais le même stylo quand j'étais gamine, dis-je à voix haute en le prenant dans ma main. Je l'ai perdu un jour.

-Drôle de coïncidence, rajouta Takeshi après avoir fait une remarque sur un poster.

-Oui, mais le mien avait une rayure au...commençai-je en remarquant une rayure, au milieu.

Je baisse les yeux pour remarquer une boite avec mon nom marqué dessus. Je déglutis et jette un coup d'œil dedans. Tout les objets me paraissent étrangement familier d'un coup. Il y a même une mèche de cheveux noirs.

-Ah, Luciana-chan, tu as découvert ma collection sur toi ! Me cria Naito.

-Je me sens...défaillir, murmurai-je en tombant à la renverse.

-Ana-chan !/ Ana-san !

Heureusement Takeshi m'a rattrapé. Je le choppe par son col et le baisse pour qu'il soit face à mon visage.

-Sors-moi d'ici, lui ordonnai-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête et m'emmène dehors. On est qu'à quelques mètres de la maison quand des explosions commence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je vais pioncer chez moi le temps qu'ils restent, annonçai-je platement en montant dans ma chambre.<p>

-Mais Luciana-chan ! Je dois refaire ma collection !

-VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore au Japon ?<p>

-Reborn m'a appelé, puis m'a demandé de faire un bowling.

-Bowling ?

Tsunayoshi m'a pas appelé complètement paniqué parce que Longchamps lui a demandé de faire un bowling il y a une demi heure ?

Un rictus sadique s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Bonne chance Dino~. Je vais voir un pote à moi.

-Merci !

Dino, tu te fais toujours avoir des fois. Bon, je vais allez taper l'incruste chez Shoichi moi. Je me demande si Dino va se rendre vite compte dans quoi il s'est embarqué.

Bah, il a vingt-deux ans, il peut se démerder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Eh, tu vas où déjà ?<p>

-A un parc d'attraction, mon ancien instructeur insiste pour que je vienne tous les étés pendant deux semaines.

-Ah, je vois. Et tu pars quand ?

-Ce midi, lui appris-je en continuant de faire mon sac.

Il hoche la tête.

-Je vais te manquer Tsunayoshi ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-N...non ! Je serai plus réveillé par tes poids de trente kilos dans l'estomac !

-Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça ? L'interrogeai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun ?

-Ha, ne parle pas de cette façon ! cria-t-il en sortant de ma chambre en courant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Hurlai-je en retour.

Je termine vite mon sac, leur dis au revoir et vais à la gare. A tout les coups, Colonnello va me faire bosser dix fois plus dur parce que je « m'entraîne pas assez » ici. Pourtant, je fais que ça m'exercer depuis que Reborn a si gentiment décider de me prendre en main.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je pensais pas que ma tenue d'entraînement me manquerait. Mais par contre, avec mon bonnet, ça donne un style unique.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu depuis l'année dernière ?!

-Heu...je supporte Reborn toute la journée ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'entraîne ? Me questionna-t-il soudainement.

-Ouais, comment tu le sais ?

-Ton style, il est un peu différent d'avant. J'ai reconnu le style de Reborn dans certains de tes mouvements.

-Ah, c'est possible. Il me demande toujours d'arrêter ses balles avec les miennes, mais j'y arrive toujours pas. Je me demande comment il fait pour diviser ses balles avec une Flamme du Soleil.

-C'est Reborn.

-Ouais, je suppose que c'est la réponse la plus plausible...

-On dirait que quelqu'un vient d'arriver, m'apprit Colonnello quand le sifflement du train atteignit nos oreilles.

-Les pauvres~.

Falco arrive et prend Colonnello pour qu'il parte devant. Je remonte mon Accuracy sur mon épaule de me dirige également à la falaise. Quand j'y arrive, c'est pour voir Tsunayoshi être poussé dans le tourbillon.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là Reborn ?

-Vacances, me répondit-il avec son rictus en coin.

Rictus sadique.

-Ouais, entraînement quoi.

-Si le Decimo arrive à remonter seulement, intervint le bébé blond en regardant au bas de la falaise.

-Si il arrive à remonter, admis-je en hochant la tête.

Au final, il remonte au bout d'une heure. Il tousse un bon coup et je me mets juste devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Hiiee ! Ana-san !

-Yo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-T'es sur mon lieu de travail débile.

-Hein ? Mais tu avais dit que...commença-t-il avant de réaliser. COLONNELLO ETAIT TON INSTRUCTEUR ?!

-Ouais.

Puis il gueule sur les deux Arcobaleno quand ils se tapent dans le poing en disant que Tsunayoshi était bien entraîné. J'étouffe un rire moqueur. Si il savait tout ce que Dino, puis moi on a enduré...il changerait d'identité et irait vivre au Pôle Nord. Je me tourne quand le train revient et pâlis. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je regarde quelque part, c'est la tête de con de Naito que je vois ? Avec des monstres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Lui demanda si gentiment Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai perdu tout mes bagages ! Et mon invitation ! Hey, tu te souviens de ma copine Renko ?

J'étouffe un fou rire. Ce...truc ? Sa copine ? Je pensais pas qu'il tomberait aussi bas !

Attends, il m'a couru après pendant tellement de temps...ça veut pas dire que je ressemble à ça quand même, si ?

-Il s'est révélé que c'était une espionne de la Famille Carcassa et qu'elle m'a piégé !

-Quoi ?! Cette fille était une espionne ?!

Une explosion retentit à la fin de la phrase de Tsunayoshi.

-On dirait qu'il disait la vérité, admit Colonnello.

-Alors l'arrière de Mafia Land a été découvert, continua Reborn.

-C'est con, terminai-je de mon éternel air de je-m'en-foutiste.

Une voix avertit les touristes et leur demande de se mettre aux abris. J'entends leurs cris affolés d'ici.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi une Famille Mafieuse attaquerait Mafia Land ?! C'est pas un lieu neutre ?!

Pendant que Reborn explique comment ce parc a été construit, une lumière bleu attire mon regard. Je baisse la tête pour voir le pacificateur de Colonnello, puis celui de Reborn briller.

Si je me souviens bien, Fon m'avait expliqué que leur tétine brillait quand deux Arcobaleno était à proximité l'un de l'autre. Sauf dans le cas de Lal.

-Hey Reborn, nos pacificateurs brillent, quelqu'un qu'on connaît est parmi les Carcassa.

-Oui, approuva-t-il. Seul Skull serait assez stupide pour faire ça.

Skull. Arcobaleno du Nuage il me semble. Donc mon élément. Et le futur homologue de Kyoya. Je me demande comment il est ?

-Et bien, tant que je suis là, je ne les laisserai pas attaquer, les rassura Colonnello. Cependant, c'est l'heure de ma sies...

Une bulle sort de son nez. J'aurais dû le voir venir ce coup-la.

-Laisse Colonnello, conseilla Reborn au Decimo. Je suis inquiet pour Mama et les autres. Prends le métro...pour...

-Pour ? S'impatienta le châtain.

Et une autre bulle, une ! Après avoir commencé à s'énerver, Tsunayoshi lève la tête vers moi. Pour écarquiller les yeux. Je suis déjà allongée sur des rochers, mon fusil me servant d'oreiller.

-Tant que Colonnello me donne pas d'ordre, je peux rien faire, m'expliquai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Mais Ana-san !

Je l'entends grogner puis partir avec Naito, à pieds j'ai l'impression. Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-être une quinzaine, je rouvre les yeux. Tout comme Reborn et Colonnello. Je m'étire et me relève en remettant mon Accuracy à l'épaule.

-Tu vas les rejoindre Reborn ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Luciana, on va détruire les bateaux ennemis, ça va te faire du bien.

-Mais, je suis pas devenu si nul que ça quand même !

-Tu as raté une cible à vingt mètres !

-Un moustique m'a piqué, pas ma faute ! Me défendis-je.

Oui, je suis rouillée. Très. Reborn s'éclipse pendant notre discussion constructive. Au final, il a décidé qu'il prenait la partie la plus opposée à nous et que je prenais celle où je me trouvais.

Et donc, je me suis retrouvée à plat ventre, en train de tirer des balles de Flamme de la Fureur sur les navires ennemis.

Les doigts dans le nez.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et puis vous savez quoi ? Je viens de terminer l'Arc Va*** ! Donc je suis en ce moment-même en train d'écrire <em>ces<em> retrouvailles. **

**Luciana: On s'en fout. En tout cas, merci pour la review Sleiwd. C'est tout à fait normal que tu m'aimes u_u.**

**Plume85: Elle a dit qu'elle aimait la fic, pas toi en particulier.**

**Luciana: Elle a dit que j'étais un bon OC.**

**Plume85: Ouaisssss et alors ? Bref, heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ et comme je l'ai dit, j'écris les retrouvailles en ce moment ^^. D'ailleurs, une annonce. L'Arc Kokuyo commence...au chapitre 10 ! **

**Luciana: C'est quoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien du tout. Allez, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos impressions -PLEASE !- et à la prochaine ! Ciao~**


	9. Ananas illusioniste

**Plume85: Salut !**

**Luciana: Deux chapitres en une journée ?**

**Plume85: J'ai passé une bonne journée avec le club théâtre et j'ai eu six reviews depuis ce matin ! Je suis de bonne humeur, alors je poste le chapitre 9 ! De toute façon, j'écris le chapitre 24 alors j'ai de la marge u_u**

**Luciana: Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Plume85: Sauf les OCs, et je m'excuse pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture et appréciez mes retrouvailles avec l'ananas !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue dans cette clairière. Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet ananas bleu.<p>

-Hey, le saluai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Hey, me répliqua-t-il.

-Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant.

-Kufufu, il semblerait.

Le temps a passé. Où est passé ce petit garçon qui m'a sauvé il y a tant d'années ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oya, je ne peux pas voir une vieille amie sans arrières pensées ?

-Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre. Du moins plus ton genre.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir grandi hein, me fit-il avec son sourire de monsieur-je-sais-tout.

-Un rapport avec ma mission ? Je suis sûre que tu la connais.

-Vongola Decimo ? Tu me connais bien.

-Depuis longtemps surtout. Douze, treize ans depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

-Douze.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je soupire. Je me fais toujours entraînée dans des merdes pas possibles. Cette fois ne dérogera pas à la règle.

-De quoi tu as besoin ?

-Maison, avec eau courante et électricité dans le sud de la France, près des Alpes ainsi que dix mille euros.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir un endroit une fois que je me serais évadé de Vendicare.

-Vendicare hein ? Tu m'as l'air confiant.

-Parce que je vais sortir.

Je le regarde. Je lui aie dit quand j'ai refusé de le rejoindre afin de détruire la Mafia, que je l'aiderai si possible. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Mais pas sans plan.

Je connais Mukuro, et aussi triste que ça puisse l'être, j'ai fini par devenir une manipulatrice comme lui. Une garce sans cœur qui fait tout dans son intérêt. Et j'ai toujours une mission à faire. Trouver des Gardiens.

Le plan de Mukuro consiste sûrement à utiliser Tsunayoshi et sa place de Decimo je ne sais comment pour détruire la Mafia. Donc il va rencontrer Tsunayoshi. Donc je peux faire de lui le Gardien de la Brume. Sans problèmes. Et si il venait à réussir son plan, je me mettrai tout simplement de son côté.

Mon côté est le meilleur qui puisse être parce que je ne me trahirai jamais.

-Ok, finis-je par lâcher.

Je viens de vendre la vie de Tsunayoshi à Mukuro qui n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous complètement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà préparé tout ce que Mukuro veut. J'attends juste son signal pour rappliquer en France maintenant. Mais pour le moment...<p>

-Heh ? Fis-je très intelligemment quand un fouet se retrouva autour de ma taille pour me ramener dans une ferrari rouge.

Je me retrouve aux côtés de mon frère, qui referme la portière.

-Putain Dino, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde, appeler ?

-Pas le temps pour ça, me répliqua-t-il en me mettant un papier sous le nez.

-Bien joué mais...

-C'est pas une blague, on va vraiment au mariage de Bianchi et Reborn.

Comment c'est possible ? Comment la loi peut accepter ça ?! Légalement, ils ont un et dix-sept ans !

-Sauf que Reborn n'y va pas et qu'il a laissé un robot, m'apprit mon frère en me montrant une télécommande.

-Ça lui ressemble plus.

-Bref, tiens, me fit-il en me donnant une robe et des chaussures à talons.

-Fuck, dis-je en voyant le tissu indigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'est donc vêtue d'une robe toute simple à bretelles indigo et de talons de huit foutus centimètres que je retrouve Tsunayoshi en train de paniquer devant un Reborn qui n'a plus qu'un seul bras.<p>

-Dino-san ! Ana-san ! Reborn a perdu son bras !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il perdrait son bras aussi facilement ? Lui demandai-je complètement blasé pendant que mon frère remettait le bras de Reborn.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est qu'un robot.

On lui explique en bref ce qui c'est passé. Autant vous dire que le mariage a été un désastre, où Reborn s'est décidé à se montrer qu'à la fin. Il nous aura tous un jour, moi qui vous le dit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ta chambre s'est transformée en armurerie, constatai-je, au grand effarement de Tsunayoshi.<p>

-Mais Ana-san, sois un peu plus concernée ! Me hurla-t-il en me secouant.

-Mais c'est pas si grave...

-Bien sûr que si c'est grave !

Il me secoue, je le frappe sur la tête, il pleure de douleur, Reborn lui explique qui est Gianini, Hayato arrive, Lambo aussi. Crâne lisse s'intéresse au bazooka des dix ans, Tsunayoshi nous ordonne de rester dans sa chambre et descend au rez-de-chaussé.

-Améliore mes armes ! Ordonna Hayato en lui donnant ses dynamites.

-Pourquoi t'agresse tout le temps les gens ?

-Ferme-la stupide femme !

Je le regarde, il me regarde, je tourne la tête sur le côté pour l'ignorer, il s'énerve, me saute dessus pour commencer une bagarre, Reborn s'en va puis revient et commence à défoncer Gianini pendant que je roule toujours sur le sol avec Hayato. Quand Tsunayoshi remonte, on est encore en train de se battre.

-Hey, est-ce que le mien est prêt ? Intervint Lambo.

D'un même mouvement, Hayato et moi lui donnons un coup de poing dans le visage. Et je sais pas comment, une fumée rose nous enveloppe, alors qu'on se bagarre toujours.

-Gokudera-kun, Ana-san ?

-Quoi donc Juudaime ?

Stupide chien chien minuscu...

Minuscule ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Hayato est beaucoup plus petit que Tsunayoshi ?

-Bakana, ça fait quoi ?

Je tourne la tête et me trouve face à face avec Reborn, avec la même hauteur.

-Oh fuck, jurai-je en me cognant la tête contre le lit.

Je suis apparemment la seule à m'être rendu compte de mon état parce que Hayato commence à partir chez lui, après avoir parlé de l'aura du Vongola ou je sais pas quoi. Je descends à mon tour avec Tsunayoshi quand j'entends Kyoko crier.

Ah, c'est rien. Mais par contre, pourquoi ces deux mecs se prennent pour des ventouses sur le poteau ? Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est plus marrant si je me tais. De toute façon, Hayato a l'air de les avoir vu aussi. En attendant, être petit est très bizarre.

-Hey !

Je saute immédiatement sur l'épaule de Takeshi quand je le vois. Il me regarde et m'appuie sur ma joue, ma grosse joue de bébé.

-Haha Ana-chan, tu as changé quelque chose ?

-Tu penses ? Rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

-Hey Yamamoto, occupe-toi de ces mecs ! Lui ordonna Chibi Hayato.

Il a pas tilté alors que je suis sur l'épaule de Takeshi ? Trop con ce mec. Bon, il envoie Lambo dans le mur quand le veau lui a dit qu'il allait le frappé, et les deux mecs sont rentrés. Je saute de l'épaule de Takeshi et monte discrètement dans ma chambre. Pas envie de voir le bordel qu'ils vont foutre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais dû les accompagner à la piscine l'autre fois. Non pas que c'était pas marrant de voir Tsunayoshi apprendre à nager de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables ou Ryohei bouger ses membres et appeler ça nager, mais maintenant je dois aussi bosser pour réparer le toboggan. Après le concours du Tanabata. D'ailleurs, je pense pas que Nono ait vraiment pleuré quand Reborn lui a dit que Tsunayoshi voulait devenir un bon Boss pour les Vongola. Et puis Lambo a disparût aussi. Et j'ai dû mentir, comme Takeshi, pour couvrir Hayato. Première et dernière fois que je reste avec eux quand je tombe sur eux par hasard.<p>

Mais quand même, ces mecs pourraient tenir leur langue quand on passe. A croire qu'ils ont jamais vu de filles en bikini. Enfin, j'ai un short et mon haut de bikini seulement, mais apparemment je suis « bien roulée ». Je leur en ferai bouffer moi...

-Désolé pour l'attente ! S'excusa Kyoko quand on arriva en face des garçons.

-On a fini de se changer ! Rajouta Haru.

Sans déconner Einstein, ils avaient pas remarqué. Je lève la tête vers Ryohei quand j'entends sa voix. Lui sauveur ? Avec sa nage ? J'aurai tout vu.

Quoique, j'ai pas encore vu Superbi en travesti, donc en fait non.

...j'ai l'image dans la tête maintenant, retiens-toi de rire Luciana, retiens-toi.

Ryohei descend de sa chaise haute, nous montre un Reborn en PaoPao exténué par la chaleur puis nous présente à ses « collègues ». Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Celui qui est le chef drague tout de suite Kyoko, l'autre avec des mini dreadlocks est sur Haru et le chauve est sur moi. Juste derrière, je sens sa main s'approcher de plus en plus de mon postérieur. Je lui marche « accidentellement » sur le pied et me rapproche de Hayato. C'est le plus près pour ma défense ! Et j'avais la flemme de foutre la raclée de sa vie à l'autre con. Et donc, sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve à regarder Takeshi courir dans l'eau avec dreadman pour une course en trois manches.

Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit pas revenu. De même que Hayato. Tsunayoshi s'élance à son tour mais s'arrête et va sauver une gamine.

Héroïque.

Quand il ressort de l'eau -il avait commencé à couler- en MDV, je remarque le tas de corps inconscients aux pieds de Takeshi et Hayato, complètement indemnes.

Tellement faibles.

Au final, Tsunayoshi a ramené la fillette, qui a dit que celui qui l'avait sauvé était plus un démon.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je vous retrouverai au festival cet aprèm'.

-Hum ? D'accord.

Je leur fait signe de la main, remets ma camisole blanche, oui je porte du blanc, et pars pour le temple de Namimori. Kyoya va encore prendre l'argent de tout le monde je parie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai droit à une petite pause entre récupérer l'argent de deux stands, non ?<p>

-Je veux juste ça, lui dis-je en pointant un énorme ours en peluche blanc.

-Merci mon dieu, chuchota-t-il en me donnant mon dû.

-Et la somme que tu dois au Comité de Discipline, terminai-je avec un sourire innocent.

Il me la donne en tremblant, même en pleurant un peu je crois.

Kyoya, qu'as-tu fait aux gens de cette ville pour qu'ils aient aussi peur de toi ? Ah, en fait je connais déjà la réponse. T'as été toi-même.

-Hey Tsunayoshi, le saluai-je en arrivant à son stand.

-Hiiieee un ours qui parle !

-T'es con ou quoi ? Lui demandai-je en baissant l'ours pour dévoiler mon visage.

-Ah, Ana-san, ne m'effraie pas comme ça, soupira-t-il de soulagement, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu es la seule personne qui pense qu'un ours en peluche puisse parler.

Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand un garçon passe entre nous, prend la boite de recettes et se casse en courant.

-Tu viens d'être volé.

-Ah, je dois récupérer la recette ! Paniqua Tsunayoshi en lui courant après.

Je pose mon ours et le rattrape rapidement.

-Il y a que les membres du Comité qui ont le droit de faire ça, me justifiai-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

On gravit les marches pour se retrouver devant le temple, devant les trois lourds de cette après-midi. Je pense sérieusement que Tsunayoshi attire encore plus les emmerdes que moi.

Après tout, c'est lui qui est en train de se faire menacer par un couteau sous mes yeux innocents.

-Wah, je suis tellement content que j'en tremble, intervint une voix très familière.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Kyoya, qui est content d'être tombé sur le groupe de voleurs qu'on cherchait. Ah ouais, je les avais complètement zappé. Je pose mes yeux sur Tsunayoshi. D'après son expression, il pense sûrement que Kyoya est venu le sauver.

Il a faux sur toute la ligne.

On est rapidement encerclé par je ne sais combien de voyous. Tsunayoshi se fait tirer dessus avec la balle de Dernière Volonté. Puis Hayato et Takeshi nous rejoignent. On aurait pu s'en occuper qu'à nous trois mais bon.

On les met tous à terre rapidement et facilement. Il n'y a vraiment aucun combattants doués dans cette ville, c'est pas possible.

-Je vais prendre ça.

-Non ! Hurla Tsunayoshi en reprenant la boite.

Kyoya le regarde, lui puis ses deux amis qui l'ont rejoint. Je soupire. Je peux pas les laisser se faire battre par Kyoya quand même.

En fait si, je peux, mais j'ai une occasion en or pour faire chier mon petit Kyo-chan~.

-Kyoya ! M'écriai-je en sautant sur son dos.

Je vois l'air choqué des trois garçons du coin de l'œil. Et je sens l'aura démoniaque de Kyoya. Je viens de lui faire perdre toute sa crédibilité.

-A...Ana-san ? Balbutia Tsunayoshi qui avait probablement peur pour ma survie.

-Carnivore, grogna mon petit Kyo en balançant son bras par-dessus son épaule.

Je le lâche et arrête son tonfa sans difficulté. Il se retourne rapidement, on se regarde pendant quelques secondes et...

-Hasta la vista ! Hurlai-je en courant vers la forêt.

Suivie du démon de Namimori. Il me court après pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et que je lui balance mon pied dans la joue. Il l'arrête avec son tonfa, je fais un salto arrière pour éviter son coup et lève la tête à cause d'un bruit.

C'est ça un feu d'artifice ?

-Tu n'en as jamais vu ? Me demanda Kyoya en m'attaquant.

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir en tout cas, répliquai-je en le désarmant.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre, ses tonfas sont à terres, je lui fait un croche-patte, résultat il est par terre et je m'assois sur son dos pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mon regard est fixé sur les explosions colorés dans le ciel. C'est beau.

-Tu es lourde, me parvint la voix de Kyoya.

-Tu n'es juste pas capable de me porter Kyoya.

Il grogne et se redresse d'un coup, me laissant tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe. Mais il ne bouge pas et reste assis derrière moi.

-Kyoya, qu'est-ce que ça fait de les regarder avec sa mère quand on est enfant ?

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire, c'est toujours douloureux pour lui je suppose.

-C'est bien.

Je tourne un regard surpris vers lui. Ses yeux sont nostalgiques et refusent de quitter le ciel.

Nous avons tous notre propre passé avec lequel on doit vivre après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'espère que Reborn a cru mon excuse. Lui dire que je voulais passer quelques jours avec Edoardo et Alessio n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante de mes idées vu qu'on n'est plus trop en contact. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à l'un d'eux c'était il y a quoi...avant que je parte pour le Japon ?<p>

J'enlève mes bottines et pose mes pieds sur la table basse. Il a intérêt à être content de ça. La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, je lui ai dit où se trouvait la maison, j'espère pour lui qu'il a pas oublié. Sinon ben...il est dans la merde.

J'ouvre mes yeux, que j'avais fermé pour tenter de piquer un somme, quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Il y a une fille pyon !

-La fille t'emmerde clébard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur lui. Il sort des crocs. Il est trop tôt pour Halloween encore.

-Ken, soupira un ado en remontant ses lunettes.

-Kakipi ! Cette fille m'énerve déjà ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

-Je suis celle qui a fourni la baraque, l'informai-je en me levant.

Je range mon arme et cherche des cheveux bleus du regard. Mais rien. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule.

-Kufufufu~ Tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction.

Je me tends. Il est vraiment derrière moi, en chair et en os ?

Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement. Est-ce que c'est du bonheur ? Celui de retrouver quelqu'un ? Ça m'a jamais fait ça avec Dino pourtant. Remarque, je n'ai jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de lui. Et il ne comprends pas...mon passé. Il le sait, mais ne le comprend pas.

Je me tourne finalement pour me retrouver face à face avec un ado un peu plus grand que moi, yeux vairons rouge et bleu ainsi qu'un ananas bleu sur la tête.

C'est vraiment lui.

-Oya, pourquoi cette tête ?

C'est pas grave si il parle comme si il draguait quelqu'un. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui fais un câlin. Je sais pas, depuis que je suis à Namimori, j'ai besoin de contacts physiques. Peut-être que Takeshi m'a refilé cette envie vu qu'il est toujours en train d'être familier avec les gens.

A ma surprise, la main de Mukuro se fraie un chemin sous mon bonnet pour rester sur le dessus de mon crâne.

-Ça fait un bail, murmurai-je.

-Ahh ! Stupide femme lâche Mukuro-san tout de suite !

-Mukuro-sama, rajouta le mec à lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas une ennemi, elle est comme nous, leur expliqua Mukuro quand je le relâchai.

Je me remets face à eux pour les trouver en train de me dévisager.

-C'est les gens avec lesquels tu t'es échappé des Estraneo ? Lui demandai-je en dévisageant également les deux ados en face.

-Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

Je hoche la tête en entendant les nom du mec-chien et du mec à lunettes. Je suppose que quand on est soit-même bizarre, on se retrouve avec des gens bizarres.

Mais qui est normal quand on a subit ces expériences ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bordel mais t'arrête de me mordre sale clébard ?!<p>

-Ferme-la ! J'ai besoin de faire mes dents !

-Personne n'a besoin de faire ça pauvre con !

Ken et moi nous disputons depuis une dizaine de minutes. Mukuro nous ignore avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un casque sur les oreilles depuis dix minutes.

De toute façon c'est de la faute de Ken ! Il a commencé à me mordre depuis que je lui ai dit que je sentais rien à cause des expériences !

-Continue et je te fais exploser la gueule, le menaçai-je en pointant mon arme sur lui.

-Essaie un peu pour voir ! Vociféra-t-il en mettant ses dents.

Sous mes yeux, sa carrure grossit et il ressemble à un gorille.

-Kong channel !

Et le vrai bordel commence. Et s'empire quand l'une de mes balle fait exploser la tasse de Mukuro.

C'est vrai, il faut pas toucher à son chocolat.

-Oya oya, fit-il, une marque d'énervement sur le front. Est-ce que tu veux me mettre en colère Ana ?

-C'est la faute de Ken, c'est lui qui a commencé à me mordre !

-Stupide femme, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, me cria-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

On recommence donc à se battre pour être séparé par une colonne de feu. On regarde tous les deux Mukuro, qui a son trident en main et un sourire crispé.

C'est plutôt sympa comme retrouvailles non ? Dire que Chikusa a raté ça parce qu'il est sous la douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un test pour Hayato ?<p>

Mon frère m'explique ce que lui a demandé le vieux. J'ai toujours su que Nono était un salaud.

Je suis revenu il y a deux jours tout ça pour que je finisse par passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec mon frère ce soir. Je sais pas quand Mukuro va se ramener au Japon, mais ça m'est égal. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Que Tsunayoshi s'en sorte ou non, je m'en fous complètement.

-Le Neuvième veut savoir si Gokudera est vraiment loyal à Tsuna.

-Et si il vient à l'aéroport demain ?

-Et bien, il m'a demandé de me débarrasser de lui si ça arrive. Mais j'ai prévu de l'aider à s'échapper.

-Peut-être que Tsunayoshi voudra qu'il reste à ses côtés, dis-je pensivement.

Non, il a trop peur de Hayato.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tiens, Takeshi, fis-je en reconnaissant l'ado qui avançait vers nous.<p>

-J'ai entendu que tu allais m'emmener en Italie ? Demanda-t-il à mon frère, une main derrière la tête et un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gokudera ? Lui demanda Dino.

-Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Pendant que Dino et Reborn parlent de Hayato, je souris à Takeshi.

-Tu vas voir, l'Italie c'est génial.

-J'en doute pas ! Tu viens aussi ?

-Je pense ouais. Hein Dino ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux, je vais pas t'empêcher de rentrer à la maison, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Takeshi découvre la gastronomie<span>

-Haha, il y a vraiment plein de pâtes ici !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est en Italie, lui répondis-je.

-Haha, c'est vrai !

Je suppose qu'il reste le même peu importe le pays.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Tadaa ! J'espère que vous m'aimez !<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~**

**Plume85: Ah ouais, dès qu'ils apparaissent dans la fic, il apparaissent ici aussi...Ça fait un bail Mukuro !**

**Luciana: Merci pour ta review Sleiwd, n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autre hein u_u, on t'en voudra pas du tout. Et la collection de Longchamps n'est pas drôle. Pas du tout !**

**Mukuro: Pour toi non.**

**Luciana: Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi d'abord ?!**

**Mukuro: Je vous fais l'honneur de ma présence, tu devrais être flattée.**

**Luciana: Flattée ?**

**Plume85: Bref. Et merci pour le "une fiction aussi géniale" ^^. D'ailleurs Luciana, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, laisser la review de Himutsu-chan intacte cette fois ?**

**Luciana: Oui oui, ça m'atteint plus.**

**Mukuro: Oya ?**

**Luciana: Ouais, je m'occupe pas des cas désespérés. Donc, je suis pas triste, je veux juste voir mon frère. Je demanderai pas à Reborn d'ailleurs si il le connaît. Ce serait trop suspect. Dino est pas au courant pour Kyôya et...d'ailleurs, il est encore dans le placard à balais ?**

**Plume85: Depuis le chapitre 3 oui.**

**Luciana: La vache, il va te buter. Kyôya n'a pas besoin d'être "jaloux" comme tu dis pour mordre à mort Tsunayoshi. Le simple fait qu'il connaisse Reborn suffit amplement en fait.**

**Fuuta: -arrive en tenant son gros livre rouge- Je suis désolé, mais les classements amoureux sont les plus compliqués et instables parce que une relation peut changer n'importe quand.**

**Luciana: Tu parles comme un philosophe. **

**Fuuta: Vraiment ?**

**Luciana: Oui, mais c'est pas grave, t'es mignon. Ah, et la fin trop mignonne avec Takeshi. T'as remarqué que ce con m'a embrassé devant Naito, non ? Alors ton avis tu peux le...**

**Plume85: Bref ! JuriiGothic, bonne chance pour ton match.**

**Luciana: Et parle de moi dans les reviews u_u.**

**Plume85: halowii'n, je compatis, sachant que de 8 à 12h mardi, je serai en bac blanc de français, youpii ! Heureux de voir que tu trouves que Luciana perd son côté "Mary-Sue" dans le chapitre 6, même si je vois pas en quoi u_u. Et t'inquiète, elle vit chez Tsuna, mais elle retournera chez elle quand même x).**

**Luciana: Ma rencontre parent-prof était pas spécialement cool u_u juste Dino qui s'est ramené en retard. **

**Plume85: Et puis Kyôya et la bataille de boule de neige était dans le manga u_u.**

**Luciana: Je suis pas un foutu thon ! Hein Fuuta ?**

**Fuuta: Tu es jolie Luciana-nee.**

**Luciana: Merci -le prend dans ses bras-**

**Mukuro: On t'a jamais dit de pas mentir ?**

**Luciana: -lâche Fuuta et se met à courir après Mukuro- CONNARD !**

**Plume85: Désolé qu'on ait pas vu Skull :p mais Colonnello ne l'a pas vu dans le manga, alors sachant qu'elle était avec lui, elle l'a pas vu non plus. Et oui, elle se rouille -évite une balle perdue-. Elle a recommencé à s'entraîner avec Reborn, donc elle devrait plus être rouillée longtemps. Même si c'est avec les fusils de précision qu'elle n'a plus l'occasion de tirer. Et pour l'Arc F***r...vous verrez bien u_u. En attendant, comme vous avez pu le voir, Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa sont apparus, donc le prochain chapitre sera...-roulement de tambour- l'Arc Kokuyo ! Je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre 8 me semble, mais pas grave. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews, et puis ciao~ !**

**Fuuta: -fait un grand sourire craquant- Au revoir !**


	10. Agressions

**Plume85: Hello ! Je suis ressortie en vie de mon Bac blanc, que j'ai finis au bout de trois heures sur quatre !**

**Luciana: On s'en balance !**

**Plume85: Ouais ouais...le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que je me suis sentie suivie ?<p>

Il hoche la tête. Pourquoi Kyoya me demande quelque chose comme ça ?

-Huit membres du Comité ont été agressé le week-end dernier, m'apprit-il.

-Ah. Un indice sur celui qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Rien, à par qu'il retire plusieurs dents à chacune de ses victimes.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Celui qui est derrière tout ça veut se faire remarquer, sûrement un drama-queen.

-Tu as renforcé la sécurité devant Nami-chuu ?

Il hoche la tête et on arrive rapidement devant l'établissement. Je remarque Tsunayoshi et Reborn devant nous. J'accélère pour me retrouver juste derrière le châtain, qui est en train de dire que c'est un combat de gang ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu as tord, lui dit Kyoya.

-Hibari-san ! Hurla-t-il en se retournant, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Hiiieee, Ana-san !

-Hey.

-Ciaossu, nous salua Reborn.

-Euh, j'étais sur le chemin pour l'école...tenta de se justifier Tsunayoshi.

-Ce ne sont que des actes sans sens. Mais bien sûr, ces étincelles qui ont été allumées doivent être éteintes à la source, fit gravement Kyoya.

Je regarde Tsunayoshi. Il est en train de se dire que Kyoya est effrayant. Mais tout le monde se dit ça. Sauf moi. Et Reborn. Je sursaute un peu en entendant l'hymne de notre école derrière moi et soupire, ce n'est que la sonnerie de portable de Kyoya. Quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois, je me suis tellement foutu de sa gueule qu'il a finit par me pourchasser dans tout le bahut. Une chance que c'était après les cours.

-Bon, ben je vais y aller maintenant...essaya Tsunayoshi.

-C'est l'une de tes connaissances, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Kyoya.

Je hausse un sourcil. De qui il parle ?

-Sasagawa Ryohei a été attaqué.

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage choqué et inquiet de Tsunayoshi. Il part en courant vers l'hôpital avec Reborn.

-Kyoya, je vais aller prévenir sa sœur de son état, l'informai-je en pénétrant dans l'établissement.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et presse le pas pour la classe de Kyoko. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper et passe mon regard sur la salle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

-J'ai besoin de Sasagawa Kyoko, dis-je au prof.

-O...oui ! Accepta celui-ci.

Elle se lève et sort de la salle. Je referme la porte derrière elle et commence à avancer. Je sens son regard interrogateur sur mon dos.

-Ana-senpai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ryohei est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Il...

Je m'arrête en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. Je le sors et ouvre le message de Ryohei. Même si ses mots ne ressemblent à rien, comme si il avait écrit d'une seule main, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il veut que je dise à sa sœur. Comment elle va pouvoir croire ce genre de truc ?

-Il a escaladé la cheminée des bains publics.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle y croit vraiment ? Putain...

-Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis en train de t'emmener à l'hosto. Apparemment, ce serait qu'une entorse.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Putain, elle me met mal à l'aise là...

-Kyoko, viens, on va le voir, tentai-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Ana-senpai, mon frère t'a demandé de me raconter ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'est pas vraiment tombé, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle avec un regard qui réclamait la vérité.

Cette fille n'est pas si naïve qu'on peut le croire. Que Ryohei semble le croire. Je soupire.

-Si il te demande, je t'ai dit ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire, rétorquai-je en reprenant ma marche.

On marche dans le silence, elle derrière moi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois qu'on y est, je m'arrête sur le seuil pendant que Kyoko me dépasse.

Le hall est remplit d'élèves du bahut. Je remarque Tetsuya parler avec un membre du Comité au fond du hall et me précipite vers lui.

-Tetsuya, depuis quand la situation est comme ça ?!

-Ana-san, me fit-il, c'est comme ça depuis ce week-end.

-Les collégiens de Namimori sont pris pour cibles, devinai-je en le regardant. Est-ce que Kyoya a fait quelque chose ?

-Personne n'a vu le Préfet depuis ce matin, m'apprit un membre banal du Comité en arrivant.

Je hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers Tsunayoshi pendant que Tetsuya part avec l'autre. J'aurais peut-être dû aller avec Kyoya, si quelqu'un a envoyé autant de monde à l'hosto en si peu de temps c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-A...Ana-san, tu n'as pas été agressée ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant m'approcher.

-J'aurai presque l'impression que ça te déçois.

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la queue de Léon tombe. Oh, j'ai un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Au moins, cette fois je me suis pas faite kidnappée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-La queue de Léon s'est détachée, lui fit Reborn en la tenant dans sa main.

-Ah, c'est dégueulasse ! Mais attend, les caméléons perdent leur queue ?!

-Quand ça arrive, c'est un mauvais présage.

-Je confirme, intervins-je d'une voix sérieuse à laquelle moi-même je ne suis pas, ou plus habituée. C'est arrivé que je me suis faite kidnappée le soir de mes neuf ans et que Dino est venu me sauver.

-EH ?! S'égosilla Tsunayoshi en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Et maintenant, il change de forme, terminai-je en pointant un Léon transformé en poulpe.

-Et est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Demanda-t-il en regardant le caméléon, enfin...

-Une fois qu'il perd sa queue, Léon est incapable de contrôler sa capacité à changer de forme.

-Libérez le passage ! Cria un médecin.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant Tetsuya. Il allait bien il y a même pas cinq minutes. Putain, ces gens rigolent pas.

-L'un de vous prend Léon une seconde, nous dit Reborn en lançant Léon derrière lui pour aller sauter sur Tetsuya.

Tsunayoshi a récupéré Léon, mais mon regard est braqué sur le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde dans sa bou...ses dents ! Bien sûr, Kyoya m'a dit qu'il manquait des dents à chaque victime. Reborn revient et je devine son air grave, même si il est toujours de dos à nous.

-Il n'y a aucun doutes, la cause de tout ces combats, c'est toi Tsuna.

-Eh ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Tsunayoshi, la cause de tout ces combats ?

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Ce genre de faire les trucs en grand alors qu'ils ont qu'une seule cible !

Mukuro.

Putain, je pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à autant de monde pour arriver à Tsunayoshi. D'un côté, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mukuro n'est pas un saint, loin de là.

Tout comme moi.

Mais Kyoya n'a aucune chance contre lui. Il n'y connaît rien en illusions.

-C'est un compte-à-rebours en gros, les coupai-je pendant que Reborn expliquait que chaque élève perdait une dent de moins que le précédent.

-Et l'ordre correspond exactement avec ça, continua-t-il en me donnant une feuille de papier.

-Classement de la force des étudiants du collège de Namimori ? Lu Tsunayoshi par-dessus mon épaule. Mais ce classement, c'est...

-Oui, c'est celui de Fuuta.

-Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Dans la mafia, commençai-je d'un ton grave, nous avons une loi qui s'appelle l'omertá.

-C'est une loi qui stipule que sous aucune circonstances une personne ne doit révéler les secret de son organisation. Les classements de Fuuta sont les secrets confidentiels des plus puissants de la mafia. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une personne normale ait accès à ces classements. En d'autres mots, avoir accès à ces classements veut dire que...

-Hayato est le prochain, l'interrompis-je encore une fois.

-Eh ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?!

-Les choses sont de pires en pires...Je vais vérifier quelques trucs.

-Tsunayoshi, va chercher Hayato, je retourne au collège pour chercher Takeshi, lui ordonnai-je avant de partir.

Je rattrape la batte que Reborn me lance et qu'il sort de je ne sais où pour courir vers le bahut.

Putain, je pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à Fuuta. Quoique, je pense pas qu'il l'ait touché physiquement. Mais mentalement...sachant que Mukuro est un illusionniste et que tout les illusionnistes sont...dérangés ?

Bordel, Fuuta est qu'un gosse ! Même moi je m'en prendrait pas à un gosse sans défense !

Je me fous de la gueule de qui là ? Je suis quasiment certaine que je tuerai un môme si c'était dans mon intérêt. Je suis comme Mukuro.

Ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il s'en ait pris à Fuuta. Hey, ça m'énerve même qu'il s'en soit pris à Ryohei. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, parce que je comprends pourquoi il fait ça. Tsunayoshi est le futur Boss de la Mafia, et il veut détruire la mafia. Je peux pas lui en vouloir parce que moi aussi je hais cette maudite mafia et que si je n'avais pas rencontré Dino, je serai à ses côtés en train d'enlever des dents moi aussi. Si je suis à Namimori, c'est parce que j'ai merdé, sinon je serai de mon côté en train de chercher Tacito.

Mais j'aurais pas connu Kyoya. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est en ce moment. Il va avoir le goût de la défaite pendant longtemps.

Je m'arrête en voyant Takeshi marcher vers moi. Je resserre sa batte sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas à intervenir, ça ne me regarde en rien.

-Ana-chan, ça va ? T'as l'air préoccupé.

Je relève la tête vers lui et lui fourre sa batte dans les bras, sous son regard perdu.

-Hayato est le prochain, on doit le re...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase car je suis coupé par le bruit d'une explosion. Je me tourne pour voir de la fumée noire vers le centre-ville.

-Allons-y, décidai-je en courant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Les bruits de pas de Takeshi me suivent. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans toute cette histoire. J'ai aidé Mukuro parce qu'il m'a sauvé quand j'étais gosse et que je lui en devais une.

Attends, il m'a sauvé deux fois. En me sortant du labo, et en m'assommant pour que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Ça voudrait que je lui dois encore quelque chose ?

Merde.

Mukuro, t'as intérêt à être un bon Gardien de la Brume, même si j'en doute fort.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand on arrive, c'est pour voir Hayato inconscient en train de baigner dans son sang avec des aiguilles dans la poitrine et Tsunayoshi à côté, complètement tétanisé. Takeshi et moi accélérons et sautons d'un même mouvement sur lui pour l'enlever de la trajectoire des aiguilles. Résultat, je me retrouve sur Tsunayoshi. Je me redresse mais reste sur lui au cas ou et regarde l'agresseur de Hayato.<p>

Merde, toi aussi t'es dans un sale état Chikusa. On dirait un vrai zombie. Tout son côté droit est calciné et pisse le sang.

-On a eu la moitié de la journée de libre au final, commença à expliquer Takeshi. J'ai vu Ana-chan sur le chemin qui m'a tout expliqué et quand on a entendu des explosions, on a couru ici.

Je ne dis rien et regarde Chikusa. Hayato n'est pas si nul que je le pensais. Je jette un regard à Takeshi pour voir son air incroyablement sérieux. C'est la première fois que je le vois en colère.

-Tu es dans mon chemin, fit zombie-Chikusa en lançant son yoyo.

J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu son arme pour la première fois.

Takeshi sort sa batte et coupe le fil facilement.

-Je vois, collège de Namimori, 2_A siège numéro quinze. Tu es Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si je le suis ?

-Par ici ! La police arrive ! Hurla un groupe d'adultes en courant vers nous.

-Tu es la proie de Ken, lui apprit Chikusa. J'aurai des problèmes si j'intervenais...

Il s'en va en marmonnant qu'il a besoin d'une douche. Je tourne Hayato sur le dos et vérifie son pouls.

-Il est en vie, les rassurai-je. Mais il vaut mieux s'occuper de ses blessures au plus vite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je suis assise à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. J'entends le groupe parler. Ils sont de la mafia, mais ils n'ont encore aucune idée de ce que c'est. Notre vie ne tient véritablement qu'à un fil.<p>

Je fais apparaître ma flamme. Je ne l'utilise que pendant mes entraînements avec Reborn en ce moment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait apparaître pour qu'elle me rassure par sa chaleur familière.

Mes yeux sont hypnotisés par cette flamme que je fais depuis gamine. C'est la seule à pouvoir me protéger. Ça me rappelle que le seul camps auquel j'appartiens c'est le mien. Pas celui des Vongola, pas celui de Mukuro, le mien. J'ai rejoint le CEDEF dans mon propre intérêt, et c'est dans mon propre intérêt que je vais terminer ma mission et y retourner.

Je lève les yeux pour voir la porte s'ouvrir puis Tsunayoshi s'apitoyer. Je lève la tête en entendant un bruit bizarre. Léon a atteint sa forme de cocon apparemment.

-Tu as des infos ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant, ma flamme éteinte.

-Hiiee ! Ana-san !

-Tu vois, tu me voies jamais, constatai-je en le regardant.

-Il y a eu une évasion en Italie, commença le bébé et ignorant notre conversation.

Il explique l'évasion il y a deux semaines et les transferts qu'il y a eu il y a dix jours à Kokuyo. Je regarde Tsunayoshi paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'y aller de de défaire Mukuro et son gang.

-Sois pas ridicule ! Il n'y a aucun moyens qu'on puisse battre ces gars, pas vrai ?!

Quel lâche. Je fronce les sourcils et le plaque contre le mur, mon avant-bras pressé sur son cou. Il me regarde avec un mélange de choque, puis de peur quand je lui pose le canon froid de mon flingue sur sa tempe.

-T'es en train de dire que tu vas les laisser s'en prendre à tout tes amis parce que tu as peur ? Je te pensais pas aussi lâche Tsunayoshi. Ils ont un problème avec toi, alors tu vas y aller ! Les gens comme toi me dégoûte au plus au point, lui crachai-je à voix basse.

Je le relâche et range mon arme. Mon regard ne quitte pas sa forme qui se laisse tomber contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Apparemment, Dino a réussi à m'inculquer quelques principes. On laisse pas tomber sa famille. Même si ça ne s'applique pas à moi, Tsunayoshi, en tant que Boss, ne peut pas se défiler.

-Et le Neuvième t'a envoyé une lettre, reprit Reborn.

Je pars, les mains dans les poches en direction de chez Tsunayoshi. Je savais bien qu'il était pas fait pour être Boss, mais il se doit quand même de régler les problèmes dont il est la cause, merde !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu as raison.<p>

J'enlève mon casque et me redresse pour regarder froidement Tsunayoshi.

-Ce Mukuro...a fait des tas de mauvaises choses déjà et...ça m'énerve. C'est pour ça que je vais à Kokuyo Land avec Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Bianchi et Reborn. Et...j'aimerai que tu viennes aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...je sais pas mais...ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait réfléchir et...je pense que ta présence pourrait me rassurer.

-C'est stupide, tranchai-je en me levant. Mais je vais venir. Par contre, je ne vais pas me battre.

-Et bien, c'est pas gr...

-T'as pas compris. Je vais pas intervenir parce que je me fiche que vous viviez ou que vous creviez. J'y vais uniquement pour m'assurer que Kyoya est encore vie. Et personnellement, je pense que vous allez vous faire défoncer.

Je commence à partir de ma chambre, mais m'arrête au seuil et me tourne vers un Tsunayoshi choqué et...peiné ?

-Je suis là contre mon gré Tsunayoshi, je suis peut-être la sœur de Dino, mais je suis pas lui. Je ne suis même pas dans la Famille Vongola. Je me fous de ce qui peut arriver. J'espère pour toi que tu ne me fais pas confiance parce que je ne suis pas dans le camps des gentils. Et ça restera comme ça à moins que tu me prouves que j'ai tord.

Je sors de la pièce et souffle un coup. Il fallait que ça sorte. Mais par contre, je ne sais pourquoi je lui aie dit que mon avis pouvait changer. Tsunayoshi n'est pas qualifier pour être le Boss. Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Nous voilà tous en train de marcher en silence vers Kokuyo Land, moi tout derrière. Quand Takeshi s'est ramené avec à manger et à boire, j'ai eu envie de prendre sa tête et de la mettre dans les chiottes.<p>

-C'est cadenassé, ces gars n'ont pas l'air de s'en servir comme entrée, constata Hayato en regardant les chaînes sur le grillages d'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ça a déjà été décidé, on passe par la porte de devant, lui répondit sa sœur, du Poison Cooking dans la main.

Les chaînes se dissolvent et le portail s'ouvre.

Mukuro, j'espère pour toi que t'as pas tué la seule personne en qui j'ai réussi à faire confiance jusque là.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Colonnello aime Reborn.<span>

Je me souviens, quand j'avais douze ans et que j'avais vu Reborn et Colonnello interagir avec l'autre, je m'étais naïvement dit que c'était que de la taquinerie.

-Hey Colonnello, est-ce que ce sont tes nouvelles cibles.

-Bien sûr que oui kora ! Pourquoi j'aurais ce genre de trucs autrement ?!

Il avait tiré dans l'un des ballons représentants Reborn, qui explosa tout de suite. Et là, je m'étais dit que, de un, ce n'était absolument pas des taquineries et, de deux, les rivalités entre Arcobaleno avaient l'air assez-très violentes.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume : Hey ! L'Arc Kokuyo est là !<strong>

**Luciana: Sleiwd, je t'aime bien pour le moment tu sais, mais il y a aucun côté ambigu avec Tsunayoshi. Aucun. Ça se voit à la façon dont je lui ai parlé dans le chapitre. Et puis Kyôya...**

**Hibari: Vous...**

**Plume85: Hey, t'es sorti de ton placard à balais ? Oh, pose ce to...-se fait mordre à mort comme il se doit-**

**Luciana: Merci de dire que ma relation avec Kyôya est de l'amitié et que de l'amitié ! Contrairement à d'autres...-commence à éviter les coups de Hibari- Hey, je suis innocente !**

**Hibari: -accélère les coups et la poursuit hors de chez elle-**

**Reborn: Ciaossu ! Vu que l'auteur est indisponible, tout comme Luciana, nous allons continuer ce coin, chez Luciana, comme depuis le début. Avec lui -fait sortir un Tsuna ficeler du sol-**

**Tsuna: Reborn, si Ana-san sait ce qui se passe, elle n'aimera pas !**

**Reborn: Elle s'en fiche du moment que rien n'est sale.**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE !**

**Reborn: Tais-toi et répond aux reviews -le braque avec Léon-**

**Tsuna: D'accord, d'accord ! -prend un papier- Alors, pour halowii'n-san, Plume-san a écrit merci et que oui, le voyage en Italie était dans le manga. Oh, c'est celui de Yamamoto ?**

**Reborn: Continu.**

**Tsuna: Euh...JuriiGothic-san, Plume-san a écrit qu'elle t'avais déjà répondu, et bravo pour ton match. Et maintenant, Himutsu-chan-san...**

**Reborn: Tu te souviens que le 29 mars n'est pas sa vrai date d'anniversaire ? C'est juste la date à laquelle elle est devenue la sœur de Dinul.**

**Tsuna: Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Yamamoto avec Ana-san ? Et pourquoi ça mettrait Hibari-san en colère ?**

**Reborn: -rictus manipulateur- C'est rien qui te concerne Dame-Tsuna, mais c'est des infos utiles...**

**Tsuna: -effrayé- Hiiiee !**

**Reborn: Dino n'est pas au courant, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que Bakana lui dirait, le connaissant.**

**Tsuna: Ano...Himutsu-chan-san, je pense pas que Hibari-san aime que tu l'appelles comme ça et...BAISER ?!**

**Reborn: Oh, alors tu as fini par le lire.**

**Tsuna: Yamamoto et Ana-san se sont embrassés ?!**

**Reborn: Pour se débarrasser de Longchamps qui colle Bakana depuis l'école élémentaire. Pourquoi cette réaction d'ailleurs ? -rictus malsain- Jaloux ?**

**Tsuna: N...non ! C'est juste que...je sais pas, je trouve Ana-san plus proche d'Hibari-san...**

**Reborn: Oh, alors tu les imagines ensemble ? **

**Tsuna: NON ! Ne leur dis pas ça Reborn, je t'en prie !**

**Fuuta: Tsuna-nii ?**

**Tsuna: Fuuta ?**

**Fuuta: On m'a demandé de venir. Et pour te répondre Himutsu-chan, Luciana-nee m'a demandé de garder tout classements la concernant pour moi, désolé. Mais ça se dispute entre 18 et S.  
><strong>

**Tsuna: Fuuta, de quoi tu parles ?**

**Fuuta: -sourire d'ange- Rien du tout Tsuna-nii. Pour Luciana-nee, ce n'est pas de sa faute pour Naito-san, il est classé numéro 2 des classements des pires stalkers, derrière un certain Leviathan, Takeshi-nii a juste voulu aidé Luciana-nee et puis la connaissant, elle voulait juste se moquer de Tsuna-nii en lui disant "je t'aime".**

**Tsuna: EHH ?! **

**Reborn: Tu avais de l'espoir Dame-Tsuna ? Hibari a plus de chances que toi avec elle.**

**Tsuna: D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils sont...**

**Reborn: Qui sait ? Je pense que même eux ne le savent pas encore. Et Dino est tombé dans les pommes, parce que c'était lui chargé de récupérer les reviews et quand il a lu "premier baiser" il a pas supporté. Quel nul.**

**Tsuna: M...mais c'est sa sœur, c'est pas normal ?**

**Reborn: Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ?**

**Tsuna: HIIEEE ! -part en courant, trébuche sur le corps de Dino et s'assomme-**

**Reborn: Quel imbécile -soupire- **

**Fuuta: Plume85 a demandé si ses reviews étaient devenus le nouveau facebook à cause de toi et JuriiGothic. Et Luciana-nee ne te dira jamais quand elle sera à Mafia Land, et elle a aussi le Prince psychopathe était rentré parce que son Boss était revenu.**

**Reborn: Ciao !**


	11. Le gang Kokuyo

**Plume85: Hello ! Bonnes vacances ! Et pour bien le commencer, le chapitre 11 !**

**Luciana: Sachant que t'as presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 28, il est temps que tu le poste. **

**Plume85: Mais ! **

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression qu'on est observé. Et je pense que je suis pas la seule. Reborn a dû le sentir, Bianchi aussi sûrement.<p>

-Hm ? Fit Takeshi en posant un genou à terre. On dirait qu'il y a des empreintes de pas...c'est frais aussi. Un chien peut-être ? Non, c'est trop gros pour ça.

Je regarde derrière nous pendant qu'ils débattent. Quelque chose nous suit, j'en suis sûre. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet quand j'esquive une carcasse de chien, ou de loup.

-Ce truc est déjà mort ! S'exclama Takeshi en en arrêtant un à son tour, recevant des giclées de sang sur le visage.

On court tous dans la même direction, sauf que Takeshi s'arrête pour esquiver des...griffes. Je retiens un grognement en me souvenant que Chikusa avait dit que Takeshi était la cible de Ken. L'un de mes sourcils se hausse quand j'entends un brui de craquement puis quand Takeshi tombe dans un trou, Ken à sa suite. On s'y rend tous et on s'agenouille autour, essayant de voir Takeshi. J'ignore ce qu'ils racontent et me focalise sur la forme que je discerne à peine, tapit dans l'ombre.

-Bienvenue, Yamamoto Takeshi, le salua Ken en se dévoilant petit à petit. Kakipi dort en ce moment tu sais. J'ai pas d'ordres et rien à faire, alors je m'ennuie vraiment. Et puis voilà que ma proie vient d'elle-même. Ça me rend super heureux.

-Eh ? Cette personne...est humaine !

-Et il porte l'uniforme de Kokuyo ! Rajouta Hayato.

Merci de dire l'évident, on avait pas remarqué.

-Est-ce que ces gars au-dessus sont tes amis ? Attendez là patiemment, parce que vous serez les prochains.

Ignorant la menace de Ken, je regarde Takeshi d'un air complètement blasé quand il commence à rire et à raconter que les chiens étaient des marionnettes. Comment il peut encore penser que c'est un jeu ?

Et le combat commence. Ken fonce sur Takeshi, il l'évite, il sort ses dentiers, en met un et prend appuie sur le mur pour foncer encore une fois sur Takeshi, en brisant sa batte.

Oh, je crois bien que Takeshi finit par prendre ça au sérieux.

Ma tête tombe dans le trou, complètement désespéré quand il demande si Ken n'avait pas été remplacé pendant un moment. Je relève mon visage quand il commence à expliquer que quand il change de dents, il a différentes caractéristiques. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve encore une fois en king-kong. Takeshi évite tant bien que mal Ken, mais je vois presque rien. C'est pour ça que je pose une main sur le bras de Hayato qui a ses dynamites en mains.

-Laisse, lui conseilla Reborn. Ces bâtiments ne supporteront pas l'explosion, tu pourrais enterrer Yamamoto vivant.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il se bat comme si il protégeait son bras ? Demandai-je.

-Hein ? C'est vrai, approuva Tsunayoshi en me lançant un regard en biais.

-Tu continues de fuir, nous parvint la voix de Ken. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès alors que tu as un adversaire comme moi ?

-Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai d'autres choses à faire cet automne à par ce jeu de rôle de la mafia tu sais.

-Je ne te comprends pas idiot ! Rugit Ken en lui donnant un autre coup.

-C'est mauvais ! Paniqua le châtain à côté de moi, attirant mon regard. J'aurais jamais dû emmener Yamamoto dans un endroit comme ça !

-Si tu es si inquiet, pourquoi tu vas pas lui donner un coup de main ?

-Bonne chance~, lui souhaitai-je en l'agrippant par son haut afin de le pousser dans le trou.

Je me bouche les oreilles, à cause des cris du châtain mais aussi à cause de Hayato qui me crie dessus.

-La ferme et regarde, le coupa Reborn.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, entendit-on de là où nous étions.

-Tsuna !

Ken attaque Tsunayoshi après l'avoir quelque peu insulter mais s'arrête en recevant une pierre. Ken se retourne vers Takeshi, fonce et lui mord le bras en mode « Cheetah Channel ».

-Yamamoto ! Cria Tsunayoshi en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Enfin je crois, je vois presque rien.

-Je t'ai eu...

Et il lui donne un coup avec le manche de sa batte.

Je pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à faire ça. Je coule un regard en coin à Reborn. Il m'a l'air intéressé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ferme-la tu veux ! Hurlai-je en regardant Ken attaché au fond du trou.<p>

-Non, parce que vous allez tous crever !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Lui demanda Hayato. Mange du sable !

-Tu es trop soft Hayato, lui dit sa sœur en balançant directement un rocher sur Ken.

-Il simule toujours vous pensez ? Les interrogeai-je en voyant l'homme-chien qui ne bougeait plus.

Je me recule et jette un coup d'œil à la photo que tient Tsunayoshi.

Qui est ce faux Mukuro ? Je ne suis pas au courant. Pas comme si je m'attendais à l'être mais bon.

On se remet à marcher jusqu'à arriver à un coin avec des tables. Takeshi pose tous ses sushis sur la table mais Bianchi le dégage en proposant une soupe d'insectes à Tsunayoshi. Je sens mon petit-déjeuner remonter d'un coup. Je suis toujours traumatisée.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant la soupe bouillonner puis exploser. Je saute en arrière en voyant les boites de sushis faire de même, en attrapant le col de Tsunayoshi au passage.

Je suis contradictoire. Je lui dis que je me fous de ce qui peut leur arriver, mais je viens de l'écarter. Mais il doit bien rencontrer son futur Gardien de la Brume, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Paniqua-t-il en se frottant le cheveux dans tous les sens.

-On est attaqué, lui fit Bianchi, sur ses gardes.

-D'où ça vient ?

Je tourne la tête derrière moi quand j'entends une musique, tout comme Hayato qui balance ses dynamites. Le mur explose pour laisser voir une fille du même âge que les garçons, aux cheveux courts roux et en uniforme de Kokuyo.

Je hausse un sourcil. Alors ils n'étaient pas seulement trois ? C'est une surprise. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose.

Je n'aime pas cette rouquine. C'est une garce, ça se voit. En plus, d'après ce qu'elle dit, elle veut l'argent de Mukuro. Elle met sa clarinette dans sa bouche et recommence à jouer, faisant exploser le peu de boites qu'il restait. C'est pour ça que je suis derrière une table avec les garçons. Pendant qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire, je me tourne et me relève un peu pour arquer mes sourcils.

Bianchi va...

-J'y vais, fit-elle, une main sur l'une de ses hanches. L'argent n'est pas la chose la plus importante, c'est l'amour.

Au lieu de parler d'argent et d'amour, Bianchi débarrasse-toi de cette clarinette qui agit comme un micro-onde.

Après leur discussion et bla bla bla, Bianchi sort du Poison Cooking de je ne sais où.

-Poison Cooking ! Buffet à volonté !

Elle court vers la rousse, qui se remet à jouer. Elle utilise sa bouffe comme bouclier. Bien pensé. A quelques mètres de la rouquine, elle sort un gâteau et prépare à le lancer. Son adversaire crie. Du moins, elle fait semblant de crier.

-Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire ça ? Lui demanda la rousse avec un regard confiant.

Sa clarinette se sépare en deux, reliée par une chaîne, comme un nunchaku. Elle frappe Bianchi à la joue, ce qui l'envoie à terre. Pendant que le rousse se moque d'elle et de son « amour », Takeshi se prépare à aller l'aider, mais il est arrêté par Hayato.

-Attends Yamamoto, c'est déjà terminé, nous apprit-il.

Elle remet sa clarinette dans sa bou...J'aimerai pas être sa place. Manger autant de Poison Cooking...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Connard de pervers sadique. Et puis il est vachement moche en plus. Je regarde l'écran quand Tsunayoshi remarque quelque chose derrière les filles.<p>

C'est humain au moins ? Ils ont plus l'air de squelettes qu'autres choses. Et savoir qu'ils sont juste derrière Kyoko et Haru...putain, elles sont mortes.

-Ahh ! Elles sont en danger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire à ces filles ? Lui demanda avec haine Bianchi.

-Hm ?~ Rien du tout, si vous suivez mes ordres...

-Arrête de déconner ! Hurla Hayato en le prenant par le col. Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! Si tu rappelles pas ces tueurs, je te descend !

-Oops, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me toucher. Regardes tes amies.

Les tueurs sur l'écran rapprochent leurs doigts des filles. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Je déteste que des gens innocents par rapport à la mafia soient impliqués. Je déteste ceux qui s'en prennent aux proches de leur cible. C'est un acte de lâcheté pure et simple.

Il demande à ce qu'on frappe Tsunayoshi. Pendant qu'ils débattent tous sur ça pendant je sais pas combien de temps, et que les filles manquent tout juste de se faire brûler, je serre le poing en regardant Tsunayoshi. Il veut qu'on le frappe ? Takeshi et Hayato n'ont pas l'air prêts à le faire ?

D'un même mouvement, Bianchi et moi foutons notre poing dans chacune des joues du châtain, qui s'étale à terre.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Nous demanda un Hayato complètement choqué.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules pendant que Bianchi explique ses raisons. J'ai juste retenu qu'elle avait pas joué le rôle du méchant depuis un moment. C'est vrai que Bianchi était venue pour tuer Tsunayoshi au départ. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant saigner du nez parce qu'il nous a demandé de poignarder le Vongola. Putain, j'ai trouvé plus tordu que Bel. Et faut le faire. Comme personne ne se bouge, il ordonne à l'un des jumeaux de verser de l'acide sulfurique sur Kyoko. Tsunayoshi nous demande de le poignarder juste avant. Mais j'ai l'impression, vu le regard de Birds, que ce n'est pas un simple couteau.

Tsunayoshi se prépare à se poignarder quand un cri me fait lever la tête sur l'écran, pour voir Shamal dans toute sa splendeur.

-Allons allons, j'ai toujours l'autre.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que celui-la aussi est à terre. On voit ensuite I-Pin et Lambo de dans dix ans, devant Haru. I-Pin et Shamal disent que quelqu'un leur a dit de venir. Je tourne mes yeux vers Reborn. Même si il en a pas l'air, il ne laissera pas d'innocent mourir. Je me mets derrière Tsunayoshi et lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Fais quelque chose ! Lui ordonnai-je quand son poing entra en collision avec la joue de Birds.

Il s'affale comme une loque sur le sol. Mais se relève en ordonnant au jumeaux de tuer les filles. Celui derrière Shamal se relève mais explose à cause d'un virus de son Trident Mosquito. Je vais dire quelque chose que j'aurai jamais pensé dire à propos de ce médecin pervers mais : il a la classe. On passe donc à la deuxième image, où Haru est toujours protégé par Lambo et I-Pin. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fait le _Haisangen_ au jumeau. Héhé, j'ai toujours dit que c'était une super technique. En attendant, ils sont tout les deux battus. Et Hayato se contente de donner un coup de pied dans le visage du pervers pour qu'il soit battu.

Et un incapable comme ça nous a fait du chantage. Je laisse un bâillement s'échapper de mes lèvres et m'étire avant de me tourner vers le buisson. Quand est-ce que celui qui nous espionne va se montrer ?

-Je sais que tu es là, commença Bianchi. Si tu ne sors pas, c'est nous qui venons.

-A...attendez, répondit une voix fluette familière, c'est moi.

-Fuuta ! Cria-t-on tous en parfaite harmonie.

-Fuuta, repris-je plus calmement, viens et on rentre.

-Non je peux pas, Luciana-nee.

-Mais pourquoi ?! L'interrogea Tsunayoshi en courant vers lui.

-N'approche pas Tsuna-nii. Au revoir...

-Attends Fuuta ! Hurla-t-il après le petit garçon qui venait de s'enfuir.

Je le regarde partir et me recule en prenant les deux autres garçons pour les entraîner avec moi. On esquive tout juste une poutre en fer qui va s'écraser dans un arbre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Jura Hayato.

-Une poutre...en fer ? Rajouta Takeshi.

-C'est le suivant, terminai-je en me tournant vers la provenance du lancé.

Je regarde de haut en bas le nouvel arrivant. Baraqué. Et il a une arme assez menaçante. Se prendre un boulet de cette taille doit faire très mal.

-Se débarrasser de lui vient en premier, les avertis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sauf que si on est touché par ce boulet en métal, on est finit, continua Hayato.

Je lui coule un regard en coin quand je l'entends lâcher un cri de douleur. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment il peut être debout en si peu de temps ? Shamal y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais il y a peut-être des effets secondaires.

-C'est inutile, dit notre adversaire en enlevant sa casquette et sa veste. Je vais gagner.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Il fallait qu'on tombe maintenant sur le faux Mukuro. Surtout que, d'après les nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un débutant.

-C'est...

-Il se montre enfin, souffla Takeshi, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Fuuta ?! Lui hurla Bianchi.

-Fuuta ? Répéta-t-il en faisant tourner son boulet dans les airs. Aucune idée.

Je regarde Hayato, tout comme Bianchi et Takeshi, car il vient de tomber à genoux. Sa sœur pose immédiatement une main sur son front et fronce les sourcils, l'air concerné.

-Hey ! L'interpella Takeshi en se mettant face à lui. Je serai ton adversaire.

-Senja Reppa !

Takeshi commence à l'éviter mais il se fait attirer et se prend le boulet en plein dans le ventre. Je le vois cracher du sang. Ce mec fait revenir son boulet et j'essaie de me rapprocher de Takeshi pour vérifier son état. Si jamais l'un d'eux meurt ici, c'est sur moi que ça retombera. Sauf qu'il se relève en souriant, sa batte contre lui.

J'écarquille les yeux d'un millimètre. Il devrait être incapable de bouger. Ce sont des ados normaux, ils devraient être incapable de bouger après ça.

Takeshi se met à expliquer le secret de la technique. Je pensais pas qu'il trouverait. Les serpents gravés dessus me paraissaient bizarres, mais savoir qu'à cause d'eux et des courants d'air qui se rejoignent ça rend le lancé plus puissant...

-Même si vous le comprenez, vous ne serez pas capable de l'arrêter. Bouja Reppa !

Takeshi court sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Putain, depuis quand ça peut changer de trajectoire en plein vol ? Je pose une main sur mon flingue dissimulé d'illusions en voyant Takeshi se faire envoyer dans un arbre après s'être pris le boulet de plein fouet. Je me tourne quand j'entends quelqu'un tomber. Hayato a sûrement voulu aider, sauf qu'il en est incapable.

-Tu es la suivante, me lança-t-il. Bouja Reppa !

Le boulet fonce droit sur moi. Je créé une illusion de moi et me rends invisible pour courir hors de la trajectoire du boulet.

Il touche sans difficulté mon illusion, qui disparaît immédiatement dans la brume. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux puis regarder de tous les côtés. J'en profite pour rompre mon illusion et lui tirer dessus. Sauf qu'il pare ma balle avec son boulet.

-Ton niveau est au-dessus des autres, reconnut-il. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te vaincre, répliquai-je en voyant Reborn chargé la dernière balle de Dernière Volonté. J'ai juste besoin de gagner du temps.

-Personne ne me vaincra, Bouja Reppa !

-Faut penser à varier ses techniques, marmonnai-je en courant et en lui tirant dessus.

Parce que je lui tire sans cesse dessus, sans diviser mes balles, il est plus occupé à se défendre qu'à m'attaquer.

-Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! Hurla une voix, ce qui me surpris.

Je lève les yeux vers Tsunayoshi. Je pensais pas qu'il crierait ce genre de trucs à ce genre de type.

-Viens là Vongola, lui ordonna-t-il, sans que ce dernier bouge. Bien, dans ce cas attends que je tue cette femme alors, continua-t-il en lançant son boulet sur Bianchi.

-Bianchi ! Cria le châtain avant d'être tué par une balle de Reborn.

Il revient et arrête le boulet. Je soupire de soulagement. Aucun mort ne me retombera dessus si ça continue. Je retourne aux côtés de Reborn et regarde Tsunayoshi frapper le faux Mukuro au menton. Et surtout renvoyer le boulet sur lui. Il va s'écraser dans le bâtiment.

Jamais Tsunayoshi n'a été aussi puissant en mode de Dernière Volonté. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-On dirait que je vais devoir utiliser toutes mes forces contre vous, nous informa si gentiment notre ennemi en étant debout, indemne.

Il lance son boulet en l'air et à une vitesse impressionnante, donne un coup de coude dans le torse de Tsunayoshi.

-Il est sérieux, soufflai-je à voix basse.

Tsunayoshi est à genoux, de la bave coulant le long de son menton. Le faux Mukuro l'attrape par les cheveux et lui donne un coup de genou dans le menton, ce qui le fait cracher du sang, puis il l'attrape par le cou de le fracasse contre le sol, faisant un trou par la même occasion. Je ferme les yeux en voyant le boulet lui tomber dessus.

-Quoi ?! Vociféra le faux Mukuro, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce gars est un monstre ?

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

J'ouvre mes yeux en grand à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire. Est-ce que...l'intuition des Vongola ?

Federico.

Bordel, pourquoi je pense à lui à un moment pareil ?

Je secoue la tête pour arrêter d'y penser et me concentre sur le combat pour voir Tsunayoshi donner un violent coup de poing au faux Mukuro, ce qui lui fait cracher une gerbe de sang. Comment est-ce qu'il a réussi ?

-Quand tu a attaqué, débuta Tsunayoshi, tu as fermé tes yeux, et tu n'as pas laissé le boulet de métal terminé son travail. Tout ça à cause de la culpabilité dans ton cœur. Je pensais que c'était bizarre la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'est presque comme avec ce gamin qu'on a à la maison, je n'ai ressenti aucune peur envers toi.

Le sang des Vongola et leur intuition. Ce que j'ai détesté pendant tant de temps jusqu'à ce que Federico me redonne un espoir que je niais. Il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas pourri, tout comme Tsunayoshi vient de le dire à ce faux Mukuro.

Il raconte son histoire et comment Mukuro l'a manipulé pour qu'il tue toute sa Famille. Je me souviens, il m'en avait parlé. Et entendre cette histoire de la bouche d'un autre ne me fait rien. Je devrais me sentir peiné pour lui, en colère contre Mukuro, mais rien. A par ce sentiment que, quelque part, ils l'avaient mérité. Parce que je sais pourquoi Mukuro a fait ça.

Et plus important, je comprends ses raisons. Parce que j'aurai pu, aujourd'hui, me battre contre Tsunayoshi et les autres au lieu d'être dans leur camps.

Je sors de mes pensées quand le faux Mukuro tombe par terre, le côté gauche en sang à cause des aiguilles de Chikusa. Ils ont voulu le faire taire, normal.

Je m'approche de celui qui s'est présenté comme Lancia et prends son pouls. Il est toujours en vie. Mais je sers les poings en entendant ce que Hayato et Bianchi disent sur Mukuro. Sa façon de traiter les gens...

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr que c'est deux la ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ont été élevé dans la Mafia. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être traité comme un animal par cette même mafia. La haine qu'on ressent après envers elle. L'envie de tuer tout ceux qui en font parti. Mukuro traite les gens comme ça parce qu'on l'a traité comme ça. Si il, si on n'avait plus été utile, on nous aurait assassiné sans remords.

A les entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne connaissent pas la Mafia. Pourtant c'est ça. Se débarrasser des faibles et de ceux inutiles qui peuvent parler sur nous.

-On doit faire quelque chose pour Rokudo Mukuro ! Se décida Tsunayoshi, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

Je le regarde. Lui, il ne connaît rien de la Mafia. Ça se voit, et même si il semble se soucier des autres maintenant, une fois Boss, il deviendra comme les autres. Comme ces autres Vongola qui ont laissé les Estraneo faire ce qu'ils voulaient de nous.

Tsunayoshi, est-ce que tu peux me prouver que tu ne deviendras pas comme les autres ?

Parce que si c'est le cas, quitte à être envoyer à Vendicare jusqu'à ma mort.

Je te tuerai.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><strong><em>贖罪<em>**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Yamamoto: Haha, salut ! **

**Gokudera: Reborn-san nous a dit de répondre.**

**Plume85: Sois un peu plus comme Yamamoto Gokudera.**

**Gokudera: ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE STUPIDE AUTEUR !**

**Yamamoto: Ma ma Gokudera, répondons.**

**Plume85: Donc tout d'abord, Sleiwd ! Oui, elle ressemble à X, mais ce n'est pas sa version féminine non plus x), j'aime bien l'écrire comme ça, ça montre bien qu'elle n'est pas une sainte et que comme tu l'avais dit, elle est pas là pour lui tenir la main, mais bien par obligation.**

**Gokudera: Oi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ils ont une relation bizarre avec Mukuro ?! La stupide femme et ce type se connaissent ?!**

**Yamamoto: L'agresse pas Gokudera ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas.**

**Plume85: JuriiGothic ! Mes reviews sont pas un réseau social !**

**Yamamoto: Haha, je pense qu'elle s'en fiche ! Et même si je ne connais pas ce "Ganauche", on a pas pu faire passer le bonjour à Ana-chan.**

**Gokudera: Cette débile est en train de se battre avec Hibari parce qu'il a besoin de se défouler après avoir été enfermé dans le placard à balais.**

**Plume85: -sifflote-**

**Gokudera: Mais c'était pas si mal autant de chapitre sans lui, on avait enfin la paix !**

**Plume85: Passons à Himutsu-chan et...**

**Gokudera: PARLE PAS COMME TETE DE GAZON SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE T'EXPLOSE !**

**Plume85: -soupire- Yamamoto...**

**Yamamoto: Compris -prend Gokudera par les épaules et le traîne-**

**Gokudera: LACHE MOI STUPIDE JOUEUR DE BASEBALL !**

**Yamamoto: Mais Tsuna vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs !**

**Gokudera: POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT DEBILE ?! -part en courant-**

**Yamamoto: Haha...à plus ! -le suit-**

**Plume85: Des contrôle la veille des vacances de Noël, dur. Pour_ Le Misanthrope _, je ne connais que trop bien, je l'ai fait l'année dernière en seconde, j'ai toujours pas fini de le lire u_u. Et pour le OCx18...j'avais bien dit que j'avais beaucoup d'idées dans ma tête et...'fin voilà quoi. **

**Mukuro: -apparaît dans le la brume- L'alouette ne me battra pas, même si il est jaloux.**

**Plume85: Hey, t'es pas censé être un peu occupé en ce moment ?**

**Mukuro: Oya, tu me vire ?**

**Plume85: Tu peux le voir comme ça oui.**

**Mukuro: Tu tiens à so...**

**Plume85: Laissez vos reviews, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé, ciao~!**

**Mukuro: NE ME COUPE PA...-se fait écraser par un rideau géant-**

**Plume85: Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?**


	12. Rokudo Mukuro

**Plume85: Hiya ! Chapitre 12 !**

**Luciana: Si tôt ?**

**Plume85: J'ai plein de chapitres en rab et c'est Noël ! **

**Luciana: Ouais mais les reviews...**

**Plume85: -pleure- Je sais ! Mais c'est pas grave !**

**Luciana: -soupire- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, l'auteur s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je le sens. Derrière cette porte il y a Mukuro. On a laissé Hayato gérer Chikusa, et depuis j'ai regardé partout, mais rien.<p>

Aucun signe de Kyoya.

C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu au début, non ? Pour vérifier si il était toujours en vie. Parce que c'est la seule personne que je m'autorise à aider.

Quant aux autres...après ce que Bianchi et Hayato ont dit, je me fiche vraiment qu'ils meurent. Contre Lancia, j'ai eu un moment de doute, je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai voulu les aider. Sinon je n'aurais pas gagner du temps pour Tsunayoshi. Mais maintenant...

-Ah, c'est toi ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'avancer vers un garçon assis sur un canapé.

Mukuro.

-Est-ce que c'est ici que tu es retenu ? Ahh, reprit-il en tournant sa tête vers nous, j'ai rencontré cette personne dans la forêt tout à l'heure. C'est un otage.

-S'il-te-plaît, commença l'ananas d'une voix trop douce, viens ici lentement. J'aimerai prendre du temps pour te connaître, Vongola Decimo.

-Eh ? Comment tu sais que je suis un Vongola ?

Je regarde Mukuro, avec un regard neutre. A partir de maintenant, dans ce combat entre Tsunayoshi et Mukuro, je ne vais pas intervenir. Je ne vais rien dire.

Parce que le seul camps auquel j'appartiens c'est le mien. Et que je n'ai pas à choisir entre l'un d'eux.

-Fuuta !

Je tourne mon regard vers Fuuta. Ses yeux sont vides, comme si il n'était pas là. Je le vois sortir la pointe du trident de Mukuro. Je suis probablement la seule car Bianchi s'approche comme si de rien n'était et se fait poignarder. Elle tombe au sol, évanouie. Reborn et Tsunayoshi se précipitent à ses côtés, mais je reste là, plantée là à la regarder se vider petit à petit de son sang.

Cependant...

Je pose mes yeux sur Fuuta. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il n'a pas choisi d'avoir ses capacités de classements. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne devrait pas être en train d'attaquer Tsunayoshi en ce moment.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier prend le fouet que Reborn lui tend, qu'il a emprunté à Dino plus tôt. Il fonce vers Mukuro, Fuuta à ses trousses et attaque. Sauf qu'il est aussi doué que Dino sans ses hommes.

Ouais, je vous laisse imaginer.

Mais il a réussi à avoir Fuuta aussi, qui a fait tomber son arme. Tsunayoshi a la brillante idée de la dégager. Sauf que, perdu dans ses pensées, Fuuta arrive à la reprendre et s'apprête le poignarder.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui souffla-t-il. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Fuuta. On est tous de ton côté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et rentre à la maison avec nous.

Fuuta se prend la tête et lâche l'arme.

-Tsuna-nii...

Et il s'effondre. Je vais vers lui et le prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'écart, sans un mot. Quand je me retourne pour regarder le combat, Tsunayoshi me remercie du regard tandis que Mukuro...

Je dirais qu'il me regard avec un mélange de surprise, de dégoût et de...

...de trahison. Mais son regard me quitte pour se poser sur Tsunayoshi, qui l'écoute raconter ce qui est arrivé à Fuuta.

En parlant de lui, je déchire tant bien que mal un bout de la manche de mon pull et essuie le sang qui coule de ses oreilles et de son nez avec.

-Je suis désolé Fuuta, chuchotai-je à l'enfant allongé par terre.

Je me retourne vers le combat pour voir Tsunayoshi foncer vers Mukuro en le traitant de bâtard. Ils passent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais seulement Tsunayoshi est coupé à divers endroits de son corps. Je vois une flamme indigo brûler sur l'œil rouge de Mukuro. Il ramasse la pointe de son trident et l'assemble avec le manche.

Il parle de réincarnation. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des souvenirs de ses six dernières vies. Je savais qu'il pouvait utiliser les illusions vu que c'est lui qui m'a appris, mais pas qu'il avait été réincarné six fois.

-Commençons, fit-il en frappant le sol de son trident.

Aussitôt, je sol se déchire. Je me laisse porter par un bloc du sol qui s'élève doucement. Me débattre ne servirait à rien. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'est réel, alors ça ne sert à rien que je bouge.

Par contre, vu que Tsunayoshi vient de crier nos noms, je pense qu'il est bien pris dans l'illusion de Mukuro. Heureusement pour lui, les coups de Reborn sont magiques.

Pas le bon moment pour l'humour ? Merde alors...

Honnêtement, je me fiche de leur conversation. Je vois juste que Tsunayoshi est à présent entouré de serpents.

-Ahh ! Aidez-moi !

-Ce n'est pas un bon plan Mukuro, lui dit Reborn. Je suis un professeur exceptionnel après tout.

Juste après sa phrase, quelque chose en métal est lancé vers Mukuro. Sans surprise, il le dévie sans problèmes, mais mes yeux s'écarquillent malgré moi.

Un tonfa.

-Juudaime ! Mettez vous à couvert !

Tsunayoshi est éjecté à cause des dynamites. Je regarde vers la porte pour trouver Kyoya et Hayato, couverts de sang mais en vie.

Kyoya est en vie. En colère, blessé mais en vie.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être soulagé de voir quelqu'un en vie si ce n'était pas Dino.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa Hayato.

-Hibari-san ! Gokudera-kun ! Tout...tout les deux !

-Tu comprends Mukuro ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'emmène Tsuna seul.

-Maintenant on est quitte, lâcha Kyoya en lâchant littéralement Hayato.

Pendant que Hayato nous dit où sont Chikusa et Ken, c'est-à-dire en train de pioncer dehors, Kyoya récupère son arme en chancelant.

-Prêt à te rependre ?

-Tellement effrayant. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te mets pas dans le chemin entre le Vongola et moi. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas être debout en ce moment, combien d'os dans ton corps ai-je cassé ? Lui rétorqua Mukuro.

C'est vrai, comment il peut tenir debout ? Mukuro enflamme de nouveau son œil et ils foncent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs armes s'entrechoquent.

Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. Celui qui m'a sauvé et celui en qui j'ai confiance. Mukuro et Kyoya. En train de s'affronter.

Ils finissent par se reculer l'un de l'autre. Reborn complimente Kyoya, sauf qu'à ce moment-la, son épaule se met à saigner.

Fuck, comme si il était pas déjà assez amoché comme ça.

-Ce...Cerisiers ?! S'écria Tsunayoshi pendant que je le pensais quand des illusions de cerisiers en fleurs nous entourèrent.

-Merde...grognai-je tout bas.

Sauf que, à ma surprise, Kyoya reste debout et assène un coup dans la poitrine de Mukuro. Je vois du sang couler au coins de ses lèvres.

-Hé, trop naïf, commença Hayato. J'ai eu ça de Shamal quand on est venu. Le remède pour la maladie du Sakura-kura.

-Alors...devina Tsunayoshi.

Je me lève quand Kyoya envoie Mukuro dans les airs, après qu'il ait craché beaucoup de sang. Il s'affale par terre, inconscient, pendant que je vais aux côtés de Kyoya.

-Hi...Hibari-san, est-ce que ça va ?

-Wow ! Laissai-je échapper en rattrapant le corps inconscient de Kyoya quand il tombait.

-Il s'est battu en étant inconscient la moitié du combat, nous informa l'Arcobaleno. Ça a dû être très vexant pour lui de perdre la première fois.

Je le traîne jusqu'au mur, à côté de Fuuta. Mais c'est qu'il est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air !

-On doit emmener tout le monde à l'hôpital ! S'égosilla Tsunayoshi en balayant les blessés du regard.

Et encore, Takeshi est toujours dehors. Je pose la tête de Kyoya sur mes genoux. Est-ce que je surestimais Mukuro ? Parce que je ne pensais pas que Kyoya puisse le battre. Et il n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses techniques.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la meilleure équipe médicale des Vongola est en route, le rassura Reborn.

-C'est bon à savoir.

-Gokudera-kun, tu devrais y aller doucement...

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'une équipe médicale, les interrompit la voix de Mukuro. Parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne de vivant.

C'est bizarre. Mukuro les braque avec un flingue. Je suis celle qui utilise des armes à feu, pas lui. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant mettre le canon de l'arme sur la tempe.

-Arrivederci.

Et il tire.

Ce n'est pas normal. Je le sens, je le sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Mais où est-ce qu'il est alors ? Où se cache-t-il ?

-C'est une honte qu'on n'ait pas pu le capturer vivant, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.

-On a enfin battu Mukuro, fit la voix de Bianchi.

Je la regarde et écarquille les yeux. Je rêve ou bien...son œil droit est le même que Mukuro ?

-Gokudera-kun ! N'approche pas ! Lui hurla Tsunayoshi alors qu'il allait aider sa sœur.

Les Estraneo ont commencé leur expériences parce qu'ils ont inventé une balle ensuite interdite.

La balle de la Possession. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment il pu se la procurer ? Il ne l'a pas depuis toutes ces années quand même ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Aide-moi aussi Tsuna.

-Eh ah, okay.

-Tout va bien Juudaime, mes blessures ne sont pas si graves, je vais bien, le rassura Hayato.

-Désolé pour ça Hayato.

-Donne-moi ta main, fit-il à l'intention de sa sœur.

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Hayato est par terre, sa joue coupée par la pointe du trident de Mukuro.

Oh, Bianchi a été poignardé par ce même trident et maintenant elle est possédée. Hayato vient juste d'être coupé avec...

J'espère pour lui que je me trompe. Mais ils n'ont sûrement par remarqué l'état de Bianchi.

Bon, vu qu'elle vient d'essayer de poignarder Reborn, ils doivent se douter de quelque chose.

-On dirait qu'elle est possédée, intervins-je pour la première fois.

-Comme une malédiction ?!

-Est-ce qu'un tel truc...

-Mais c'est la réalité, le coupa Reborn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est moi, essaya-t-elle de les convaincre.

-Ro-ku-do Mu-ku-ro ? Articula lentement Tsunayoshi.

-Kufufu~.

Il relève la tête vers eux. Le fait que l'œil droit de Bianchi soit le même que le sien et les sortes de fêlures qu'il y a sur le côté droit de son visage montrent bien qu'elle n'est plus elle-même.

Par contre, on dirait une imitation de l'_Exorciste_. Je pensais pas qu'il était fan.

Mon visage tombe dans ma main quand Hayato commence un chant supposé exorcisé sa sœur. Et que Mukuro joue le jeu. Mon regard ne veut pas lâcher le corps de Bianchi. A quoi il joue ?

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper Juudaime.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Tsunayoshi éviter immédiatement la pointe du trident.

Hayato est possédé. Donc j'avais raison. Le trident sert de lien. Une fois qu'il nous a touché, Mukuro peut nous posséder.

-Ehh ! Maintenant c'est Gokudera-kun !

-Tu me surprends vraiment. C'est une première. C'est la première fois qu'un humain est capable de sentir quand je possède quelqu'un. Tu es vraiment fascinant.

J'ai la drôle d'impression que ça vire très bizarre toute cette situation. Je pose la tête de Kyoya doucement sur le sol et me relève, sans lâcher Hayato du regard pendant que Reborn explique la balle de Mukuro et que lui explique son but.

Posséder le corps de Tsunayoshi. Ça prend son sens maintenant, et c'est bien le genre de Mukuro. Les tuer ne serait pas suffisant. Contrôler Tsunayoshi revient à contrôler la Mafia. Je suis la pointe du trident du regard quand Hayato la passe à Bianchi, de nouveau debout. Je me baisse et attrape Kyoya par la taille pour l'éloigner en sautant en arrière. La pointe se plante dans le sol.

-Kufufu~, le spectateur se décide à rejoindre la bataille ? Me demanda-t-il/elle en levant les yeux sur moi.

J'esquive de justesse son trident et me déplace sur le côté en laissant Kyoya sur le sol. Je peux pas et l'éloigner et esquiver les attaques de Mukuro en même temps. Mukuro m'a pris pour cible, maintenant que j'ai eu le malheur d'aider Kyoya. Je me retrouve vite coincer contre un mur. Je me tourne face à lui et le prends comme appui pour faire un salto arrière. Quelques souplesses arrières et je suis aux côtés de Tsunayoshi, un genou à terre.

-Ça va Ana-san ?!

-Tu n'avais pas dit à Tsuna que tu ne te battrais pas ? M'interrogea Reborn en me scrutant de ses yeux noirs.

-Si, mais je vais pas me laisser posséder quand même. Je me contente d'esquiver.

-Bien, parce que je t'interdis d'intervenir, c'est son combat.

-Quoi ?! Hurla le concerné.

-Ferme-la et regarde, grommelai-je en voyant Hayato se relever, ainsi que Ken et Chikusa arriver, tous possédés.

-Ces deux-la aussi hein...

-Mukuro est dans quatre personnes ?!

Je fronce les sourcils. Mukuro les a sauvé. Mais est-ce une raison pour qu'ils lui laissent leurs corps ? Je n'aurai abandonné mon indépendance, mon autonomie, ma liberté pour rien au monde.

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Nous dit Mukuro, dans le corps de Hayato, en nous lançant de la dynamite à Tsunayoshi.

Ken suit et j'esquive les aiguilles que Chikusa nous a envoyé, à moi et Reborn. Et avec la même méthode, en enlevant mon pull. De toute façon il est déjà foutu.

Je réprime un frisson. Il fait froid quand on est qu'en débardeur.

-Reborn, commençai-je en le regardant.

-Ce type est sérieusement dangereux.

Je m'écarte de l'une des colonnes de feu qu'il vient de faire apparaître et me retrouve à côté de Reborn.

-Reborn, quand est-ce que Léon va se décider ? Lui chuchotai-je en regardant Tsunayoshi.

-Ça ne dépend que de lui, me répliqua-t-il au même volume. Ce ne sont que des illusions, tu n'apprends donc jamais ? Demanda-t-il à Tsunayoshi en sautant dans la bataille.

Il esquive de justesse les explosions et enlève son chapeau juste à temps pour que ce ne soit que le seul à se faire poignarder. Il récupère son fedora, un léger rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vrai combat.

Je créé une illusion de moi et me rend invisible, comme pour Lancia quand je sens Chikusa derrière moi, pointe en main. Il poignarde donc mon illusion qui s'évapore de suite.

-Illusion ? S'égosilla Tsunayoshi.

-Oui illusion, affirmai-je en réapparaissant.

Chikusa fonce sur moi et j'arrête la pointe en l'attrapant au manche, mon visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres sur sien.

-Kufufu~, quelle raison t'as poussé à m'aider ? Me souffla-t-il, son habituel rictus charmeur sadique aux lèvres, même si c'était Chikusa.

-Je me disais que tu ferais un bon Gardien de la Brume, et j'avais raison, rétorquai-je avec un sourire de manipulatrice.

-Oya, tu es vraiment devenue comme moi. Dommage que tu rejoigne ma collection de possédés d'ici peu de temps.

-Rêve.

On se recule d'un bond en arrière en même temps.

Mukuro et moi avons une relation bizarre. On ne se fait pas confiance, on n'hésitera pas à trahir l'autre si ça joue dans notre faveur, mais on se comprend. Et on est ami.

Une amitié étrange, mais ça reste une amitié.

-Bordel Tsunayoshi, tu vas te bouger le cul oui ?! Hurlai-je en esquivant les aiguilles de Chikusa, tandis que Reborn est occupé avec du Poison Cooking et le châtain avec de la dynamite. On va pas t'aider, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?!

-Si tu es mon élève, tu peux surmonter ça, intervint Reborn en esquivant à son tour des aiguilles alors que je me baissai pour éviter Ken qui m'avait sauté dessus.

-Comment il peut y avoir une raison aussi absurde ?!

-Bordel, je suis aussi ta tutrice alors tu vas bouger ton cul ! M'égosillai-je.

-Kufufu~ Deux tuteurs hein ? Ils s'impatientent. Avoir votre élève dans une situation aussi désespéré et dangereuse vous a rendu illogique ! Vociféra Bianchi en lançant son gâteau violet sur l'Arcobaleno.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Écoute Tsunayoshi, Dino a été dans la même situation. Quand je me suis faite enlevée, il est venu me secourir malgré la tonne de mecs qu'il y avait. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu « Dino le Cheval Ailé ».

-Devenu...mais je comprends pas ! Dino-san et moi...

-Regarde en haut, le coupa l'un des Mukuro, sans que je sache lequel c'était. On dirait que ton discours est inutile, Cavallone.

-Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, lui appris-je en esquivant à mon tour la nourriture empoisonné.

Pour me faire entailler le bras par Ken. Je me dégage en me tenant mon bras ensanglanté. Il m'a pas raté. Je regarde Chikusa s'approcher de Tsunayoshi, à terre à cause de l'explosion. Sauf qu'il s'effondre avant. Il a atteint les limites on dirait.

Je ferme les yeux. Il utilise les corps jusqu'aux toutes dernières limites. Comme moi. Le manque de douleur nous fait sauter une limite. Mais je n'utilise pas le corps des autres.

J'essaie de me trouver des excuses pour paraître meilleure que Mukuro on dirait. C'est pitoyable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce corps appartient à ton ami, non ?!

-Faux. Depuis que je le possède, ce corps est mien. Je peux le briser ou le tuer à ma guise.

Mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras, si tu les tuais, tu serais seul. Et tu ne veux pas ça.

-Ne me donne pas ce regard pathétique ! Le réprimanda Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le menton avant de le chopper par son col.

Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que t'as encore faire ? Ou qu'est-ce que t'as pas fait plutôt ?

-Écoute Tsuna, toi, et personne d'autre, est le Vongola Decimo. Si tu montres tes vrais sentiments, ce sera la réponse des Vongola.

-Mes...mes vrais sentiments ?

-Je t'ai demandé de me prouver quelque chose, commençai-je, la tête baissée. Montre-moi ce que tu vas faire pour tes amis, Tsunayoshi.

-Kufufufu~, même les tuteurs ont abandonné. Ses vrais sentiments sont « je vais m'enfuir » ? Ou bien « Je ne peux pas à cause de mes amis mais je ne peux pas les sauver ? »

-Je veux...commença-t-il à voix basse. Je veux vaincre, Rokudo Mukuro.

Je lance un regard à Léon. Il vient de bouger ou bien...

-Oh, c'était inattendu. Mais laisse-moi entendre ça une fois que j'aurai pris possession de ton corps. Après que tu aies enterré tes amis de tes propres mains.

-Je ne veux pas perdre...face à une personne aussi cruelle...Juste toi ! Je veux te vaincre ! Finit-il par hurler, un regard déterminé sur son visage.

Un sourire se forme aux coins de mes lèvres quand Léon brille de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des paroles de Tsunayoshi. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'étendre au plafond dans une lumière aveuglante. Je m'approche de Tsunayoshi et Reborn.

-Il a fini par émerger avec ses ailes, l'informa Reborn vu que le châtain semblait perdu.

-Ailes ?!

-Je suis nostalgique, c'était exactement la même chose pour mon frère.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Action, action !<strong>

**Luciana: Tu parles, je fous que dalle !**

**Plume85: Tu esquives ?**

**Luciana: Mais je foutre des raclés à des gens moi !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tu vas attendre alors...**

**Luciana: Quoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien ! En tout cas, merci pour la review Sleiwd, ça fait plaisir !**

**Luciana: Je suis extrême pour les raisons de mes meurtres.**

**Plume85: Dis pas ce mot !**

**Ryohei: -passe en courant chez Luciana- EXTREME ! -repart-.**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: ...**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Bref, l'arc Kokuyo se terminera au prochain chapitre. Laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**

**Luiana: Bye bye !**


	13. Redenzione

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 13 !**

**Luciana: Ouais, tu postes un chapitre tout les jours jusqu'à Noël.**

**Plume85: C'est mes vacances préférées !**

**Luciana: Ouais bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs !**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Mes yeux refusent de quitter Léon. Il y a sept ans, il a craché le fouet de Dino et Enzio. Qu'est-ce que ça va être pour Tsunayoshi ? Mukuro fonce sur Léon et le tranche avec la pointe du trident. Je lève un peu plus mes yeux. Deux objets brillent au plafond.<p>

-Léon ! Cria Tsunayoshi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Léon est un caméléon changeur de forme après tout, le rassura Reborn.

-Hey, regarde par-là, lui conseillai-je en pointant les objets du doigt.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air touché.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant deux moufles blanches tombées sur le visage de Tsunayoshi. Et moi qui pensais que Enzio était inutile.

-Comment je suis supposé me battre avec ?! Paniqua le Decimo. C'est supposé être une arme ou quelque chose comme Enzio ?! Comment est-ce que améliorer ma circulation sanguine peut aider ?!

-Te vider de ton sang plus vite ? Proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Peu importe, mets-les, lui ordonna Reborn.

-Même à la fin, vous êtes amusants, nous fit Mukuro/Ken en chargeant Tsunayoshi avec son trident.

La pointe se tape contre quelque chose de dur dans le gant de Tsunayoshi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est envoyé quelque mètres derrière. Il enlève son gant, qui laisse tomber une cartouche blanche.

-C'est une balle !

-Envoie la Tsuna !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser la tirer ! Vociféra Mukuro et attaquant Reborn, qui évita facilement.

Il saute et arrive à récupérer la balle. Il la charge dans son flingue mais Tsunayoshi est pris dans les explosions avant.

Je suis la seule à avoir entendu le coup de feu ?

Quand la fumée de l'explosion se disperse, je vois un Tsunayoshi brûlé et inconscient au sol. Reborn parle de reproches. J'entends rien moi. Sauf que Tsunayoshi, lui, a l'air de les avoir entendu. Parce qu'il a de nouveau ce regard déterminé. Il arrête le trident facilement et j'écarquille les yeux. Ses gants changent, ils sont maintenant noirs et argents, avec un « X » sur le dos.

-Mukuro, si je ne te bats pas...débuta le châtain d'une voix sérieuse, je ne mourrais pas en paix !

Sa flamme revient plus vivace qu'avant, mais ce qui me choque, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont maintenant ambrés.

Des gants, une flamme pareil, des yeux pareils...ça me fait penser au Vongola Primo. Pendant mon temps au CEDEF, j'ai dû apprendre toute l'histoire des Vongola. Donc je sais que le Primo se battait avec des gants et est connu comme le plus puissant de tout les Boss. Le Ciel qui englobe tout. De plus, les Vongola avaient commencé comme groupe d'auto-défense.

Il arrête sans problème Ken et lui donne un coup de coude dans le visage. Il découvre sans problème l'illusion des aiguilles de Chikusa et trouve le vrai, qui était caché dans ses illusions. La pointe du trident va se coincer dans le mur, la pointe vers le vide.

Il a vu à travers l'illusion. L'intuition des Vongola.

Hyper Intuition.

Hayato et Bianchi se mettent à frapper Tsunayoshi, mais il se laisse faire. Il finit par les assommer tout les deux. Il pose leurs corps en douceur sur le sol.

-Reborn, Ana, vous veillez sur eux.

-Me donne pas d'ordre, grognai-je en retrouvant mes esprit, en même temps que Reborn.

Mais j'obéis tout de même, tout comme Reborn.

-Montre-toi Mukuro, je sais que tu es en vie.

Mukuro apparaît, du sang à l'endroit où il s'est tiré dessus.

Les Vongola et leur intuition sont chiants, je pensais être la seule à savoir qu'il était en vie. Enfin, je le savais seulement parce que je le connais.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant Mukuro se mettre les doigts dans son œil rouge après avoir parler de la voie des humains. Son œil saigne, mais quand il enlève ses doigts, le côté droit de son corps vire au noir. Il est même entouré d'une aura noir. Il charge sur Tsunayoshi, qui pare son bâton.

Mukuro en a marre et veut en finir. Je le vois dans son regard. La folie commence à le gagner petit à petit j'ai l'impression. Il donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de Tsunayoshi, ce qui l'envoie en l'air et faire tourner son bâton. Même moi je ne peux pas le faire tourner comme ça, pourtant même si c'est Fon qui m'a appris le bozendo, je n'ai pas ce niveau.

Remarque, je suis nul à ce truc. C'est un miracle si j'arrive à le faire tourner plus de dix minutes.

-Entre toi et moi, débuta Mukuro, la différence de force est incommensurable.

Il lui donne un coup de bâton dans le menton, ce qui lui fait cracher du sang et l'envoie dans le mur.

-Haha ! Rigola l'illusionniste. Comme tu es fragile. Est-ce que tu veux faire de ça un échauffement ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit la voix calme de Tsunayoshi.

-Pas con Tsunayoshi, murmurai-je avec un rictus en le voyant mettre ses gants dans la flamme de son front.

-Quoi ?! Son aura explose ?

-Je comprends maintenant ce que ces gants signifient, rajouta Reborn.

-Si c'était le maximum de ta puissance, reprit le futur Parrain, alors je suis très déçu.

-Kufufu~, je vais avoir un putain de bon moment avec toi.

Ses gants enflammés, il ressemble définitivement au Primo.

Tsunayoshi n'est pas fait pour être Boss.

Du moins pas de cette Mafia.

Si il est comme Primo, alors peut-être que...qu'il peut changer la mafia ? Peut-être qu'il peut changer cette mafia que je déteste ?

Peut-être qu'il peut me changer ?

_« Ces gens là seront ta rédemption »_

La phrase que Federico m'a dite il y a trois ans déjà se répète dans ma tête. Tsunayoshi peut accomplir de grandes choses.

Mais la Mafia change les gens. Tuer change les gens.

Et si je veux qu'il change la Mafia, il doit rester le même, garder ce regard bienveillant mais déterminé à protéger ceux à qui il tient. Le Ciel qui englobe tout se doit d'être l'Harmonie et ne peut pas se ternir.

Tsunayoshi ne peut pas se salir les mains.

Mais je peux.

Je l'empêcherai de tuer et il changera cette mafia pourrie.

Federico, je pense l'avoir enfin trouvé.

Ma rédemption.

En la seule personne digne d'être le Vongola Decimo.

-La flamme de Dernière Volonté n'est pas une aura, le contredit Tsunayoshi.

-Oh, c'est une chose intéressante que tu me dis là. Est-ce que...tu me montrerais ?! Lui demanda-t-il en courant vers le châtain.

Tsunayoshi arrête sans problème son bâton et le tord grâce à la chaleur de sa flamme. Mukuro esquive de justesse son poing. Reborn explique ensuite les propriété de la Flamme et sa différence avec l'aura.

Je cligne des yeux. Tsunayoshi vient de disparaître pour se retrouver derrière Mukuro. Oh, je vois. Il utilise probablement les flammes pour se propulser. Pas bête. Tsunayoshi lui donne un coup de poing qui l'envoie à terre.

-Est-ce que tu as fini l'échauffement ?

-Ku...kufufu...

Il éclate de rire. Il s'énerve parce qu'il voit qu'il est en train de perdre.

Il explique son but et pourquoi il veut posséder Tsunayoshi. Je l'écoute sans ciller. Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux plus le laisser faire à sa guise. Tsunayoshi doit rester vivant.

Je suis égoïste, mais je veux cette rédemption dont Federico m'a parlée.

Mukuro projette une sorte d'ombre noire sur Tsunayoshi. Il ne bouge pas. Il a pas vu les cailloux ?

Ah, effectivement il les a pas vu. Mukuro arrive par en haut pour le frapper, mais le Vongola se retrouve derrière lui et le frappe à la joue.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Mukuro dans cet état.

-Tue-moi. Si j'étais capturé par la Mafia, je préférerais mourir.

Ne lui tourne pas le dos crétin, il ment !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ferme les yeux quand Mukuro se relève et capture les bras du châtain. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il peut changer la Mafia, j'en suis sûre. Quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir Mukuro donner un coup de boule au Vongola, suivit d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Il finit par un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Regarde où tu as été lancé.

-Tsunayoshi, montre lui le pouvoir de tes gants ! M'époumonai-je.

Il envoie ses flammes derrière lui et se stoppe juste avant la pointe de Mukuro.

-Quoi ?! Il envoie ses flammes derrière ?!

Tsunayoshi se propulse vers Mukuro pendant que Reborn explique ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Il attrape le visage de Mukuro. Il crie.

Mukuro s'est fait battre. Je devrais vouloir l'aider non ? Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? Mukuro au sol, son trident disparaît, tout comme son aura noire qui a été purifiée par la flamme de Tsunayoshi.

-Ah c'est vrai, les blessures de tout le monde ! S'écria Tsunayoshi en voyant mon bras ensanglanté.

Je l'avais oublié celui-la. C'est vrai que ça saigne bien. Mais c'est que superficiel pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je regarde le corps de Mukuro pendant que Reborn rassure Tsunayoshi en lui disant que l'équipe médicale est arrivée à temps pour donner l'antidote à Lancia.

-Merci mon dieu...souffla-t-il avant de regarder Mukuro. Mukuro...il est pas mort n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne va pas crever aussi facilement...murmurai-je en remarquant Ken et Chikusa ramper vers leur sauveur.

-Ne l'approche pas pyon ! Sale Mafia, ne touchez-pas Mukuro-san !

Je ferme les yeux et serre ma main sur ma blessure en écoutant Ken expliqué d'où ils viennent. La haine, la colère et la rancœur s'entendent dans sa voix. Et ça fait ressortir toutes ces émotions chez moi aussi.

Une frisson me remonte le long de l'échine en sentant des présence hostiles. Et terriblement plus puissantes que nous. Je tourne les yeux vers l'entrée.

Détraqueurs. Comme ceux d'_Harry Potter_. Ils existent en vrai !

J'écarquille les yeux en les voyant lancer quelque chose autour du cou de des trois évadés et les tirer vers eux. Ça fait tilte dans ma tête.

Les gardiens de la Mafia, Vindice.

-H...Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Leur hurla Tsunayoshi.

-Arrête Tsuna.

-Tu pourrais te mettre dans une situation pire, rajoutai-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ? S'enquit-il auprès de Reborn, tandis que je questionnai l'Arcobaleno du regard.

-Leurs crimes seront jugés et ils seront punis.

J'arrête de les écouter. Ils ont déjà été à Vendicare. Évasion plus tentative d'assassinat sur un futur Boss, ainsi qu'utilisation d'une balle interdite.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont avoir comme peine ?

-On est là ! Cria un médecin en poussant un brancard, suivit de bien d'autres. Où sont les blessés ?!

Je m'approche de Tsunayoshi, qui regardent les médecins s'occuper des autres. Je pose une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fait sursauter.

-Bravo, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord, lui lançai-je avec un énorme sourire.

Il me regarde, prend le temps d'assimiler et écarquille les yeux. C'est ce moment-la que choisit un médecin pour m'emmener afin de soigner mon bras.

Félicitation Tsunayoshi, tu as réussi à te trouver une utilité à mes yeux.

Ma rédemption.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as fait venir en Italie, escortée de dix de tes hommes ?<p>

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder. De me fixer, les coudes sur le bureau, le bas de son visage caché par ses mains croisées.

-Dino ?

-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as aidé Rokudo Mukuro quand il était en cavale ?

Je me fige et le regarde dans les yeux. Comment ?

-J'ai tes relevés de compte tout les mois, m'apprit-il en me montrant une feuille de papier. Tu as transféré dix mille euros sur un compte qui m'est inconnu. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que c'était celui de cet homme. Tu m'explique ?

-De quel droit tu me flique ?

-Je suis ton frère et t'as seize ans, c'est suffisant comme réponse.

Je grogne et m'enfonce dans me siège.

-Luciana, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aidé ?! S'énerva mon frère en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'il a empêché les Estraneo de me récupérer ?! Rétorquai-je en me levant aussi, le foudroyant du regard.

Il semble être pris de cour mais il se reprend vite.

-Et puis, repris-je, vous m'avez demandé de lui trouver des Gardiens, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Un Gardien de la Brume !

-Il a essayé de tuer Tsuna !

-Et alors ?! Il est en vie aujourd'hui non ?!

-Mais il aurait pu mourir !

-Mais Reborn ne l'aurait pas laisser !

-Mais toi si !

Il reprend son souffle, sous mon regard glacial.

-Je suis comme ça, finis-je par dire. Si t'es pas content de la façon dont je le traite, tu aurais dû refuser de m'envoyer au Japon.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais envoyé dans une ville pleine de gamins normaux à ton avis ?

Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

Oh, il a pas osé...

-Je suis pas normale, et tu m'as envoyé là-bas pour que je le devienne ? Grondai-je en regardant le sol.

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu te rends pas compte que tu me fais peur ?!

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en le regardant les yeux ronds.

-Putain pourquoi tu crois que j'ai jamais voulu que tu t'approches des Varia, que tu rejoigne le CEDEF ? Je voulais pas que tu sois dans la Mafia, je voulais pas que tu devienne forte au point de vouloir te venger des Estraneo !

-C'est stupide, grommelai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Je sais, et c'est ça qui me fait peur ! Explosa-t-il. Tu fais tout toute seule, sans rien demander à personne et tu te renferme sur toi-même ! Tu l'as jamais remarqué, mais moi si ! Tu comprends pas que je suis inquiet ?!

-Mais merde, t'as pas à l'être, je sais ce que je fais ! Venger les Estraneo est la seule chose qui me pousse à avancer ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me trouve un copain, que je me marie et que j'ai des gosses alors que je vais mourir jeune ?! Même moi je ne ferai subir ça à personne ! Toi et moi on sait ce que c'est de grandir sans mère ! Crois pas que je t'ai jamais entendu pleurer quand tu regardais la photo de ta mère !

Ma tête est tourné sur le côté à cause du coup. Je porte une main sur ma joue, sûrement rouge et regarde Dino avec des yeux choqués.

Il m'a giflé. Il vient...Mon frère vient de me frapper.

Il écarquille les yeux à son tour et regarde tour à tour sa main et moi. Il finit par faire le tour de son bureau et approche une main vers moi.

-Ana, je...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui répondis-je froidement en repoussant sa main, et ne me touche pas.

-Je suis dé...

-Tu m'as frappé ! Explosai-je en me reculant. J'aurais pensé que ce serait Superbi, je pensais même que ça aurait pu être Nono avant toi !

Je sors de son bureau en trombe et descend les escaliers pour me rendre dans le jardin. Je l'entends crier mon nom et ses pas pressés me suivre. Je m'apprête à lui gueuler de dégager quand je m'immobilise, les yeux écarquillés. Cette sensation, cette présence, c'est la même qu'à ce moment-la.

Quand Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa ont été emmené.

Je sens un métal froid autour de mon cou et je me fait violemment tirer en arrière.

-Ana ! Hurla mon frère en me voyant pour se stopper net. Vindice...

-Tu as aidé des évadés de Vendicare, commença l'un des détraqueur, pour cela tu vas être jugée.

-J'aurai jamais deviné, pestai-je à voix basse.

Dino fait un pas mais je le fusille du regard. Je me sens aspirée et la dernière chose que je vois c'est le visage inquiet de mon frère, ainsi que des cheveux blonds qui viennent d'apparaître.

Iemitsu est aussi venu pour m'engueuler hein ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Luciana ne sera pas présente dans cette partie parce que...ben elle est un peu occupée comme vous l'avez lu, donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend la relève !<strong>

**Hibari: Herbivore...**

**Plume85: S'il-te-plaît, avant de détruire ces gentilles reviews -lui montre des feuilles- réponds-y.**

**Hibari: Tch -les arrache des mains de l'auteur-**

**Plume85: Alors tout d'abord, review sur le chapitre 11 de Himutsu-chan ! Désolé qu'il t'ait pas plu T^T mais merci de l'avoir dit, et d'avoir complimenter Luciana, heureusement qu'elle est pas là sinon elle aurait pris la grosse tête. Mais d'un certain côté, c'est mon but de parfois la faire ressembler à Xanxus, d'autre non. Ce n'est pas sa copie en fille après tout, elle a ses propres objectifs et...bon, elle est devenue comme elle est à cause de la Mafia, alors qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue sans ?**

**Hibari: Hn...**

**Plume85: Tu l'aurais pas rencontré Hibari, je sa...-évite un tonfa- Hey, tu veux retourner dans le placard à balais ?**

**Hibari: -se fige et la fusille du regard-**

**Plume85: Haha, t'as peur ? Bref, maintenant sur le chapitre 12. Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'en fait vous vous en foutez que je veuille ou non que mes reviews deviennent un nouveau FB ? Et...Hibari, la partie sur toi et Luciana est fausse, laisse ces reviews et reste ici ! -l'attrape-**

**Hibari: Herbivore stupide qui écrit ces reviews, entre le carnivore et moi il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien. Maintenant, ou dans dix ans.**

**Plume85: Ah, et j'ai reçu un message de Vendicare qui dit : "Pourquoi personne m'a prévenu qu'on était déjà en décembre ?!"**

**Hibari: Idiote.**

**Plume85: Elle est pas là tu sais, ça sert à rien de le dire...Oh, vu l'aura noire qui t'entoure, t'as lu la suite ? Ah...Ahah...-lui prend les reviews- Tu viens d'anéantir sa fierté...**

**Hibari: Ces herbivores l'ont vraiment énervé.**

**Plume85: Bianchi et Gokudera ? Effectivement. **

**Hibari: Herbivore, pour avoir pris ma réplique, je vais te mordre à mort -se prépare à partir-**

**Plume85: Tu mordras à mort aucun de mes lecteurs ! -l'attache à une chaise- Nah !**

**Hibari: -sombrement- Détache-moi.**

**Plume85: -l'ignore- Merci pour dire que la relation de Mukuro et Luciana est "parfaite" et...Hibari, calme-toi et arrête d'être jaloux de lui !**

**Hibari: Je suis pas jaloux !**

**Plume85: Ouais...mais il y a rien entre eux. Ils ne peuvent même pas voir l'autre de cette façon. Et puis la réaction de Luciana...-sort une feuille qui vient de Vendicare et lit- "Mukuro et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps et on est semblables à bien des niveaux. Je savais qu'il avait un plan B, je savais qu'il avait d'autres techniques, même si j'ai pensé qu'il avait perdu. Et surtout, surtout, cet ananas drama queen ne se suiciderait jamais avec un flingue, trop commun. PS: Je n'aime pas Kyôya, ou ce "S" et je suis pas écolo" ! Et oui, déjà la fin de l'Arc Kokuyo x) l'arc V**** commencera dans le chapitre 15 ! Et sera plus long ! Donc Hibari, tant qu'on y est...**

**Hibari: Herbivore de lecteur, ne m'appelle pas avec ce surnom ridicule. Tu n'as aucune photo et rien ne c'est passé entre l'ananas stupide et moi.**

**Plume85: Mouais...**

**Hibari: -fusille l'auteur du regard- Rien. Et il n'y aura aucun mariage. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête que le carnivore et moi on...-aura noire- Il n'y a rien !**

**Plume85: C'est de la déception que j'entends ? -le vire de la baraque en le voyant commencer à ouvrir la bouche- Sleiwd, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu trouve Mukuro bien écrit ^^ j'espère que la nouvelle d'un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël te fait plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et ciao~ !**


	14. Marché avec le Diable

**Plume85: Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 14 !**

**Luciana: Je suis un génie.**

**Plume85: Et suicidaire vu ce que tu fais dans le chapitre. Tu t'en prends aussi plein la gueule.**

**Luciana: H...Hey ! **

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'est sombre. Extrêmement. J'aurai dû mieux cacher ma transaction, mais non, je pensais que tout allait bien se passer !<p>

Bien Bakana, bien.

Je sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis à Vendicare, mais je suis toujours en attente de mon jugement. Faut que je trouve un plan, un marché pour que je puisse sortir d'ici.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre à faire une peine de prison.

Et merde, je faisais que ma mission ! Trouver des Gardiens !

-Suis-moi, fit une voix caverneuse.

Je lève la tête pour voir un visage bandé. Je me lève, époussette mes vêtements blancs de détenus et le suis. Le sol me gèle mes pieds nus.

On finit par déboucher dans une salle sombre, sans décorations avec plusieurs Vindice en rond. Le détraqueur qui m'a emmené me pousse au centre, face à l'un d'eux qui semble plus important. Il a un haut de forme bandé de moitié, un manteau différent de celui des autres et une masse de cheveux bouclés noirs, apparemment gras. Il n'y a qu'un seul de ses yeux de visible, et il me scrute.

Il est effrayant. Et venant de moi, c'est beaucoup.

-Tu es aujourd'hui jugée pour avoir aidé Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa et Koshima Ken durant leur fuite.

-Hum...

-Mais tu es aussi l'une des trois survivantes du laboratoire secondaire de la Famille Estraneo. Tu étais sujette au projet Immortel, la phase une étant terminée.

-Quel est le rapport ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ces expériences ayant pour but de changer la condition humaine doivent être puni. Scientifiques comme sujets.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette injustice ?! M'époumonai-je. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait et _je_ dois être puni alors que je suis la victime là-dedans ?!

Je déglutis en sentant de nouveau le métal froid autour de mon cou, ainsi que des chaînes autour de mon buste qui m'empêche de bouger les bras. Pas qu'ils me soient utiles pour le moment vu qu'il m'ont mit des menottes absorbant mes Flammes sans problèmes. Ils me forcent à me mettre à genoux, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de fusiller leur chef du regard.

-Les recherches sur l'immortalité sont interdites depuis longtemps, ceux ayant été victimes des expériences sont des dommages collatéraux que nous ne pouvons pas laisser en liberté.

-Je suis une personne !

-PI.02, sais-tu où se trouve Adoni Tacito et PI.01 ?

-Son nom est Romain, je m'appelle Luciana, grognai-je.

Je veux le tuer. Je suis pas un objet ou un foutu dommage collatéral, je suis une personne ! Je suis libre !

Attends, pourquoi il me demande où ils sont ? Les Vindice sont pas censés tout savoir ?

-Quelle est ma peine ?

-Enfermer dans le plus profond de cette prison, ton corps servira de support afin de trouver une façon de remédier aux changements qu'il y a eu dans ton code génétique. Si tu n'avais pas aidé ces trois prisonniers, tu aurais été exécutés, mais ce qui t'attend est bien pire.

-Sans déc'...ironisai-je en retrouvant mon masque d'impassibilité. Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition, un marché à vous proposer en échange de ma liberté, qui ne serait que temporaire.

-Un marché ? Demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton surpris.

Ils ont pas tous le même caractère apparemment, c'est bon à savoir.

-Je veux me venger de ce Tacito. Je voulais le tuer. Mais Vendicare m'a l'air bien pire.

-Ça l'est, affirma leur chef.

-Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, vous me laissez libre jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Une fois ça fait, vous nous capturerez je suppose. Une fois ça fait...

Je déglutis. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Je dois être libre.

-Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de mon corps. Je veux juste me venger de lui. Le faire souffrir comme il nous a fait souffrir, comme il a sûrement fait souffrir ceux avant nous.

Son œil unique me fixe. Je n'arrive pas à lire son regard, ça me stresse. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Une goutte de sueur roule dans ma nuque et se perd dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu nous offriras ton corps sans te débattre une fois que tu auras Adoni Tacito ?

-C'est ça, sans me débattre.

-Pourquoi devrait-on accepter une telle requête ?

-Je...

-Ramenez-la dans sa cellule, ordonna-t-il.

On me tire en arrière et je me fais traîner dans la cellule, en lançant un regard froid à leur chef. J'entends un autre l'appeler « Jager ».

Pourquoi des noms aussi pourris ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je sais pas combien de temps s'est déroulé depuis qu'on m'a remis dans ma cellule. Je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis je ne sais combien de temps.<p>

J'ai eu le temps de penser. Ma dispute avec Dino...Je sais même pas lequel de nous est en tord. Je lui ai dit des choses qui l'ont sûrement blessés, mais il m'a envoyé dans un lieu où je connaissais personne pour me rendre « normale ».

Il m'a abandonné. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas vu comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

Mon frère m'a abandonné.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, faisant s'élever une mèche qui me tombe dans le visage. Combien de temps ils vont me laisser attendre de savoir si ils ont accepté mon marché ou non ?

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la porte de ma cellule grincer en s'ouvrant. Ils se sont décidés ?

-Luciana, Famille Vongola, CEDEF, ton jugement a été rendu. Tu es libre mais sous la surveillance permanente de Vendicare. Si tu essaies de rompre le marché que tu as dès à présent avec Vendicare, tu seras emprisonnée ici immédiatement.

-Ça m'a l'air juste, soufflai-je en plissant les yeux, essayant de mieux voir le Vindice.

Il ne dit rien mais je me sens perdre connaissance. Ils essaient de cacher leurs secrets ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, c'est pour être éblouie par le soleil italien. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. Je me redresse grâce à mes coudes et regarde autour de moi. Des arbres à perte de vue. Un éclat métallique attire mon regard. Ma ceinture, avec mon flingue. Je l'attrape et la mets autour de ma taille. Il y a aussi les vêtements que je portais quand il m'ont emmené. Je crois.<p>

Je me relève, pour retomber aussitôt. Ils me donnaient sûrement que le strict nécessaire pour survivre, tout comme ils nous aspergeaient d'eau en guise d'hygiène. Je préfère l'oublier, c'était humiliant.

En attendant, je me remets sur mes jambes et m'appuie contre un arbre pour arrêter leurs tremblements. Je dois trouver où je suis et retourner chez moi. Je dois voir Dino.

Je me mets à marcher sans savoir où je vais, mes affaires sous le bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je marche, ça pourrait être des secondes comme des heures. Mon séjour à Vendicare m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. Là-bas, on me donnait simplement le repas et je restais dans le noir la plupart du temps.

Je dois être dans un sale état.

Hum ? C'est pas le manoir ?

Je regarde tout à droite de la bâtisse et remarque une écurie. C'est bien le manoir des Chiavarone. Je me souviens que du temps où Père était en vie, il m'emmenait avec lui pour nourrir les chevaux pendant que Dino faisait ses devoirs. La première fois, j'avais même eu peur de l'animal et m'étais enfuie en courant. Romario m'avait rattrapé rapidement.

Je déglutis. Ma gorge est sèche, je sais même pas si je serai capable de parler.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant un blond sortir du manoir.

Dino.

-Di...commençai-je avant que ma voix ne s'épuise.

Je grogne et m'avance vers lui lentement. Pour finir par tomber, encore. Mes affaires s'étalent par terre. Je lève la tête et remarque le regard choqué de Dino sur moi. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et court vers moi en disant quelque chose. Mais je l'entends pas. Et ma vue se fait de plus en plus noire.

J'en ai marre de m'évanouir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'émerge lentement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. J'avais oublié à quel point mon lit était confortable et les couvertures chaudes. Sauf qu'une odeur de bœuf me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je me redresse rapidement et regarde vers la porte. On vient de déposer un énorme beefsteak à côté de ma porte, avec du jus d'orange et un fraisier.<p>

Je suis vraiment rentrée.

Et c'est basiquement comme ça que Dino me trouve quand il rentre dans ma chambre. Moi, assise en tailleur sur le sol, en train de manger mon steak comme un animal affamé.

Ce que je suis un peu en ce moment.

-Tu es...réveillée.

-Sans déc' Sherlock, laisse-moi bouffer en paix.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut approcher mais qu'il n'ose pas.

Je termine ma viande rapidement, pose l'assiette au sol et me relève.

-On peut...parler ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

Il hoche la tête et on s'assoit tout les deux sur mon lit. Il y a un silence très pesant. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi mal à l'aise avec Dino un jour.

-Tu as été absente un mois entier, finit-il par m'apprendre.

-Oh.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'aient relâché ?

-J'ai passé un marché avec le Diable, marmonnai-je en regardant mes pieds nus.

Mais c'était pour ma liberté. Je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte de régler mes comptes avec Tacito à la toute fin de ma vie et je n'aurai pas à subir leurs..._tests_.

-Ok.

Et le silence réapparaît. Apparemment, Dino et moi sommes les rois des onomatopées.

-Est-ce qu'on va rester là sans parler pendant longtemps ? Finis-je par demander.

-Je sais pas.

-Ça m'aide pas.

-Je sais.

-Dino...soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Je...

-Pardonne-moi Ana, me coupa-t-il.

Je rouvre les yeux et lui coule un regard surpris.

-Pour avoir levé la main sur toi, j'aurais pas dû. Mais tu m'as tellement énervé. Je voulais juste...je voulais juste que tu sois une ado normale avec des amis normaux qui font des trucs normaux.

-Dino...

-T'es ma petite sœur, reprit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je veux juste que tu t'ouvres aux autres et que tu ne te renfermes pas encore plus sur toi.

-Ça a marché, déclarai-je soudainement en fixant le mur en face de moi. Je veux dire, j'ai souvent envie de te faire des câlins maintenant et je ne pète plus de câbles quand d'autres ont des gestes familiers avec moi comme Takeshi par exemple. Et j'ai confiance en Kyoya.

-Répète la dernière phrase.

-J'ai confiance en Kyoya, répétai-je en tournant mes yeux rougeoyants vers lui. J'ai confiance en quelqu'un, pourquoi lui j'en sais rien mais j'ai confiance en lui.

-Je vois...

Il pose une main hésitante dans mes cheveux et m'offre un petit sourire.

-Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux mais...l'important c'est que tu aies confiance.

-Hum...tu sais, je...je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que tu ne penses rien de ce que j'ai dit et que tu veux mon bien mais...

-Mais ?

-Dino, quand je suis arrivée à Namimori, je me suis sentie seule, j'étais seule, soupirai-je en regardant sa réaction. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que j'ai des amis normaux, mais je suis une mafieuse, et me retrouver dans une ville inconnu rempli de gens sans rapports avec la Mafia...J'étais seule.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Désolé, je savais pas...

-C'est rien, à bien y réfléchir, ça m'a permis de rencontrer Kyoya.

Je me détache de lui et lui fait un petit sourire.

-J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand je t'ai rencontré.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression de tu découvrais tout à cette époque. Comme quand tu es devenue ma petite sœur, malgré ce que tu avais vécu. Et j'ai de nouveau cette impression.

-Celle que je vois tout d'un nouveau jour ?

-Oui.

-Dino, repris-je, je vais essayé de ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois le décider.

-Oh.

-Au fait...

-Quoi ?

-Vas prendre une douche.

-Bonne idée, murmurai-je en fonçant dans ma salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Quelle sera ma sanction ?<p>

Iemitsu me toise froidement du regard. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir ce regard. Mais je suppose que c'est normal. J'ai aidé celui qui a faillit buter son gosse.

-Tu es chanceuse que Dino te protège comme il le fait. Tu aurais déjà été comme catalogué comme traîtresse autrement.

Je baisse le regard sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Depuis quand Iemitsu m'intimide ?

-J'ai contacté Reborn par rapport à ce que tu as fait. Tu devras être constamment surveillé par lui, ou Dino si il est à Namimori. Au moindre gestes que Reborn trouvera suspect, il a carte blanche.

-Je vois, répondis-je d'une voix neutre. Quand est-ce que je dois retourner à Namimori ?

-Demain. Dino y va, tout comme moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu retourne à Namimori ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, tu pourrais leur répéter.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais fait ma mission, trouver des Gardiens pour Tsunayoshi. Il a un Gardien de la Brume maintenant. Je sais pas qui c'est le « leur » ou bien ce que je pourrai leur répéter.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, le suppliant de me dire.

-Je n'irai plus contre Tsunayoshi, parce que quand il deviendra Parrain, il pourra changer les Vongola, et donc la Mafia. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Iemitsu, dis-moi.

-Tu sais ce que sont les Anneaux Vongolas ?

-Je me souviens avoir vu Ganauche avec l'Anneau de la Foudre quand j'étais gamine. Ce sont les Anneaux qui permettent d'identifier le Boss et ses Gardiens, non ?

-C'est ça, et ces Anneaux sont séparés en deux, partagés entre le CEDEF et le Parrain.

-Et ? Les Anneaux iront à Tsunayoshi, c'est le seul candidat.

-Plus maintenant, le Neuvième a changé d'avis.

-Mais tous ses gosses sont morts, lui rappelai-je.

-Sauf Xanxus.

Je me fige. Xanxus ? Mais il est gelé et gardé dans les sous-sols du QG, non ?

-Il est réapparu récemment et le Neuvième lui a donné les moitiés d'Anneaux qu'il avait. Mais je refuse de lui donner.

-Mais...ce Xanxus était pas exilé ? M'enquis-je faussement avec un regard hagard.

-Si, mais il est revenu il y a quelques semaines et a retrouvé son poste de Boss de la Varia.

Pourquoi Superbi ne m'a pas prévenu dans ce cas ? C'est lui qui m'a dit que Xanxus était mon frère, pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu dans ce cas ?

-Donc ? Demandai-je en déglutissant discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-J'ai envoyé Basil à Namimori afin de donner des répliques des Anneaux.

-Des faux... ?

-Il était suivi par Superbi Squalo, tu sais très bien de quoi cet homme est capable. Il ne repartira pas sans les anneaux.

-Alors tu veux lui faire ramener des faux à son Boss.

-Et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, Tsuna pourra s'entraîner.

-Les Vongolas sont en crise, résumai-je. Mais il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas, pourquoi le Neuvième a changé d'avis concernant Tsunayoshi ?

-C'est une question qui n'a pas encore été répondu. Demain, nous prendront un vol pour le Japon à dix heures. J'ai déjà confié les Anneaux à Dino.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir dans ce cas ?

-Mon fils mérite de savoir pourquoi tu l'as trahi.

-Je vois...chuchotai-je. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui.

Je me lève et sans que je le voie venir, je me prends un coup de poing dans la joue qui m'envoie m'encastrer dans le mur. Je me redresse, la vue floue et la joue engourdie. Mais je vois quand même la flamme orange qui brûle sur le front de mon Boss.

-Réalise le traitement de faveur que tu as Luciana. Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais été un paria de la Mafia. Mais si tu venais à recommencer quelque chose du genre, ton frère ne pourra plus plaider en ta faveur auprès de moi.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est le Boss du CEDEF. Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

Bien plus fort que moi à mon niveau actuel.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Ryohei: Extrême !**

**Luciana: Bordel, ta gueule Ryohei !**

**Plume85: Répondons aux reviews, voulez-vous ? Tout d'abord, Sleiwd.**

**Luciana: Comment ça la baffe de Dino me pendait au nez ?! Non, plus important, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur mon frère ! **

**Plume85: Les retrouvailles hein...je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu les imagine. Merci pour le "c'est brillant". Après tout, ce qu'elle a fait mérite d'être puni, elle n'est pas intouchable. Ensuite, Ayui-Ayone.**

**Ryohei: C'est fin pleine de suspense extrême ! Mais Sini est aussi extrême !**

**Luciana: Euh...merci ?**

**Ryohei: C'est un extrême compliment que je te fais, rejoins le club de boxe !**

**Luciana: Non !**

**Plume85: -les regarde se gueuler des "oui" et des "non" et soupire- Donc maintenant, halowii'n. Oui, on peut voir Luciana comme une enfant gâtée, parce que la baffe elle l'a mérité.**

**Luciana: Hey ! D'ailleurs...-regarde droit devant elle, là où pourrait être les lecteurs- I'M FUCK*NG BACK BITCHES !**

**Plume85: Je crois bien que c'est Fuuta qui a mangé le gâteau de Lambo, pour se venger de lui parce qu'il lui avait volé du chocolat.**

**Luciana: Bien joué Fuuta, je suis fière de toi !**

**Ryohei: SINI REJOINS EXTRÊMEMENT LE CLUB DE BOXE ! **

**Luciana: NON !**

**Plume85: Passons à JuriiGothic. Oui, je connais "Stalker della Nueva", j'adore et attends aussi la suite figure-toi x). J'ai pas besoin de la stalker de Hibari ici.**

**Luciana: -s'arrête d'un coup- Kyôya a une stalker ? **

**Plume85: -hoche la tête-**

**Luciana: Je l'ai jamais senti. **

**Plume85: C'est une stalker pro. **

**Luciana: ...en tout cas, JuriiGothic, je ne sais toujours pas qui est 18 alors va te faire. Et je suis pas une deuxième Ryohei !**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan maintenant ?**

**Luciana: Oh..._elle._**

**Ryohei: C'est une extrême revieweuse !**

**Luciana: Le mot existe pas. **

**Ryohei: Elle l'a utilisé à l'extrême !**

**Luciana: Et ? ET PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER TU VOIS QUE JE M'EN SUIS SORTIE ! Je n'ai pas peur de Kyôya soit dit en passant. Et "Kyô-chan", c'est mon surnom, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé alors bas les pattes ! Appelle Kyôya comme tu veux sauf "Kyô-chan" !**

**Ryohei: Sawada est une extrême rédemption !**

**Luciana: Tu sais en quoi il l'est au moins ?**

**Plume85 -les regarde se chamailler- C'est un peu un point important de l'histoire, de toute façon Luciana est une tsundere...**

**Luciana: -se tourne vers elle d'un coup- Je suis une quoi ?!**

**Plume85: Rien !**

**Luciana: Mouais...-décroche son téléphone qui vibrait- Bel ? Ton ann...mais laisse-moi m'ex...Belphegor ! -s'éloigne-**

**Plume85: Vous êtes courageuses d'ailleurs, lire toutes les fics françaises...**

**Ryohei: C'EST EXTREME !**

**Plume85: Bref, c'est fini pour les reviews et j'ai une nouvelle à annoncer.**

**Ryohei: A PARTIR DU PROCHAINE CHAPITRE IL Y AURAI "L'EXTREME COIN DE BOXE" !**

**Luciana: -revient- Non, c'est des interviews par rapport à un perso à chaque fois qui sera annoncé en fin de chapitre précédent ! **

**Plume85: Comme les "Haru haru Interviews", sauf que ce sera présenté par Luciana et Ryohei.**

**Luciana: Pourquoi avec lui ?!**

**Ryohei: -l'attrape par le bras- PARCE QU'ON EST TOUT LES DEUX EXTREME A L'EXTREME !**

**Plume85:...le premier invité sera Tsuna, donc posez lui toutes les questions que vous voulez ^^ ! Merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**


	15. Meet Nagi

**Plume85: Salut ! Le début de l'Arc Varia est là !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me souviens m'être endormie dans l'avion, avec les genoux de mon frère comme oreiller.<p>

Putain Mukuro, pourquoi t'as encore besoin de moi ?

-Montre-toi, je sais que t'es le seul qui peut me faire venir ici.

-Kufufu~.

De la brume se matérialise devant moi. Quand elle disparaît, c'est pour montrer le visage fermé de Mukuro.

-Tu m'as aidé à tes fins.

-Tu as fait la même chose, rétorquai-je. Je suis devenue une manipulatrice de première à cause de toi, tu m'as utilisé, tu as fouillé ma mémoire pour trouver Tsunayoshi et savoir que Fuuta était chez lui et possédait ses capacités de classements. Je me trompe ?

Il me toise froidement puis finit par esquisser un rictus.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, finit-il par me dire. Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois qu'on se fait ce genre de coups dans le dos de l'autre.

-Je peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi. Bref, tu as besoin que je fasse quoi cette fois ?

-J'ai trouvé une fille.

-Cool de l'entendre, parce que tes « je vais prendre ton corps » destinés à Tsunayoshi me faisaient plus penser à du harcèlement sexuel qu'à des menaces.

Je me baisse suffisamment rapidement pour éviter son trident. Mukuro se calme et se remet droit.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles la chercher à l'hôpital et que tu l'amène à Kokuyo Land.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Celui de Namimori.

-Et elle s'appelle comment, ton nouveau corps d'emprunt ?

-Oya, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Pourquoi tu me demanderais d'aller la chercher si c'était une pauvre fille inutile ?

-Kufufu~ tu me connais bien.

-Tu penses ? Ironisai-je avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. Alors ?

-Elle s'appelle Nagi. Shimizu Nagi.

Le paysage d'été autour de moi se dissipe. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est le sourire satisfait de Mukuro.

Mais aller chercher cette Nagi est primordial. Sans elle, Mukuro sera incapable de défendre son Anneau.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je prends une grande inspiration. Iemitsu m'a forcé à le suivre, laissant à Dino le soin de s'occuper de Tsunayoshi. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant moi dans la cuisine, Iemitsu en train de ronfler à côté.<p>

-Reborn-kun m'a dit que tu avais décidé de retourner chez toi pour un mois. Comment c'était ? S'enquit Nana avec un sourire bienveillant.

Tsunayoshi a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle.

-Bien, mentis-je avec un sourire faux. J'ai pu passé du temps avec Dino.

-C'est merveilleux ! Toi et Dino-kun avez l'air d'avoir une magnifique relation !

-Ben...Dino m'a sauvé de la rue quoi...

Je tourne la tête vers Iemitsu quand j'entends des pas et me fige malgré moi. Tsunayoshi est là. Est-ce qu'il va me remarquer ?

Il finit par repartir pour certainement monter dans sa chambre. Il est remplacé par Reborn, qui regarde Iemitsu quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers moi.

Je réprime un frisson. Depuis que je suis gamine, j'ai toujours détesté ne pas savoir comment se sentait Reborn, à quoi il pouvait penser. Je suis incapable de lire ses grands yeux noirs.

-Luciana, commença-t-il en commençant à partir, suis-moi.

Je termine mon chocolat en une gorgée et le suis. Dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Je ne dis pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et me regarde comme pour me dire d'entrer. Je prends mon pendentif dans ma main et commence à jouer avec. J'ai toujours eu cette habitude pour me rassurer. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, être rassurée. Parce que « La Morte Innocente » a raison. J'ai peur du rejet des autres.

-Ana-san ? M'interrompis la voix incertaine de Tsunayoshi.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, surpris. Ma main se resserre autour du _X_ instinctivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Reborn m'a dit que les Vindice t'avais emmené parce que tu avais aidé Mukuro.

-Tu te soucies de mon état alors que tu sais que je l'ai aidé ? Lui demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as tes raisons, et puis tu l'as pas aidé à venir ici ou à agressé tous les autres. Tu n'es pas mauvaise.

« _Tu n'es pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle comme tu dis _». Tsunayoshi me fait tellement penser à Federico. C'est la deuxième personne à me contredire, à dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Je...

-Tu dois avoir un passé douloureux, pour avoir aidé Mukuro, lâcha-t-il, nous faisant tout les deux écarquiller les yeux, encore plus pour moi. Eh...comment je sais ça moi ?

-L'intuition des Vongola, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à même le sol, Federico m'avait sorti la même chose il y a des années.

-Federico ? Ça me dit quelque chose...

-Le troisième fils du Neuvième, lui rappela Reborn.

-Tu le connaissais ?! S'étonna Tsunayoshi.

-On peut voir ça sous cet angle je pense...Écoute Tsunayoshi, je déteste la Mafia autant que Mukuro et si j'en fais partie c'est à cause d'un certain concours de circonstances. En fait, si Père ne m'avait pas adopté, j'aurais été contre vous à Kokuyo Land.

-Je comprends pas...

-Mukuro déteste la Mafia et pense qu'ils sont tous pareils. J'aurai pu le penser si mon frère n'était pas le Cavallone Decimo. A cause de ça, j'ai réalisé que tous les Boss n'étaient pas pareil. Et tu n'y fais pas exception. Je pense que tu peux changer cette Mafia de merde, je veux y croire.

-Mais je peux pas faire ça ! Au final tu seras déçue !

-Mais je pense que tu peux le faire, et je veux te voir évoluer afin de parvenir à ce but. Alors...continuai-je d'une voix moins sûre, est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis secoue la tête lentement de gauche à droite. Mon cœur manque un battement et je serre encore plus mon pendentif si c'est possible.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner une seconde chance parce que tu ne m'as pas trahis.

-Tsunayoshi...

-Oui ?

-Me fais pas de frayeurs comme ça ! Hurlai-je en me relevant.

-Dé...désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en reculant.

Je le regarde et un sourire reconnaissant s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Je vais défaire ma valise, l'informai-je en sortant de sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Luciana, réveille-toi, on va pêcher !<p>

-Pourquoi tu demande pas à ton fils Iemitsu ? Grommelai-je en enfouissant mon visage sous mes couvertures.

-Mais il a refusé en disant qu'il avait école ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix de gamin. Et puis je suis ton...Boss, termina-t-il plus bas.

Je grogne dans mon oreiller et tombe gracieusement sur le sol quand il ferme la porte. La façon dont il a dit Boss...j'ai l'impression que c'est pas pour rien qu'il veut m'emmener.

Une fois prête, je descend pour trouver Iemitsu en train de m'attendre. Le voir dans une combinaison orange à moitié enlevée change de son costard habituel. J'enfile mes chaussures et sors à sa suite pour prendre la direction de la rivière. Il installe son matos une fois arrivé et je me contente de rester debout à côté, mains dans les poches et le nez dans mon écharpe violette.

-Et maintenant ? Finis-je par demander.

-J'attends une réponse du Neuvième. D'ailleurs, je tiens à t'informer que j'accepte les quatre Gardiens que tu as choisi.

-Soleil, Pluie, Nuage et Brume, répliquai-je en hochant la tête. Pour la Tempête et la Foudre ?

-Gokudera Hayato et Lambo, de la Famille Bovino.

-Tu veux qu'un gosse de six ans se batte ?

-Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'on ne devrait pas sous-estimer quelqu'un à cause de son âge.

-C'est vrai...murmurai-je en regardant la surface lisse de l'eau. Iemitsu, tu as dit que Reborn ou Dino devait constamment me surveiller, mais je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'hôpital.

-Qui ?

-Le corps d'emprunt de Mukuro. C'est une fille et il veut que je l'emmène à Kokuyo Land. Je pensais y aller dans l'après-midi.

-Tu peux. Mais interdiction d'utiliser tes illusions ou ton arme, quelque soit la situation. De toute façon, Reborn sera dans le coin.

-Je me doutais bien.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant l'eau s'agiter autour de sa ligne. Il a finalement attrapé quelque chose ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Shimuzu Nagi, chambre 69.<p>

Je pars sans lui dire merci. Je l'entends me traiter d'ado ingrate mais je m'en fous complètement. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'au couloir des numéro 60 à 69. Arrivée à la bonne chambre, j'ouvre la porte sans frapper et entre en la refermant derrière moi.

Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur la fille allongée dans le lit. Sa respiration fait de la buée dans son masque à oxygène et son grand œil violet me regarde avec peur.

-Tu es Nagi ?

Elle hoche faiblement la tête. Vu l'état dans lequel elle est, Mukuro a dû la sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre et en contrepartie elle a accepté de lui laisser son corps.

-Tête d'ananas m'envoie.

-Mu...Mukuo-sama ? Vous êtes la fille don...dont il m'a parlée ?

-Je suppose. Est-ce que tu peux respirer sans ce masque ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Est-ce que t'es prête à me suivre dans un monde dangereux sans moyens de retour ?

Elle me regarde, une étincelle de détermination brûlant dans sa prunelle violette. Je sais pas ce que cette fille a pu vivre, mais elle a dû en baver si elle est prête à rejoindre le monde de la Mafia en sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais retourner à sa vie d'avant. Je m'approche de son lit, lui retire son masque et lui tends ma main.

-Si tu es prête à me suivre, alors allons-y Nagi.

Elle hoche doucement la tête et prend ma main. Je la relève et m'approche de la fenêtre, mais elle me retient.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser d'illusions pour nous dissimuler, et de plus ça me fatigue beaucoup trop, lui appris-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as qu'à monter sur mon dos, je sauterai par la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

De la brume se matérialise dans sa main, suivie du trident de Mukuro. Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-la. De la brume commence à nous entourer. La sensation familière me rassure et m'assure surtout qu'on est à présent invisible. Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre. Le couloir est vide pour le moment. Je me tourne et tends ma main vers Nagi, qui la regarde, puis me regarde moi, avant de la prendre timidement.

-Je vais pas te faire de mal, je dois juste t'emmener à Kokuyo.

-Kokuyo ?

-Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Un vrai palace cinq étoiles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kufufu~<p>

-Tu te pointes pile au bon moment toi, lui fis-je remarquer en jouant avec mon pendentif. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aux organes de cette fille ?

-Tu l'as senti ? Me demanda Nagi, possédée par Mukuro. Ils étaient irrécupérables après un accident de voiture, je les ai simplement remplacé.

-Hun hun...et depuis elle a accepté de te suivre.

-Ses parents ne voulaient pas la garder en vie, trop de responsabilités.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? M'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu joues tout le temps avec ton collier quand tu as quelque chose en tête.

Je m'arrête tout de suite et lâche mon pendentif. Il a raison, c'est ça le pire.

-Juste que...la Varia devrait bientôt venir au Japon, et j'ai appris que mon frère avait été décongelé alors...

-Celui qu'on a vu dans tes souvenirs hein...c'est donc le Boss de la Varia.

-Comment tu sais que c'est le Boss ?

-Kufufu~.

Je soupire quand j'entends des pas dans le couloirs. Je tourne la tête pour voir mon Boss en costard, un air sérieux et professionnel sur le visage. Je lui laisse ma place sur la chaise et reste droite à côté de lui.

-Comme Luciana m'a dit en emmenant cette fille ici par téléphone, je m'occuperai de garder Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

-Kufufu~, je suis tout de même curieux. Toutes mes capacités m'ont été prises et même en empruntant le corps de cette fille...je peux seulement rester un court laps de temps.

-Je veux que tu sois le Gardien de la Brume de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai pas allumé mon portable pendant un mois, c'est tout Shoichi.<p>

-_Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? Sûr ?_

-Ouais...je dois y aller, à plus.

-_Mais att..._

Il va m'en vouloir parce que je lui ai raccroché au nez, j'en suis sûre. Je regarde le bâtiment en face de moi. Est-ce que Kyoya va m'envoyer un célèbre tonfa dans le nez en me voyant ?

Je soupire, range mon portable dans ma poche et rentre dans l'enceinte de Nami-chuu. Je vais directement à la salle de réception, où je trouve Tetsuya en train de remplir des papiers. Il lève la tête et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

-Yo, le saluai-je en levant la main.

-Ana-san ? Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ?

-Italie. Kyoya est passé où ?

-Sur le toit, en train de se battre avec Dino-san.

-Ok.

Attends, quoi ?

-Avec qui ? Le questionnai-je.

-Dino-san, répéta-t-il. Il a même dit qu'il était votre frère et Hibari-san a commencé à le frapper. Ensuite ils sont allés sur le toit.

_« Ils vont tous avoir des tuteurs particuliers »_ m'avait dit Reborn hier, quand Tsunayoshi dormait enfin.

Il a vraiment mis Dino avec Kyoya ? Ça va être intéressant.

Quand j'ouvre la porte du toit, c'est pour voir Dino éviter un coup direct de Kyoya. Même si je le voix que de dos, mon Kyo-chan m'a l'air pensif.

-Ana ! M'interpella mon frère en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kyoya tourne la tête et quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, il s'étrécissent un maximum.

-Hey ?

-Carnivore, grogna-t-il en fonçant vers moi.

Je rattrape ses tonfas et lui écrase le pied. Je profite donc de ce minuscule moment de déconcentration pour passer derrière lui et me reculer à peu près au niveau de Dino.

-Sympa comme retrouvailles, me souffla mon frère en voyant Kyoya se retourner vers nous, un vrai regard de meurtrier braqué sur moi.

-C'est comme ça que ça marche entre Kyoya et moi, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il t'a impressionné, on se bat ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

-Ça explique tout.

Je me baisse pour esquiver les coups de Kyoya. Si il a déjà commencé à se battre avec Dino et qu'en plus il connaît l'existence des illusions, je peux me battre sans retenu contre lui, non ?

-Je veux te mordre à mort quand tu seras sérieuse, grogna-t-il en tentant de m'atteindre.

Ce qu'il rate. Je prends appui sur ses épaules pour me balancer au-dessus de lui, remarque que Dino et Romario se sont tirés et atterrit par terre. Sauf que Kyoya en profite pour me faire un croche-patte. Résultat, je tombe, mais me rattrape à sa manche au dernier moment. Donc, je suis allongée sur le sol, Kyoya au-dessus de moi, un bras à côté de ma tête, l'autre qui presse un tonfa sur mon cou et ses jambes de parts et d'autres de mon bassin.

Cette position peut être mal interprété.

-Kyoya ?

-Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave que la normale.

-Inquiet ?

Il grogne et presse un peu plus le tonfa.

-J'étais dans une prison qui enferme les mafieux ayant commis des crimes graves, avouai-je d'une traite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? M'interrogea-t-il en enlevant un peu de pression.

-Aidé un ananas bleu et ses deux potes à trouver un endroit où squatter après qu'ils se soient échappés de cette dite prison.

Il se relève, moi à sa suite. Il me fixe puis finit par commencer à partir.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, ne te fais pas découvrir, je suis le seul autorisé à te frapper carnivore.

-Mon Boss tu sais, il s'est énervé pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, lui répliquai-je en posant une main sur ma joue violette.

Bâtard possessif.

Il se tourne et me fusille du regard.

-Insulte moi en vrai, pas en pensées.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux...commençai-je avant de soupirer. Putain, tu me fais chier à deviner ce à quoi je pense.

-Hn.

Je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas une amitié bizarre qu'avec Mukuro, n'est-ce pas ?

Hey, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Kyoya, pourquoi t'as un piaf jaune de l'autre pervers sur ton épaule ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Oi Sini ! M'apostropha Ryohei en me voyant arriver alors qu'il s'apprêtait à escalader une...quelque chose en pierre. Où t'étais passée à l'extrême ?!<p>

-Je suis allée voir la famille en Italie. Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement du Gardien du Soleil ?

-Shishō ne fait que me faire me reposer depuis qu'on a commencé !

-Et tu es entraîné par Colonnello à ce que je vois, lui fis-je remarquer en regardant son bandeau.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi kora !

Je m'écarte juste à temps du bébé blond qui s'était détaché de Falco pour me donner un coup de pied. Il atterrit sur le sol et se retourne vers moi, sous le regard perdu de Ryohei.

-C'est comme ça tu m'accueille ?

-Tu as passé un mois à Vendicare !

-J'en suis sortie ? Tentai-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, encore plus que d'habitude. Je regarde Ryohei, qui est toujours paumé.

-Tu as mon deuxième instructeur comme maître, un vrai tyran, lui appris-je comme si de rien n'était.

Il prend quelques secondes pour comprendre puis lève les poings au ciel.

-EXTREME !

Je m'accroupis au niveau de Colonnello, qui regarde son nouvel élève.

-Et tu as failli me tuer parce que j'ai fait un petit séjour de rien du tout en prison ?

-Tu t'enfonce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus: Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Sawada Tsunayoshi !<span>

Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris était debout dans un salon dégagé de tous les meubles, qui étaient collés au mur. Sur l'un des canapés, était allongée une adolescente brune aux yeux rouges vifs, qui se contenta de bailler.

-Euh...Ana-san, Oni-san ? tenta une voix derrière eux.

-Te voilà enfin Sawada, on t'attendait !

-Bouge toi qu'on en finisse, grogna l'adolescente en se levant.

Tsuna se mit au milieu de la pièce et une estrade sortie sur sol. Il se mit à paniquer mais se reprit en voyant le regard de tueur de Luciana. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là et ça se voyait.

-Commençons, siffla-t-elle en sortant des cartes, tout comme Ryohei.

-Nous avons des questions extrême de Himutsu-chan d'abord ! "Est-ce que Hiba-chan sait que tu t'es retrouvé en sous-vêtements au-dessus de Lucia ? Si oui, comment a-t-il réagi ? Si non, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Et comment pense-tu qu'il réagirait en l'apprenant ?" C'est quelque chose que je ne savais extrêmement pas !

-Je pense pas que Tsunayoshi ait envie que ça s'ébruite en fait, lança la concernée avec un sourire moqueur. Allez, on attend ta réponse.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hibari-san le sache, répondit Tsuna. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il réagirait en l'apprenant honn...

-Comment ça comment il réagirait ? le coupa la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la question. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends encore ?!

-Sini, ce n'est pas une interview de toi ! Lis la question suivante.

-"Pense-tu que Hiba-chan et Lucia sortent en..." C'est bon, je vais allez la trouver et lui faire la peau, déclara Luciana en commençant à partir.

-SINI ! lui hurla Ryohei la ramenant de force. On doit le faire jusqu'au bout !

-Mais elle me cherche en faisant des sous-entendus sur ma vie amoureuse !

-Qui s'en soucie Bakana ? intervint une voix fluette. Alors Tsuna, "Pense-tu que Hiba-chan et Lucia sortent ensemble ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non pourquoi et penses-tu qu'ils s'aiment ? "

-Reborn, je vais te faire la peau...

-Je...commença Tsuna avant d'apercevoir le regard de la concernée. HIIEE !

Aussitôt, Léon sauta sur chapeau de son maître et recouvrit la tête de la brune, qui tenta de se dégager. Mais en vain.

-Allez Sawada !

-Je pense qu'ils sont très proches, et que peut-être un jour ils sortiront ensemble.

-Je pense extrêmement la même chose ! A chaque fois que je suis avec Sini dans un couloir et qu'Hibari passe, il l'emmène avec lui à l'extrême !

-Vraiment ? répliqua le châtain. Il y a une fois où Yamamoto avait le bras sur ses épaules et Hibari-san est passé. Ils nous a mordu à mort, Gokudera-kun et moi compris.

-Une fois, j'ai vu aussi Sini tabasser un mec qui avait parlé d'Hibari et sa famille...

-Je vous dérange ? tonna une voix complètement innocente derrière eux.

Ils se figèrent et pâlirent en sentant l'aura meurtrière de l'adolescente.

Quelques minutes après, un Tsunayoshi en plâtre et un Ryohei ensanglanté, l'interview reprit, un bébé caressant son caméléon dans le canapé.

-Alors, ensuite Tsunayoshi_-kun_, "Comment vois-tu Lucia ?" Donc comment tu me vois ?

-Je pense que...Ana-san est une personne sur laquelle je peux compter.

-Hein ? s'étonna cette dernière.

-Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? s'interrogea Tsunayoshi. C'est juste que...

-Question suivante à l'extrême ! "Penses-tu que je suis folle ?"

-Oui, répondit aussitôt la seule fille présente.

-Bakana, laisse Tsuna répondre, la menaça le tueur à gage avec un regard noir.

-Mais...je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, juste euh...suicidaire ?

-Et maso, rajouta Luciana avant de remarquer Léon braqué sur elle, c'est bon, je me tais !

-Suicidaire parce que tu fais beaucoup de remarques sur Ana-san et Hibari-san et que...ce ne sont pas des personnes à chercher.

-"Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?", fit Luciana.

-Mais..je...balbutia le châtain en rougissant.

-Oh, je veux savoir à l'extrême qui c'est !

-HEIN ?! s'écria Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. Non oni-san, tu ne...

-C'est Léon, répondit la brune, un classement de Fuuta l'a prouvé. Ensuite, "As-tu peur des Vindice ?"

-Oui, admit-il, son visage retrouvant une couleur normal. Ils sont...effrayants.

-Et t'as pas visité Vendicare, ils ont un horrible sens de la déco. Maintenant, "As-tu peur de Lucia ?" Oui, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

-Et bien euh...parfois ton regard est...comment dire...

-Celui d'un démon ? l'aida Reborn, énervant la brune. C'est ce qu'elle est après tout.

-Fuck you Reborn, fuck you.

-La dernière question de l'extrême Himutsu-chan ! "Quelle explication trouve-tu à ce qu'un bébé d'à peine un an soit le meilleur hitman au monde et ait déjà formé Dino ?"

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Dame-Tsuna...

-Tu vois, c'est moins drôle quand c'est toi le concerné ! protesta Luciana en le pointant du doigt.

-Hum...

Une Luciana assommée plus tard, c'est un Tsuna effrayé qui regardait son tuteur, qui nettoyait lentement Léon, puis Ryohei qui attendait avec une flamme dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas ! finit-il par crier. Je sais pas !

-C'est la dernière question, qui vient de JuriiGothic ! reprit Ryohei. "Tsunayoshi, tout le monde (même Ryohei, c'est pour dire) sait que tu es gai. Alors pourquoi le caches-tu en utilisant Kyoko comme prétexte ? Ou bien tu ne le sais pas encore... Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu es plus dame que dame. Accepte les insultes, tu verras, ça fait du bien." Sawada, fit d'un coup le boxeur, beaucoup plus menaçant, qu'est-ce que Kyoko a à voire là-dedans.

-HIIIEE ! Rien, rien du tout ! Et je ne suis pas gai !

-Je confirme, approuva une voix féminine.

-Réveillée Bakana ?

-J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Donc je disais, il n'est pas gai parce qu'une fois il a simplement ouvert la porte de ma chambre quand je me changeais pour dormir, donc il m'a vu en soutif. Vu à quel point il était rouge, il est pas gai.

-Ana-san ! gémit Tsuna. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?!

-J'ai voulu te défendre. Merci pour vos questions, et laissez-en d'autre pour cette fois...Dinul ! Enfin Dino !

-A l'extrême prochaine !

-Allez Tsuna, on a du temps à rattraper.

-Non Reborn, non ! Je veux...

-Reborn, tu l'as pas tué ? demanda Luciana en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Non, il a l'habitude maintenant.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Himutsu-chan, je sais que je suis géniale, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Et peu importe à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables très souvent, merci de dire que je suis humaine parce que ces cons sont pas foutus de le voir !**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~**

**Luciana: Ouais, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être sorti au bout d'un mois, hein Mukuro !**

**Mukuro: Oya ? -fait apparaître son trident- **

**Luciana: Tu peux pas me tuer, je suis le perso principal de cette fic !**

**Mukuro: Je peux très prendre ta place -se transforme en Luciana-**

**Luciana: T'oserais pas ?**

**Mukuro: On parie ? On parie aussi que je pourrai briser le cœur de "Hiba-chan" avec ton apparence ?**

**Luciana: Je suis curieuse de voir ça tiens.**

**Mukuro: -retrouve son apparence normale- Tu le regretteras.**

**Luciana: Notre relation avec Dino est parfois comme ça, on se dit tout à cœur ouvert. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est arrivé que deux fois mais ça arrivera peut-être aussi après, je sais pas. Auteur ?**

**Plume85: Je sais pas non plus. Iemitsu a agit comme ça, c'est une réaction normale, c'est quand même son gosse quoi.**

**Luciana: Et au départ, je m'en foutais vraiment qu'ils crèvent ou pas. Et quant à Kyôya en esclave, même si j'adorerais voir ça perso, je pense pas qu'il se laisse faire u_u**

**Mukuro: Ce genre de choses peut s'arranger kufufu~**

**Luciana: Tu te démerde avec lui, je te connais pas. Et je suis pas une tsundere, je sais même pas ce que c'est !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- C'en est une. -voix normale- Passons à Sleiwd !**

**Luciana: T'es bizarre, personne de normal ne peut trouver les Vindice cool !**

**Plume85: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas ^^ après tout, Luciana ne peut pas agir comme elle le veut sans que ça lui retombe sur la gueule un jour. C'est le karma.**

**Luciana: Bref, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime Iemitsu. **

**Plume85: Maintenant, JuriiGothic. Ta review m'a un peu...choquée. C'est pas que t'aimes pas le chapitre, c'est ton droit, mais c'est la raison en fait. Donc corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais en fait, t'aimes pas quand dans les fics, il y a des coups de gueule envers les OCs ?**

**Luciana: Et elle a raison !**

**Mukuro: Ana, tais-toi un peu -la plonge dans une illusion-**

**Plume85: Elle va péter un câble en revenant.**

**Mukuro: Je devrais m'en préoccuper ?**

**Plume85: Et si non,si il n'y avait pas eu Dino, elle serait effectivement toujours tueur à gage, enfin je pense que tout le monde l'avait deviné. Mais en fait, t'es pour la défense des OCs o.o ! Mais n'arrête pas de lire l'histoire en tout cas ! En fait, c'était un passage obligatoire pour qu'elle ait une raison de vouloir que Tsuna soit Decimo. Donc je pense pas qu'il y ait le même genre de scène dans le reste de la fic, quoique...ouais, peut-être un peu quand il y aura S mais c'est juste lui qui est con. Bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette fiction T.T !**

**Mukuro: Pathétique.**

**Plume85: Ferme-la ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews et ciao~ !**


	16. La Varia débarque

**Plume85: Salut ! J'espère que votre Noël s'est bien passé ! Et voici le chapitre 16 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Shamal a enfin accepté de prendre Hayato comme élève. Takeshi apprend le Shigure Souen, Ryohei est sous la supervision de Colonnello, Mukuro n'a pas spécialement besoin d'entraînement, Lambo n'en parlons pas et Kyoya est toujours avec Dino, voire avec moi parfois.<p>

-Avant qu'on se batte aujourd'hui, je veux te parler de l'Anneau, vu que j'ai l'impression de te duper autrement.

Frangin, je lui ai déjà tout dit par rapport à l'Anneau. Et même si il a dit qu'il s'en foutait, je sais qu'il a compris. Enfin, il a surtout compris que je lui avais refilé un rôle qui m'étais au départ destiné vu qu'il a essayé de me mordre à mort. Encore.

-C'est bon, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas intéressé dans autre chose que de te mordre à mort.

-La vache, t'es vraiment pénible.

-Hey, si tu te bats pas sérieusement je jette cet Anneau.

J'étouffe un rire et mets mon bras sur ma bouche quand j'entends le « connard » presque inaudible de mon frère. Je me redresse et saute à côté de lui.

-Dino, t'as plus qu'à te battre contre lui et essaie de pas te faire défoncer. Je vais encourager Kyoya pendant ce temps-la, lui fis-je en commençant à partir à côté de Romario.

-Ehh ?! Je suis ton frère !

-Tu peux le prouver par des tests ADN ?

-C'est un coup bas d'utiliser ça !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Oi, nous coupa Kyoya, je vous dérange pas ?

-Mais non voyons~, lui répliquai-je en m'arrêtant pour me tourner vers lui. Kyoya, je sais à quoi tu penses et...commençai-je en voyant son regard.

J'esquive sur le côté puis rejoins Dino.

-Finalement...

-Tu sais que si tu te mets avec moi, Kyoya n'a aucune chance ? Me chuchota mon frère.

-Pas si bête que t'en as l'air Dinul.

-Tellement longtemps qu'on m'avait pas appelé comme ça...

-Kyoya ! L'interpellai-je. Ça te dis qu'on se mette à deux contre Dino ?

-Non.

-Mais il a dit que si t'étais tout seul contre nous t'aurais aucune chance.

Il y a littéralement une aura noire autour de lui. Enfin, noire violette.

Bon, le travail d'équipe n'est pour tout de suite je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pas mal, admis-je en voyant Tsunayoshi enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Basil pour lui donner un coup de boule.<p>

Ils tombent tous les deux à la renverse.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ça mon ami ? Demanda Iemitsu.

-Oui, répondit Reborn, le moment où Tsuna a été touché, il a contrôlé sa Dernière Volonté et élevé sa défense pour réduire les dégâts.

-Tu ne lui as pas appris ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, on dirait qu'il l'a fait par instinct. Bien, c'est la fin de la seconde étape.

-Ça c'est mon fils, se vanta mon Boss.

Je m'approche du futur Decimo et m'accroupis à côté. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis me tourne vers Reborn et Iemitsu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me regarde presque froidement. Presque.

-On attend ?

-On attend, m'affirma l'Arcobaleno. Bakana, est-ce que tu prévois d'observer l'entraînement de Tsuna en tant que deuxième tutrice ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai envie de voir à quel point Kyoya peut progresser.

Il hoche la tête et un rictus malsain apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air assez proche de Hibari, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ?

-Je me disais juste que quand vous aurez un enfant, il sera très puissant.

-Comment ça « quand »? demandai-je en tiquant de l'œil droit pendant que Iemitsu s'éclipsait.

-Tu préfères Yamamoto ?

-Stop tes insinuations ici, grognai-je.

-J'avais bien dit à Dino qu'un jour tu grandirais.

Foutu Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'esquisse un sourire en coin en entendant que Tsunayoshi ne veut pas rencontrer le Maître de Basil. Si il savait...<p>

-Il n'est pas comme tu le penses Tsunayoshi.

-Tu le connais Ana-san ?

-Ben mon Boss, celui qui m'a envoyé ici avec Nono et le Maître de Basil sont une seule et même personne.

-Eh ?!

A notre surprise, quand on rentre, on trouve Iemitsu en train de se préparer.

-Papa ! Tu es réveillé pour une fois...tu vas quelque part ?

-Oui. Un invité inattendu est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai Iemitsu ? S'enquit Reborn tandis que je fronçai les sourcils.

Je pensais qu'on avait dix jours ?

-J'ai l'information de mon agent sur ma terre natale, il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Mais c'est trop rapide.

-C'était inattendu d'avoir les faux Anneaux découverts aussi rapidement. Je suppose que c'est dû à l'extrême intuition de Xanxus.

Ok, je me sens un peu fière d'avoir un frère comme ça. Il a découvert que c'était des faux plus tôt que Iemitsu et même Reborn le pensait.

Ok, je me sens fière alors que je suis pas dans le camps de la Varia, mais c'est pas grave.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda un Tsunayoshi perdu.

-On dirait que la Varia est arrivée au Japon.

-Ces gens effrayants ?!

Ma, ils sont pas si effrayants que ça...

Oubliez, pour Tsunayoshi, c'est normal. Remarque, il a peur des chihuahuas alors...

-Mais comment papa sait ça ?

-Je vais aller vérifier la sécurité de tous les Gardiens et les informer de la situation, assistez-moi tout les deux.

-Ok, acceptai-je de mon air décontracté, ou je-m'en-foutiste plutôt.

-Je vais vous accompagner Maître !

-Eh ?! Maître ?

-Oui, affirma Basil.

-Maître ? Répéta-t-il en me regardant.

-T'es pas sourd me semble.

-Papa ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Maître ? Répéta encore Tsunayoshi en le pointant du doigt.

-Maître, approuva-t-il en se montrant du doigt.

-PAS POSSIBLE !

Je le regarde, littéralement tomber sur le cul, complètement choqué. Iemitsu lui ordonne d'aller protéger Lambo, sans dire que c'est Lambo mais juste le Gardien de la Foudre, et on part.

-Luciana, tu t'occupes du Gardien de la Tempête et du Nuage, Basil, celui du Soleil et de la Pluie, je m'occupe de la Brume.

Je hoche la tête et pars vers...putain, où est-ce que pourrait être Hayato ? S'il-vous-plaît mon Dieu, donnez-moi un peu de chance et mettez le simplement sur mon chemin.

-Connasse !

Je me tourne et me fait envoyer par terre par un poing dans ma joue déjà blessée.

Hein ?

-Comment as-tu pu aider cet enfoiré de Mukuro dans le dos du Juudaime ?! Tu devrais être honorée que le Juudaime t'ait pardonné et qu'il soit aussi généreux !

-Hayato ?

Je devrais me mettre à supplier Dieu plus souvent moi.

-Hayato ! M'écriai-je en me relevant, sans me soucier du sang à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Sois pas aussi familière avec toi ! Vociféra-t-il en sortant un bâton de dynamite.

-Pas le temps ! Lambo est le Gardien de la Foudre, la Varia est en ville et est après lui ! Tsunayoshi est parti avec Reborn le retrouver, rejoins-le !

Sur ce, je pars en courant. Direction Nami-chuu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino !<p>

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en arrêtant Kyoya avec son fouet.

-Certaines personnes sont arrivées plus tôt que prévu. Tsunayoshi et les autres devraient rejoindre le Gardien de la Foudre en ce moment-même.

-Je vois, fit-il pensivement.

-Qui est arrivé à Namimori carnivore ? M'interrogea Kyoya en se dégageant pour attaquer mon frère, encore une fois.

-Varia, lui répondis-je sans hésiter.

Il s'arrête et tourne son regard vers moi, un sourcil haussé d'un minuscule nanomètre.

-Oui, ceux à qui tu pense.

-Eh, Kyoya connaît la Varia ?

-Il connaît à peu près tout, vu que je lui ai tout dit.

-Tout, vraiment _tout _?

-Tout.

Il balade son regard entre moi et Kyoya. Enfin Kyoya et moi. Oh, et puis on s'en fou.

-Iemitsu t'appellera certainement pour te dire ce qui va se passer.

-Je me doute, me rétorqua mon frère. Ana, prends la relève.

-Hey, c'est supposé être ton élève !

-Mais tu le connais mieux que moi ! Me lança-t-il en partant avec Romario.

Connard.

-Carnivore, m'interpella Kyoya une fois qu'on était plus que tout les deux.

-Si ?

Comme à mon habitude, j'intercepte ses tonfas facilement.

-Est-ce que ton frère est parmi eux ?

-Il semblerait...avouai-je d'une voix faible.

Pour être honnête, je sais pas comment je dois réagir. Je devrais aller le voir et lui dire « Hey, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ta sœur, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a quatorze ans ! » ou bien attendre la fin de toute cette histoire ?

-_Midori tanabiku namimori no _...chantonna l'oiseau de Kyoya en se posant sur sa tête. Luciana ! Luciana !

-T'as modifié ce piaf génétiquement ou quoi ? Comment il peut parler ?

Il renifle et me regarde l'air de dire «_**Je**__ lui ai appris _».

Il esquisse un rictus malsain et me balance son tonfa. Surprise de sa vitesse, je mets ma main devant et fais apparaître ma flamme. Kyoya se recule immédiatement.

-Wow, alors c'est ça ta « Flamme de la Fureur ».

-Ouais, tu m'as surprise, désolé pour ça.

-Bat-toi sérieusement contre moi carnivore.

-J'utilise ma Flamme quand tuer est mon intention Kyoya, refusai-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Bat-toi, grogna-t-il, tu as progressé aussi dernièrement, je le sais que tu ne te bats pas à fond.

Il recommence à m'attaquer, et je commence à esquiver. C'est vrai que je ne me bats pas à fond contre lui, mais...

...putain, même si il a fait des progrès, et encore plus avec Dino, il y a toujours un fossé entre nous. Si je me battais à fond contre lui, Flamme, illusions, arme et arts martiaux, je suis pas sûre qu'il suive le rythme.

-Je peux pas, pas pour le moment. Je peux pas te casser sachant que tu vas sûrement te battre sérieusement prochainement.

-Tu me sous-estime, grommela-t-il.

-Peut-être que tu me sous-estime aussi.

On se regarde pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne me décide à lever les yeux sur la boule de poils, enfin plumes, sur sa tête.

-Au fait, pourquoi il connaît mon prénom Hibird ?

-Hibird ?

-Ouais, c'est pourri je sais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, où est-ce que tu comptes nous emmener ? L'interrogeai-je.<p>

-Ben tu sais, se battre sur le toit d'un lycée n'est pas idéal quand on sait qui sont les adversaires ! Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Je plisse les yeux. Il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? Cette histoire d'entraînement hors de Namimori me paraît très louche.

Je me tourne et vérifie si Kyoya nous suit toujours. Ce qu'il fait. La promesse de nous mordre à mort, Dino et moi, doit avoir eu son effet.

-Bon, réveille-moi quand on arrive, lui demandai-je en m'allongeant sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dors toujours ?

-Parce que le sommeil est mon futur mari, répliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux fermés.

Je l'entends soupirer puis une main se met dans mes cheveux. Je sombre rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Ce sera le deuxième essai aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu survivras. Si ce n'est pas le cas...et bien on te remplacera.<em>

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Sa voix m'est étrangement familière, mais me fait frissonner. J'essaie de me relever, mais je ne peux pas. Je regarde mes deux poignets menottés à la tables en fer. Mes poignets minuscules._

_Mes poignets minus..._

_-Projet Immortel, phase une, soixante-neuvième essai, deuxième en ce jour. _

_Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, mouillant les mèches noires qui me couvrent partiellement un œil. Je déglutis. Je peux pas revivre ce souvenir maintenant. Je lance un regard suppliant à l'homme qui me plante plein de seringues dans les bras. Ses yeux rouges me transpercent et me font lâcher un sanglot incontrôlé._

_J'ai peur._

_Je sens un liquide lourd s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Ça brûle. J'ai l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. _

_Je lâche un hurlement de douleur. C'est donc ça que ça fait ? _

_La douleur se répand comme une traîné de poudre dans tout mon corps. Je peux pas. Que quelqu'un arrête ça !_

_-Arrête tes gamineries, gronda l'adulte en me giflant violemment, grâce à ça, les Estraneo récupéreront leur gloire d'antan !_

_Mes yeux embués de larmes regardent l'homme. Ces yeux rouges glacés font redoubler mes pleurs. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je dois subir une telle douleur ?_

_Un autre hurlement de douleur déchire le silence de la pièce. Je peux pas revivre ça, plutôt mourir. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne m'a sauvé à l'époque ?_

_Des hurlements lointain me parviennent vaguement. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom. La voix se fait de plus en plus forte, et la pièce autour de moi s'efface. Je plante mon regard, probablement terrifié, dans celui de l'homme._

_-Tu es à moi PI.02, me susurra-t-il avant de disparaître._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bon sang Luciana, réveille-toi !<p>

-Dino ? Hasardai-je en ouvrant un œil.

Je vois du soulagement traversé ses yeux marrons et je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse. Depuis quand mon frère est devenu aussi musclé ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher mais rien ne sort. Je tremble. Je tremble de tous mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un cauchemar, non un souvenir, doit revenir maintenant ?

-Carnivore.

Je lève un regard probablement effrayé vers lui. Il fronce ses sourcils légèrement. Mais je m'en fous pour le moment.

Je dois arrêter mes tremblements.

-Allez, ça va passer, me susurra mon frère en me frottant le dos. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

-Je sais, murmurai-je en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Je me relève, vite imité de Dino qui me quitte pas du regard. Je lui fais un léger sourire pour le rassurer, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'acheter.

-Vous devriez commencer l'entraînement, on a pas toute la semaine.

-Alors je vais le mordre à mort, annonça Kyoya en fonçant sur Dino, qui avait sorti son fouet.

Je baisse la tête et fixe mes chaussures en écoutant distraitement les bruits du combat. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Tetsuya demandé ce qui vient de m'arriver à Romario. C'est vrai qu'il a suivi Kyoya.

-Luciana ! Luciana !

Je lève des yeux surpris sur Hibird, qui volette devant moi en disant mon prénom. Je tends la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Il s'y pose immédiatement, ce qui me chatouille la paume. Un sourire en coin s'affiche à cause de ça. Ses pattes me chatouillent vraiment.

Je tourne mon attention vers le combat et mon regard capte celui de Kyoya pendant une seconde. Seconde où j'ai le temps de lui dire un silencieux « merci ».

C'est vrai, Kyoya m'a dit qu'il les mordrait à mort pour avoir troublé la paix de Namimori quand Nick était venu. Même si ce cauchemar était à propos de Tacito, je sais que je peux me reposer sur Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ana, tu t'ennuies pas trop ?<p>

-Si.

Je saute sur le côté immédiatement pour éviter le coup hyper rapide de Kyoya. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait toujours un fossé entre nous ?

Peut-être que je me suis surestimée. Le fait qu'il se batte tout le temps contre mon frère, qui cache vachement bien ses capacités, fait que son niveau a augmenté bien plus vite qu'avec moi.

-Kyoya, au lieu de l'attaquer, pourquoi vous ne vous y mettriez pas à deux contre moi ?

Kyoya et moi nous échangeons un regard. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et dégaine mon arme.

-Désolé, je veux vraiment me battre contre mon frère pour connaître son niveau, lui chuchotai-je.

-Ne me gêne pas.

Il fonce sur mon frère et lui donne plusieurs coups rapides, que Dino esquive, mais difficilement. Kyoya a vraiment progressé en trois jours.

Je profite du fait que Dino soit près d'un arbre de bambou pour tirer dans le tronc. Il tombe, ce que Dino esquive facilement. Il me lance un regard, et grince des dents en voyant des balles violettes lui être tirées dessus. Il les esquive ou les pare avec son fouet, résultat il oublie Kyoya qui est passé derrière lui et lui assène un coup de tonfa dans le dos.

Ça fait sûrement mal.

Mon frère se relève, mais je suis déjà devant lui, un bâton de bambou quand j'ai ramassé dans la main. Fon m'a entraîné au bozendo, même si mes compétences sont pas exceptionnelles et même assez limitées, je devrais pouvoir me démerder.

Exception faite de ma technique avec ma Flamme, mes compétences au corps à corps restent celles de quelqu'un de très bien entraîné, mais celles de quelqu'un de normal.

Je dois y remédier. Grâce à Reborn, mes compétences en tir se sont améliorés, au détriment du corps à corps.

Je fais tourner le bambou dans ma main et envoie un coup dans le visage de mon frère. Il m'arrête en enroulant son fouet autour du bambou, j'en profite pour lui coller un coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'il arrête en m'attrapant la cheville.

-Bloquée, me nargua Dino avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sûr ?

Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant me pencher en arrière et Kyoya le frapper dans le visage. Il me lâche, je me redresse et le regarde reprendre ses esprits, à côté de Kyoya. On s'échange un regard.

En fait, on fait du bon boulot quand on s'y met à deux.

-Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-la, marmonna Dino en se redressant. Ah, ma tête...

-Boss, le combat qu'il y aura ce soir au collège de Namimori sera celui de la Tempête !

Combat ? Collège de Namimori ?

J'écarquille les yeux et les tourne vers Kyoya, qui a étrécit les siens. Sans un mot, il part vers sa moto. Et sans rien dire, je le suis et monte derrière lui.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Dino a emmené Kyoya loin de Namimori.

Il va faire un massacre au combat de ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême et l'Extrême ! : Dino !<span>

-Mais tu me connais déjà, pas besoin d'une in...

-Mais c'est pas pour moi crétin ! C'est les questions des lecteurs !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ryohei arrêta son entraînement pour voir Luciana tirer de force Dino dans son salon.

-Mais c'est des questions bizarres à tout les coups !

-Tu crois que je le sais pas ?

Elle se poussa au milieu de la pièce, où une estrade sortit du sol. Dino soupira en regardant le sourire victorieux de sa petite sœur. Elle allait causer sa perte un jour, il le sentait.

-Commençons ! s'enthousiasma la brune en sortant une carte. De JuriiGothic : « Salut p'tit con ! »

-Elle...commença Dino en pâlissant, pas elle, pas encore, elle me hait !

-Ce n'est extrêmement pas à ce point ! reprit le boxeur en sortant des cartes à son tour. « Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Mal j'espère ? Ok ! » C'est de l'extrême haine !

-Tu vois ! Et je...vais bien !

-Même avec tes entraînements avec Kyôya ? lui demanda sa petite sœur en montant sur l'estrade pour appuyer sur ses côtes. Tu vas toujours bien ?

-Mais aieuh !

Il se recula de sa sœur, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire innocent, la tête penchée sur le côté. Oh oui, elle allait causer sa perte.

- Reprenons, déclara-t-elle en retournant aux côtés de Ryohei, « Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que Tsuna a des vues sur Luci ? ». Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît...

Le ton soudain distant de Luciana alarma Dino, qui se pressa de répondre.

-C'est impossible ! Et même si c'était le cas, Tsuna est un bon gars, alors...en fait, je serais plus inquiet pour lui que pour ma sœur. Mais je le prendrais bien.

-Hey ! s'écria cette dernière.

-T'es extrêmement de retour ! Donc maintenant, une autre extrême question : « C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Ton plat préféré ? »

-C'est deux questions, chuchota la jeune fille à son collègue.

-Mais c'est ça qui est extrême !

-Ça l'est pas.

-Ça l'est !

-N...

-Le vert, répondit le blond pour couper court à la conversation des deux ados.

-Oh, c'est pour ça ton manteau...

-Et j'adore manger des gaufres depuis que je suis gamin.

-Et tu me refiles celles de Bianchi...

-Tu les as mangé parce que t'avais pas fait gaffe ! lui rappela Dino.

- « Comment trouves-tu Reborn ? Gentil ou méchant ? ». Ouais frangin, comment tu le trouves ? Profites-en parce qu'ils est pas là.

-Je dois vraiment y répondre ?

-A l'extrême même !

-Reborn...est sadique mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui alors...

-Hey frangin ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle va pas aimé la réponse et va encore prévoir ton meurtre.

-HEIN ?! Mais je...

- « Qui préfères-tu, hors mis Luci et Tsuna ? »

-Léon peut-être...ou la Mama, ses plats sont délicieux !

-Et entre Tsunayoshi et moi ? Fais gaffe à ta réponse, le prévint-elle en sortant son arme.

-Mais je...entre eux je...

-Je suis ta petite sœur Dino.

-Je sais mais...joker !

-Il n'y a pas de joker à l'extrême !

-Dans ce cas je peux pas choisir !

-Vraiment hein...

-Luciana, pose ce fli...

Un Dino entouré de bandage plus tard, l'interview reprit.

-Sini, tu dois arrêter de frapper les invités !

-Il a l'habitude ! Question suivante : « Comment t'occupes-tu d'Enzio (ce qu'il mange, tout ça) ? »

-Ben Enzio est assez demandeur au niveau de la nourriture, mais il raffole de gaufres aussi.

-Et vous vous battez pour elle, tu finis par l'envoyer dans la piscine par accident et bam ! Plus de manoir !

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

-C'est une fois de trop, j'ai dû racheter ma guitare après ça !

-Autrement, Enzio passe son temps à dormir ou mordre mon fouet pour s'amuser, donc c'est assez simple de s'occuper de lui !

-Ensuite, continua Ryohei, on a extrême conseil pour toi de sa part !

-J'ai peur...

- « Ah! Et , même conseil que pour Tsuna, accepte les insultes, tu verras, ça fait du bien... »

-Qu...

-Ma, elle a pas tord Dinul, reconnût la brune.

-Maintenant, nous avons les question de l'extrême Himutsu-chan !

-Pas encore...geignit Luciana en tombant à genoux.

-Il y a aussi une extrême photo pour toi Dino ! Annonça Ryohei en la lui donnant. Et la première question, c'est : « Alors Dino, t'en penses quoi de cette position ? »

-Position ? demanda la brune en relevant la tête. Dino, ne...

-C'est quoi ça ? La questionna-t-il fermement. Luciana, c'est quoi cette photo de toi et Kyôya ?!

Il la lui mit devant les yeux et Luciana déglutit. Kyôya sur elle quand elle s'était rattrapée à lui. Elle savait que c'était rien, mais dans l'esprit sur-protecteur de Dino...c'était comme si un mec faisait la même chose à Kyoko et qu'on envoyait la photo à Ryohei.

-Mais rien ! Je suis tombée et je me suis rattrapée à lui au dernier moment et...voilà quoi ! Et répond à la question !

-Hum...je n'aime pas cette photo, et je refuse qu'elle soit dans ce genre de position avec qui que ce soit ! Elle est trop jeune !

-J'ai seize ans, j'ai l'âge légal pour...

-Tais-toi !

- « Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? », intervint Ryohei.

-Hein ?

-J'ai personne en vue pour le moment donc...

-Attends, tu peux faire ça toi ?

-Euh...oui ? Tu sais qu'un jour en principe j'aurais un enfant qui prendra ma place en tant que Boss donc pour ça faut...

-C'est bon, je veux pas avoir ce genre d'images en tête !

- Question suivante à l'extrême ! « Est-ce que si tu devais réadopter Lucia tu le referais? (tout le monde connaît la réponse mais bon...) »

-Je le ferai oui, mais je l'enfermerai tout le temps dans sa chambre pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas quand ça lui plaît.

-Mais j'ai pas fait ça sou...

-Mission avec la Varia, sorties avec Belphegor, toi qui sur un coup de tête décide de prendre l'air sans me le dire, tu veux que je continu ?

-C'est bon... « Avec qui vois-tu Lucia dans dix ans ? »...je vais la tuer !

-Sini ! Cria le boxeur en la retenant.

-Dans dix ans ? Mais, mais...elle est trop...

-J'aurais vingt-six ans !

Enfin, pensa-t-elle, je les aurais pas mais bon.

-Tu resteras toujours trop jeune !

-Ouais... « Comment appellerais-tu tes enfants ? »

-Euh...je sais pas, j'y ai jamais réfléchi après tout, mais c'est quelque chose dont je dois discuter ma la mère d'abord donc...

-Réponse stupide, siffla sa jeune sœur, ce qui le fit déglutir. « Leur raconteras-tu ta rencontre avec Reborn ? »

-Non, jamais.

-Il a trop peur que ses gosses se foutent de sa gueule, rajouta l'air de rien la jeune fille.

-Une autre extrême question, qui a déjà été posé à Sawada la dernière fois ! « Et toi aussi, quelle réponse trouves-tu au fait que Reborn tout en étant un bébé soit aussi fort, doué et sadique (parce que c'est indiscutable)? »

-J'ai pas de réponse non plus, à par que c'est Reborn, désolé.

-Mouais... « As-tu déjà été entraîné par un autre Arcobaleno à part Rebron et Colonnello? Si oui lequel? Si non, avec qui aurais-tu aimé être ? »

-Alors non et euh...je sais pas, peut-être Fon, Reborn m'a dit qu'il était sympa...

-Reborn n'a pas la même définition de sympa que les autres ! Protesta Luciana. Quelle personne sympa vous fait faire un allé-et-retour sur la muraille de Chine sur les mains, hein ?!

-T'as...commença Dino, les yeux écarquillés.

-Extrême !

-J'ai jamais réussi, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Oh, fit Ryohei avant de se focaliser sur sa carte, « Quel entraînement préfères-tu entre celui de Colonnello et celui de Reborn ? » Celui de Shishō est extrêmement facile, puis dur après !

-Sachant ce que j'ai vécu à Mafia Land pendant deux jours puis avec Reborn pendant sept ans...je dirais peut-être Reborn, parce que maintenant je sais de quoi il est capable alors que Colonnello, je le connais pas assez.

- « Que penses-tu (honnêtement!) d'Hiba-chan ? ».

-Kyôya est très fort et sûr de lui pour son âge, sur certains points il me fait penser à Ana. Mais lui il se bat vraiment tout le temps...

-Et la dernière question à l'extrême ! « Et de sa relation avec Lucia? », Sini reste là !

Voyant ce qu'elle allait faire, Ryohei passa ses bras sous les épaules de sa collègue pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Quelle relation ? Ils sont amis...commença-t-il avant de se rappeler de la photo, non, il y a rien de ce genre entre eux ! Il n'y aura rien sans mon consentement en tout cas. Kyôya n'est pas fait pour elle !

-Pourquoi il serait pas fait pour moi ?

-Ben t'es...et lui il est...

-T'as pas d'explications en gros. C'est tout pour les questions, le prochain invité sera justement Kyôya et Himutsu-chan, je vais tellement te faire souffrir que...

-Pas de menace ! cria Dino en mettant sa main devant la bouche de sa sœur.

-A l'extrême prochaine fois !

-Aie, pourquoi tu m'as mordu Ana ?!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Alors, merci à fuonhicali pour ses deux reviews et d'avoir que j'étais une badass, parce que c'est ce que je suis !**

**Plume85: Tant de questions d'ailleurs x) mais Luciana avait bien deux ans quand Xanxus l'a laissé, mais lui en avait 10. Ils ont 8 ans d'écart. **

**Luciana: -déprime dans un coin- Pourquoi parler de lui, hein ?**

**Plume85: N°69 était fait exprès, heureuse que ça t'ait plu x)**

**Luciana: -explose de rire- Pas mal le coup du cannibalisme, et je pense que oui, ça en serait !**

**Plume85: Ensuite, JuriiGothic...**

**Luciana: Est-ce que je dois avoir peur si t'aimes les OC "ensanglanté" ?**

**Plume85:...**

**Luciana: Auteur ?**

**Plume85: Contente que tu continues à lire la fic en tout cas ! Et c'est vrai que S gueule pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et les retrouvailles...se rapprochent mais sont encore dans plusieurs chapitres !**

**Luciana: Quelles retrouvailles ?**

**Plume85: Hein ? Qui a parlé de retrouvailles ?**

**Luciana: T...**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi après avoir posté ta review x).**

**Luciana: Kyôya n'avait aucun retard sur Tsunayoshi, que ce soit clair ! Et arrête de nous stalker !**

**Kyôya: Carnivore.**

**Luciana: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Kyôya: Le bébé m'a donné ça -lui montre un papier avec la review- alors je suis venu la mordre à mort.**

**Luciana: Fais la queue comme tout le monde. Tant qu'on y est, Himutsu-chan, la position n'est pas parfaite, c'était un foutu accident !**

**Kyôya: Herbivore, je n'ai aucune raison d'être content de m'être retrouvé dans ce genre de situation avec le carnivore.**

**Luciana: Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi il -fait un signe en direction d'Hibari- a eu un canari, et je m'en fous un peu. Maintenant, c'est fini !**

**Kyôya: Patrouille, maintenant.**

**Luciana: Mais pourquoi ? -le suit en traînant des pieds-**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tellement mignon...-voix normale- Merci pour les reviews, laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**


	17. Spectatrice du conflit

**Plume85 : Hello ! Voici le chapitre 17 et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends mon rythme de parution normal. Et une autre chose ! « Gamme di Furia » a 27 chapitre et 47 reviews. Sans compter celui-ci, « Redenzione » en a 16 avec 50 reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**Luciana : Ouais, bref. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85 : Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Maintenant que j'y pense, si c'est le combat de Hayato ce soir, en théorie le reste de la Varia devrait être là pour soutenir son adversaire. Mais qui est leur Gardien de la Tempête ? Le rôle de ce Gardien est d'être au cœur des attaques, et d'attaquer comme une tempête déferlante. Je connais pas leurs capacités de combat à chacun, mais je pense pas que ce soit Superbi. Je le vois plus en Gardien de la Pluie et...<p>

Merde ! Je vais revoir Superbi et Bel aussi, j'avais complètement zappé ! Toute mon attention était focalisée sur Xanxus et ma façon de l'aborder que j'ai zappé ces deux-la !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarque que maintenant qu'on est à Namimori et qu'il fait déjà bien nuit. On roule encore deux minutes et Kyoya s'arrête devant Nami-chuu. Je descend à sa suite et le suis, le regardant mettre K.O les sous-fifres de la Varia.

En en mettant quelques uns HS ou en les balançant simplement à travers les fenêtres.

-Capitaine Levi, deux intrus sont...

-La ferme, grognai-je en lui tirant dans la tête.

-Tu nettoieras, m'ordonna Kyoya en regardant le sang recouvrant les casiers.

-T'as rêvé Kyoya.

On continu de se débarrasser des ces déchets jusqu'au troisième étage. Entre temps, mes yeux sont devenus marrons grâce à mes illusions et j'ai mis la capuche de mon sweat. Je préfère cacher mon identité. Donc mon pendentif se retrouve sous mon haut. Je frissonne à cause du froid du métal contre ma peau et remarque à ce moment-la que Kyoya s'est tiré sans moi.

Connard.

Je me mets à courir et entends des bruits de baston au-dessus de ma tête. J'accélère le pas en voyant, au bout du couloir, Kyoya faire un croche-patte à...

Putain, c'est pas celui que j'avais vu il y a plusieurs années avec Superbi en train de faire une révérence à un poster ?!

-Kyoya ! Hurlai-je en courant pour me mettre devant lui. Putain, ils la répareront ton école !

-Carnivore...grogna-t-il.

-Ana-san ! M'apostropha Tsunayoshi.

-On dirait qu'un autre individu est apparu...rajouta une autre voix fluette, du côté des Varia cette fois.

Je tourne la tête vers eux. Un énorme robot tient l'Arcobaleno dans sa main, et le corps inerte et brûlé de Bel de l'autre...

Hein ?

Je pose mes yeux sur Superbi, qui semble choqué. Eh...il m'a reconnu ? Je le regarde pendant quelques micro-secondes et tourne mon regard vers le groupe de Tsunayoshi. Je me demande bien qui a gagné vu l'état de Hayato. Mais si il était contre Bel, même si il est inconscient maintenant, il a sûrement perdu. La nature princière de Belphegor refusera toujours de perdre.

-Hors de mon chemin, grommela Kyoya en m'envoyant son tonfa dans le visage.

Je me recule, mais pas suffisamment vite, résultat je me prend son arme dans le coin de la bouche. Je crache le sang qui a rempli ma bouche par terre et essuie celui qui a coulé le long de mon menton. Je capte rapidement le regard de Superbi, qui semble ne pas vouloir me quitter.

Je me sens...bizarre. Comme si son regard me transperçait de toutes parts. Ses yeux ont toujours été aussi intenses ?

Mais à quoi je pense ?

-VOOII ! finit-il par crier en regardant Kyoya. Alors, en combien de morceaux tu veux être découpé ?!

-Hnn. Tu es le suivant ?

-Putain, Kyoya, grognai-je avant de me faire couper par une Sakura Haruno.

Cheveux roses quand tu nous tiens.

Elle explique que les Gardiens se battant en dehors des combats seront disqualifiés.

-Calme-toi Hibari, tenta Takeshi en s'approchant, je sais que t'es énervé mais...

-T'es dans le chemin. Ne te tiens pas devant moi, le « prévint » Kyoya en l'attaquant.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Takeshi se retrouver derrière Kyoya et attraper son autre tonfa.

Merde, est-ce que je l'ai sous-estimé lui aussi ?

-Ce mec aux cheveux longs est mon adversaire, s'il-te-plaît attends un peu plus longtemps.

Oh, alors Superbi est bel et bien le Gardien de la Pluie.

Cependant...

Je regarde Takeshi. Il ne perdra pas, je le sais. Parce qu'il ne peut pas perdre deux fois contre la même personne. Je sais comment lui et Hayato se sont fait battre par Superbi quand il a prit les faux Anneaux.

Takeshi va gagner, j'en suis sûre.

-Si tu te mets dans le chemin, je me fiche de qui tu es...débuta Kyoya sombrement, je te mordrai à mort.

-Oh merde, je l'ai énervé encore plus !

-Hii...Hibari-san ! Essaya Tsunayoshi. S'il-te-plaît attends un moment !

Je sens quelque chose sauter sur mon épaule, et une voix haut perchée à côté de mon oreille.

-Ciaossu Hibari !

-Le bébé ? Désolé mais je suis occupé en ce moment.

-Même si c'est bon que tu te laisses aller ici, tu perdras une plus grande chance de t'amuser.

-Une plus grande chance ? Le questionna Kyoya, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a à voire avec un certain ananas ?

-Ce n'est pas possible immédiatement mais si tu te bats dans ce Conflit des Anneaux, tu pourrais avoir une chance de te battre contre Rokudo Mukuro à nouveau.

-Hn...vraiment...fit-il pensivement en me regardant.

-Très probablement, affirmai-je avec un sourire.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion, nous coupa l'illusionniste de la Varia, mais toi, la fille.

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Es-tu le Gardien de la Brume ? Tu es une illusionniste, je le sens.

Je regarde devant moi. Le Gardien de la Brume ? Ce serait sûrement plus juste de dire que je suis son « élève » en quelques sortes. Un sourire confiant s'affiche sur mes lèvres et je tourne un regard également confiant vers bébé.

-Je ne suis que spectatrice, mais le Gardien de la Brume va te réduire en morceaux.

Il semble surpris de ce que je dis, tout comme le reste de la Varia et le groupe de Tsunayoshi. Je regarde Kyoya, qui demande aux filles aux cheveux roses si les dégâts infligés seront tous réparé. Il a sorti les pics de ses tonfas depuis longtemps ?

-Si c'est le cas, commença-t-il en tournant les talons, j'ai changé d'avis. Ne perds pas contre lui avant que ce soit mon tour. Carnivore, continua-t-il à mon intention en me prenant par le poignet, on y va.

-Pourquoi je dois te suivre ? Lui demandai-je en me laissant entraîner par Kyoya.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers Takeshi.

-Je regarderai ton combat Takeshi, je compte sur toi ! Lui lançai-je.

-Merci Ana-chan !

Il disparaît de ma vue mais j'entends quand même Superbi lui crier que ses chances de victoires passent de zéro pour cent à zéro pour cent.

Superbi est quelqu'un de fier, voire même arrogant. Il a tellement confiance en ses capacités qu'il ne reconnaît pas celles des autres.

Après tout, il n'a jamais reconnu les miennes que je sache.

C'est ça qui va le perdre demain je pense. Sa fierté.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Reborn m'a briefé sur ces trois derniers jours. Ryohei a gagné son combat contre Lussuria, le Gardien de la Varia du Soleil, après que Kyoko soit intervenu avec Hana, sa meilleure amie, et ait parlé à son frère. Lambo a presque failli gagner contre Levi A Than parce que son lui de vingt ans dans le futur est apparut grâce au bazooka des Dix Ans. Les effets se sont estompés avant et il s'est fait électrocutés et a subi tellement de dégâts que même son « Elettrico Cuoio » n'a pu tout absorbé. Il est maintenant dans le coma à la clinique que mon frère a racheté récemment pour cette bataille. Heureusement pour Lambo, Tsunayoshi est intervenu avant que ce Levi n'achève Lambo. Mais apparemment Xanxus est aussi apparu, a reçu l'Anneau du Ciel parce que Tsunayoshi est intervenu sans autorisation. D'ailleurs, mon frère aurait fait des allusions étranges par rapport à Nono. Donc Iemitsu est retourné en Italie, laissant Basil, et moi par la même occasion, comme représentants du CEDEF. Ensuite, le combat de la Tempête a été serré. Hayato avait gagné jusqu'à ce que, comme je l'avais pensé, la nature princière de Bel fasse surface et se défende. Hayato a abandonné son Anneau et est revenu après un discours de Tsunayoshi ou je sais quoi.<p>

Bref, Tsunayoshi n'a que l'Anneau du Soleil, la Varia a ceux de la Foudre, du Ciel et de la Tempête.

Sachant qu'en plus, Xanxus aurait promis de tout laisser si le groupe de Tsunayoshi avait quatre Anneaux.

Je sais pas à quoi il pense, je le connais pas, mais c'est louche. Surtout que j'ai essayé de contacter Iemitsu pour en savoir plus, mais il m'a juste dit de faire comme Basil, d'être son représentant et de regarder.

Je suis un peu perdue. Je veux que Tsunayoshi devienne le Decimo et change la Mafia car j'aurai ma rédemption comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, Xanxus est mon frère aîné. Lui et moi partageons le même sang. Même si je le connais pas, c'est le seul qui me reste. J'ai l'impression de le trahir en n'étant pas avec la Varia, mais Tsunayoshi doit devenir Decimo. De plus, je m'en sortirai pas cette fois si je vais à l'encontre de Tsunayoshi. Je suis sous la surveillance de Reborn après tout. Et il a carte blanche au moindre geste suspect.

-Ana-chan, bienvenue ! Me salua avec enthousiasme Tsuyoshi.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Takeshi est dans le coin ?

-Dans le jardin ou dans le dojo.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en allant dans la direction indiquée.

Je trouve Takeshi en train de s'entraîner, sans surprise. Il me regarde, surpris pendant que je lui fais un signe de la main.

-Ana-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir comment tu vas t'en sortir ce soir.

-Dino-san nous a dit certains trucs sur ce Squalo, et il nous a dit que tu le connaissais aussi.

-Lui et Belphegor, oui. Je les connais tout les deux depuis mes sept ans.

-Belphegor aussi ?

-Je pourrais même le qualifier de meilleur ami, rigolai-je légèrement, me demandant comme il allait. Mais pour en revenir à Superbi, Dino vous a sûrement dit qu'il était très fort, et il a raison.

-Tu essaies de m'encourager ou de me faire peur ? Me demanda Takeshi avec un sourire crispé.

-Je dis juste la vérité. Mais peu importe à quel point quelqu'un est fort, chaque technique a sa faiblesse. Chaque personne a une faiblesse. Et parce que je connais la faiblesse de Superbi, je sais que tu vas gagner.

-C'est quoi sa faiblesse ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Rétorquai-je les bras croisés avec un rictus en coin. En tout cas, tu es plus fort qu'avant, non ? Et puis tu ne perdras pas deux fois contre la même personne, je le sais.

-En gros, tu penses vraiment que je vais gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, affirmai-je avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu me montres le style que t'as appris ?

-Haha, si tu veux !

C'est assise en tailleur sur le sol que je le regarde effectuer toutes les différentes formes de son Shigure Souen. Est-ce que Superbi a déjà fait face à ce style ?

On verra bien ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète pour ce soir, me fit mon frère quand j'entrai dans sa clinique. Pourtant, c'est Squalo que Yamamoto va affronter.<p>

-Je sais, mais Takeshi va gagner, c'est sûr.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu connais les compétences de Squalo, me dit-il sérieusement.

-Appelle ça l'intuition féminine si tu veux. Je sais que Takeshi ne perdra pas deux fois contre la même personne, comme chacun d'entre-eux. Moi aussi je les sous-estimais avant. Maintenant, je pense qu'eux seuls peuvent être les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi, qui est le seul à pouvoir devenir Decimo.

Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes puis soupire.

-T'es les deux extrêmes toi, soit tu traites les gens comme...des déchets comme tu le dis si bien, sois tu crois tellement en eux que tu es prête à les envoyer dans des combats presque sans espoir.

-Je traîne trop avec Ryohei peut-être si je suis extrême...et puis, je crois pas en eux. Je sais qu'il va gagner, qu'ils vont gagner ce conflit.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je vais quand même placer des hommes au cas où Yamamoto soit le perdant.

-Fais donc.

Je sais que Takeshi va gagner, parce que Superbi est trop fier pour admettre qu'il aura progresser.

Sauf que...peut-être que sa fierté pourrait lui coûter plus que son Anneau ce soir...

Non, Superbi ne peut pas mourir, c'est pas dans son vocabulaire. Il réussit et réussira toujours à survivre, d'un moyen ou un autre.

C'est Superbi. Celui que j'admire depuis que je suis gosse sans même savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyoya, prêt ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant sortir de chez lui.<p>

Il me jette un regard et passe devant moi. Je souris, Kyoya ne changera pas. On marche donc dans un silence religieux au collège, côte à côte. Sachant qu'aujourd'hui, Dino a cru bon de tout expliquer à Kyoya tout ça pour qu'à la fin il lui dise qu'il savait déjà par moi...enfin, on arrive pour voir Dino rentrer dans un bâtiment, donc on monte sur le toit pour s'asseoir sur une citerne d'eau.

-Ce serait juste pas plus rapide de tous les tuer ? Bailla-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui non plus tu sais, contestai-je avec un rictus.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu les connais carnivore.

-Parce que je sais de quoi ils sont capables, le corrigeai-je, même si je me suis jamais battu contre eux.

-Hn. Du brouillard ? Fit-il tout haut quand du brouillard commença à s'élever.

Nagi ne doit pas être loin, sûrement avec Ken et Chikusa maintenant. Ils ont dû arriver depuis. Mon attention est attiré par un écran géant dans le mur, où le visage d'une cervello est projeté. Je regarde en bas pour voir le groupe de Tsunayoshi sortir. Non loin d'eux, je reconnais ce Levi A Than. Le groupe de la Varia est donc là. Je perçois l'éclat argenté de la couronne de Bel. Il est en vie et conscient, bon à savoir. Mais par contre, pourquoi ce siège rouge ? Peut-être que leur Boss...

Leur Boss c'est Xanxus. J'écarquille les yeux en m'en rendant compte. La personne dans ce siège, limite « trône », c'est sûrement Xanxus.

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et l'envie de descendre et de le voir me prend. Mais la poigne de fer de Kyoya sur mon poignet m'arrête. J'avais commencé à me relever sans m'en rendre compte.

-Reste assise et regarde, m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce serait stupide d'aller le voir maintenant.

-Je sais mais...

Je baisse le regard en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si près et pourtant si loin en même temps. Je peux pas aller le voir, pas maintenant.

-Je veux le voir, terminai-je à voix basse.

-Tu le verras Luciana.

Je relève des yeux surpris sur lui. Il se contente de hausser un sourcil d'un millimètre.

-Tu as dit mon prénom Kyoya ! Me réjouis-je en me rasseyant.

-Tss...

Je lui fais un grand sourire et reporte mon attention sur l'écran.

-Que le combat pour l'Anneau de la Pluie commence !

Maintenant Takeshi, montre-moi que j'ai raison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême !: Hibari Kyôya !<span>

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux puis ensuite la tonne de lettres qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Comment on peut faire pour que Kyôya vienne et réponde à toutes les questions ? C'est la première fois qu'il y en a autant.

-Hibari est populaire à l'extrême !

-Il hait les groupe aussi à l'extrême alors...

-Extrême problème !

Ils soupirèrent tout deux et le boxeur prit deux lettres au hasard.

-On demande toujours ce qu'il pense de toi ou de votre relation en plus !

-Je sais ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans le canapé importe le nombre de fois qu'on le niera, les lecteurs continueront à voir ce qui n'existe pas !

-Carnivore, patrouille, intervint une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

La brune et le blanc se regardèrent puis se tournèrent lentement vers Hibari, qui venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans s'en rendre compte. Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Luciana, qui s'approcha à pas de loup de sa proie.

-Kyôya~, minauda-t-elle, tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ?

Il la regarda quelques instants. Maintenant qu'il la voyait presque tout les jours, il savait très bien quand elle avait une mauvaise idée en tête. Et c'était exactement l'un de ces moments qui était en train de se passer. Alors il tourna les talons.

-Tu me laisse pas le choix alors, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

Elle tomba à genoux et l'attrapa à la taille en versant des larmes de crocodiles. Hibari écarquilla ses yeux d'un millimètre avant qu'une aura noire ne l'entoure. Ce carnivore était encore en train de...

-Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre un terme aux rumeurs de couples qui nous concernent !

-Couple ? Répéta-t-il, sa colère changeant tout de suite de cible.

-Selon un classement de Fuuta, les interrompit une voix enfantine.

Ils tournèrent tous, Ryohei compris qui se contentait d'encourage mentalement Luciana, leurs yeux sur Reborn, qui avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Luciana et Hibari arrivent premier dans la catégorie « duo que tout le monde veut voir en couple ».

-T'as osé pervertir l'esprit de Fuuta Reborn ?

-Non Bakana, je ne suis qu'un bébé après tout, se défendit le concerné en faisant la moue. Hibari, si tu réponds, je te promets un combat. Et Luciana sera ton esclave pendant une semaine entière.

-Hein ?!

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu as fait exprès de fausser tout les devoirs de Tsuna pour que je ne vienne pas à l'interview de Dino ?

-J'accepte, les coupa Hibari.

Il donna un coup de pied à Luciana, ce qu'elle évita mais elle le lâcha, et il se dirigea vers le centre du salon, où l'estrade se souleva dès qu'il eut posé le pied dessus. Il fusilla Ryohei du regard afin qu'il lise la première question. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la plus demandée.

-Pour halowii'n, c'est « Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour Ana ? », pour fuonhicali c'est « Tu penses quoi de Lucia ? », de JuriiGothic « Comment décrirais-tu ta relation avec Luciana ? » et de Himutsu-chan c'est « Comment vois-tu Lucia ? », commença Ryohei en levant des yeux enflammés sur Hibari, répond extrêmement à toutes ces questions Hibari, et tu ne peux pas répondre par « carnivore », « hn », « ça ne te regarde pas » ou « je n'ai pas à te le dire » !

-Allez Hibari, tu peux répondre en toute tranquillité, l'encouragea l'Arcobaleno, en train de boire un café sur la tête d'une Luciana inconsciente et ligotée.

Il regarda l'évanouie pendant quelques secondes, eut la furieuse envie de la mordre à mort même si elle n'était pas fautive et se résigna en voyant le regard menaçant de Reborn. Il le savait qu'il aurait dû la faire seul sa patrouille.

-C'est...commença-t-il, c'est...

-On t'écoute à l'extrême Hibari !

-C'est quelqu'un qui m'aide à progresser.

-On a oublié de dire qu'il fallait être honnête ? Lui demanda sombrement le tueur à gage en le braquant avec Léon.

Il grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Ce bébé, même si il était intéressant, l'énervait. Beaucoup.

-Amie, avoua-t-il à voix basse, tellement que seul Reborn l'entendit.

-Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

-C'est tout ce que je dirais, bébé.

-Ahh...Kyôya, on dirait que tu dis des mots doux à Reborn...

-Ferme-la carnivore, grommela le brun en lui lançant un tonfa qui l'assomma.

Encore une fois.

-J'ai pas entendu à l'extrême !

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant, nous passons aux questions de halowii'n : « Si jamais il devait choisir entre sauver Hibird et manger sa viande du matin, qu'est ce qu'il choisirait ».

-Hibird.

- « Si jamais il devait être en couple avec quelqu'un qui se serait ? (Une fille ET un garçon obligée, 'personne' ou 'un carnivore' ou 'je mord a mort tous les herbivores' non autorisé ) », continua Reborn avec un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel, déclara Hibari en sortant son dernier tonfa, l'autre gisant à côté de l'inconsciente.

-Répond à l'extrême !

-Hn. Le carnivore là, répondit-il en la regardant, parce qu'elle est forte, et Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oh ? Yamamoto hein ?

-Ne te méprends pas bébé, je pourrai le mordre à mort sans qu'il s'en aille.

-C'est pas ce qu'elle fait ? Lui demanda Ryohei en pointant Luciana du doigt.

-Qu'insinues-tu ?

Voyant l'aura menaçante de Hibari, Ryohei ne fit que crier un « extrême », comme à son habitude, qui l'envoya s'assommer dans un mur. Hibari retourna à sa place, comme si de rien n'était, et essuya le sang de son tonfa.

-Je suis donc la dernière personne à pouvoir te poser les question, dont la dernière de halowii'n : « Pourquoi la coupe banane ? POURQUOI ! Il y a plus classe/imposant quand même ! »

-Kusakabe s'occupe de ce genre de chose.

-Pourtant je t'imagine bien avec une banane. Mais maintenant on sait que Tetsuya a des goûts de merde.

Le rire moqueur de Luciana, à présent bien réveillée, se fit entendre des deux seuls qui étaient encore conscients. Hibari serra ses tonfa, tellement que ses jointures blanchirent mais resta en place. Sauf pour le tonfa qui lui avait malencontreusement échappé et qu'elle avait réceptionné au vol. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire parfois ?

-On passe aux questions de fuonhicali maintenant, annonça-t-elle en prenant les lettres correspondantes. « Tu peux me donner Hibird ? Il est tellement chou/roll ».

-Non, répondit-il froidement tandis que le concerné se posait dans ses cheveux.

- « Dino, carnivore ou herbivore ? »

-Inutile et hors classement.

Luciana étouffa un rire, et pendant ce cour laps de temps, elle se fit prendre les questions par Reborn, qui se pressa de lire la dernière question. Mon dieu, c'était vraiment hilarant.

- « Sinon tu penses épouser Luciana avec une robe de mariée japonaise ou européenne ? »

-Hey, j'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette qu...

-Européenne.

-Hein ? Fit la jeune fille en tournant un regard surpris vers Hibari. Mais...

-Tu ne ressembles en rien à une japonaise, se justifia-t-il sans la regarder.

-Ok...De JuriiGothic : « Salut carnivore, ici une de tes semblables ! »

-Je suis le seul à en décider.

- « Quelle est ta couleur préférée entre le noir, le rouge et le violet ? », pour moi, c'est le violet !

-La question ne t'était pas destinée Bakana.

-Et ?

-J'aime les trois, je n'ai pas de préférée.

- « Quelles sont les spécialités de tes tonfas (genre dans leur conception) ? »

-Des crochets, des pics et des chaînes.

-Que j'ai mises, avoua Luciana, ses armes sont de vraies merveilles, elles sont vides donc on peut mettre à peu près ce qu'on veut à l'intérieur.

- « Préfères-tu Luciana ou Reborn, sans parler des combats ? »

-Luciana.

Un regard entendu passa entre les deux adolescents, sous le grand sourire de Reborn. Ça ne l'étonnait guerre, après tout, Hibari en avait sûrement assez qu'il sache tout sur lui. Et malgré tout ce que ces deux ados se disaient, ils avaient de l'importance pour l'autre.

- « Entre nous, quelle est la chose la plus mignonne que tu connaisses, Hibird non compris ? », reprit l'Arcobaleno du Soleil.

-Mal à l'extrême...gémit le son homologue du Soleil en se massant la tête.

-Oh, mais pourquoi Ryohei ? Lui demanda innocemment Luciana, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Reborn regarda Hibari, qui avait esquissé un minuscule sourire en coin devant l'attitude de Luciana.

-Nous avons donc notre réponse.

-Bébé, tu dis ça à...commença le brun.

-Dire quoi ? S'incrusta la brune.

-Rien Bakana, rien du tout, lui répondit le bébé, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Mais Hibari, tu n'as pas nié.

-Hn.

- « Et enfin, voudrais-tu te lancer dans le monde des tueurs à gage en t'en que tueur solitaire et professionnel ? Voilà, voilà. Allez, Tchüss le petit numéro deux de mon classement (en égalité avec Reborn adulte) !" ». Tss, je suis le numéro un et rien d'autre.

-Je ne le veux pas, il faudrait que je quitte Namimori.

-Et on sait tous que Namimori est ta future femme, rajouta Luciana. Maintenant, passons à aux questions de _cette_ personne.

-Himutsu-chan donc ! Devina Ryohei à l'humeur de sa collègue.

- « Hiba-chaaaaaan ! T'es mon perso préféré 4 ever tu sais ? :D I love youuuu !/SBAFF/ Ok, je te laisse avec Lucia :D », fit Reborn en prenant toutes les intonations qu'il fallait.

-Pourquoi ses questions sont encore acceptées ? Demanda Hibari en fermant les yeux.

-Ça vient d'en haut, lui répondit une Luciana désespérée. J'ai même plus la force de nier. « Soo, aimes-tu que je t'appelles Hiba-chan ? Si non, comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelles ? (pas comme si j'allais changer mais bon...) ».

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

-Parce qu'il y a seulement Luciana qui peut te donner des surnoms ?

-Reborn ! Cria la concernée. De toutes façons, je paries qu'il ne veut même pas que...que cette personne l'appelle tout court. Si il pouvait s'effacer de sa mémoire il le ferait, je me trompe ?

-Hn.

- « Ensuite, si tu devais être soumis à quelqu'un, avec qui ce serait ? (les 'hn', 'je ne serais jamais soumis' 'avec personne' 'ça ne te regardes pas' et autres ne sont pas acceptés, il me faut UN NOM !) Et pourquoi ? », ceci est une extrême question Hibari !

-Je ne suis pas...

-Hey, le prévint Reborn en tirant à son pied, ce genre de réponse est refusée. Elle veut un nom.

-Wen, murmura-t-il en fermant de nouveau ses yeux.

-Question suivante ! Se pressa de dire l'italienne. « Comment vois-tu Lucia ? Et Dino ? Et Reborn ? Et Tsu-chan ? (je veux que tu répondes honnêtement et que ce soit une vraie réponse ! encore une fois, pas de "ça ne te regardes pas" ou de "je n'ai pas à te le dire" !) »

-Déjà répondu, idiot, intéressant et instable qui créer toujours des problèmes.

- « Si tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un, qui ce serait ? Pourquoi ? (des noms ! des raisons ! le reste n'est pas accepté !) ». C'est stupide, on sait tous que ce serait moi parce que je suis la seule fille de son entourage et tout simplement la seule personne qu'il accepte.

-Hn.

-Tu ne le nies pas Hibari ?! Lui cria presque Ryohei.

-Et tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence Luciana, rajouta Reborn, il y a des choses qu'on ignore ?

-C'est pas ça, mais lui ! Sortir avec quelqu'un ? C'est...hey Kyôya, me frappe pas !

-Hn.

-En plus, vu que tout le monde nous met ensemble sans nous demander nos avis...

-Ça ne vous regarde même pas, trancha froidement le concerné.

-Question suivante à l'extrême ! Hurla Ryohei en sentant la tension entre Reborn et Hibari. « Pour toi, qui se rapproche le plus de la définition d'ami ? (un nom !) ».

-Déjà répondu, fit le brun en regardant le seule fille présente.

-Hey, je dormais moi ! Un sommeil forcé ! « Comment vois-tu Ryohei ? (une vraie réponse !) ».

Le boxeur se fit silencieux en regardant l'interrogé, qui ne semblait pas perturbé.

-Un boxeur bruyant qui veut souvent des combats avec moi.

Il déglutit, les souvenirs de leur amitié d'antan affluant dans sa tête. Hibari n'avait pas mâché ses mots après tout, c'était tout lui.

- « M'aime-tu ? Comment me considères-tu ? », demanda Reborn.

-Question suivante, répondirent en cœur les deux bruns.

-Luciana, as-tu peur qu'on te vole Hibari ?

-Non, répondit-elle aussitôt, mais ce genre de question n'est pas...

-Aucune justification, tu as peur qu'on te vole Hibari. Question suivante : « Comment Kusakabe s'est-il retrouvé à te suivre ? ».

-Je l'ai battu, et depuis il me suit.

-Le truc normal dans le milieu, rajouta Luciana en prenant la question suivante, « Comment le comité de discipline s'est-il formé ? ».

-J'ai battu le chef d'un gang et ils me suivent depuis.

-Tu bats beaucoup de monde Hibari ! Lui fit remarquer Ryohei, retrouvant son dynamisme habituelle. « Si un jour, pas le plus grand des hasards, tu vais un hérisson, comment l'appellerais-tu ? ».

-Roll.

- « Comment sont construits te... », déjà répondu, dit Luciana en mettant le feu au papier. Suivante ! « Comment as-tu apprivoisé Hibird ? ».

-Hn.

-Traduction : je vais pas vous le dire.

-On s'en serait passé Bakana, « Que s'est-il VRAIMENT DE VRAI DE CHEZ VRAI passé à Kokuyo Land avec Muku-chan ? »

-Mukuro...grogna Hibari en laissant son aura meurtrière s'échapper.

-Hey Kyôya, tu peux nous le dire tu sais. Mukuro est un peu dérangé alors si jamais il t'a fait faire des choses...

-Quelles choses carnivore ?

-Le genre de chose où il vaut mieux consentant pour...

-Rien de ce genre ne s'est passé, gronda-t-il en lui donnant un coup.

-Pendant qu'ils se battent, annonça Reborn, on va voir ce qui c'est réellement passé.

Un écran tomba sur l'estrade, et montra Mukuro, avec un immense sourire sadique devant un Hibari incapable de bouger.

**-Allez mange ma chère alouette kufufu~, c'est la seule chose que tu auras.**

**-Hn.**

**-Oya ? Tu ne veux pas ?**

Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'agrandit plus si possible et une tranche de fruit orangé apparut dans sa main. Tranche qu'il fourra profondément dans la gorge de Hibari, qui n'avait plus de force pour se défendre.

**-JE SUIS PAS UN ANANAS MERDE ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE LE VOIT HEIN ?!**

L'écran s'éteignit et disparût, laissant place à un grand blanc. Blanc que, comme d'habitude, Luciana brisa avec tout le tact dont elle était capable.

Oui, aucun.

-Désolé que t'aies dû servir de défouloir à sa frustration, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi t'aimes plus les ana...pose ton arme !

Elle esquiva.

- « Que ressens-tu envers lui ? », les interrompit Ryohei.

-Tuer...je vais le tuer...marmonna-t-il comme un malade avant que son célèbre sourire carnassier n'apparaisse. Je vais le tuer.

-Fangirls derrière vos écrans, ne vous évanouissez pas, demanda Reborn.

-Yep, approuva Luciana, ignorant les cris de douleur de Ryohei, la prochaine fois nous aurons...Kyoko ! En espérant que Ryohei soit toujours en vie !

-Ciao !

-Maintenant, je vais partir parce qu'une fois qu'il en aura fini avec Ryohei, ce sera mon tour, chuchota la brune en partant, rapidement suivie de Hibari.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Dino: -se cache derrière Luciana-**

**Luciana: Est-ce ma faute si tu les a toutes les deux foutu en rogne à cause de tes réponses ? Non, alors démerde-toi !**

**Plume85: Répondons, voulez-vous ? Tout d'abord, Sleiwd !**

**Luciana: Tu as tellement raison, la Varia est pleine de tarés. J'en connais que deux personnellement, -chuchote- enfin trois si on le compte -voix normale- mais depuis que j'ai vu ce...type faire une révérence à un poster, voilà quoi...**

**Dino: Je dois avouer que Kyôya et Ana m'ont surpris et...mais aie, appuie pas là !**

**Luciana: -visage complètement stoïque- Oups.**

**Plume85:...halowii'n, merci pour tes questions, surtout la coupe banane, je m'y attendais pas x)**

**Luciana: fuonhicali -assomme Dino- je te hais, espèce de sadique. Je hais Reborn aussi, il n'y aura pas de mariage et j'avoue que j'ai pas un très bon sens pour les noms mais bon !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Suffira de voir comment sa Boite-Arme s'appelle...**

**Luciana: Quoi ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien. Et Hibari n'a pas cloné Hibird, c'est pas un savant fou non plus et...oh Dino, tu te réveilles !**

**Dino: JuriiGothic...**

**Luciana: Votre histoire d'amour dure depuis tellement longtemps déjà...ah...en tout cas, bonne chance pour ton boulot ! **

**Plume85: Et merci de me faire de la pub ! Et oui, tu avais déjà dit que tu avait hâte des retrouvailles entre L et X.**

**Luciana: Très chère Himutsu-chan...-commence à rigoler comme une sadique- Si tu veux, Kyôya et moi pouvons te donner un exemple de nos disputes de couples...où tu seras la victime...**

**Dino: Ana ?**

**Luciana: -penche la tête sur le côté- Oui ?**

**Dino: Ha...haha...rien.**

**Luciana: Oui, je suis à l'origine de "Hibird", jalouse ? Et autre chose, ne prend pas ma proie.**

**Dino: Oui, ils travaillent en équipe mais il n'y aura pas de relation tant que je ne l'aurais pas approuvé !**

**Luciana: Mais tant que j'y pense, quand tu liras ce chapitre, tu auras dû attendre...-rit comme une sadique-**

**Dino: Comment dire...Reborn vient de m'envoyer quelque chose disant qu'il avait volé des photos chez une fille qui stalkait tout le temps ma sœur et Kyôya, ce serait pas toi ?**

**Luciana: -s'arrête d'un coup- Reborn ? REBORN ?! -part en courant-**

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et ciao~**


	18. La fierté de la Pluie

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 18 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs cette idiote d'auteur.**

**Plume85: Hey ! Bref, enjoy ! Même la débilité de Squalo !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Superbi fonce tout de suite sur Takeshi, qui se baisse à temps. Sauf qu'il relâche les bombes de sa lame que je lui aie installé il y a plusieurs années. Au moins, il a l'air de s'en servir, c'est déjà ça. Les bombes explosent et de l'eau s'élève. Quand elle s'en va, je vois Takeshi, indemne en train de parler de son entraînement journalier. Superbi court de nouveau vers lui et disparaît.<p>

Je le savais pas aussi rapide.

Il apparaît derrière Takeshi et utilise encore ses mini-bombes. Sauf que Takeshi utilise son Shigure Souen et pare dans une explosion d'eau.

-Style du Shigure Souen, la septième forme défensive, Shibuki Ame.

-Shigure Souen ? Me questionna Kyoya à côté de moi.

-Un style de maniement de l'épée très ancien et jamais perdu. Il a été très meurtrier pendant un temps et c'est ce style que Takeshi a appris ces derniers jours. Connaissant l'attribut de son Anneau, ce style lui convient parfaitement.

-Hum...

-Intéressé par quelqu'un de nouveau Kyoya ?

Il m'ignore, sans surprise mais je sais que son silence est une réponse affirmative.

Bref, Superbi a l'air intéressé. J'ai eu raison de dire à Reborn qu'une épée serait parfaite pour Takeshi. Je suis géniale~.

Superbi utilise encore ses bombes. Il teste Takeshi.

-Il le teste, dit Kyoya.

-Je pense la même chose. Ça, ou il joue avec lui pour lui faire montrer tout ses tours.

-**Disparais !** Entendit-on Superbi crier à travers l'écran.

Takeshi, à l'aide de son katana, s'entoure de deux trombes d'eau.

-Shiguren Souen, deuxième forme défensive, Sakamaku Ame, fis-je en croisant les jambes, les mains sur la citerne. Sauf que Superbi a l'air content. Il a quelque chose en tête.

-Tais-toi.

-Liberté d'expression, je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde.

Après que les deux combattants aient blablaté en même temps que nous, Takeshi fonce sur Superbi. Il passe enfin à l'attaque. Il attaque Superbi, très vite, en changeant son katana de main au dernier moment. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

-Shigure Souen, cinquième forme offensive, Samidare.

Superbi tombe dans l'eau. Je garde un visage stoïque, je pense que c'est la même pour Kyoya, mais on a tout les deux remarquer.

-Il a esquivé, déclara-t-il.

-Et Takeshi a utilisé le dos de son katana.

-Cet herbivore refuse de tuer.

-Il est comme Tsunayoshi sur ce point-la.

Superbi ressort de l'eau, en pleine forme. Il est trempé, tout comme Takeshi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs qu'avant et que maintenant, ils atteignent ses fe...est-ce que je viens vraiment de regarder ça sur Superbi ? Putain, hormones de merde. En attendant, il a l'air content.

Il a dû se battre contre le Shigure Souen déjà.

-**VOOIII TU ME SOUS-ESTIMERAIS PAS TROP ?! ON DIRAIT QUE TU COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS LA SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE TU ES ! JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TU NE PUISSE PLUS JAMAIS OUVRIR CETTE STUPIDE BOUCHE !**

Il charge de nouveau Takeshi, qui commence à utiliser de nouveau la seconde forme défensive. Sauf que Superbi la contre. Avec la même technique. Avant que l'écran ne montre que de l'eau, je vois le sourire carnassier de Superbi.

La différence entre eux, c'est que Superbi est un assassin et tuera sans hésitation.

La différence entre eux, c'est que Takeshi reconnaît la force de Superbi et ne le sous-estime pas, même si il en a l'air.

Quand toute l'eau retombe, on voit le sang de Takeshi gicler d'une entaille allant du milieu de son torse à son épaule. Je regarde le visage réjoui de Superbi quand il lui dit qu'il a déjà battu le Shigure Souen il y a longtemps. Il lui dit, ou lui crie selon les gens, qu'il a déjà battu ce style, qu'il y a longtemps il est parti vers l'est et bla bla bla. Je vois juste Takeshi assit dans l'eau en train d'écouter, mais de persister en disant que son style est invincible.

-**Le style du Shigure Souen dont j'ai entendu parlé est complètement invincible et sans défauts.**

**-Voiiiii, t'es un idiot ou quoi ?!**

**-Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.**

**-J'ai...fini de me retenir.**

Il fonce l'un sur l'autre, Takeshi va sur le côté mais se prend des morceaux de la colonnes dans l'œil. Tout les coups sont permis après tout.

-**Vooiii ! N'arrête pas de bouger !**

Il utilise encore la cinquième forme offensive mais se fait arrêter par l'épée de Superbi. Je fronce les sourcils. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait paralyser momentanément ses ennemis.

Je suis pas la seule à m'être amélioré ces dernières années apparemment.

Takeshi se donne un coup dans le bras mais se prend le coup d'épée de Superbi dans le ventre. Il a maintenant une large entaille.

Maintenant, Takeshi est en mauvais état. Il ne peut plus utiliser sa main pour le moment je pense. Il saute sur un bout de sol qui est tombé pour aller au niveau supérieur sauf que Superbi le fait redescendre, en détruisant le sol où il se trouve en y donnant plusieurs coups d'épée très rapide à différents endroits. Takeshi tombe sur un morceau du sol, surplombé par Superbi au niveau supérieur.

-**A la fin, quand la huitième forme, Akisame sera utilisé, tu pourras juste mourir tragiquement.**

Akisame ? Qu'est-ce que ça ? La huitième forme de Takeshi s'appelle Shitsuku Ame...

Oh, je vois. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce style a pu survivre aussi longtemps sans se perdre. Takeshi a dû le deviner aussi vu son expression. Chaque héritier invente son propre style hein...bon moyen pour préserver un style comme celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Me demanda Kyoya sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran, où Takeshi remontait face à Superbi.

-Tu vas voir.

-**VOOIII ! **Commença Superbi en regardant la caméra.** Vous, les gamins, regardez bien les dernier moment de ce gosse au katana !**

Allez Takeshi, montre lui style invincible du Shigure Souen.

Ils foncent l'un sur l'autre et Takeshi réussit à envoyez Superbi au-dessus lui, qui crache du sang.

-Shigure Souen, huitième forme offensive, Shitsuku Ame, annonçai-je en regardant Superbi tomber dans l'eau.

-Technique différente pour chaque héritier, devina Kyoya, comment tu as su ?

-Takeshi m'a montré ses huit formes cette après-midi, lui répondis-je en le regardant. Quand Superbi a parlé de Akisame, j'ai compris. Le fait que Takeshi soit si persuadé que son style est invincible m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

-**Toi ! Est-ce que tu as utilisé un autre style que le Shigure Souen ?!**

**-Non, à l'instant c'était aussi du Shigure Souen. La huitième forme, Shitsuku Ame, a été inventé par mon vieux.**

**-Vooii gamin ! Je pensais pas que t'irais si loin...**

Superbi se redresse, ils échangent quelques mots puis Takeshi prend son katana de bambou comme une batte de baseball.

Hein ?

-**Style Shigure Souen, neuvième forme offensive...**

Alors il va le faire ? Sauf que si son katana ne se change pas, il sera bien dans la merde. Superbi court vers lui, en coupant presque l'eau sur son passage, l'envoyant sur le côté en donnant plusieurs coups d'épée.

-**C'est parti...**dit Takeshi en disparaissant derrière l'eau.

Superbi change de trajectoire et fonce sur Takeshi, qui vient de se cacher derrière une colonne. Sauf qu'il réapparaît derrière lui.

Il va retourner sa main, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun angle mort.

Qu'est-ce que je disais...il vient de transpercer Takeshi avec son épée. Sauf que l'eau finit par retomber sur lui, sans Takeshi.

-Une réflexion dans l'eau...murmurai-je.

Takeshi se retrouve au-dessus de Superbi et lui assène un coup avec le dos de son épée, qui le fait tomber à terre. Takeshi récupère l'Anneau avec son katana, réunit les deux moitiés et le montre fièrement à la caméra.

-**J'ai gagné.**

-Je l'avais dit, soufflai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres. Takeshi allait gagner.

-Hn.

Un rire grave et puissant me fait sursauter. Je regarde en bas pour voir qui rigole.

-C'est pathétique ! Il a perdu ! Ce déchet ! Railla la voix.

J'écarquille les yeux malgré moi. Est-ce que ce serait...Xanxus ? J'entends pas le reste de ce qu'il dit, mais j'ai l'impression de voir une lueur orangée de là où je suis.

La Flamme de la Fureur.

Les cervellos nous disent qu'un « monstre des mers » va être relâché. Sans surprise, Takeshi passe un bras de Superbi autour de ses épaules et se relève.

Le sol se dérobe sous eux et Superbi, après qu'ils se soient échangés quelques mots, vire Takeshi d'un coup de pied. Lui et sa foutu fierté de merde. Je savais qu'il risquait de perde plus que ça ce soir.

-**Gamin, tes compétences à l'épée ne sont pas mauvaises. Débarrasse-toi juste de cette naïveté.**

Et il se fait manger. Mes yeux se sont un peu écarquillés. Mais il y a les hommes de Dino, ils sont compétents, ils le sortiront de là.

-BUAHAHAHAHA ! AU FINAL IL EST DEVENU DE LA BOUFFE POUR POISSON, CE DECHET !

Je jette un regard vers Xanxus. C'est le genre à se foutre de ses subordonnés apparemment...Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ? Ou est-ce que son souhait de devenir Decimo l'a rendu comme ça ?

Les cervellos annoncent le match de demain, celui de la Brume.

Nagi et Mukuro, à vous de jouer.

Kyoya se relève et saute de la citerne avant de me jeter un regard. Pour ma part, mes yeux restent fixés sur le bâtiment, là où l'écran était toujours il y a quelques secondes. Je finis par sauter à pieds joints aux côtés de Kyoya.

-Il est pas mort, Dino avait ses hommes de prêts.

-Hn.

On commence à partir, sans se faire voir par les autres. Je finis par le quitter pour aller à la clinique de mon frère.

Quand j'y entre, je vois Dino attendre contre un mur. Je vais vers lui et ouvre la bouche quand la porte s'ouvre en grand pour laisser un brancard passer. Je le suis des yeux. Ses cheveux blancs, enfin argentés maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, sont teintés de rouge. Son visage a l'air d'aller bien, même si ses cheveux le cachent en partie. Donc je me trompe sûrement. Quant à son corps...le draps qui le recouvre est écarlate.

Il est vraiment en mauvais état.

-Hey, m'appela mon frère en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il va s'en sortir.

-Je sais. Superbi ne peut pas mourir.

-Tu as le droit d'être inquiète.

-Je le suis pas, il va pas crever comme ça, et puis je dois me foutre de sa gueule quand il se réveillera.

-Ana, soupira Dino en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller contre son torse, son menton sur ma tête, si tu n'étais pas inquiète tu arrêterais de fixer cette porte comme ça.

Je me dégage et le regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que je suis inquiète ? Superbi peut pas mourir.

-Tu crois vraiment en lui, hein ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est Superbi, répliquai-je comme si ça coulait de source.

Il me regarde puis esquisse un sourire que je n'arrive pas à définir avant de poser une main sur mon bonnet.

-Même si tu as vécu beaucoup de choses, tu restes une ado.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Tu devrais rentrer et dormir.

-Ok, acceptai-je en commençant à partir.

-Romario, tu l'accompagne.

-Bien Boss.

-Je peux rentrer seule Dino.

-Et ?

Je soupire et suis Romario.

-Romario, t'as pas peur que Dino fasse une connerie ?

-Il n'est pas seul Princesse, et le Boss a raison, vous ne pouvez pas rentrez seule.

-Alors vous me laisser prendre l'avion seule à neuf ans mais je peux pas rentrer seule à seize ans quand il fait nuit ?

-La situation n'est pas la même, la Varia est en ville.

**-**Il ne ferait rien, même si je suis au CEDEF, essayer quelque chose contre moi reviendrait à attaquer Dino personnellement. Et puis peut-être qu'ils ne savent même pas que Dino a une sœur, ou à quoi je ressemble.

-Détrompez-vous Princesse, la Mafia entière connaît votre existence.

-Alors je suis chanceuse de n'avoir été victime qu'une seule fois d'enlèvement.

Il soupire devant mon comportement, je lui offre une grand sourire innocent et monte dans la voiture. Ça aura été une soirée fatigante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Toc toc.<p>

-Lu...Luciana-san !

-Nagi, Luciana c'est bon, on a presque le même âge.

-D'ac...d'accord.

Maintenant que je la regarde de plus près, ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'avant, pareil que ceux de Mukuro et elle porte un uniforme de Kokuyo.

-Hey, pourquoi t'as imité l'autre tête d'ananas ?

Elle rougit de gêne et ne dit rien en regardant ses chaussures.

-T'as dû flatter son égo à mort et maintenant il doit se prendre pour le roi du monde dans son bocal à Vendicare. Mais je suis pas là pour ça. Prête pour ton combat de ce soir ?

Elle hoche la tête, toute gêne oubliée et une lueur déterminée dans son œil violet.

-Alors, continuai-je avec un rictus en coin, tu me montres ce que Mukuro t'as appris ?

Elle me fait une petit sourire timide et tape le sol de son trident pour faire apparaître une colonne de feu.

Pas mal.

Elle me montre le reste de ses illusions puis s'arrête au bout de dix minutes, épuisée.

-Au fait, où sont Ken et Chikusa ?

-Ils sont partis acheter des choses.

-Je vois. Je te laisse Nagi, à ce soir.

Je sors sans attendre sa réponse et une fois dehors, je me retrouve face aux deux amis de Mukuro. On se dévisage pendant quelques minutes puis je lève la main, mon air blasé sur le visage et dis :

-Yo.

-C'est cette stupide femme qui nous a trahis pyon !

-Tu l'as vu comme ça ?

Il me fusille du regard en montrant des dents. Il a même sorti ses prothèses de dents.

-Ken, calme-toi, intervint Chikusa, Mukuro-sama nous a dit de ne pas l'attaquer, et si on le fait, Chrome pourrait l'entendre.

-Et il a raison, j'ai ramené Chrome de l'hôpital à la demande de Mukuro, alors laisse tomber. De plus, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais dans votre camps. J'ai vu une opportunité de trouver un Gardien de la Brume, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Mais tu as trahis Mukuro-san ! Beugla Ken.

-Hey, il m'a utilisé pour trouver Fuuta, on est à égalité.

Mon portable se met à sonner. Je le sors, regarde l'appelant et reporte mon attention sur eux.

-Je vous verrai ce soir je suppose, leur dis-je en passant à côté d'eux en décrochant. Dino ?

-_Il est sorti du bloc, j'attends qu'il se réveille, j'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu le savoir._

-Tu as eu raison, je suis en chemin.

Je marche jusqu'à la clinique pendant peut-être une heure avant d'y arriver. Je remarque Romario tout de suite, qui m'indique la chambre d'un coup de tête vers celle-ci.

-Tu as...toujours été...bon Haneuma.

-Hum, je suppose, répondit la voix de mon frère.

Écouter aux portes c'est mal mais bon, je suis plus à ça près. J'ai fait pire. Aider Mukuro quand il était en cavale par exemple.

Mais par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu Superbi parler d'une voix aussi faible. Ça fait...bizarre. Il a vraiment dû en baver.

-Ça ne nous arrangerait pas si tu mourrais maintenant. Mais mon petit frère aurait fait la même chose sans réfléchir. Il sauverait même ses ennemis. Je crois que Tsuna est digne d'être le Vongola Decimo. Comment Xanxus t-a impliqué là-dedans ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le suives alors que ton seul intérêt est de progresser à l'épée ? Squalo !

Vu l'absence de réponse, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Les regards des deux occupants de la pièce se posent sur moi, tandis que je regarde mon frère.

-Tu devrais pas aller voir Kyoya ? C'est ton élève et son combat est demain soir.

-T'as sûrement raison, approuva mon frère et se levant. Tu me raconteras le combat de ce soir, me fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule en passant à côté de moi.

-Vas te faire, t'as qu'à venir si tu veux voir.

Je vais occuper la place qu'il avait et regarde enfin Superbi. Même si lui il se contente de regarder le plafond.

-Squalo veut dire requin, commençai-je l'air de rien, et tu t'es fait bouffer par un requin. Est-ce que ça fait de toi du plancton ?

Il me fusille du regard, moi et mon sourire moqueur en coin. Je me laisse tomber sur le dossier de la chaise et enlève mon bonnet.

-Qu'est-ce que...tu fous dans cette...ville ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Mission de Nono. Surveiller le Decimo, depuis un an et demi.

-Tu...devrais être avec...nous.

-Je n'ai rien à voire dans ce conflit, et ce même si Xanxus est votre Boss.

-Tu...préfères ces...gosses à lui ?

Je ne dis rien et fixe le mur en face de moi. Je ne les préfère pas à Xanxus, c'est juste que seul Tsunayoshi peut transformer, réparer cette Mafia infâme.

Comme d'habitude, je choisis mon propre camps.

-Je veux le rencontrer, une fois cette histoire finie, soufflai-je en regardant Superbi. Je suis pas libre de mes mouvements en ce moment.

Son regard me dit de continuer, ce que je fais en soupirant.

-Tu vois ce bleu sur ma joue ? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant ma joue devenue verte. Iemitsu m'a foutu un pain parce que j'ai fait une connerie, enfin d'après lui. Et donc, parce que le Nono agit bizarrement en ce moment, d'ailleurs je pense que vous avez sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ça, il m'a très clairement dit qu'au moindre geste suspect, Reborn avait carte blanche. Ça et je dois être surveillée tout le temps. Enfin, vu que Iemitsu est reparti en Italie, cette partie est un peu entre parenthèse.

-Alors...tu devrais...être aux côté de...Xanxus, articula-t-il faiblement.

-Non, je préfère le voir une fois qu'il aura perdu ce conflit.

-Comment tu...peux dire ce genre de tr...trucs ? Me demanda-t-il, sûrement avec colère mais vu son état, c'était raté.

-Tsunayoshi est le seul qui peut devenir Decimo, c'est tout.

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes, sans rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à lire son regard, mais ça me gèle jusqu'aux os. J'ai l'impression...

L'impression qu'il me hait.

-Dehors.

Je me lève sans rien dire et quitte la pièce. Le ton de sa voix...

Je déglutis. C'est rien. Superbi a toujours été comme ça non ? Et puis il peut comprendre.

Non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus: Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Sasagawa Kyoko<span>

-Tu as envoyé Ryohei s'entraîner à l'autre bout du pays.

-Maître Pao-Pao l'a fait, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Tu sais que ça n'a jamais marché sur moi.

-Reborn-kun ? Ana-senpai ?

-Ah, viens Kyoko, on t'attendais, lui dis-je depuis mon salon.

La jeune fille entra, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Luciana soupira. Cette fille était l'incarnation même de l'innocence etReborn et elle allaient lui poser des questions qui allaient la lui enlever. Tant pis pour elle, il ne fallait faire confiance à Reborn.

-Les premières questions sont de fuonhicali, commença Reborn. "Tu penses quoi de Reborn et Colonelo ? Tu trouve qu'ils sont normaux ? O 7 O )", je ne comprends pas, je ne suis qu'un innocent bébé précoce.

Luciana toussota mais s'arrêta tout de suite en notant le regard noir de Reborn sur elle, et la façon dont il caressait Léon. Bien sûr, Kyoko ne remarqua rien.

-Reborn-kun et Colonnello-kun sont tout les deux très gentils. Je prends même des bains avec Colonnello-kun le soir. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent tout les deux des choses...

-"REJOIN MON FANCLUB 18LUCIA-CHANNNNN !", la coupa Reborn.

-Hum ? Qui est 18 ? demanda-t-elle avec un doigt devant la bouche, pensive.

-Des fleurs...partout...derrière elle, marmonna la brune. Mais cette réponse est un non clair et net ! Alors maintenant, "Aimes-tu Tsuna ? Si tu devais sortir un jour avec une personne du même sexe ça serait qui ? ( hehehe je suis impatiente de voir la réaction de Ryohei )". Et bien désolé, mais Ryohei n'est pas là.

-Ano...Tsuna-kun...balbutia la jeune fille en rougissant. Tsuna-kun est un bon ami.

-Trop innocente pour avoir ce genre de pensées...

Luciana esquiva de justesse la masse/Léon de Reborn.

-Et sortir avec quelqu'un du même sexe...je ne sais pas, peut-être Hana ?

-Kurokawa Hana hein, pourquoi ? lui demanda l'italienne.

-Et bien Hana semble toujours savoir ce que les autres pensent quelque part, et puis elle éloigne souvent des garçons de moi.

-"As-tu déjà mangé un plat de Bianchi ?", l'interrogea Reborn.

-Non, une fois je voulais mais Tsuna-kun a fait tombé l'assiette et Bianchi-san lui a couru après.

-Hum...Dame-Tsuna progresse, constata l'Arcobaleno à voix basse. Maintenant, les questions de JuriiGothic: "Comment te définirais-tu ? Genre, comment te décrirais-tu caractériellement et physiquement parlant ?"

-Je dirais gentille, généreuse aussi, j'aime les enfants aussi. Et physiquement, beaucoup disent que je suis mignonne donc...

-T'es la fille parfaite en gros, résumai-je.

-Jalouse Bakana ? se moqua Reborn.

Elle se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés.

-"J'imagine, et j'en suis même sûre, que tu aimes beaucoup ton frère. Comment pourrais-tu noter votre relation sur une échelle de 100 ? (Ou si tu n'y arrive pas sur 20, je me débrouillerais...)", demanda la brune.

-Oni-chan et moi sommes très proches, mais on a parfois des disputes, comme quand il embête Tsuna-kun pour qu'il rejoigne son club. Alors je dirais 96 ou 97.

-Oi Bakana, compare avec ta relation avec Dino.

-Hum...c'est peut-être à peu près pareil. "Comment qualifierais-tu Tsu-chan par rapport à votre relation ?"

-Tsuna-kun et moi sommes amis depuis qu'il a battu Mochida-senpai.

-Aveugle, marmonna Luciana en pensant à quel point Tsuna devenait rouge quand on la mentionnait.

-Et enfin, "Et enfin, Est-ce que tu aimes bien 'Sini-san' ? Et les amis de Tsuna (Gokudera et Yamamoto) ?"

-Je considère Ana-senpai comme une amie de mon frère qui ne l'a pas laissé tombé malgré son amour pour la boxe, donc oui je l'aime bien, expliqua Kyoko.

-C'est lui qui me lâche pas, souffla Luciana.

-Quant à Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun, ils sont gentils, même si Gokudera-kun crie souvent sur Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-kun a trouvé de bons amis.

-Une femme de la Mafia doit avoir de bonnes impressions sur les lieutenants de son mari, marmonna l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire manipulateur.

Luciana le regarda, blasé de son comportement.

-Bien...commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Kyoko. Merci de ta participation, et la prochaine fois, nous aurons...

Elle regarda sa carte, haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux sur Reborn.

-Tu veux faire venir Bel ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle, la prochaine fois nous aurons Belphegor, laissez nous vos questions ! Ciao !

-Ciao, répéta Reborn avec un signe de la main.

-Janee, dit Kyoko en souriant.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Commençons, fuonhicali, fuck you, fuck you, et encore fuck you. Pas de mariage, et pas de de fanclub !**

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, Princesse, tu as un copain ?**

**Luciana: Bel ! Non j'en ai pas, mais ils arrêtent de me mettre avec un certain 18 ! -lui saute au cou- **

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, ils doivent continuer.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Belphegor: -sort ses couteaux- Mais d'abord je dois vérifier si il est assez bien pour ma Princesse.**

**Luciana: -rigole- Trop, mignon ! T'es protecteur Petit Prince ? **

**Belphegor: -fait la moue- Le meilleur pour ma Princesse pour ce genre de trucs.**

**Plume85: Hey, vous avez fini ?**

**Luciana: Ok, donc maintenant halowii'n.**

**Plume85: Mais on a pas...pas grave.**

**Luciana: Alors avec Bel on s'est pas vu parce qu'il était cramé quand je suis arrivé au collège.**

**Belphegor: Princesse...**

**Luciana: Ou...-évite une volée de couteaux-**

**Belphegor: Je n'étais pas...**

**Luciana: Tu l'étais, mais t'as gagné, c'est le principal !**

**Plume85: Squalo a le pouvoir en lui...il l'a toujours maintenant ? Enfin, JuriiGothic.**

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, personne n'est plus sadique que moi.**

**Luciana: Elle a dit flippant, pas sadique.**

**Belphegor: -lui lance des couteaux- C'est la même.**

**Luciana: -les évite- Sinon, Dino a décidé de s'enfermer dans sa suite d'hôtel, et Reborn est allé le chercher mais il a dit "Je sais très bien que je suis premier, je le suis toujours".**

**Plume85: Bien, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos reviews et ciao~**


	19. La malédiction de la Brume

**Plume85 : Salut ! Le dix-neuvième chapitre est là ! Et L et X se tourne autour ! Et avant tout : bonne année !**

**Luciana : -déprime- La ferme !**

**Plume85 : C'est bizarre de se dire que je publie le chapitre 19 alors que je vais commencer le 39 et que je suis au C****e...Mais bon ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Euh...pourquoi ?<p>

Je suis allée dans la maison que Nono m'a acheté quand je suis arrivée parce que tout mon matériel est là et que je dois nettoyer mon flingue. Entre l'Italie et l'entraînement de Kyoya j'ai complètement oublié.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a trois bébé en train de boire des boissons chaudes dans ma cuisine ?

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bakana ?

-Nettoyer mon arme, répondis-je en les regardant, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question en fait.

-Reborn et Colonnello m'ont simplement fait part de leurs doutes concernant l'illusionniste de la Varia.

-Ah. Mais Reborn, t'es pas censé entraîner Tsunayoshi ?

-Il s'est évanoui en voyant Kakimoto Chikusa et Joshima Ken, je l'ai laissé avec Basil. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.

Il saute par terre et passe à côté de moi.

-Je dois y aller aussi, kora !

Falco arrive de je ne sais où et ils s'envolent par la fenêtre.

-Tu as été à Vendicare.

-Oh, toi aussi tu le sais ?

En un clignement d'œil, je me retrouve contre le mur, mon œil gauche obstrué par le sang qui coule de mon arcade. Les punitions de Fon sont assez durs quand même.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais risquer ta liberté en aidant cet homme ?

-J'ai mes propres raisons de l'avoir aider.

-Je sais. Où se trouve le collège de Namimori ?

-T'as l'intention de venir ce soir ?

-C'est ça.

Je sais déjà que c'est l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, je l'ai deviné la première fois où Bel m'a emmené en mission. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-Hey, c'est quoi le nom de l'Arcobaleno de la Brume ?

-Viper.

-Ok. T'auras qu'à me suivre ce soir. J'ai des armes à nettoyer là.

Je pars dans mon sous-sol, laissant mon tuteur en haut.

J'ai peur que si je tire avec mon pistolet maintenant, il explose. C'est pour ça que je dois le nettoyer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fon, on est en retard je crois.<p>

Il saute sur mon épaule pendant que je change la couleur de mes yeux avec mes illusions, passant d'un rouge sang à un marron banal. Je mets ma capuche en cachant bien tout mes cheveux, cache mon pendentif et pars de chez moi, Fon sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas courir ?

-Mais non, j'habite pas si loin.

-Il me semble pourtant que tu habites chez le Decimo à présent.

-Tu m'as compris, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras.

On marche comme ça pendant cinq minutes et on arrive finalement à l'école. Ne voyant personne dehors, et vu qu'ils se sont déjà battu sur le toit et dans les couloirs, je me dirige vers le gymnase.

Autant se le dire franchement, avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi, c'est assez stressant.

-Hey, les saluai-je en levant la main comme d'habitude.

-Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici, me fit une cervello en apparaissant devant moi.

-Nous sommes avec le groupe de Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'informa Fon.

Elle consulte sa pote du regard et nous laisse les rejoindre.

-Fon, tu es venu finalement, lui fit remarquer Colonnello.

-Le nombre d'idiots a encore augmenté, cingla le Varia sur le terrain.

-Reborn, qui c'est ? Lui demanda Tsunayoshi.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je me prénomme Fon.

-Et c'est accessoirement mon premier tuteur, rajoutai-je en me tournant vers le terrain.

Je regarde le bébé en face de Nagi. Mon regard part derrière. Bel est là et sourit de toutes ses dents, comme d'habitude, la tête vers moi. Il m'a sûrement reconnu, comme Superbi lors du combat de la Tempête.

Pas grave, il me balancera pas.

Mon regard passe sur le géant qui lorgne sur Nagi et moi. Dégueulasse, il doit pas connaître le détournement de mineur ou même la pédophilie pour Nagi. A côté de lui, il y a...

Xanxus.

Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble ? Je comprends pourquoi Federico disait toujours que je lui ressemblais. On a les même yeux rouges sangs, les même cheveux jais...et le même air ennuyé qui a l'air de dire « je suis meilleur que toi déchet ».

Je déglutis malgré moi et jette un regard à Tsunayoshi, qui semble préoccupé, avant de m'asseoir quand une cage nous entoure. Xanxus a l'air de m'ignorer. D'un certain côté, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de mon ventre qui se tord d'appréhension.

Nagi jette sa première illusion, le sol qui se détruit. Je ne bouge pas, tout comme Fon. De ce que je vois côté Varia, Xanxus n'est pas impressionné non plus.

Première remarque, mon frère aîné est un beau gosse. Dino aussi, mais on a pas de liens sanguins. Donc voir Xanxus, qui a ce physique la me rend fière. Même ses sourcils bizarres qui se séparent en deux au bout d'un moment le...

...ouais, ça le rend badass_. _Enfin à voir son attitude, c'est un badass.

Nagi se fait attraper par des tentacules et son illusion s'arrête, laissant le sol revenir.

-Technique de pervers, marmonnai-je.

-Luciana, me souffla Fon à voix basse, complètement désespéré.

Je fais un sourire des plus innocents et l'entends soupirer. Je suis sûre que ça lui a manqué en vrai.

Nagi est remplacée par un panier de ballons de baskets, elle apparaît derrière Viper qui arrête de faire ses tentacules, qui en fait étaient du papier toilettes. Des chaînes tombent de sous son manteau, le crapaud se craquelle et révèle...un truc ressemblant à un reptile qui vole au-dessus de sa tête et il s'envole. Les tétines de Reborn, Fon et Colonnello se mettent à briller, tout comme la sienne.

J'avais fait de bonnes observations à l'époque. C'est bel et bien l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

J'arrête de m'intéresser au combat pour me dire que mon frère est à quelques mètres de moi mais que je ne peux pas lui dire. Je veux tellement...je veux tellement lui dire que c'est moi, que je suis en vie, ce qu'il ne sait pas. Ça peut sonner niais, surtout venant de moi, mais je veux courir jusqu'à lui et sauter dans ses bras.

Mais je peux pas. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans le même camps. Parce que Tsunayoshi doit devenir le Decimo et non lui.

Je relève la tête vers le combat en entendant un bruit de métal brisé.

Merde, Viper a brisé le lien entre Mukuro et Nagi, ses organes vont...

Elle crache du sang et tombe sur le dos. Son ventre se creuse. Les illusions de Mukuro ne sont plus.

Merde. Mukuro, fait quelque chose, maintenant !

-Mukuro...sama, articula-t-elle faiblement.

-C'est dur à croire, commença Viper, mais il semble que ses organes fait d'illusions la maintiennent en vie.

-Qu...

-Des illusions d'organes ? Continua Tsunayoshi après son auto-proclamé bras-droit.

Elle est soudainement entouré de brouillard alors qu'ils parlaient encore d'elle.

T'auras pris ton temps, pineappleman.

Je tourne mon regard vers Tsunayoshi en l'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Il arrive ! Cria-t-il en se tenant la tête.

-I...il ? L'interrogea Takeshi.

-C'est Rokudo Mukuro ! Mukuro arrive !

-Kufufu~, fit une voix familière en riant sournoisement.

J'esquisse inconsciemment un sourire soulagé.

-Alors c'est lui, Rokudo Mukuro, me dit Fon discrètement quand Viper se fit envoyer sur le sol.

-Celui qui m'a appris l'art des illusions.

Il échange quelques mots avec Tsunayoshi et bla bla bla.

-Ça vous étonne vraiment qu'il ait encore tenté de s'échapper ? Demandai-je à moi-même à voix basse.

Fon glousse à côté de mon oreille pendant une demi-seconde, mais j'ai quand même entendu.

Ils parlent de je sais pas quoi, de la Varia qui n'est pas bien informée, puis la tête de Viper se transforme en tempête de neige qui commence à geler Mukuro.

-Oya ?

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait avoir dans son illusion ? Me demanda Fon.

-A ton avis ? Rétorquai-je avec sarcasme en claquant des dents.

Je rentre mes mains dans mes manches et croise les bras. L'illusion est vraiment puissante. En comparaison, mes illusions sont misérables. Même si Mukuro m'a « entraîné » dans mon esprit, je suis loin derrière lui, derrière Viper.

Je déteste ce sentiment. Celui où je me rends compte qu'il y aura toujours des gens bien meilleur que moi.

-Oya oya ? Répéta-t-il en regardant ses jambes geler.

Il finit complètement gelé. Viper donne à sa tête une apparence de marteau en acier et fonce sur lui. Sauf qu'une colonne de feu apparaît devant Mukuro et que Viper est capturé par des fleurs de lotus.

-Des fleurs...de lotus ? S'interrogea Colonnello, choqué de la tournure du combat.

-Kufufu~, qui est une illusion ? Demanda Mukuro à Viper en fondant la glace qui l'entourait.

-Qui c'est ce type ? Entendis-je Belphegor demander, et un regard vers lui me suffit pour comprendre qu'il était surpris.

-Même ce Viper est complètement...débuta Colonnello.

-C'est le Gardien de la Brume de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.

-C'est vraiment lui après tout...dit Hayato en regardant Reborn.

-Mais, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette fille ?

-C'est sûrement trop compliqué pour toi à comprendre, commençai-je à l'intention de Tsunayoshi, mais d'un certain côté, ils sont une seule et même personne. Parce que Mukuro est là, Chrome peut vivre, parce que Chrome est là, Mukuro peut exister. N'essayez pas de le comprendre, il aime se faire remarquer, terminai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Je comprends pas...fit-il pourtant.

-C'est tout ce qu'on peut vous expliquer pour le moment, intervint Reborn.

Mukuro allume son œil de la Flamme de la Dernière Volonté et attaque Viper avec son trident. Il baragouine quelque chose, comme quoi les illusionnistes ne doivent pas attaquer physiquement et j'en passe. Enfin, tout ce que j'entends pendant que la salle se décompose, c'est :

-Bla bla bla.

-Bla bla bla bla kufufu~.

Ouais, c'est à peu près ça que j'entends. Bon, apparemment, tous le monde a mal au crâne à cause des nombreuses colonnes de flammes que Mukuro vient de faire apparaître, entourées de lotus. Viper les gèle, Tsunayoshi tombe à terre et j'ai un gros vertige, même si je suis assise. Heureusement pour moi, Fon me donne une tape sur la tête, une tape d'Arcobaleno, qui arrive à me faire penser à autre chose.

-Tu as été affecté par ces illusions.

-Il y en a trop, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

-Ma tête !

Je me tourne vers Tsunayoshi, un sourcil levé. Il est à genoux en train de geindre de douleur. Quand ça se calme, il lève ses yeux choqués sur moi, comme si il avait appris quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu...débutai-je avant de me faire couper par l'Arcobaleno illusionniste.

-Impossible ! Hurla Viper.

Je me tourne pour voir Mukuro se libérer de je sais pas quoi, entouré de fleurs de lotus.

C'est quoi son problème avec ces fleurs sérieux ?

Mais quand même, ce mec est vachement une dramaqueen quoi. La façon qu'il a de bien mettre en évidence les deux moitiés de l'Anneau...

-Pas encore !

Je retiens un soupir. Il peut pas admettre qu'il a perdu ? La Varia se débarrasse des faibles mais bon, c'est pas grave.

Dommage pour lui, son animal finit par s'enrouler autour de son cou, Mukuro...fait en sorte d'être avaler par Viper et il commence à gonfler pour finir par exploser.

Pendant que tout le monde se remet du choque, je tourne légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour voir des particules noires partir par la fenêtre. Pas si con que ça.

-Il s'est enfui.

-Exact, approuva Fon en regardant dans la même direction.

-Pas...Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin Mukuro !

-Calme Tsunayoshi, l'Arcobaleno s'est enfui, l'interrompis-je.

-Il a gardé de l'énergie pour s'échapper depuis le début, c'est un petit malin.

-Gola Mosca.

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'étais prise dans le combat, résultat je l'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que mon frère était quelques mètres devant moi. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, il a des plumes rouges accrochées dans ses cheveux, ainsi que...

...une queue de raton laveur ?

Bon, je vais pas faire de commentaire sur ça. Par contre, je remarque, du moins je crois, l'un de ses sourcils tiquer quand Mukuro mentionne ses plans. Et ses nombreuses cicatrices. Un effet de la glace de Nono ?

J'ai l'impression que ça a à voire avec Nono de près ou de loin ce fameux plan...

Mukuro finit par revenir vers nous et je me mets bien devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu aimes avoir toute l'attention, lui fis-je directement.

-Kufufu~, il y a de quoi quand même, se vanta-t-il avec son rictus en coin.

-Hé toi ! De qui tu te fous ?! Gueula Hayato.

-Hé, Gokudera ! L'interpella Takeshi.

-Il a raison de me surveiller, déclara l'ananas. Si j'ai accepté de devenir le Gardien de la Brume, c'est pour pouvoir m'emparer de ton corps, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Harcèlement sexuel...murmurai-je avec un rictus railleur.

-Tu devrais te taire Ana, me conseilla-t-il sombrement.

-Jamais~.

Hayato s'énerve, sort ses dynamites puis au final Mukuro commence à fermer les yeux.

-Je suis...fatigué...la petite...marmonna-t-il en tombant sur moi.

Mais c'est Nagi que je finis par rattraper. Les gars s'en vont en la laissant et Reborn dit à Tsunayoshi de ne pas plaindre Mukuro. Je sens le regard du Decimo sur moi pendant un bref instant, durant lequel je passe un bras de Nagi autour de mes épaules.

-Il y a égalité, à trois partout, commença une cervello, suivi de sa jumelle.

-Nous allons donc poursuivre les duels. Demain ce sera la dernière carte à jouer pour les Gardiens. Le combat des Gardiens du Nuage.

Ça va être rapide. C'est rien une boite de conserve pour Kyoya.

Mais quand même, avoir un robot comme Gardien, je trouve ça bizarre...

-A ce moment-là, entendis-je Reborn dire, comme promis tu accepteras ta défaite et abandonneras tous tes droits d'hériter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Xanxus de sa voix grave. Fidèle à l'esprit Vongola, je respecterai ma promesse. Si Gola Mosca perdait le duel des Nuages...Je vous filerais tout.

Même si il a l'air confiant, et que Colonnello ainsi que Fon trouvent ça justement bizarre et mettent le doute à Tsunayoshi et compagnie, je sais que Kyoya va gagner.

On parle de Hibari Kyoya après tout.

En revanche, la confiance de Xanxus quant au combat de demain...Si on est semblable au niveau caractériel, alors il a un plan B.

Toujours avoir un plan B.

Je commence à partir, Fon sur ma tête et le bras de Nagi sur mes épaules pour l'emmener à la clinique de mon frère.

-Ana-san ! M'apostropha Tsunayoshi.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, un sourcil levé. Je vois en même temps les trois, ou trois et demi, Varia s'en aller.

Xanxus ne m'a pas reconnu. D'un côté ça me soulage, de l'autre ça me blesse. Il ne reconnaît même pas sa petite sœur ?

En même temps, j'ai changé en quatorze ans, c'est normal je suppose. Mais même...

Mon emprise sur le poignet de Nagi se resserre sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Quoi ? L'agressai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Oi femme, parle pas comme ça au Juudaime !

Je le regarde et finis par tourner la tête. Je devine facilement Takeshi l'empêcher de me jeter ses dynamites.

-Sini, où tu comptes emmener cette fille à l'extrême ?

-A la clinique de Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, prêt à être sous le feu des projecteurs ? Lui demandai-je en m'affalant dans le canapé de la salle de réception. Putain, l'uniforme m'a pas manqué.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Tu vas droit au sujet Kyoya, c'est plutôt bi...

-Carnivore, répond, m'ordonna-t-il, sachant que j'avais très bien compris de quoi il parlait.

Sa question non-dite : « Comment as-tu l'intention de revoir ton frère ? »

-J'improviserai selon ce qui se passe ce soir. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu te bats contre une boite de conserve ? Je peux me foutre de ta gueule sur ça pendant long...

Je roule par terre pour laisser son tonfa atterrir dans le canapé au lieu de mon crâne.

-Les mots Kyoya. Tu peux t'exprimer avec des mots, je t'en voudrai pas Kyo-chan~.

-La ferme.

-Pas envie~.

Je me relève, prends mon sac et pars à toute vitesse, échappant à l'autre tonfa de Kyoya qui atterrit dans la porte que je viens juste de fermer.

Je quitte le bâtiment et marche vers chez moi, celui avant que je bouge chez Tsunayoshi. Sauf que quand j'y entre et que je vais dans ma chambre, c'est pour voir un ado de seize ans couvert de bandage allongé sur mon lit. Sa tête s'est tournée en m'entendant arriver et il a encore et toujours son sourire de Cheschire.

-L'uniforme ne te va pas Princesse.

-Deux ans sans se voir et c'est la première chose que tu me dis ?

-Ushishishi~, rigola-t-il en se relevant.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant que je lui saute, littéralement, dessus et on tombe sur mon lit.

-T'es lourde, parvint-il à dire.

-Je t'emmerde, rétorquai-je en m'allongeant à côté.

-Princesse, t'as des marshmallows ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Bel se relève d'un bond, m'attrape le poignet et me traîne je ne sais où. C'est comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, où il se contente de ushishi-er mes questions. On finit par s'arrêter devant une épicerie, dans laquelle Belphegor rentre en m'entraînant toujours.

-Bordel Bel, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête avec tes marshmallows ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant en prendre un paquet.

-Ushishishi~

-Donne-moi une vrai réponse Petit Prince.

Il paie et ressort, moi toujours traînée de force. On se retrouve donc chez moi, dans ma cuisine, lui avec deux fourchettes, moi avec un regard paumé et un paquet de marshmallows ouvert dans la main.

-Fais apparaître ta Flamme Princesse.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt que tu voulais ça ? Devinai-je en m'exécutant, prenant une fourchette pour planter un marshmallow avec afin de le faire griller.

On mange, ou plutôt se gave de sucreries jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son couvert et me regarde, du moins je suppose.

-Princesse, est-ce que t'es la fille du Neuvième ?

Je commence à m'étouffer, sous le rictus moqueur de Bel, content de ma réaction. Après avoir réussi à faire passer le marshmallow grillé, je lui lance un regard scandalisé.

Oui, outré si vous voulez.

-T'es taré ou quoi ?! Je suis pas la fille de ce vieux débris !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ça expliquerait des choses...marmonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette ville, et avec les paysans ?

-Mission Bel, je suis...la deuxième tutrice contrainte et forcée de Tsunayoshi.

-Toi, apprendre des choses à quelqu'un ? Me railla-t-il.

-Ta gueule Bel, ta gueule.

Ce n'est que peu avant le combat du Nuage qu'il part. Même si on a passé plusieurs heures ensemble, depuis qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais la fille de Nono, il avait l'air bizarre. Comme si il me croyait pas. Belphegor est un génie aussi après tout.

Mais je peux pas lui dire que son Boss n'est pas le vrai fils de Nono et que techniquement, il peut pas devenir Decimo, non ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Belphegor !<span>

-Princesse~...

-Déjà là Bel ? Lui répondit la concernée en lui sautant au cou.

-L'une des tes extrêmes connaissances Sini ?! S'enflamma Ryohei, le poing levé.

-C'est l'adversaire de Hayato, rappelle-toi.

-POSSIBLE A L'EXTREME !

-Tu les accumule non ? Lui chuchota le Prince avec son énorme rictus.

-Cheveux argentés blancs, yeux gris, bruyant ? Je les attire tu veux dire, soupira l'adolescente. Si tu veux bien bouger ton royal postérieur sur l'estrade maintenant Bel.

-Ushishishi~, Princesse, ne me donne pas d'ordres.

-Ok...s'il-te-plaît ?

Avec son rire significatif et ses couteaux qu'il frottait entre eux, Belphegor se plaça et l'interview commença.

-Tout d'abord, les questions de fuonhicali, commença la brune, « Bonjour, cher Prince. Est-ce-qu'il y a une personne qui a déjà vu tes yeux et qui est vivant ? »

-Non, tous morts ~Ushishishi~.

- Extrême question suivante ! « Tu penses quoi de Lucia-chan ? »

-La Princesse est ma meilleure amie. La seule personne qui soit digne d'intérêt~.

-Bel~, minauda la concernée en faisant encore un câlin au blond.

Elle se remit ensuite à sa place et entreprit de poser la question suivante.

- « Quel est la chose que tu hais ? »

-La requin bruyant et le pervers géant. Ainsi que Rasiel mais je m'en suis déjà débarrasser.

-Bel, pas de rire sadique, lui rappela Luciana.

-Mais~.

- « Tes couteaux sont fait en quoi ? Qui les fabrique ? », répond à l'extrême ! Beugla le boxeur, ce qui ne fit que dégainer ses armes au concerné.

-Tu veux le trouver toi-même paysan bruyant ?

-Petit Prince, réponse.

-C'est de l'argent, répondit-il en faisant la moue. Je les fait fabriquer par un forgeron d'Ukraine, qui a des dettes envers la Varia. Mammon me dit à chaque de le faire payer mais l'emmerder est marrant, alors je ne lui fais faire que les couteaux.

-Tu es le démon incarné, déclara l'italienne avec un sourire complice avec le Prince.

-Tu n'es pas mieux~.

-Dernière extrême question ! « Tu veux me rejoindre dans le fan club 18Lucia-chan ? »

-Qui est ce 18 ? Je dois vérifier si il est assez bien pour ma Princesse.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est aussi.

-C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'extrême !

-Princesse, comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Lui demanda sérieusement le blond en pointant Ryohei du doigt.

-Qui sait ? Se contenta de dire en haussant les épaules. Bref, passons aux questions de JuriiGothic : « Salut ô Prince ! Comment va Sa Majesté aujourd'hui ? Très bien, passons aux questions plus importantes maintenant ! ».

-Ushishishi~, paysanne, même si tu as reconnu ma royauté, tu devrais apprendre à laisser un Prince parler.

- « On va commencer en douceur avec ça; alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà eu un animal ? Si oui, lequel ? », lui demanda Ryohei, ne comprenant rien aux deux assassins qui semblaient trop complices pour son bien.

-Quand j'avais neuf ans, j'ai eu un poisson rouge. Qui me servait de cible d'entraînement. Squalo l'a découvert, a crié et a embarqué le poisson avec lui en disant qu'il allait le relâcher.

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! S'esclaffa la brune. Superbi, travaille en tant que bénévole à la SPA des poissons ! MOUAHAHA !

-Ushishi~, je lui ai dit ça et il s'est énervé, rigola également le blond.

-Il est tout le temps énervé, lui rappela Luciana en se calmant. Allez, Ryohei, question suivante.

-Ok, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence, « Question plus indiscrète; es-tu encore puceau ? (Interdit de répondre par 'ça ne te regarde pas paysanne' ou 'occupe-toi de tes fesses fermière') ».

-Ooooohhhhhh, fit une tireuse très intéressé.

-Ma réponse est...

Les deux ados eurent un mouvement pour mieux écouter la réponse du Prince, qui se contentait de rire sadiquement.

-~Ushishishi~.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- « Ensuite, je me demandais si tes couteaux tu les faisais faire faire chez un forgeron extérieur à la Mafia ou pas ? Quel type de lame t'attire le plus, couteau et poignard mis à part ? », continua le boxeur, son dynamisme au taquet.

-J'ai déjà répondu paysanne. Et à l'exception des couteaux, rien ne m'attire. Je suis un Prince, je ne prends pas d'armes grossières.

- « Est-ce que tu me trouves flippante ? », lui demanda l'adolescente.

-Flippante ? ~Ushishi~, il en faut plus pour que je trouves quelque chose de flippant.

- « Quelles sont les non-différences entre 'flippant' et 'sadique' ? », continua la brune en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ne pas juste dire les similitudes ?

-Dans les deux cas, ça éloigne les gens, se contenta de dire Belphegor en haussant les épaules, mais toujours avec son énorme sourire.

- « Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? (Réponds sincèrement et honnêtement) », une question extrême qu'on a là !

-Je ne fais pas de telles choses inutiles.

-Une réponse claire et nette. Et enfin, la dernière question, « Et enfin, à quoi ressemblait ton frère pour toi ? (Pour moi personne, il ressemble à une serpillière avec ses cheveux tous moches là... Je préfère les tiens Bel-chan !) ». Oh, c'est simple, il suffit de faire ça, dit la jeune fille en mettant un miroir devant le questionné.

-Jill, grogna Belphegor en sortant ses couteaux pour les lancer sur le miroir.

-Je suis horrible comme meilleure amie, soupira la jeune fille avec une fausse culpabilité dans la voix.

-Princesse, tu es la suivante~, minauda-t-il en lui lançant des couteaux.

-Vas-y je t'attends, répliqua-t-elle en sortant son flingue.

-C'est extrême ! La prochaine fois, on aura extrêmement Rokudo Mukuro ! A plus !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bien sûr qu'ils ont aimé, je suis dedans avec Bel.**

**Plume85 : T'es dans tout les chapitres débile.**

**Luciana : Je sais~.**

**Squalo : VOOIII QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ?!**

**Luciana : Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il reviendrait dans cette partie !**

**Plume85 : Je savais pas qui faire venir d'autres.**

**Luciana : Fuck you u_u.**

**Squalo : Voooiii alors...-menace l'auteur de son épée- on s'y met ?**

**Luciana : Superbi, tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire peur à l'auteur alors qu'elle peut te tuer si elle veut ?**

**Squalo : -se fige et fusille Luciana du regard- Elle oserait pas.**

**Luciana : Ah ouais ?**

**Plume85 : Bon...-regarde les deux qui se livrent une bataille de regard et soupire- tout d'abord fuonhicali.**

**Squalo : Je suis pas du plancton !**

**Luciana : On y croit...et je ne veux pas de ce mariage !**

**Squalo : -sérieux d'un coup- Quel mariage ?**

**Luciana : Celui que tout le monde veut me faire faire avec 18, mais je sais pas qui c'est.**

**Squalo : VOOIII IL Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE !**

**Plume85 : -sourire sadique- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?**

**Squalo : -s'arrête et rosit un tout petit peu, trop peu pour que l'italienne le remarque- Voooi c'est la petite sœur de mon Boss ! Et...VOOOI QUEL PETIT COPAIN ?!**

**Plume85 : -marmonne toute seule dans son coin-**

**Luciana : Mais il y en a pas de petit-copain ! J'en ai jamais eu !**

**Squalo : -se calme et la regarde dans les yeux- Bien.**

**Luciana : -facepalm et chuchote- J'ai pas besoin d'un autre Dino...**

**Plume85 : Maintenant, JuriiGothic ! Merci de me dire que ma fic est géniale ^^.**

**Luciana : Elle va prendre la grosse tête, vraiment merci u_u. Et Reborn n'a pas besoin d'aide apparemment vu que quand il finit, il ne reste pas de corps.**

**Plume85 : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et...**

**Squalo : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS BANDE DE DECHETS !**

**Luciana : Les menacez ne va rien faire.**

**Squalo : LA FERME SALE CHIEUSE -met son épée à la gorge de la jeune fille qui ne bronche pas-.**

**Plume85 :...Ciao~ !**


	20. Le secret du Nuage

**Je ne vais pas me faire longue sur ce qui c'est passé le 7 janvier. J'ai été choquée, mais les faits sont là. Maintenant, si nous ne pouvons plus dessiner ou écrire ce que l'on veut, qu'est-ce qui nous reste ? Je ne vais pas, et je ne suis pas la seule je pense, arrêter de dire ou écrire ce que je pense parce que certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. Je suis CHARLIE. Et dans ce genre de période, je suis fière de voir la solidarité qu'il y a entre français, et tout les messages que notre pays reçoit. RIP au douze victimes des attentats à Charlie Hebdo, et merci d'avoir contribué à cette liberté d'expression qui nous tient cœur.**

**Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, Les OCs m'appartiennent. Je m'excuse pour les possibles OOCs. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une dernière patrouille avant ton combat ?<p>

-La ferme.

-T'es pas un peu déçu que ton ennemi soit un robot quand même ? Si j'avais dû devenir le Gardien du Nuage, je me serais senti vexée.

-Hn.

Je me baisse et évite le tonfa qui allait dans mon nez sans problème.

-Kyôya, repris-je plus sérieusement en me redressant, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ton adversaire.

-Explique, m'ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Xanxus avait l'air confiant. Trop. Si il est comme moi, en cas de victoire pour toi dans une heure, il aura quelque chose en tête. Un plan B. Donc vu que tu vas gagner, quelque chose arrivera après.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Nami-chuu pour son combat.

-Je pense que tu as raison, me fit-il en me devançant.

-Et ça t'as pris une heure entière pour le dire ?

J'esquive son tonfa, mets ma capuche en cachant bien mes cheveux, planque mon pendentif sous mon pull et fait devenir mes yeux marrons avant de le suivre. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, c'est pour le voir se tourner vers Gola Mosca.

-C'est l'heure du recyclage, lâchai-je l'air de rien.

-Arrête ton humour de merde, me demanda si gentiment Kyôya en me donnant un coup de tonfa dans le nez, que je n'arrive pas à esquiver.

Putain, il est devenu vachement rapide, le moindre moment où je baisse ma garde il arrive à m'avoir. Et ce foutu rictus en coin qu'il arbore en ce moment en voyant mon nez pisser le sang me fout un peu les nerfs.

Un peu. Parce que pour me mettre vraiment en colère, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il fallait y aller. Je suis beaucoup plus calme que je l'aurais jamais cru.

Enfin, avec Hayato c'est autre chose, j'aime me battre avec lui parce que je ne l'aime pas trop. Enfin, battre est un grand mot, il est toujours plus faible que moi.

J'essuie mon nez en suivant les gars. Kyôya rentre dans son arène, qui me semble bien piégée, et j'entends la voix grossière du pervers, aussi appelé Leviathan aussi, dire que Tsunayoshi s'est tiré. Le rire de Bel suit tout de suite.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Le Juudaime ne s'est pas enfui ! Vociféra Hayato.

-Pas besoin qu'il vienne, intervint calmement Takeshi d'une voix confiante en posant une main sur son épaule. Hibari est notre champion, il ne risque pas de perdre.

Je renifle bruyamment et essuie les dernière goutte de sang qui coule de mon nez. Kyôya y est allé gentiment cette fois, surprenant.

-Votre champion...commença une voix rauque familière sans l'être.

Je sers les poings dans mes poches. C'est tellement dur d'être si près et de pas pouvoir lui dire qui je suis.

-BWAHAHAHA ! JE VAIS BIEN M'AMUSER ! Railla-t-il bruyamment.

-Kyôya, je parie que t'es pas capable de terminer ça en dix secondes, déclarai-je, m'attirant tout les regards.

Je les regarde tous et m'arrête un peu plus sur Xanxus. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde.

Mais il me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Ses sourcils sont froncés, j'aimerai dire que c'est parce qu'il essaie de se rappeler quelque chose, mais je mens pas. Il fronce tout le temps ses sourcils.

-Tch, déchet.

-Déchet toi-même, répliquai-je à voix basse sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon tempérament qui refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et le fait que je sache pas me taire ressortent toujours, toujours au mauvais moment.

-Qui es-tu pour parler de cette façon à Xanxus-sama ?! Me hurla le pervers.

-Personne. Juste quelqu'un qui passait par là, pervers.

-Qu...

-Ma ma, Ana-chan, il serait peut-être temps de te calmer, me proposa Takeshi en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Je devine son sourire derrière, même si il veut sûrement dire « n'aggrave pas la situation ».

-La vérité a besoin de sortir, entendis-je Hayato marmonner.

-Pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec toi, rajoutai-je au même volume.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes d'un air entendu. On est d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois.

En attendant, je crois que je ressemble mentalement à Xanxus. Du moins, sur le fait d'appeler ceux qui nous emmerdent « déchets ».

C'est quand même le premier mot qu'il me dit en quatorze ans. Il s'en fout parce qu'il sait pas que c'est moi mais...

-Hibari, Fight ! hurla Hayato quand Ryohei me ramena dans un cercle à la con.

-C'est quoi ce...

-Notre rituel avant chaque combat ! M'apprit Ryohei.

-Et mets-y plus de niaque femme ! Tête de gazon pareil !

-Je fais de mon mieux vu qu'Hibari...

J'arrête de les écouter et me sépare d'eux.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, le premier mot que Xanxus me dit en quatorze ans.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Même si j'ai aucun souvenir de lui à par celui que Mukuro m'a montré, même si je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de personne il est, mon cœur s'est serré quand il m'a traité de déchet. Et c'est une sensation horrible. Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai ressentie quand Superbi m'a viré de sa chambre hier.

Rejet, ce dont j'ai le plus peur et ce dont mon autre moi profite.

-Nous déclarons ouvert le duel pour l'Anneau du Nuage entre Gola Mosca et Hibari Kyôya !

Un : Il court sur le robot.

Deux : Il rentre l'un de ses tonfa au niveau de l'épaule du robot.

Trois : Il prend l'anneau et arrache le bras du Mosca avec toute sa classe naturelle.

Quatre : Il explose derrière lui et fait légèrement voler veste.

Quatre secondes en fait. Il assemble les deux moitiés de l'Anneau Vongola et le lance à une cervello avant de défier Xanxus. En le traitant de chef de macaques.

-Quoi !

-La ferme crétin ! Grogna Bel à son « équipier » si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Car avant ça, ce tournoi on l'a perdu non ? On fait quoi, Boss ?

Wow, entendre Bel appeler quelqu'un « Boss » est très bizarre. Sachant qu'il est toujours en mode « je suis un Prince et toi un paysan ushishi~ »...

Mais le sourire de Xanxus me dit rien qui vaille. J'avais raison, il a un plan B. Si le but de Kyôya c'est de le provoquer pour connaître son plan...ou alors il veut savoir ce qu'il vaut parce que c'est mon frère.

Moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'il vaut. Si Superbi lui a laissé sa place de Boss, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Kyôya pare Xanxus, le pied de ce dernier sur son tonfa. Et pour la première fois, la veste de Kyôya tombe au sol. Alors elle ne tient pas avec de le colle ? Il doit vraiment me dire comment elle fait pour rester tout le temps sur ses épaules dans ce cas...Remarque, Xanxus met sa veste comme lui maintenant que j'y fais attention.

Comment ils font ?!

-J'ai glissé, s'expliqua Xanxus après avoir un fait un beau salto arrière dans les airs pour se reculer.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je mens pas.

Une mine explose sous son pied, qu'il esquive sans difficulté.

Même si il m'a traité de déchet, si il me reconnaît pas, je suis fière. Mon frère est super classe et super fort apparemment en plus de ça. En plus d'être beau. C'est un badass quoi.

Il esquive le coup de Kyôya jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse une ouverture. Kyôya a dû s'en rendre compte car son tonfa arrête la Flamme de la Fureur qui menaçait d'apparaître sans problème.

Ok, je sous-estimais vraiment Kyôya pendant son entraînement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant un laser toucher la cuisse de Kyôya, et par conséquent la faire saigner. Ma tête se relève en entendant des rockets arrivées sur nous. Par réflexe, je dégaine mon arme et tire sur celle qui arrivait sur moi, la faisant exploser dans les airs. Sauf que les autres explosent tout autour de moi.

Est-ce que Ryohei, Takeshi et Hayato sont encore en vie au moins ?

-Hayato, encore en vie ? L'interrogeai-je en le voyant arriver vers moi.

-Ouais.

-Sasagawa-senpai, ça va ?! Entendit-on Takeshi demander.

On s'échange un regard et nous mettons à courir vers les deux sportifs, toujours entiers.

-Incroyable, fit Xanxus en regardant le carnage autour de lui, je voulais le récupérer, mais comme l'autre Gardien m'en a empêché...le système de contrôle de Mosca de répond plus !

Il a pas l'air concerné du tout. C'était ça son plan ? Tous nous éliminer ?

Je me faufile entre les explosions jusqu'à Kyôya, qui fusille Xanxus du regard parce qu'il rigole du massacre qui se passe. Et surtout qu'il l'a utilisé.

-Tu peux marcher ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tch...

Il se relève sans problème et se tient debout comme si de rien n'était. C'est Kyôya, j'aurais dû m'en douter en même temps. On tourne nos tête en même temps par contre en sentant une présence puissante.

Tsunayoshi, en MHV. Ou Mode d'Hyper Volonté si vous préférez, qui vient de sauver la mise à Nagi, Ken et Chikusa. Je les avais même pas remarqué. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qui se dit à cause du bruit des explosions. Par contre Tsunayoshi qui se décide de mettre Mosca hors service, ça je le vois. Il lui arrache rapidement l'autre bras.

-Hé, tas de ferrailles ! L'interpella Tsunayoshi. C'est moi ton adversaire.

Il esquive tout les tirs du Mosca et lui enfonce son poing enflammé dans ce qui lui sert de poitrine. Ça pourrait me réjouir, si Xanxus n'affichait pas ce rictus satisfait.

Mes yeux se posent sur Tsunayoshi qui vient de trancher le Mosca en deux, puis sur le rictus de Xanxus qui s'est agrandi, et cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux semblables aux miens.

Quelqu'un tombe du Mosca.

Nono.

-Et merde, jurai-je entre mes dents.

Porter la main sur Nono est un acte de trahison envers les Vongola, j'en sais quelque chose, même si je me suis arrêtée avant. Maintenant, Xanxus a le droit de se débarrasser de Tsunayoshi et compagnie en toute légitimé. Parce que techniquement, c'est son père que Tsunayoshi vient de cramer. Il vient de porter la main sur Vongola Nono.

-Qui c'est ?

-Vongola Nono, lui appris-je en regardant la scène.

Je me fiche que ce vieux crève, mais Tsunayoshi doit devenir Decimo, et en ayant fait ça, ça complique un peu, un tout petit peu les choses.

Mais un sentiment jouissif me prend. Voir Nono comme ça me réjouit. Ce vieux qui m'a enlevé mon frère pour ensuite me cacher que j'en avais un. Ce vieux qui m'a pris en pitié parce qu'il savait tout de moi sans que je ne le sache. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule.

-Pour...pourquoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas la question, non ? Demanda sombrement Xanxus à Tsunayoshi. Tu as porté la main sur le Neuvième déchet !

-M...moi ?

Reborn s'affaire à le soigner, mais ça a pas l'air de fonctionner.

-Qui a frappé le vieux sans pitié, hein ? Continua de plus bel Xanxus. Alors ? Qui a coupé en deux Gola Mosca et le vieux du même coup ?

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant vaguement la voix faible de Nono. Pas plus mal qu'il soit en vie. De ma place, j'entends Reborn mentionné le Berceau. Je les regarde et esquisse inconsciemment un rictus en coin en voyant Nono cracher du sang. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir souffrir.

Il fait apparaître une faible Flamme de Dernière Volonté sur son doigt et la pose sur le front de Tsunayoshi, qui rattrape sa main quand elle tombe en criant.

-Le Neuvième, tu as osé le...reprit Xanxus, cet acte ignoble envers le Neuvième équivaut à une déclaration de guerre contre moi, son vrai fils, et l'esprit des Vongola !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama d'une voix tremblante un Tsunayoshi complètement terrorisé.

-Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Cette brûlure sur sa poitrine en est la preuve tangible ! Avec le meurtre du Boss, ce tournoi n'a plus aucun sens ! Au nom de mon père le Neuvième et de l'avenir des Vongola je réclame vengeance...je vais te tuer !

Alors c'est ça...se refaire une bonne réputation en se débarrassant de ceux qui avaient touché à Nono. Un bon plan.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Mais, je respecterai ma promesse au Neuvième et n'interviendrai pas dans le duel de mon élève, déclara Reborn d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, de toute façon, il n'aime pas se battre alors j'ignore ce qu'il va faire...

-Xanxus, commença Tsunayoshi sur un ton sérieux, je vais récupérer mon anneau. Je ne te laisserai jamais hériter de la place du Neuvième.

Un autre rictus apparaît au coin de mes lèvres. C'est ce regard qui m'a fait croire en lui en tant que rédemption. C'est ce regard qui m'a convaincu qu'il pouvait changer la Mafia.

Et je le sais, c'est avec ce regard qu'il battra Xanxus.

-Je laisserai gravé dans l'histoire qu'un seul gnome débile s'est rebellé contre Xanxus !

-Il n'est pas seul ! Vociféra Hayato, dynamites en main. La volonté du Juudaime...

-Est également la notre ! Termina Takeshi.

-Individuellement, rajouta Kyôya en mettant ses tonfas en évidence.

Mon arme rangée, je les regarde tous sortir les leurs. Je suis au même statut que Reborn, je peux pas intervenir. Et je le veux pas. Autant je souhaite que Tsunayoshi devienne le Decimo, je me battrai pas contre mon propre sang, même sil il ignore qui je suis.

-Un instant ! Intervint une cervello, calmant momentanément le combat qui se préparait. C'est à nous d'organiser le tournoi funéraire du Neuvième.

-Quoi ?! Cria presque Ryohei.

-Notre mission est de veiller sur la destiné des Anneaux Vongola, déclara l'autre cervello.

-De quoi j'me mêle...grogna Hayato en les foudroyant de ses yeux verts, sales toutous de Xanxus !

Au final, il est décidé que le combat du Ciel entre Tsunayoshi et Xanxus décidera de qui sera le Decimo. Xanxus lance la moitié de son Anneau à Tsunayoshi et disparaît dans sa Flamme.

Ok, comment il fait ça lui ?

-J'arrive trop tard ? Demanda une voix très familières à mes oreilles.

Je fais volte-face pour voir Dino et plusieurs de ses hommes avec lui.

-Haneuma ! s'exclama Hayato en le reconnaissant.

-Les gars ! Occupez-vous du Neuvième et des blessés !

-Ça va Hibari ? L'interrogea Takeshi pendant que Dino échangeait quelque mots avec Reborn.

-Il se tient tranquille pour une fois, fit remarquer le Gardien de la Tempête.

-Si cette situation peut faire ressortir la puissance de cet herbivore, se contenta-t-il de dire comme justification, alors je n'ai pas à intervenir encore.

Tsunayoshi a vraiment attiré la curiosité de Kyôya cette fois. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui tourne ses yeux aciers vers moi.

-Ça te dis de soigner ça ? Le questionnai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres en pointant sa blessure de mon autre main.

Il ne dit rien mais part devant moi. Je le rattrape rapidement, Dino nous remarque et s'approche de nous.

-Vous allez bien ? Nous demanda-t-il, même si ses yeux ne voulaient pas me quitter.

-J'ai rien, Kyôya s'est fait tirer dessus.

J'enlève ma capuche et arrête mon illusion quand Romario emmène Kyôya avec lui pour le soigner. Quant à Dino, il me regarde, les sourcils un peu froncés et les lèvres pincées.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu te caches ?

-On pourrait me reconnaître.

-Je sais que t'as passé du temps avec Belphegor aujourd'hui, alors de qui tu veux te cacher ? Insista-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis malgré moi. Lui aussi peut voir à travers mes mensonges ?

-Luciana, je pensais que tu ne me cacherais plus rien...

-Pas ici, le coupai-je d'un ton pressé. Je peux pas, pas ici.

Il me regarde encore pendant quelques secondes puis passe un bras sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le suivre.

On arrive dans sa suite d'hôtel au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. J'enlève immédiatement mes bottines et m'assois sur son lit, pendant qu'il répète le même processus que moi mais plus lentement. Ce n'est qu'une fois son manteau enlevé qu'il me rejoint.

-De qui tu te caches alors ?

-Dino, regarde-moi bien, commençai-je en tournant mon visage vers lui, je ne te fais penser à personne ?

Un éclair de surprise passe dans son regard face à ma demande. Maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble Xanxus, je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. En particulier les yeux. Il n'y pas des personnes aux yeux rouges qui courent les rues après tout. Même si ma peau est plus clair que la sienne, qui est tannée, même si il a des traits plus durs que moi, on se ressemble.

Dino écarquille les yeux et prend mon pendentif, que j'ai sorti de sous mon pull, entre ses doigts.

-Un « X » que tu portes depuis toujours...souffla-t-il en réalisant. Un « X » comme dans Xanxus.

Je baisse les yeux en plisse les sourcils.

-Des yeux rouges sang, continua-t-il en me remontant le visage, comme les tiens. Et que quelques années d'écart.

Je l'entends déglutir et discerne clairement cette lueur de choque quant à la réalisation qu'il vient de faire.

-Est-ce que...c'est ton frère ?

Je ne fais que hocher la tête, ma gorge trop sèche pour parler. Depuis quand j'ai peur de parler en présence de Dino ?

Son silence me fait déglutir. Comment j'ai pu perdre toute mon assurance en si peu de temps ?

-Je vais rester dans le camps de Tsunayoshi, lâchai-je d'une voix que je peinai à contrôler, c'est juste que...à chaque fois que je le vois, je veux lui crier que je suis sa sœur. Je...je vais attendre la fin de tout ça et la victoire de Tsunayoshi pour...

-J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il brusquement.

Dino a l'air...désemparé ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet air sur son visage. Celui qu'il avait presque tout le temps avant que Reborn n'arrive.

-Dino ?

-Je...j'ai juste...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

-Comment...comment il ne t'a pas reconnu ? Je veux dire...

-La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu j'avais deux ans, j'étais une gamine innocente qui ignorait tout des horreurs de ce monde et de la Mafia. Et puis j'ai caché mon collier et modifier la couleur de mes yeux exprès. Je peux pas me révéler maintenant.

-Mais si tu es sa sœur...est-ce que tu es aussi la fille du Neuvième du Nom ?

-Je peux rien dire d'autre Dino, rétorquai-je. Peut-être que je pourrai après tout ça. Mais pour le moment...je suis tenue au secret.

-Très bien...

Est-ce qu'il va me traiter comme une étrangère ? Pire, est-ce qu'il va me traiter comme une ennemie ?

-Dino...est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Demandai-je d'une voix timide.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à cette époque où je me cachais derrière quand je l'avais à peine rencontré. Où il m'a recueilli et est devenu mon frère. Même si on est pas lié par le sang. Même si on se ressemble pas. C'est mon frère et ça le restera pour toujours.

Il m'a sauvé de moi-même sans même le savoir.

-Si tu veux...

-Hey Dino, je suis...toujours ta petite sœur hein ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu seras toujours ma sœur Ana, me souffla-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il m'attire contre lui et me sert fort. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à son étreinte en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Dino est important pour moi, tellement. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Cette nuit-la, j'ai dormi avec mon frère. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Souvent, les choses les plus simples sont les plus agréables. Et ça m'a fait réalisé à quel point notre lien était fort.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis désolé, mais l'interview ne sera que ce week-end car j'ai pas eu le temps avec la rentrée, hier je suis rentrée à vingt heures et tout donc voilà !<strong>

**Luciana: Tu crains !**

**Plume85: Non ! D'ailleurs, fuonhicali, je refuse tout types de sacrifices.**

**Luciana: Sauf certaines revieweuses qui m'ont pas man...**

**Plume85: Même ceux-la !**

**Luciana: Si je disais à Dino que le pervers m'a reluqué, il me secouerait, hurlerait, irait le voir, se rendrait compte qu'il n'y a pas ses hommes et tomberait à cinq mètres de moi u_u. Et il n'y a pas de disputes conjugales !**

**Plume85: Merci pour ta review Marion !**

**Luciana: Ahh !**

**Plume85: Quoi ?**

**Luciana: Grâce à JuriiGothic, j'ai compris pourquoi Dino baragouine des "je suis maudit" à longueur de journée. Son truc qu'elle a improvisé e, dix minutes. Et j'ai transmis le message à Bel, il s'est contenté de me lancer des couteaux u_u.**

**Plume85: Donc ensuite, Himutsu-chan...**

**Luciana: Rêve pas de moi. Jamais. JAMAIS !**

**Plume85: Mouais bref, le seul hic dedans c'est que Xanxus ne sait pas qu'elle a ces flammes. Et je vois pas le rapport après avec une plage et des squelettes u_u.**

**Luciana: Oui, Bel m'a reconnu, Superbi aussi mais ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Ils ont l'habitude de mes illusions. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je veux bien frapper Leviathan. Et si il n'avait pas été mon frère...**

**Plume85: Oui~.**

**Luciana: De quoi tu te mêles ?!**

**Plume85: Je suis l'écrivain u_u.**

**Luciana: Oui, la Varia est une bande de pervers ! Je suis sûre que Superbi aussi dans le fond !**

**Plume85: Et Xanxus ?**

**Luciana: Je ne me prononce pas !**

**Plume85: Et Tsuna n'a rien appris. C'est juste que dans le manga original, il voit son père demander à Mukuro d'être Gardien, mais dans ma fic Luciana était là alors elle s'est juste tapé l'incruste derrière Iemitsu pendant le flash-back. **

**Luciana: Mukuro est un dramaqueen, pas besoin de dire que j'ai raison pour que je le sache ! Et je sais que Kyôya est chanceux de m'avoir comme ami. Et je sais pas pour Xanxus et ses marchmallows.**

**Plume85: Tu vas pas aimé ça longtemps...**

**Luciana: Pourquoi ?**

**Plume85: Oh rien, juste un mégalo albinos.**

**Luciana: Mouais...en tout cas, c'est pas que je veux pas décevoir Bel, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler parce que j'ai balancé que Xanxus était adodfzjvnrgnlfhi**

**Plume85: -serre le bâillon- Voilà ! Et comme j'ai la flemme de faire passer ton message, fuonhicali, vas lire sa dernière review u_u.**

**Luciana: GNLZFNPNIFNPA**

**Plume85: "Il n'y a pas de couple 18Lucia". Breffffff, je vais donner un petit spoil concernant le prochain arc, où il ne me reste que deux ou trois chapitres à écrire (déjà les 3/4 du manga bouhouhou): les premiers indices de r****ce seront dedans u_u. Et je pense que c'est tout. Donc laissez vos reviews et ciao~!**

**PS: Himutsu-chan, j'ai lu que t'avais été malade au Nouvel An sur ta fic, on est deux u_u**


	21. Le combat du Ciel

**Plume85 : Hey ! Chapitre 21 !**

**Luciana : Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85 : Désolé pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'as l'intention d'emmener Superbi au combat de ce soir ?<p>

-Oui, mais je sais pas si on sera à l'heure.

Je hoche la tête en voyant mon frère bailler. Malgré la révélation d'hier soir, j'ai le cœur léger. Je lui cachais que j'avais un frère biologique depuis deux ans et demi, maintenant que c'est sorti, j'ai un poids en moins. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en Dino, mais je pense que ce que je ressens s'en rapproche. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance reste Kyôya.

Mais je pense que Dino est sur la bonne voie.

-Je vais voir Kyôya, l'informai-je en commençant à partir, on se verra ce soir alors ?

-A ce soir.

Je le regarde tomber de son lit pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire moqueur puis quitte sa suite, ainsi que l'hôtel.

Kyôya a dû se voire forcé de rester à la clinique pour la nuit. Le connaissant, ça a juste dû l'énerver. Il doit sûrement être en rogne. J'espère qu'il a tué personne du personnel hospitalier.

Mieux vaut que j'emmène quelque chose pour l'amadouer.

Mais quoi ? Il est onze heures, qu'est-ce qui pourrait...

Oh, un hamburger, je suis conne.

C'est donc pour ça que je suis dans le petit restaurant à côté de Nami-chuu, en train d'attendre deux hamburgers à emporter. Je me gratte mon pansement à l'arcade, que j'ai à cause de Fon depuis deux jours, et récupère mes biens quand ils arrivent. Je dépose l'argent sur le comptoir quand la vieille dame qui s'occupe du restaurant m'arrête.

-C'est bon, je te les offre. Tu es une amie du petit Hibari, et il a réussi à me débarrasser de ces délinquants.

-Comment vous savez que je suis l'une de ses amies ?

-Ce petit oiseau jaune est reconnaissable, s'expliqua-t-elle en pointant mon épaule du doigt.

Je tourne un regard surpris vers Hibird qui semble avoir choisi mon épaule comme perchoir. Je l'ai même pas senti.

-Je pourrais avoir quelque chose pour lui également ? Demandai-je en regardant de nouveau la vieille femme.

-Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-elle en sortant un sachet.

Je l'ouvre et remarque que c'est des graines pour oiseaux.

-J'en ai acheté trop récemment, ma petite Prune se fait vieille alors elle ne mange plus beaucoup.

-Ah, merci dans ce cas, la remerciai-je en prenant mes deux hamburgers.

-Passe le bonjour au petit Hibari pour moi !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et fixe le mur en face. Comment elle peut savoir que c'est pour Kyôya ?

Avec un soupir, j'ouvre le sachet de graine d'une main, manque d'en renverser la moitié et le mets à la hauteur du Hibird, qui se fait une joie de picorer dedans. C'est comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la clinique.

-Romario, où est la chambre de Kyôya ?

-La dix-huit au premier étage.

-_Thank you _!

Je monte les marches rapidement et entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il tourne son regard fatigué sur moi. Il doit juste se réveiller ce gros bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-il en fermant ses yeux.

-Hibari ! Hibari ! Piailla Hibird en quittant mon épaule pour rejoindre son maître.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire un massacre sachant que tu t'es fait blessé, mais je me trompais apparemment. Enfin, je t'ai ramené ça, me justifiai-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit pour lui donner son repas.

J'entame le mien en le regardant inspecter le sien avant de me couler un regard inquisiteur.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en avalant ma bouchée. C'est si surprenant que je fasse quelque chose de sympa ?

-Oui.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec sarcasme, la prochaine fois je le mangerai devant toi sans rien te donner.

Il me snobe en beauté et commence à manger. Arrivé au milieu de son hamburger, il me donne une lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une convocation.

Je arque un sourcil et déplie la feuille. Un convocation envoyée aux Gardiens pour les faire venir au combat du Ciel. Sachant qu'il est écrit que tout les Gardiens doivent y être...Lambo est pas toujours dans le coma ?

-Bon, lâchai-je en terminant mon déjeuner, vous allez tous être impliqué dans le dernier combat apparemment. Sûrement parce que c'est celui du Ciel.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je joue avec mon pendentif. Ce qui ne lui échappe pas apparemment vu qu'il le fixe. Tout dire à Dino m'avait pourtant apaisé, mais maintenant que le combat final, et donc le moment où je devrais me dévoiler à Xanxus approche, mon ventre se tord et mon cœur accélère. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Sa réaction en sachant que j'étais pas dans son camps.

Je veux pas qu'il ait la même que Superbi.

-Carnivore, tu te soucies de l'opinion des autres comme un herbivore.

-Je sais, mais...

-Le chef de cette bande de macaques ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiète de sa réaction alors qu'il n'est pas foutu de te reconnaître.

-T'as une façon assez directe de réconforter les gens toi, constatai-je avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

On se regarde pendant quelque secondes avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son déjeuner. Je me lève et commence à partir.

-Au fait, t'as le bonjour de celle qui tient le restau à côté du collège, et elle a donné les graines, précisai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi. Il a raison, et ça fait du bien de se faire rassurer. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Kyôya ne l'a même pas caché.

Je commence à partir mais en passant devant la chambre de Superbi, je m'arrête et regarde la porte. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il me regarderait comme l'autre jour ? Ou est-ce qu'il a finit par comprendre ma situation ?

Je souffle un coup, faisant voler la mèche noire qui s'obstine à me tomber à moitié sur l'œil gauche à cause de mon bonnet. Je savais que j'avais eu raison de le prendre avec moi hier soir, même si il était que dans ma poche.

Voir Superbi n'est pas une bonne idée je pense. Je vais rentrer chez Tsunayoshi prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et laisse mes cheveux mouillés libre dans mon dos pour me mettre devant le miroir. J'essuie la buée et me regarde. Mes cheveux atteignent le milieu de mon dos sans problèmes maintenant. Mes yeux rouges sont soucieux, bien que je le cache aussi bien que je le peux. Dino et Kyôya ont sûrement dû remarquer que je suis préoccupée. Reborn aussi, tout comme Fon et peut-être Colonnello, voire même Tsunayoshi. Mais ils ne connaissent pas la raison.<p>

Je me focalise sur mon visage. Mon bleu est jaunâtre et est presque parti. Mon arcade a commencé à cicatriser, mais peut se remettre à saigner à n'importe quel moment.

Maintenant que je m'observe comme ça, je peux voir qu'il me reste encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Ce n'est pas très voyant, mais elles sont présentes. Mon nez a repris sa forme initiale, aucun des coups de Kyôya ne l'ayant cassé. Ma bouche est toujours petite mais mes lèvres sont bien proportionnées.

Mon corps, lui, s'est développé comme celui de toute autre adolescente normale. Mes hanches et mes cuisses se sont élargies. Ma taille n'est pas spécialement marquée non plus. J'enlève ma serviette et la laisse tomber à mes pieds. Mes illusions se dissipent également dans un nuage de brume.

Je suis nue et sans cache à présent. J'ai une poitrine normale, un 95B banal, un ventre qui a tendance à s'arrondir si j'arrête de m'entraîner. Du bout de mon doigt, je trace l'une des cicatrices qui couvrent mon abdomen. Ces marques rosées qui me suivent depuis l'enfance et qui resteront à vie. Je suis comme marquée au fer rouge.

Comment est-ce qu'il réagira en voyant la personne que je suis devenue ?

-Luciana, tu as l'intention de rester là-dedans encore longtemps ? Me demanda la voix filtrée de Bianchi à travers la porte.

-Je m'habille.

J'enfile mes vêtements et sors sans la regarder.

Ce soir, je vais retrouver mon frère. Après sa défaite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors ? Leur demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce. T'es prêt Tsunayoshi ?<p>

-Oui.

-Dès que tu l'auras revêtu, intervint Reborn en désignant l'uniforme qu'il avait dans les mains, on part pour le dernier duel.

-Ok...

Je quitte la pièce pour le laisser se changer. Pendant ce temps, je change la couleur de mes yeux et mets mon pendentif sous mon débardeur noir, qui est recouvert par un chemisier violet ouvert.

J'aime le violet, un problème ?

Quand ils ressortent, Reborn saute sur ma tête et s'installe sur mon bonnet.

-Je t'encouragerai Tuna-chan.

-Tuna-chan ?! S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Faut pas se précipiter dans un combat l'esprit préoccupé comme tu l'as en ce moment, me justifiai-je en commençant à partir. Vu que je suis aussi ta tutrice, je vais commencer à agir comme telle, et te donner mon premier conseil.

-Un...conseil ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui offre un grand sourire confiant.

-Tu es le Ciel. N'oublies pas que tu te bats pour tes amis et rien d'autre.

Il me regarde, surpris puis me renvoie mon sourire. C'est comme ça qu'on part, avec un esprit serein. Il changera peut-être au cours du combat, mais l'important, c'est que Tsunayoshi soit calme pour le moment.

Et puis j'ai un don inné pour donner de supers surnoms.

Quand on arrive au collège, c'est pour voir Xanxus entouré de poussière et Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei et Basil paniquer. En même temps, la chaleur qui vient de me balayer le visage n'est pas rassurante.

-On dirait qu'il est en forme, déclara sombrement l'Arcobaleno sur ma tête.

Vu son sourire carnassier, oui, il est en forme.

-Xanxus...

-Alors t'es venu, déchet...

-Nous vous attendions. Alors voici les Gardiens de Sawada : Tempête, Soleil, Pluie...et celle de la Brume est là aussi.

Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière pour voir Nagi qui serre la bretelle de son sac très fort. Les autres ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqué, mais moi si. Elle a l'air complètement apeuré. Mais elle a choisi.

-Il reste les deux du Nuage et de la Foudre.

-Hein ? Les interrogea très intelligemment Tuna-chan.

Je regarde de nouveau devant moi pour voir Kyôya arriver dans toute sa splendeur. Du côté de la Varia, Bel et le pervers sont là, ce dernier tient une cage recouverte de chaîne contenant Viper. Un cri efféminé me fait grimacé, et un mec, à première vue excentrique vu ses cheveux verts, est attaché à un lit. Mon attention est attiré sur Lambo, dans les bras d'une cervello, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et deux bonbonnes à côté.

La cervello déclare que le combat met en jeu les Anneaux au complet ainsi que la vie de tout les Gardiens. Ça explique la convocation. Mais en quoi ça met la vie des Gardiens en jeu, sauf si ils se battent encore entre eux ?

Ce qui retient mon attention, c'est Takeshi qui demande où est Superbi. Il se soucie vraiment de lui. Penser qu'il est mort sous ses yeux doit vraiment l'avoir perturbé.

Elles récupèrent les anneaux, donnent des montres à tous les Gardiens qui s'en vont à leur terrain respectif. Ok, il y a anguille sous roche là. Si la vie de tous les Gardiens est en jeu, la montre sert sûrement à autre chose qu'à regarder son Boss en gros plan.

-On dirait qu'on y est ! Nous surpris une voix derrière nous.

-Effectivement, renchérit une autre voix.

On se tourne pour tomber sur Shamal, accompagné de Colonnello et Fon.

-Je suis venu ramasser les morceaux...commença Shamal.

-Et je suis venu te huer, kora !

Vu l'expression de Tsunayoshi, il est complètement...ouais, désespérer dans un sens où il savait très bien qu'ils diraient quelque chose du genre.

-Sawada-san, bonne chance, lui souhaita Fon de son calme légendaire.

-Me...merci.

-Il semble que tous soient arrivé sur leurs rings, nous coupa une cervello.

Ils sont tous projetés sur l'écran en face de nous et leurs expressions de douleur me fait froncer les sourcils. J'avais raison en disant que ces montres étaient bizarres.

Elles expliquent le fonctionnement des montres et comment avoir l'antidote avant de dire que tout aide externe est interdite, tout comme les Balles Spéciales, une fois le combat commencé.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Xanxus commencer à bouger. Reborn l'a également remarqué parce que avant que Tsunayoshi ne soit frappé, il a transformé Léon en pistolet et a tiré.

Hey, elles ont pas encore déclaré le combat commencé, non ?

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! lui cracha Basil.

-Ah ouais ? Fallait pas, avant qu'il tire une Balle Spéciale ?

-Me sous-estime pas ! Lui rappela Reborn. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Xanxus a l'air choqué pendant un instant quand Tsunayoshi se relève.

-Sawada-dono !

-Ce sera pas facile de vaincre Xanxus Tsuna.

-Tu sais comment tu dois t'y prendre hein ? Rajoutai-je après Reborn.

-Oui. Je vais commencer par me débarrasser de lui.

Ils parlent pendant quelques secondes pour que les cervellos se rappellent de la présence de spectateurs sur le terrain. Je me dirige avec les autres, plus Ken et Chikusa qui se sont fait découvrir, vers la zone qui nous est réservée. On est encore dans une cage de rayons infra-rouges. Tsunayoshi commence à donner des coups à Xanxus, qu'il arrête facilement.

Putain, tu viens de laisser une ouverture à l'abdomen Tuna-chan.

Xanxus le voit et lui envoie son pied, qui l'envoi dans le mur. Et tout ça très vite.

Je comprends pourquoi Superbi lui a laissé la place de Boss. Son aura écrasante est dû à sa force dévastatrice.

Il arrête le poing de Tsunayoshi en l'attrapant par le poignet et prépare sa Flamme de l'autre.

-Ce mec est un vrai problème, commenta Reborn, toujours sur ma tête.

Je retiens le « c'est toi le problème », mais je sais que Reborn dit ça parce que ce combat va être serré.

Tuna-chan utilise sa flamme de sa main de libre pour se propulser dans les airs, et évite donc la Flamme de la Fureur qui pulvérise le bâtiment derrière.

Il y a un trou très net dans le bâtiment, ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux.

Ma Flamme ne fera jamais quelque chose comme ça. Elle est beaucoup plus faible que celle de Xanxus. Je peux seulement détruire un mur en utilisant uniquement ma Flamme sans renforcement de mon Acuracy.

-C'est la Flamme de la Fureur.

-Flamme de la Fureur ? Répéta Basil.

-La Flamme de Dernière Volonté est propre à chacun, commençai-je à expliquer, mon expérience au CEDEF et les cours à correspondance de Reborn me revenant. Celle de Xanxus est de la rage pure. Dans le passé, le seul Boss qui se battait à main nue et qui la possédait était le Secundo. La caractéristique de cette Flamme est qu'elle est extrêmement destructive et peut réduire n'importe quoi en cendres.

-Cette Flamme n'apparaissait que quand le Secundo était en colère, d'où son nom de Flamme de la Fureur.

Je sens le regard de Colonnello, ainsi que celui de Fon, se poser sur moi pendant quelques micro-secondes, ce que j'ignore superbement. Il y a des tas d'explications à donner plus tard.

Xanxus le provoque, Tsunayoshi réplique calmement en train de défier la gravité en se tenant horizontalement sur le mur du collège, et fonce vers lui, Flammes sorties.

-**BWAHAHAHA !** Railla bruyamment Xanxus. **Tu tiens vraiment à mourir !**

Son regard se fait plus meurtrier, sa Flamme apparaît et sa voix se fait glaciale.

-**Alors meurs.**

Et leurs Flammes s'entrechoquent. La lumière vive que ça fait me fait plisser les yeux, et l'explosion qui fait s'élever de la poussière et un grand courant d'air ne me fait que mettre mon bras devant les yeux. Je sors mon pendentif et le serre quand Xanxus se prend le poing de Tuna-chan dans la joue, ce qui l'envoie s'écraser dans le bâtiment en face.

Reborn explique comment il a fait ça, ce qui est impressionnant en soit quand on sait ce que Tsunayoshi était il y a quelques temps.

-Ce sera pas suffisant, intervins-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Malheureusement, tu as raison, approuva Reborn.

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant la sécurité d'un flingue se faire enlever quand Tsunayoshi fonçait vers lui. Un tir concentré de Flamme de la Fureur, qui ressemble à mes tirs avec mon Acuracy, touche Tsunayoshi à l'épaule en pénétrant aisément son bouclier de Flammes.

La silhouette de mon frère s'envole grâce à un autre tir et il atterrit derrière Tsunayoshi.

-**Je voulais pas sortir mon arme contre toi, déchet.**

Je me concentre sur ses pistolets jumeaux. Noirs, avec un « X » rouge au-dessus de la crosse.

Classe. Bon goût. On est bien de la même famille.

-Alors Xanxus utilise des armes aussi. Pire, c'est le même type de pistolet que ceux qu'utilisait le Septième du Nom. La Flamme de Secundo et les pistolets du Settimo...c'est une combinaison vicieuse.

Reborn explique pourquoi le Septième utilisait des flingues, en n'oubliant pas de préciser que ses Flammes étaient les plus faibles de tout les Boss.

Moi aussi j'utilise une flingue, est-ce que c'est de la même façon que Xanxus ?

Non, c'est plus comme Reborn. Mes balles du Nuage ressemblent plus à celles du Soleil de Reborn.

Je hausse les sourcils en voyant les armes de Xanxus se mettre à briller d'une lueur orangée. Ses Flammes sont directement absorbées ?

Tsunayoshi fonce sur lui, mais il pointe ses armes vers le sol et tire. Il bouge tellement...vite. Et à la même vitesse que Tsunayoshi, si ce n'est plus.

-Il a utilisé ses balles comme propulseurs, ce qui a augmenté sa vitesse énormément.

-Quel mec effrayant, ni le Secundo ou le Settimo pouvaient bouger comme ça.

Xanxus est derrière Tsunayoshi, et il tire. Sauf qu'au lieu d'éviter, il dévie le tir.

Je me mets inconsciemment à jouer avec mon pendentif quand le tir touche le gymnase. Tsunayoshi vient tout juste de sauver Nagi d'une mort certaine.

Il se bat pour ses amis, comme je lui ai dit. Ça le fera gagner, j'en suis sûre.

Je ne l'accepterai pas si jamais il perdait de toute façon.

Ils finissent par tout les deux défier les lois de la gravité en étant littéralement à l'horizontale sur le bâtiment. Comment ils font ça merde ?!

-**Je vois**, fit la voix de Xanxus à travers l'écran, **tu parlais de ça tout à l'heure. A propos de ne pas laisser tes Gardiens mourir. Qu'est-ce que...tu y gagneras ? Je me fous de mes subordonnés si ils meurent. Regarde.**

Les images de ces quatre Gardiens sont projetées. Ils le supplient tous de les sauver. Même Belphegor. Est-ce que la douleur lui fait perdre son statut de Prince ? Parce qu'il ne supplierait jamais personne autrement. Bel ne supplierait pas autrement.

-**BWAHAHAHA ! C'EST TOUT CE DONT EST QUESTION LE CIEL !**

Il s'envole et charge ses pistolets pour tirer respectivement sur le poteau de la Tempête et de la Foudre.

Ceux qui ont gagné hein...

-**VOICI DE LA CHARITE ! **

Pendant que tout le monde se met à moitié à paniquer parce que deux Gardiens Varia sont libres de leur mouvement, je regarde le gros plan du visage de mon frère, qui est en train de rire sadiquement. C'est l'archétype même de la Mafia.

-Tsuna, pourquoi est-ce que tu es préoccupé ? Demanda Reborn en voyant le visage soucieux de Tsunayoshi qui venait de remonter face à Xanxus.

-Hey, j'ai pas choisi des faiblards comme Gardiens merde, renchéris-je en reniflant avec dédain, les bras croisés.

Juste après ça, on voit sur l'écran Bel esquiver un coup assez violent. Un éclat argenté brille sous la lune quand ça se perd à l'étage.

Bien Kyôya, bien, j'ai fait un bon choix te concernant.

-**Mais t'es...**le reconnu Bel, à genoux devant lui.

-**Hnn...tu as évité ça assez bien. Tu es celui qu'on appelle le « génie » ?**

L'écran montre le pilier du Nuage complètement détruit à la base. Il y est pas allé de main morte. Les cervellos sont surprises, comme tout les autres, que Kyôya ait détruit le pilier après les explications de Reborn, je me décide à prendre le relais.

-Kyôya a une sainte horreur d'être soumis. C'est pour ça qu'il est le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés. Il protège la Famille de son côté sans jamais se lier avec elle. Même si il l'avouera jamais.

-Aussi, reprit Reborn, les vrais Gardiens ne sont pas choisis uniquement pour leur mission, mais aussi pour leur relation avec les autres Gardiens qui ressemblent à leur temps. Dans le cas du Nuage, il est souvent le déclencheur d'une tempête.

Une explosion retentit sur le toit, au terrain de la Foudre. J'esquisse un sourire. Hayato aime apparaître avec classe on dirait.

-Hayato ! S'exclama Shamal.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

Maintenant, vu le visage rassuré de Tsunayoshi et le fait qu'il dise à Xanxus de se concentrer sur son combat avec lui, une bouffée d'adrénaline monte en moi. Maintenant que les Gardiens se débrouillent d'eux-mêmes, le vrai combat peut commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême !: Rokudo Mukuro !<span>

-Kufufu~.

Mukuro balaya la pièce du regard et haussa un sourcil en la voyant complètement déserte. Pourtant, il était sûr que c'était lui, l'invité du jour. Alors pourquoi il n'y avait personne et que la lumière était éteinte ?

-Mukuro ? Fit une voix endormie depuis l'entrée.

-Oya, pourquoi tu sors de ton lit pour mon interview ?

-C'est le milieu de la nuit.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Bon ok, je t'avais oublié, avoua-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche de jogging pour le coller à son oreille. Ryohei, interview, maintenant.

Mukuro tiqua et hésita à faire apparaître son trident quand Luciana bailla en partant dans sa cuisine et en revint avec un thé. On l'avait oublié ? Lui ? Franchement ? Comment est-ce que elle, cette fille pratiquement sans cœur qu'il avait sauvé, pouvait l'oublier lui ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et d'une certaine italienne piquant du nez dans sa tasse, un ado aux cheveux blancs déboula, les yeux à moitié fermés et marmonnant un « extrême » à peine audible.

-Maintenant, débuta Luciana en posant sa tasse vide, commençons.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui fit remarquer Mukuro.

-Fais pas chier, c'est le milieu de la nuit, grommela-t-elle en prenant une feuille, tout comme Ryohei.

-De fuonhicali, bailla-t-il, « Bonne année Mukuro, j'espère que tes rêves se réaliseront cette année ! sinon voila une question ! Quelle est la personne que tu préféré torturer ? O u O)  
>M'aiderais tu à organiser LE mariage entre Hibari (ou alouette si tu préféres) et Lucia ? OU JUSTE METTRE UNE ILLUSION DE ROBE DE MARIÉE SUR LUCIA ?! Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp ! Je suis sûre que ça la rendrait furieuse en plus ! stp ! ET PREND DES PHOTO ! ( veux voir la tête de Dino haha puis sa peut faire de beau souvenirs fufufufufufu )<br>Ne penses tu pas que cet arcobaleno de la brume, Viper ou Mamon ( selon son humeur) a une technique vachement perverse ? avec ses tentacules?  
>Si je te dit 18 tu penses à quoi ?<br>Au fait, pourquoi des fleurs de lotus ?  
>Tu es Gay ? De vouloir prend a ce petit Tsuna en lui disant de vouloir le posséder ?<br>Pourrais tu manger du chocolat à l'ananas ?  
>D'où vient cette coupe de cheveux aussi fruitée ?<br>As-tu obligé Chrome à avoir la même coupe de cheveux que toi ? »

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions, déclara Luciana, les yeux à moitié fermés. Dépêche-toi de répondre Mukuro...

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Ana, grogna-t-il avec son sourire de façade, son trident en mains.

-Réponds...à l'extrême...

-Hum...j'aime torturer Luciana, et Hibari, ses réactions sont assez amusantes car il n'arrive pas à garder son calme face à moi. L'illusion de robe de mariée est déjà en place, elle est trop somnolente pour la remarquer. Je ne suis pas organisateur de mariage par ailleurs.

Luciana ouvrit un œil en se demandant pourquoi l'ananas parlait de mariage, puis elle entendit Ryohei murmurer des « extrême robe de mariée » dans son coin. Pensant qu'il divaguait à cause de son état, qui était à peu près le même que le sien, elle l'ignora, sans se rendre compte de la robe bustier blanc que les autres voyaient sur elle. La partie jupe se terminait par une petite traîne et était agrémentée de petits plis. Un flash la fit grimacer avant qu'elle ne reprenne son entretient privé avec son oreiller le mur. Elle rata donc le sourire satisfait de Mukuro qui rangea son appareil photo dans sa poche.

-Je vais la garder, ça peut toujours servir, marmonna-t-il. Sinon, oui, l'Arcobaleno a des techniques perverses, je l'admets.

-Comme...

Par réflexe, elle se baissa pour éviter le trident qui se planta dans le mur. Elle papillonna des paupières, regarda le mur, fit rapidement le deuil de cet oreiller temporaire qui l'avait servi fidèlement et regarda Mukuro.

-Les réponses.

-Kufufu, bien sûr. 18 me fait penser à un certain oiseau.

-Oiseau ? Répéta Luciana.

-Rien qui te concerne. J'aime les fleurs de lotus, tout simplement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le boudhis...

-Je ne suis pas gay, la coupa-t-il, ce que je dis à Tsunayoshi n'a rien de sous-entendu. Je veux prendre contrôle de son corps, rien de plus.

-Ouais ouais...

-Hey, pourquoi t'as extrêmement brûler le reste des questions ? Lui demanda Ryohei en commençant à émerger.

-Il y avait le mot ananas...Mukuro, s'il-te-plaît, n'essaie pas de me tuer avec tes colonnes de feu, fit-elle nonchalamment en se décalant sur le côté. Mais je suppose que maintenant, on a plus qu'à passer aux questions de JuriiGothic.

- « Salut ô grand illusionniste de ton temps (c'est bon, t'as pas trop la grosse tête là ?) ! Comment vas-tu de si bon matin/midi/après-midi/soir/nuit (raye la mention inutile hi hi hi...) ? Bien ! (à celui qui lira cette phrase, la lire APRES la question, sinon je lui envoi un Titan dont il se souviendra longtemps... J'espère que c'est pas Ryohei, sinon je te brise les poignets et même avec la Flamme du Soleil tu pourra pas les rétablir avant 3 mois... J'ai mes techniques, et elles marchent du feu de dieu, je peux te le dire. Demande à mon meilleur ami et tu verras...) Petite question, j'ai réussi à avoir une photo de toi Mukuro, et dessus tu es devant un stand d'un vendeur de fruits et légumes et tu t'es arrêté devant les ananas et tu leur à dit : "Sale copieur...", puis tu les as découpez (oui, oui, déduction d'image...). Une réaction par rapport à cela ? (et pas de Kufufu-tage qui tienne ! Une réponse clair nette et précise ! Et pas une comme pour Belphegor, genre "ça ne te regarde pas morveuse", ou autres.) Comment considères-tu Luciana ? 'Chiante' ou 'ça peut aller parfois' ? Qui aimes-tu le plus, Luciana, Nagi (Chrome, voir Kuromu), Chikusa et Ken mis à part ? N'as-tu jamais remarqué que dans Rokudo Mukuro et Dokuro Kuromu, il n'y a que les syllabes qui changes de places ? (celle de devant va derrière et vice-versa, pour le nom et pour le prénom, la première syllabe va à la fin, c'est tout.) En discuteras-tu avec Nagi ou pas ? Et enfin, dernière question, qui aimerais-tu voir le plus (Nagi, Chikusa et Ken mis à part) avec des oreilles de chat ? Voilà, voilà ! À plus Mukuro-deuxième-de-mon-classement-et-de-mon-cœur ! (Ben oui, c'est Reborn le premier...) »

-Ryohei, je crois que tu vas te faire tuer.

-Kufufu, fit Mukuro, leur rappelant de ce fait sa présence, je vais bien cette nuit.

-Hey, réaction face à la photo Muku...il est figé ? Ryohei, il est figé, je rêve pas ?

-Il est figé à l'extrême, affirma le boxeur en agitant sa main devant les yeux fixes de l'illusionniste.

Sans crier garde, il se retrouva en train de voir ses plus grandes peurs. Luciana le regarda trembler sur le sol en appelant sa mère puis reporta son attention sur Mukuro, qui avait une veine qui battait sur la tempe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Luciana le regarda et retint la remarque qui était sur le bout de sa langue. Oui, elle parlait quand il ne fallait pas et appelait souvent Mukuro « ananas » ou trucs du genre. Mais sachant que son cerveau était réveillé à à peine 50%, elle arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un Mukuro énervé parfaitement réveillé.

-Luciana est une garce manipulatrice et calculatrice sans cœur que malheureusement je me dois de supporter plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterais. Mais elle a ses utilités.

-Je suis flattée.

-J'espère bi...

Son œil tiqua encore quand il la vit se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

-Continue, je t'écoutes, lui dit-elle avant de regarder Ryohei, contrairement à d'autres.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt dans les gens, mais je dirais que Sawada Tsunayoshi est intéressant. Du point de vue où c'est le Vongola Decimo, rien d'autre. Je sais que le nom de ma chère Chrome est le même que moi, je lui ai choisi.

Oh, il manquait d'imagination, ou il était encore plus excentrique qu'elle ne le pensait jusqu'à présent.

-Chrome serait mignonne avec des oreilles de chat, finit par dire Mukuro. Alors, il y a-t-il d'autres questions ?

-L'extrême...Himutsu-chan...

-Oya ? J'ai dû relâcher mon attention pendant un cours moment.

Ryohei repartit dans son pays des cauchemars, en murmurant des « Kyoko, ne rejoins pas la police ! » en prime. Luciana soupira et se résolut à lire les questions. Si ce n'était pas pour l'auteur qui lui mettait presque un couteau sur la gorge, elle s'en passerait et ignorerait ces questions-la, mais bon.

- « Sooo. Tout d'abord, LA question que tout le monde se pose : POURQUOI CETTE COUPE ANANAS ? (je tiens à préciser que, comme pour Hiba-chan, tu es OBLIGÉ de répondre aux questions. Une VRAIE réponse. Lucia, je compte sur toi. Ryohei aussi.) Et, si tu en as marre qu'on te parle de cette coupe, pourquoi ne pas en changer ? Pourquoi Chrome a-t-elle la même coupe que toi ? (la pauvre...) Comment vois-tu Lanchia ? (honnêtement) Que préfères-tu entre Nagi et Chrome ? Qui a choisi qu'elle s'appellerait Chrome Dokuro ? (ce qui est tout de même l'anagramme de Rokudô Mukuro). Où as-tu eu ton trident ? Quelle est ta voie préférée ? Utilises-tu tes illusions hors de tes combats ou de tes manipulations machiavélique-je-sais-pas-quoi, en gros tes activités de grand méchant ? Si oui, pour faire quoi ? Est-tu encore vierge ? ( IL FAUT REPONDRE !) Si non, c'était avec qui ? (ENCORE UNE VRAIE REPONSE !) Si tu rencontrais un jour un albinos mangeur de marschmallows, que ferais-tu ? Que préfères-tu entre l'alouette et le hibou ? Pourquoi ? Et entre l'alouette et le dragon ? Le hibou et le dragon ? (toujours pourquoi). Envisagerais-tu de te laisser pousser les cheveux ? Réalises-tu que la phrase "je vais prendre ton corps" a une connotation trèèèèèès perverse ? Si oui, aimes-tu jouer dessus ? D'où vient ta réputation de pervers ? Quel est ton nombre préféré? Sais-tu écrire ? Comment as-tu appris le japonais ? Qui préfères-tu entre Ken et Chikusa ? Que ressens-tu envers Lucia ? Envers Hiba-chan ? Si tu avais une chambre, à quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le centre Kokuyo pour vous installer ? (y'a quand même plus habitable...) Quel est ton aliment préféré ? Aimes-tu le nombre 18 ? Que penses-tu de la Varia ? Comment connais-tu le plan de Xanxus ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si je te dis que dans mon classement t'es deuxième à quelques centièmes de millimètres d'Hiba-chan ? Que penses-tu de moi ? (oui, j'aime savoir ce que le gens pensent de moi :D et, petite précision : je sais que je suis débile, folle et cinglée :D Et j'en suis fière u.u) Et, pourquoi "Kufufu" ? Comment as-tu trouvé ce rire qui est, il faut le dire, presque plus bizarre que le "Ushishi" de Bel-chan ? Aimerais-tu faire une chanson ? Si oui, comment l'appellerais-tu ? Que penses-tu de "Kufufu no fu" ? J'ai encore des toooonnes de questions (comme d'hab') mais je vais m'arrêter là (manque de temps) »

-Mes cheveux...kufufu, ne ressemblent pas...à un ANANAS !

-Mukuro, soupira Luciana, ne détruit pas ma télé.

-Et je ne vais pas la changer !

-Maintenant que j'y pense, t'as toujours eu cette coupe depuis que je te connais...

-La ferme.

Elle évita les serpents qui tombèrent sur elle en montant à une vitesse inhumaine sur la table.

-Oya ? Effrayée ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Chrome a la même coupe que moi de son plein gré, continua Mukuro en l'ignorant. Lancia a été un très bon instrument durant de nombreuses années. Je n'ai pas de préférences entre Nagi et Chrome. J'ai choisi le nom. Mon trident vient du laboratoire des Estraneo.

Il regarda Luciana faire apparaître sa Flamme de la Fureur et retint un sourire manipulateur. Sa haine envers eux était tellement évidente dès qu'on prononçait le nom de cette Famille maudite. Elle devrait apprendre à mieux contrôler sa colère si elle ne voulait que personne ne devine son passé.

-Ma voie préférée est la première, il m'arrive d'utiliser mes illusions pour faire des blagues parfois...

-C'est étonnant, ça explique pourquoi Kyôya m'a pourchassé dans tout Namimori l'autre jour en disant que j'avais tué Hibird, le coupa Luciana, flamme éteinte et un regard de tueur braqué sur l'illusionniste.

-Kufufu, je suis toujours vierge, la prison Vendicare n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Il y a de fortes chances que j'essaie de tuer un albinos mangeur de marshmallows parce que j'ai les marshmallows en horreur. Je préfère le hibou et non l'alouette pour raisons personnelles. Mais par rapport au dragon, je préfère l'alouette et toujours le hibou, pour raisons personnelles. Je ne veux pas me laisser pousser les cheveux. Je sais que ma phrase a une connotation perverse et c'est drôle de voir certaines personnes...

Il pointa Luciana du doigt.

-Avoir justement ce genre de pensées, mais ce n'est qu'une phrase. Et...je n'ai pas une réputation de pervers !

-En parlant de ça...un peu quand même, lui apprit l'italienne.

-Je ne suis pas un per...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dis à Tsunayoshi que je prendrai son corps que je suis un pervers.

-Continuons.

-Mon nombre préféré est 69...

-Tu vois que t'es un pervers, conclut la jeune fille avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ta. Gueule.

-Ouais ouais, continuons.

-Je sais écrire, j'ai appris le japonais auprès de Lancia, je n'ai pas de préférences entre Ken et Chikusa, je ne ressens rien envers Luciana à par du désespoir.

-Hey !

-Et envers Hibari Kyôya, j'aime simplement voir à quel point il est en colère quand je le bats pendant nos combats et le ressentiment que je lui inspire. Ma chambre ressemblerait à...

-Celle d'un stalker avec plein de photos de Tsunayoshi, le coupa Luciana. Pas la peine de nier Mukuro.

-Kufufu, tu ne tiens pas à ta vie Ana ? Rit-il diaboliquement et reprenant son trident.

-Je plaisantais !

Elle rajouta un « ou pas » presque inaudible, qui heureusement pour elle, passa inaperçu aux oreilles de Mukuro. Il devait plus supporter les gémissements et les sanglots de Ryohei, toujours dans son illusion.

-J'ai choisi le centre de Kokuyo parce que c'était abandonné et parfait pour faire disparaître le Decimo.

-On sait tous comment s'est terminée cette histoire, rajouta Luciana, l'air de rien.

-La ferme, lui cracha Mukuro. J'aime le chocolat, le nombre 18 est quelque chose d'inutile mais il arrive à facilement mettre Luciana en colère quand on énonce leur coup...

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demanda sombrement la concernée.

-Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est, c'est pour ça que ça me fait penser à un oiseau. Je pense que la Varia est un groupe d'assassins qualifiés mais manquant cruellement d'intelligence.

-Sur ce point...t'as pas totalement tord je pense. Suffit de voir le Gardien de la Foudre.

-Je connais le plan de Xanxus parce que je suis au-dessus des autres.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le dire gâcherait la surprise. Et puis tu as déjà vu la moitié. Quant à ton classement, il est obligatoirement faux. Je suis bien meilleur que Hibari Kyôya, kufufu~.

-Vraiment ? Marmonna la jeune fille en assommant Ryohei, qui lui tapait sur le système.

-Je ne pense strictement rien de toi, sauf peut-être de l'amusement quand tu emmerde sans cesse Luciana. J'ai toujours rit comme ça et il n'y a rien d'étrange dedans et non, je ne chanterai pas une chanson qui a un nom pareil !

-C'est fini ! Hurla presque Luciana en partant, éteignant donc la lumière. Dodo !

Mukuro se retrouva donc dans le noir, seul avec un Ryohei inconscient. Une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe et une aura noire l'entoura. Son interview avait donc si peu d'importance ? Il détruit le salon par colère avec ses illusions et quand il se décida à partir en complotant contre l'italienne, un papier tomba sur le sol. On pouvait y lire le nom du prochain invité, qui n'était autre que « Superbi Squalo ».

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Salut ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bref, répondons aux reviews, maintenant.**

**Dino : -hoche la tête-**

**Luciana : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Dino : J'ai le droit d'être là, non ?**

**Plume85 : On s'en fout de toute façon. Donc, JuriiGothic, par rapport à ce qui c'est passé, peut-être que tu sais maintenant mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler vu que j'en ai parlé en cours un peu. Je peux juste dire qu'on a attaqué la liberté d'expression en attaquant un journal et que du coup, ça fait du bruit. Bon, c'est un résumé, du résumé du résumé mais...bref.**

**Dino : Pourquoi est-ce que Luciana et Squalo se réconcilieraient ?**

**Luciana : Rien qui te concerne ! Et c'est pas que je lui en veux, c'est son Boss. Mais disons que...si il pouvait éviter de faire des conclusions hâtives, ce serait pas mal.**

**Plume85 : Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une réconciliation, mais ils vont se reparler prochainement. -!spoil!- sans parler de cette conversation -!finspoil!- Et non, je suis plus malade !**

**Dino : Himutsu-chan...**

**Luciana : -le pousse- Vas te faire ! Et tu veux que qui d'autre à par Reborn dire à Fon pour Vendicare ! J'avais pas fait gaffe à ça dans ta review précédente, mais franchement !**

**Plume85 : -voix basse- R*****e = Rom*nce -voix normale- Haha !**

**Dino : Kyôya n'est pas lent à la détente mais...pourquoi tu fais encore des sous-entendus sur eux deux ?!**

**Luciana : -soupire- En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu es sensible à ma douleur.**

**Plume85 : Elle a perdu le compte des rencontres entre son nez et le tonfa d'Hibari, mais c'est compréhensible en un sens. Et pour Wen, la réponse est dans le chapitre 5 u_u. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos reviews et...**

**Dino : JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! ANA, T'ES TROP JEUNE POUR SORTIR AVEC UN GARÇON ! **

**Luciana : -l'assomme-**

**Plume85 :...Ciao~ !**


	22. La colère du Ciel

**Plume85: Chalut !**

**Luciana: Yo. Le chapitre 22.**

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

**Plume85: Mets-y plus de sentiments !**

**Luciana: Pourquoi ?**

**Plume85: Parce que ! **

**Luciana: ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Hayato vient de sauver Lambo, et vient de dire quelque chose comme quoi le pervers peut pas se battre quand il y a pas de foudre. Il sort des parapluies, qui encerclent Hayato dans les airs.<p>

Il est un officier de la Varia. Et il se bat avec des parapluies. Des putains de parapluies. Il sait pas que une fois ouverts, il dévoile son plus gros point faible ?

Hayato le sait apparemment, vu qu'il vient d'envoyer ses dynamites en plein dedans. Dynamites qui ont changé de direction en plein vol.

Pas mal.

Les parapluies explosent, Hayato en renvoient sur Levi, qui se fait explosé la gueule. Il récupère Lambo et s'en va.

On voit de nouveau Tsunayoshi et Xanxus, gants et pistolets enflammés collés dans une lumière orangée. Ça a l'air très serré.

-**Oh, je te connais aussi**, fit la voix de Bel, **t'es leur champion, non ?**

-**Faux, tu n'as même pas une syllabe de bonne.**

Je les avais presque oublié ces deux-la. Presque. Bon, Kyôya contre Bel. Mon partenaire d'entraînement contre mon meilleur ami.

Hum...qui va gagner ? Kyôya n'arrêtera pas le combat, même si il voit qu'il est en mauvais posture. Bel c'est autre chose. Il connaît la situation et s'enfuira sûrement. Du moins, c'est ce que moi je ferais vu qu'il y a les autres Gardiens à s'occuper. Mais vu qu'on aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre, il pense sûrement la même chose que moi.

-**Hehe, quel gars bizarre...**

T'es mal placé pour parler...

-**Mais quelque part...je pense que je vais m'éclater.**

Il fait flotter ses couteaux autour de lui grâce à ses fils. Kyôya n'a pas l'air impressionné, mais ça m'étonne pas.

-**Hn...tu fais des acrobaties aussi ? Je devrais te donner un handicap à cause de ta jambe blessée ?**

**-Pas besoin, **répondit Belphegor avec son énorme sourire habituel,** après tout, tu traînes ta jambes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il commence à lancer ses couteaux, Kyôya les dévie sans problèmes mais écarquille les yeux quand du sang gicle de la coupure sur sa joue. Oh, il sait pas pour les fils de Bel. C'est con. Mais il doit déjà avoir compris, vu que son bras vient d'être coupé aussi.

-C'est mauvais ! Plus il bouge, plus...commença Shamal.

-Calme, Kyôya sait ce qu'il fait.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'a choisis comme Gardien à ta place, non ? Rajouta Reborn.

-J'aurai pas pris un nul.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Fon, qui est toujours à côté de Colonnello. Il est concentré sur l'image de Kyôya, qui vient de rattraper tout les couteaux de Bel entre ses doigts avec un air renfrogné. C'est vrai que c'est son...grand-petit cousin ? Ouais, ils sont de la même famille quoi.

Je regarde de nouveau l'écran pour voir des chaînes sortir des tonfas de Kyôya. Oh, je me souviens quand j'ai amélioré ses tonfas...

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux améliorer la portée de tes armes ?_

_-Tu as réparé la main artificielle de l'assassin que tu connais depuis tes sept ans._

_-Pas faux...répliquai-je pensivement. File-moi tes tonfas._

_Il s'exécute et s'en va dans ma cuisine...ancienne cuisine, bref. Je viens de revenir d'Italie avec Takeshi et Kyôya me demande d'améliorer ses armes...J'ai pas d'idée. C'est pas comme si je pouvais lui mettre des fouets à la Dino dans ses matraques après tout, non ?_

_-J'ai pas d'idées, gémis-je en laissant un tonfa tomber par terre._

_Je rêve ou ça vient de faire un bruit creux ? _

_Je reprends l'arme et cogne dessus avec mon ongle. C'est bel et bien creux à l'intérieur. Oh, je sais ce que je vais faire..._

_-Kyôya ! L'appelai-je en remontant, ses deux armes en mains après cinq heures passées dessus._

_Sans surprise, il dort, du moins dormait sur mon canapé. Il dort n'importe où lui._

_-J'ai finis, tu veux voir tes nouveaux jouets ?_

_Il se lève et me regarde. Avec un sourire fier, je lève mon bras à la verticale, tonfa en main et libère une chaîne, où pend une espèce de mini-boulet avec des pointes._

_-Je pense pas que tes adversaires aimeront beaucoup, dis-je en lui lançant l'arme._

_Il la regarde, l'inspecte pendant quelques secondes puis relève les yeux sur moi, un rictus malsain aux lèvres._

_-Tu veux essayer ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus de plus en plus malsain, mais aussi carnassier à présent en s'approchant de moi._

_-Hey, Kyôya, je viens de te le faire, laisse m..._

_Je me baisse et esquive sa chaîne meurtrière vu qu'il fait tourner son tonfa expertement à grande vitesse._

_-Tu me paieras la télé hein, l'informai-je en regardant la-dite télé, en mille morceaux sur le sol._

Kyôya fonce vers Bel et ses chaînes brisent le mur. Belphegor est assez intelligent pour savoir quand un combat est perdu d'avance je suppose. Il s'en va en disant que c'est un combat de groupe et Kyôya s'appuie contre un mur. Ses coupures sont profondes, et sa blessures à la cuisse n'a pas dû aimer ses efforts je pense.

-Oi, ce Tsuna...débuta Colonnello tandis que le concerné se faisait envoyer sur le toit après un coup de poing de Xanxus, il commence à ralentir, non ?

-Non, c'est Xanxus qui accélère, le contredit Reborn.

Ok, je suis pour que Tsunayoshi soit le Decimo. Mais la façon qu'a Xanxus de changer de chargeurs est juste super classe. Comme lui quoi.

-**Hey, t'es toujours en train de faire de ton mieux ? SCORPIO DI IRA !**

_Explosion de colère_ hein ? Vu l'aspect des plusieurs tirs, ça doit être vachement puissant.

Tsunayoshi est touché, et tombe par terre comme une loque.

-Leur différence de pouvoir était si importante ? Si il se fait touché, c'est fatal.

-Il a réussi à esquiver, mais c'était de la chance.

-Éviter ? Demanda Basil.

-Il a été sauvé par sa veste, expliquai-je en même temps que Xanxus. Elle est faite à partir de Léon, je me trompe ?

Je sens Reborn secouer la tête sur ma tête.

-Et les Balles de Dernières Volonté sont faites directement à l'intérieur de Léon, continuai-je en regardant mon collègue du CEDEF.

-Et Léon l'a faite dix fois plus épaisse également.

-Mais elle est complètement détruite maintenant, nous rappela Colonnello.

-Nous ne pouvons que regarder, fit calmement Fon. Le Decimo doit savoir qu'il n'aura plus de chance comme ça.

-Il le sait, approuva celui qui squattait ma tête depuis le début du combat. Il va utiliser cette technique.

-Celle sur laquelle vous travailliez ? L'interrogeai-je en levant les yeux sur lui, jouant encore et toujours inconsciemment mon pendentif.

Il ne répond pas et Tsunayoshi met ses mains en triangle et commence à émettre une énorme quantité de Flammes. Quelle genre de technique peut nécessiter une imprudence comme celle-ci ?

-**FUHAHAHA ! Tu ne vois plus aucune chance de gagner alors tu désespère ?! **Le railla Xanxus.

La Flamme de Tsunayoshi se fait brusquement irrégulière, étant très vive pour disparaître l'instant d'après. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant l'expression de mon frère aîné. Pourquoi il a l'air si choqué ? Pourquoi il a l'air de connaître cette technique ?

-**La Percée du Point Zéro ?**

-La Percée du Point Zéro ? Répéta Colonnello.

-C'est la technique à laquelle il s'entraînait, expliqua Reborn.

Je serre mon pendentif plus fort. C'est normal le regard de colère sur le visage de Xanxus. Ça lui rappelle « le Berceau ».

Ça lui rappelle la trahison de Nono.

-**Je l'autoriserai pas ! **Hurla-t-il d'une voix enragée.

Il se laisse tomber du bâtiment pour atteindre Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier s'envole pour l'esquiver, mais Xanxus le rattrape, lui donne un coup sous le menton, se met derrière lui et lui tire dessus, même si il n'est touché qu'à son flanc gauche. Pendant que tout le monde se demande comment il peut avoir autant de forces en réserve encore, je garde mes yeux sur Xanxus.

Tellement de colère. Je veux pas...je veux pas le voir comme ça. Dans mon souvenir, celui que j'ai vu grâce à Mukuro, il semblait d'être un gamin renfrogné, mais il était pas aussi colérique. Je serre mon poing de libre. Nono l'a rendu comme ça. Il aurait jamais dû lui mentir, il aurait dû lui dire la vérité dès le début.

-**C'est de la charité ! **Vociféra-t-il encore une fois, ce qui me ramena à la réalité, en tirant encore plusieurs fois sur Tsunayoshi.

L'écran est obstrué par la fumée pendant plusieurs secondes, qui ont l'air interminables. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure à cause des images, et encore plus quand on voit le corps inconscient de Tsunayoshi dans les mini cratères faits par les tirs de Xanxus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'approche, se moque de lui et commence à faire briller sa main quand il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux.

La Flamme de Tsunayoshi recommencer à brûler, de plus en plus intensément, jusqu'à littéralement exploser sous ses mains pour le redresser.

Ce n'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro. Superbi m'a dit, après que je l'ai supplié par téléphone quand il m'a dit que Xanxus était mon frère, quelle technique avait été utilisée pour le geler. Et il m'avait dit que c'était la Percée du Point Zéro. Alors ce que vient de faire Tsunayoshi n'est pas la vraie technique. Il a absorbé les Flammes de mon frère, c'est impressionnant, mais c'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro. Ce que, malgré les explications de Reborn, les moqueries de Xanxus nous rappelle.

-**Je sais pas qui t'as appris cette technique, mais ce n'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro ! **Cria-t-il à la surprise de tout ceux qui m'entouraient. **Ça ne se rapproche même pas de la vraie technique. Penses-y, aussi pourri que ce soit, c'est la technique ultime des Vongola. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait être suffisamment pathétique pour autant blesser son utilisateur ?!**

-Il parle comme si il savait !

-Mais penses-y Basil, le coupai-je d'une voix que je contrôlai à mon maximum, cette technique a été inventé par le Primo. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir aujourd'hui à quoi ressemble cette technique ?

-Elle a raison, affirma Reborn.

Il se met à expliquer le fonctionnement de la technique et comment ce qu'atteint Tsunayoshi peut être différent de ce qu'a créé le Primo. Basil se met à paniquer mais l'assurance de Tsunayoshi me fait déglutir.

Depuis quand je suis autant dans ce combat ?

Et même si je suis pour Tsunayoshi, depuis quand j'ai peur pour Xanxus ?

Ah, ouais, depuis qu'il a dit « Percée du Poing Zéro ». Depuis que j'ai vu cette haine sur son visage.

-**C'est la fin déchet ! Je vais te tirer dessus jusqu'à que ce que tu sois plus que des cendres !**

-**Alors vise bien.**

-**Quoi ?**

**-La prochaine fois, je vais réussir, **fit Tsunayoshi en changeant la position de ses mains, sa Flamme de nouveau vacillante. **Percée du Point Zéro, Modifiée.**

Son Hyper Intuition a trouvé quelque chose.

Xanxus continue de parler, de dire que c'est pas la vraie Percée du Poing Zéro, sous les questionnements de tout les spectateurs.

-Ça ne peut pas...entendis-je Reborn murmurer sur ma tête.

-Peu importe ce qu'il dit, nous fit Fon, la technique de Sawada-san pourrait changer le cours du combat.

-Si il réussit, rajouta Colonnello, les dents serrés.

Mon poing se serre encore plus, à tel point que mes jointures blanchissent. Est-ce que Reborn a deviné ce qui c'est passé il y a huit ans ?

Après une autre insulte, Xanxus se propulse sur le côté, se retrouve à côté de Tsunayoshi et lui envoie son genou dans la joue du châtain, qui, avant de se rattraper, se fait tirer dessus. Il est à terre et brûlé, mais sa Flamme revient encore. Sauf qu'il a pas le temps de se relever que Xanxus, de nouveau dans les airs après lui avoir dit en gros qu'il était nul, utilise l'un de ses flingues pour tourner autour de Tsunayoshi tandis que de l'autre, il lui tire dessus non stop.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! T'as pas assez d'énergie pour voler ?! **Railla-t-il en rigolant à gorge déployée. **Ressens bien ton désespoir putain de déchet !**

Il arrête de parler et semble regarder attentivement Tsunayoshi qui se relève, ou plutôt ses yeux. Ça le met en colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sert autant les dents et que ses yeux montrent une telle rancune ?

Je veux pas le voir comme ça.

-**Toi et lui, vous êtes tous les deux des déchets !** Hurla-t-il en chargeant de nouveau ses pistolets. **Comment t'oses me défier ?! COLPO D'ADDIO !**

Tsunayoshi se prend le coup, la déferlante de Flamme de la Fureur en plein dans la gueule. Sauf que, quand Xanxus repose pied à terre, la lumière des Flammes de Tsunayoshi nous surprend.

-**Quoi ?! **Fit mon frère en se tournant, les yeux écarquillés.

Il s'envole, mais Tsunayoshi le suit de près. Ses Flammes...elles sont plus denses qu'avant depuis qu'il a...

Oh, c'est pour ça le « modifié ». Absorber les Flammes et les faire siennes.

J'ai eu raison en pensant qu'il pourrait changer la Mafia. Avec ce niveau, et encore de l'entraînement, il fera des miracles.

Je sursaute en entendant un gémissement de douleur, trop grave pour appartenir à Tsunayoshi. Xanxus vient de se prendre un coup de pied dans le menton, qui l'a fait cracher du sang.

Je gratte mon pendentif avec l'ongle de mon index, de plus en plus vite quand Tsunayoshi redonne un coup à Xanxus. Je sais que c'est un combat, mais le but c'est les Anneaux. Il est pas obligé de le blesser, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! S'exclama Colonnello, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Ses mouvements sont complètements différents !

-C'est comme si il avait récupéré toute son énergie, constata Fon avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Tsunayoshi est à présent à l'envers dans les airs, et un Xanxus royalement énervé lui tire dessus.

-**Martello de Fiamma !**

Ça touche Tsunayoshi. Enfin, en apparence car quand la fumée se dissipe, c'est pour le voir entouré d'une lumière orangée, la lumière des Flammes, et voir cette lumière être absorbée dans ses mains. Sa Flamme au front redouble d'intensité, et c'est qu'à ce moment que les autres comprennent.

-**Comment quelque chose comme ça...quelque chose comme ça...C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !**

Tsunayoshi fonce, leurs avants-bras s'entrechoquent, celui de Xanxus recule et il se prend le poing de Tsunayoshi, qui l'envoie dans le bâtiment. Je retiens un petit cri en me mordant la lèvre mais mon index vient de crisser sur le « X » que j'ai autour de mon cou. Quand la fumée disparaît, on voit Xanxus essuyer le sang qui coule de sa bouche sur son bras.

S'il-te-plaît Tsunayoshi, arrête, prend lui l'Anneau et laisse-le.

-**Comment j'ai pu perdre face à ta fausse Percée du Point Zéro...venant d'un foutu déchet comme toi...putain, putain, putain d'enfoiré ! **Hurla-t-il tandis que son visage se couvrait de plus en plus de cicatrices. **Comment oses-tu déchet...IMPARDONNABLE ! **

-Le...le visage de Xanxus ?

-De vieilles cicatrices ? Rajouta Shamal.

-**T'ES MORT !**

Sa colère sort littéralement de lui sous forme de vagues noires.

-Quel mec, même après tout ça, il peut augmenter l'intensité de se Flamme...admit Reborn.

-Est-ce que le pouvoir de ce gars est sans limites ?! S'interrogea tout haut Colonnello.

-C'est sa fureur, nous fit une voix rauque qui m'est bien familière.

Je sens Reborn se tourner, mais je continue de regarder Xanxus s'énerver. J'aime pas ça. Mon estomac se tord en voyant ses cicatrices apparaître. Il a dû souffrir. Tellement.

Je veux pas le voir comme ça.

Je veux plus le voir comme ça.

Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Ils ont forcément aimé u_u**

**Reborn: Parce que je suis dedans.**

**Luciana: Parce que JE suis de...**

**Reborn: -repose Léon sur son chapeau et regarde l'assommée d'un air satisfait- Commençons. **

**Plume85: MissXYZ, merci pour ta review ^^.**

**Reborn: fuonhicali, qu'est-ce que tu attendais de Bakana ? Elle n'a aucune originalité. Et la femme du magasin n'appelle pas Hibari par son prénom vu que son prénom c'est Kyôya. Estime-toi honorée que j'ai daigné te répondre.**

**Plume85:...Himutsu-chan, franchement, est-ce que tu ne te méfierais pas un tout petit peu si Luciana te donnait à manger ? Enfin t'es un mauvais exemple vu qu'elle mettrait forcément quelque chose dans le _tiens_ mais bon !**

**Luciana: -marmonne- Bleu...jolie...classe...je l'aime aussi...beaucoup...**

**Reborn: -la ré-assomme- Luciana ne ressent rien face à la douleur des autres, on le sait tous depuis le temps.**

**Plume85: Voilà ! D'ailleurs, quelques annonces : les interviews ne se feront que le week-end, question de temps, la première ça tue. Ensuite, un, deux personnages sur lesquels je suis passé feront leurs come-back dans l'Arc F**ur. Un dans le camp des gentils et tout, l'autre côté Millefiore. Puis que vous allez être choqués je pense quand vous verrez Luciana dans le f***r. Voilà ! Donc laissez vos reviews et puis à la prochaine ! Ciao~ !**


	23. La douleur du Ciel

**Plume85 : Voilà le chapitre 23, et la fin du combat du Ciel !**

**Luciana : Enfin !**

**Plume85 : Oh ça va ! Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana : Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'écoute sans vraiment le faire Dino expliquer comment il a sauvé Superbi. J'entends à peine la cervello leur dire de rentrer dans la zone spectateurs, mais par contre, les paroles de Superbi m'atteignent.<p>

-C'est bien...souffla-t-il, c'est cette colère qui te rendra plus fort. Cette colère est la force qui fera de tes ambitions une réalité. Cette colère est ce qui m'a inspiré à te suivre.

Je lui coule un regard en coin. Je suis pas étonnée de le voir braqué par deux flingues. Ses yeux gris rencontrent les miens pendant une seconde. C'est une seconde de trop parce que je lis clairement sa question non-dite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces déchets ? »

Je focalise mon attention sur l'écran où Xanxus vient de se prendre le poing enflammé de Tsunayoshi dans la joue, encore une fois. Il a pas le temps de tirer que cette fois c'est dans le thorax. Il tire, Tsunayoshi se prépare à l'absorber mais esquive au dernier moment.

Trop puissant pour être absorbé.

Xanxus s'envole, lâche ses armes et empoignent Tsunayoshi, qui fait de même. Ils sont au coude à coude. Je déglutis quand la lumière orange se fait de plus en plus intense. Au final, on ne voit que de la fumée, mais une ombre se dessine dedans. Trop grande et masculine pour être Tsunayoshi.

La fumée dissipée, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Ses mains...ses mains sont gelées.

Percée du Point Zéro.

J'ignore les commentaires des autres, j'ignore même Tsunayoshi qui regarde ses mains complètement ébahi de ce qu'il vient de faire. C'est juste...Xanxus peut pas vivre une seconde fois. Je le connais pas, mais je veux pas qu'il revive ça.

-**C'est...impossible...COMMENT OSES-TU ?! POURQUOI ?! C'est impossible ! Comment un déchet comme toi peut maîtriser une technique comme celle-ci ?!**

**-Ces cicatrices...sont les preuves que tu as été pris dans la glace de la Percée du Point Zéro autrefois.**

-Quoi ? Dit Colonnello.

-Si c'est vrai, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, rajouta Fon.

-**Tu ne peux plus allumer tes poings, tu as perdu Xanxus,** termina Tsunayoshi.

-**Et je pensais que t'allais dire quelque chose d'autre. Tu te fous de ma gueule ! **Cria-t-il en abattant ses poings gelés sur ses cuisses.

Mes poing se resserre autour de mon collier pendant que je regarde Xanxus faire, complètement horrifiée. Il peut pas s'infliger ça...il peut pas se faire saigner comme ça.

-**Toute cette fausse merde !**

**-Arrête Xanxus, tu si tu continues, le résultat sera pire que ces cicatrices que le Neuvième t'a données.**

Il écarquille les yeux, je serre encore plus mon pendentif et sens les pointe en métal s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main.

-**FERME TA GUEULE ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI A DEUX « X » DANS SON NOM ! Tu penses que j'obéirai à quelqu'un comme toi ?! Je vais gagner ! JE SUIS LE PUTAIN DE VONGOLA DECIMO ! **Hurla-t-il en courant vers Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi lui donne facilement un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui le fait tomber à genoux en crachant du sang.

Le « X » s'enfonce profondément dans ma chair et je sens mon sang l'imprégner quand je vois Tsunayoshi normal. Il va...

-**Percée du Point Zéro, Première Édition. **

Je me retiens de crier comme Superbi quand la glace commence à recouvrir les bras de Xanxus. Pas encore. Je veux pas qu'on me l'enlève encore une fois.

-**Xanxus...pourquoi tu...**

**-La ferme ! Me répète la même chose que ce vieux schnoque ! Me répète pas la même chose que celui qui nous a séparé et qui l'a tué !**

**-Le Neuvième... ?**

« nous a séparé », « l'a tué »...est-ce qu'il parlait de moi ?

Est-ce qu'il en veut à Nono aussi à cause de...ça ?

Au final, Tsunayoshi récupère l'Anneau et Xanxus est complètement gelé, son visage figé dans une expression de colère pure. Je baisse le regard, je supporte pas la vue.

Je voulais que Tsunayoshi gagne. Mais je voulais pas que mon frère me soit enlevé. Encore.

**-Ça ne peut plus être fondu.**

-Quelque chose comme ça...fit un Shamal choqué.

Je sens pendant un bref instant un regard sur moi, et remarque que c'est Dino. Quand il me voit le regarder, et sûrement mon air pitoyable à cause de ma lèvre inférieure qui tremble, il plisse les sourcils.

-Vas-y Squalo, finit-il par dire en arrêtant de me regarder. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant « le Berceau » ?

-Comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'est fait gelé par le Neuvième. J'emmène le reste dans ma tombe.

Ouais, sauf dans mon cas.

-VOIII LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

J'ignore ses demandes et regarde Tsunayoshi tomber, un genou à terre. Il a utilisé toutes ses forces.

-**Maintenant c'est notre chance !**

Non mais, le pervers et l'excentrique sont tous les deux HS, ils peuvent pas être là. Ce sont des illusions. Tsunayoshi le voit, ne se fait pas blesser mais Viper apparaît devant, lui parle et dévoile les Anneaux. J'arrive pas à suivre leur conversation parce que mon regard ne veut pas quitter la glace, mais les Flammes des Anneaux attirent mon attention.

Les Flammes de Dernière Volontés. Violet pour le Nuage. Bleu pour la Pluie. Rouge pour la Tempête. Indigo pour la Brume. Jaune pour le Soleil. Et donc vert pour la Foudre, vu que le orange est le Ciel.

-**Le sang des Vongola ?**

Un pouvoir transmis par les Anneaux au nouveau...

Mais Xanxus n'a pas une seule goutte de sang de Vongola, il peut pas avoir l'Anneau !

Tsunayoshi se fait prendre son Anneau sans problème par Bel, qui vient d'apparaître et qui s'approche de Xanxus, en train d'être décongelé. Il tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-**Donne-moi...les Anneaux...**demanda-t-il à Bel faiblement.

-**A...attends, **tenta Tsunayoshi.

-**Après tout, c'était destiné à être comme ça depuis le début,** renchérit Viper.

Le groupe de Gardiens de Tsunayoshi arrive en courant, sans Kyôya, sans surprise, quand Bel commence à enfiler l'Anneau au doigt de Xanxus. Une fois au doigt, l'Anneau commence à briller, comme les autres à sa chaîne. Il se relève, l'Anneau brillant de mille feux et lui de nouveau en forme.

-**C'est le pouvoir ! Ce pouvoir illimité coule en moi ! C'est la preuve que je suis le successeur des Vongola ! Enfin, enfin c'est à moi ! Avec ça, je vais devenir le Vongola Deci...**

Il s'arrête pour cracher du sang. Mon pendentif serait encore plus rentré dans ma main si possible et si elle ne pissait pas déjà le sang. Il s'écroule à terre dans un gémissement de douleur, sous les appels de Bel, Viper, ainsi que Superbi de notre côté.

**-**Impossible ! A moins que...devina Superbi.

-**Les anneaux...ont rejeté...le sang de Xanxus...**

Il crache encore du sang.

-**Muu ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « les Anneaux ont rejeté son sang » ?!**

**-J'aurais dû le voir venir hein...**finit par grogner Xanxus en crachant encore du sang. **C'est vrai, le vieux schnoque et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang !**

Surprise générale, je sens Reborn sauter au sol et lever la tête vers moi. Fon et Colonnello me regardent aussi, mais je les ignore.

-**Xanxus...**

-**Me prends pas en pitié comme ce vieux schnoque déchet !**

-Mais je sais, dit Superbi qui se fit mettre sur haut-parleur. La souffrance de la trahison et ta haine, je la connais très bien...

**-Squalo ! **Cria Takeshi en le reconnaissant.

**-T'es toujours en vie foutu requin...tu sais tu dis...qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de moi ? Parle pas...comme si tu savais quelque chose.**

-Non, je sais ! Je sais tout !

-**Alors dis le ! **vociféra Xanxus.** Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, hein ?! Tu peux pas le dire hein ?!**

-Tu es né dans un quartier d'ouvrier d'Italie et tu as ta Flamme depuis ta naissance, expliqua Superbi. Quand ta mère l'a vu, elle est devenue obsédé à l'idée que tu sois son fils et celui du Neuvième. Ta mère t'a emmené toi et ta sœur cadette devant le Neuvième, et tu as cru être son fils sans un doute. Il t'a emmené, et ta sœur est restée avec ta mère. Tu as été adopté et en tant que fils du Neuvième, tu as grandis en héritier. Tu as utilisé ta dignité et ton pouvoir en tant que fils du Neuvième et de successeur, et tu as grandi sans personne pour te défier. Mais il a fallu que tu l'apprenne.

Je lâche mon pendentif, du sang en goûtant, pendant la fin des explications de Superbi.

-C'est tout ce que je sais, mais j'ai creusé de mon côté après « le Berceau ».

-**Que de la merde...**

**-Tu as trahis le Neuvième...mais il ne t'a pas tué. Ne t'a-t-il pas traité comme son vrai fils jusqu'à la fin ? Le Neuvième se fichait des liens du sang ou des lois, il a cru en toi plus que quiconque. Le Neuvième t'a toujours traité comme son fils.**

**-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! ME REND PAS MALADE AVEC CETTE CONNERIE D'AMOUR ! C'EST QUOI L'INTERET DE CE TRUC ?!**

**-Pourtant, tu as parlé de quelqu'un avec qui tu avais été séparé, et Squalo a dit que tu avais une sœur...**

Le visage de Xanxus se décompose pendant un bref instant pour ensuite s'illuminer d'une colère plus importante qu'avant. Ses poings serrent la terre, rougie de son sang.

Je déglutis pendant que mon cœur se serre atrocement. Ce sujet me touche trop personnellement. Et voir la réaction de Xanxus maintenant, je me rends compte que je suis pas la seule à souffrir. Même si moi ce n'est que depuis deux ans et demi. Lui c'est depuis qu'il a été emmené par Nono.

-**Ne parle pas d'elle déchet, **grogna-t-il d'un ton grave. **Ne parle pas d'elle, jamais. **

**-Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas...**

**-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! PARLE PAS COMME SI TU SAVAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT D'ELLE !**

**-Qu...**commença Takeshi.

**-C'est quoi le truc avec ce mec ? **Continua Hayato.

**-Tellement cool~, **fit sournoisement Bel en sortant un couteau.

Mon frère crache encore du sang. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

L'Anneau tombe de son doigt et il crie de tuer tout le monde, malgré les cervellos qui veulent vérifier si il est compatible avec l'Anneau. Bel et Viper sont d'accords, et Hayato, accompagné de Takeshi, Nagi et Ryohei se mettent devant leur Boss. Kyôya arrive, Bel bute une cervello sans importance, tout le monde sort ses armes, la cervello restante pense désactiver la cage mais en fait non. Des sous-fifres de Bel arrivent mais se font dégommer par un boulet géant. Cette attaque...

-**Bouja Reppa !**

Lancia apparaît, bien plus classe dans son costard que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Viper, et Superbi de notre côté, le reconnaissent, puis ils finissent par se rendre quand ils voient qu'ils ont perdu.

-**Vous êtes tous des déchets inutiles...allez vous faire foutre ! VOUS TOUS ! JE VOUS MAUDIS !**

-XANXUS !

J'écarquille les yeux, en même temps que lui, et que tous le monde. Est-ce que c'est bien ma voix qui vient de crier ?

Je déglutis et, ignorant comme je peux les regards lourds de tous les spectateurs, me focalise sur Xanxus. Son expression semble incertaine, figée dans un mélange de douleur et de nostalgie.

-**J'entends des...putains de voix main...tenant, **grogna-t-il, i**l y...a aucun mo...yens pour...**

**-Xanxus-sama, **l'interrompit une cervello en s'agenouillant derrière lui. **Vu que vous avez été disqualifié, vous devez rendre les Anneaux Vongola.**

**-Cer...vello...ça...c'est passé...comme vous vouliez...vous aviez raison...contentes maintenant ?**

**-Vous dîtes ça mais nous n'avons rien décidé. Tout avait déjà été décidé, **continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue ensanglantée de Xanxus.

D'où elle le touche elle ?

-**Votre rôle est terminé.**

Il perd connaissance, Tsunayoshi est annoncé vainqueur, tombe dans les pommes et les rayons sont désactivés. Mes jambes se mettent automatiquement à courir dans la cour intérieur. Quand j'y arrive, je me précipite sur le corps inconscient de Xanxus. Deux de mes doigts, où une fine ligne de mon sang a coulé jusqu'à son extrémité, se retrouvent sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls. Je soupire de soulagement en le sentant, faiblement, mais il est là.

-Emmenez-le, ainsi que ceux toujours sur leurs terrains, ordonna la voix de mon frère derrière moi.

Deux des hommes de Dino soulèvent Xanxus et je les suis sans m'en rendre compte.

-Reborn, je l'emmène.

-C'est la seule chose à faire pour le moment, on doit les laisser seuls. Je m'occuperai de tout expliquer aux autres, sans trop en dire, lui répondit l'Arcobaleno.

-Merci.

C'est tout ce que j'entends de la discussion de Dino et Reborn parce qu'après, je suis trop loin pour entendre. Mais je sens un bras autour de ma taille pour m'arrêter.

-Mais je...je dois aller avec lui, tentai-je d'une voix blanche en les regardant emmener mon frère loin de moi.

-Hey, on va les suivre, mais ils doivent l'emmener d'urgence à la clinique, me rassura la voix de Dino dans mon oreille. Et on doit soigner ta main.

Je ne dis rien, ne bouge pas. Mes yeux restent sur la forme de Xanxus, qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je peux même pas bouger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis sortie de la chambre, ma main bandée, et que je suis assise contre le mur, à côté de la pièce où ils soignent mon frère. Ma main intacte tient mon pendentif. Son touché me rassure et calme un tant soit peu mon cœur battant la chamade. C'est le seul lien que j'ai eu avec Xanxus pendant des années. C'est l'objet qui m'est le plus précieux.<p>

-Hey, tiens, entendis-je en italien.

Je lève la tête pour voir Dino me tendre un gobelet de chocolat chaud. Je le prends sans un mot, remonte les genoux contre ma poitrine et en prends une gorgée. Le chaleur qui descend le long de ma trachée me sort quelque peu de ma léthargie.

-Combien de temps avant qu'il sorte ?

-Qui sait, ça dépend de ses blessures, soupira mon frère.

-Où sont les autres Varia ?

-Leviathan et Lussuria sont dans des chambres à l'étage au-dessus. Belphegor et Mammon sont gardés par vingt de mes hommes avec Squalo au dernier étage.

-Est-ce que je devrais aller les voir à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas, tu veux les voir ?

-Je sais pas.

Un silence flotte entre nous, pendant lequel je reprends une gorgée de ma boisson.

-C'est bizarre, finis-je par dire. Je suis toujours sûre de moi, mais là je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Et si il m'aime pas ?

-Tu l'as entendu comme moi Ana, me répondit-il en laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur, le regard sur la lumière artificielle du plafond. Vu comment il a parlé de toi, ou plutôt refusé d'entendre parler de toi, il tient à toi.

-Mais j'étais pas dans son camp...

-Mais tu es sa sœur. Même si tu étais contre moi, je pourrai jamais te détester, c'est la même chose pour lui.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais pas, mais si j'avais cru que tu étais morte pendant plusieurs années et que quelqu'un parlait de toi en pensant savoir ce que tu penserais, je péterai un plomb.

Je me contente de regarder la surface chocolaté dans mon gobelet. Il a cru que j'étais morte pendant quatorze ans. Quatorze ans c'est long. Même si huit de ces années se sont passées dans la glace.

Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir ?

-Peut-être que je devrais le laisser...commençai-je en me levant et partant.

-Tu bougeras pas de là tant que tu l'auras pas vu Luciana, m'ordonna Dino en me prenant ma main bandée.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai jamais vu te défiler, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, si ?

Je me résigne et m'assoit à côté de lui en terminant ma boisson. Je finis aussi par enlever mon bonnet et le mets dans ma poche arrière quand quelqu'un sort de la salle.

-Il va bien, nous apprit-il, on va le transférer dans sa chambre. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Merci, le remercia Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça doit faire cinq heures que j'attends devant la chambre de Xanxus, dont quatre où j'ai dormi. Il doit être quelque chose comme cinq ou six heures du matin maintenant. Je baille quand un cri me réveille complètement.<p>

-BOSS !

Je me poste devant la chambre de Xanxus et empêche le pervers de passer. Il s'arrête, me regarde quelques secondes et m'empoigne par le col de mon débardeur, me plaquant contre la porte.

-Pourquoi une ennemie est ici ?! T'en as après le Boss ?!

-Je suis pas une ennemie, grognai-je en essayant de me dégager.

Pervers mais il a une sacrée force quand même.

-Je te laisserai pas toucher au Boss ! S'époumona-t-il en brandissant son poing.

-VOII LEVI ARRETE, SI LE BOSS TE VOIT...raisonna la voix rauque de Superbi alors qu'il arrivait avec Bel et Mammon.

-Il me remerciera de m'être débarrassé de cette vermine Squalo !

J'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre et je me retrouve contre un torse musclé.

-Boss ! S'extasia Leviathan. J'allais justement...

Un bras passe par-dessus mon épaule et prend le poignet de Levi. Sa main commence à briller et il me lâche, sous mes yeux écarquillés.

Trop tôt, je suis pas prête psychologiquement.

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te bute déchet, fit une voix grave au-dessus de ma tête.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Superbi Squalo<span>

La jeune italienne s'étira et regarda les feuilles sur la table. Elle espérait, connaissant l'invité, qu'il allait y répondre sans découper personne. La porte se faisant quasiment défoncé et une voix rauque tonitruante la fit presque soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce que Ryohei était en retard hein ? Et pourquoi...

-Il est là on dirait.

...elle devait se taper un certain tuteur à la place ?

-VOOOOI J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA VA PAS ÊTRE LONG LA CHIEUSE !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça merde ?! Répliqua la concernée en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que t'en es une, se contenta-t-il de répondre à un volume normal.

-Mets-toi en place, grogna Luciana en prenant les feuilles.

Feuilles qui se firent prendre par Reborn, qui s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil en cuire qui sortait d'on ne sait où, sous le regard noir de la brune, et le regard moqueur de l'épéiste fixé sur l'adolescente.

-De fuonhicali : « J'aimerais savoir si par le passé tu as été dans un groupe de musique ? Parce que tu a un cri tellement puissant que je suis sûr que tu pourrais facilement faire des screamo. As-tu déjà perdu ta voix ? À force de crier ? Que penses tu de Lucia-chan ? Tu sais qu'elle fait du 95B ? Et comment te sens tu après avoir perdu contre Yamamoto ? Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux ? »

-POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS SAVOIR QU'ELLE FAIT DU 95B ?! s'époumona un Squalo, les joues quelque peu rouges.

-Et pourquoi c'est la seule chose que tu retiens Squalo ? Lui demanda Reborn, un rictus malsain aux lèvres.

-Superbi, t'as chaud ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas, t'as le visage rouge alors...

-Mais...oui, j'ai chaud ! se rattrapa-t-il.

Reborn étouffa un rire moqueur. Luciana était intelligente, la plupart du temps, mais quand ça venait à la façon dont les gens se comportaient avec elle et leur signification, elle était exactement pareil que Yamamoto, ou Ryohei.

-Sinon, Squalo, tu pourrais répondre avant de devoir retourner dans ton fauteuil roulant dans l'histoire.

-Vooii ! Vociféra-t-il, plus par habitude qu'autres choses. J'ai jamais fait parti d'un groupe de musique ! J'ai jamais perdu ma voix non plus ! Si ça avait été un combat à mort, j'aurais pas perdu contre le gamin à l'épée !

-Ça répond pas à...marmonna la brune avant de se faire couper par le squale.

-LA FERME !

-Ouais ouais...

-J'ai aucune raison de dire comment j'entretiens mes che...TU FAIS QUOI LÀ ?!

-Je vérifie si tes cheveux sont vraiment soyeux, se justifia l'adolescente. Putain, comment tu fais ?! Sérieusement, ils sont tellement doux que...

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant !

Il lui prit les mains et la poussa dans le canapé sans ménagement. Au moins, elle n'avait pas vu que ses joues avaient repris une légère teinte rosée. Il n'autorisait personne à toucher ses cheveux et quiconque le faisait avait un allé simple dans l'autre monde. Sauf que là, si il touchait un seul des cheveux de la brune, Xanxus allait lui faire payer. C'était pas comme si il allait lever la main sur elle même si elle n'était pas la petite sœur de son Boss mais...

Il divaguait. Encore.

-Tu as oublié une réponse, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Luciana ? Lui rappela, sadiquement pour lui, Reborn.

-C'est une chieuse, répondit-il immédiatement, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Je peux pas le nier, admit la concernée en haussant les épaules. Mais qui aime bien châties bien Superbi~.

-Ta gueule !

-Donc nous pouvons passer aux questions de Himutsu-chan maintenant, les interrompit Reborn.

-Non, pas elle !

- « Alors ma chère petite crevette, c'est à ton tour de passer à la casserole T'as fait bon dodo ? Ca va, t'es tout prêt, tout reposé, pour répondre à l'avalanche de question qui va arriver ? Parfait. Let's go. Sais-tu ce à quoi pensaient tes parents en t'appelant Superbi Squalo ? Parce que franchement, comme nom, c'est pas très courant... D'ailleurs, ils sont morts ou vivants tes géniteurs ? Comment obtiens-tu ces magnifiques cheveux ? Combien de temps par jour mets-tu pour les entretenir ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir une frange alors que tu as juré de ne plus te couper les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Xan-chan devienne le 10ème Boss ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette promesse ridicule ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être battu par un gamin ? De passer dans le ventre d'un requin ? D'être sauvé par l'ennemi de son Boss ? Comment feras-tu (rapport à tes cheveux) si Xan-chan devient jamais Boss ? As-tu déjà envisagé d'être un geisha ? Pas trop traumatisé par les poissons maintenant que t'as vu l'estomac de l'un d'eux ? Ton animal, ton nombre et ta couleur préférée ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme espèce de requin ? De poissons en général ? Es-tu bi ? Hétéro ? (je demande même pas homo vu ton attirance flagrante envers une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom. Lucia, la trouveras-tu ? :D) Qui as été ton premier amour ? ta première aventure sexuelle ? Si tu devais être soumis, ce serait avec qui ? Es-tu maso ? (parce que franchement, rester avec Xan-chan...) Que penses-tu de tes camarades Varias en général ? En particulier ? A quel âge Bel-chan est-il entré à la Varia ? Que penses-tu de Di-chan ? Quelle était ta matière préférée à l'école des mafieux ? Celle où t'étais le meilleur ? Celle que tu détestais ? Ca fait combien 69 x 71 ? (de tête hein) Ca t'as fait mal de te couper la main ? (ce qui revient à une des précédentes questions : es-tu maso ? et en plus tu traînais avec un type qui a un fouet comme arme... On peut se poser des questions...) Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu tombais amoureux de Lucia, comment ferais-tu pour la séduire, ou encore pour l'atteindre étant donné ses grands frères sur-protecteurs ? ET BIEN SUR, T'ES OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE À CHAQUE QUESTION ! AVEC UNE VRAIE RÉPONSE ! ET HONNETEMENT ! Bon, comme d'hab, encore des tonnes de questions mais plus de temps... Pfff... Bon, allez, à plus petite crevette ! »

-Vooiii je suis pas une foutue crevette de merde sale déchet !

-Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi ! Se réjouit Luciana.

-Tais-toi, claqua la voix de Reborn tandis qu'il la braquait avec Léon, et laisse-le parler.

-Tch, j'y suis pour rien pour le choix de mon prénom, et mes parents sont en vie. Du moins ma mère l'est. Et j'ai déjà dit que la façon dont je m'occupe de mes cheveux ne regarde personne ! Le temps que je passe à les entretenir ne regarde personne non plus !

-Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais le truc sur ta frange n'est pas faux.

-Bordel mais ferme-la sale emmerdeuse ! Je pensais pas à ma frange quand j'ai fait cette promesse à Xanxus ! Et j'ai fait cette promesse pour montrer que je le suivais ! Je ne me suis pas fait battre vu que je suis toujours en vie, j'ai juste perdu l'Anneau ! ET J'AI PAS ÉTÉ DANS LE VENTRE DE CE FOUTU REQUIN DE MERDE !

-Arrête d'agiter ton épée dans tous les sens ! Lui ordonna Luciana, qui se fit ignorer en beauté.

-Être sauvé par Haneuma ne me fait rien du tout, reprit Squalo en croisant les bras, plus calme. Quand le Boss deviendra le Decimo, je me couperai les cheveux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être un geisha, continua-t-il, une veine battant sur sa tempe. Je ne suis pas traumatisé des poissons. Le requin, 29 et le bleu. Le grand requin, les autres poissons sont inutiles. Je...

Il s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant et perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait.

-JE SUIS TOTALEMENT HÉTÉRO ! ET MA PREMIERE FOIS S'EST FAIT AVEC MA PREMIERE COPINE QUAND J'AVAIS DIX-SEPT ANS ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOUMIS ET NE LE SERAIT JAMAIS ! ET JE SUIS PAS MASO ! PAR CONTRE, TOI TU L'ES SÛREMENT POUR ME POSER DES QUESTIONS COMME ÇA DÉCHET !

-Superbi, calme-toi.

-SI JE VEUX P...

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de chien battu que lui faisait Luciana. Elle était démoniaque. Il détourna donc les yeux en pestant contre elle.

-La Varia est une bande de tarés sans précédents. Belphegor a rejoint la Varia à sept ans et demi à peu près, c'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas. Haneuma est stupide et maladroit mais en tant que Boss, il se débrouille. Et il a de la patience pour la supporter, continua-t-il en montrant une certaine tireuse qui souriait innocemment, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ma matière préférée était les cours de combat, celle où j'étais aussi le meilleur. Mais je détestais les cours de sciences. Je me fous complètement du résultat de 69x71 ! Et bien sûr que ça fait mal de se couper la main déchet, mais je suis pas maso ! C'était nécessaire ! ET C'EST QUOI L'INTÉRÊT DE LA DERNIÈRE QUESTION ?!

-Réponds-y simplement, à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à cacher ? Lui demanda Reborn en le regardant, une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux.

Luciana regarda Squalo en clignant ses yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Alors elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre sans rien dire, ne remarquant pas le regard désespéré de Reborn.

-Je...Je vais pas tomber amoureux d'elle ! C'est une gamine !

-C'est pas la question, Superbi Squalo, fit sombrement l'Arcobaleno.

-Même si je l'étais, le Boss ne laisserait aucun garçon à plus de dix mètres d'elle !

-Est-ce que c'est une révélation ?

-Vooooiiii absolument pas ! Vociféra Squalo, complètement rouge.

Apparemment, Squalo était facilement gêner quand il était question de sentiments. Reborn pouvait définitivement utiliser ça pour plus tard. Il se retint, en revanche, d'assommer Luciana. Elle pensait toujours qu'il avait chaud, alors que la réponse était plus qu'explicite. C'était un cas désespéré sentimentalement parlant.

-Est-ce que c'est fini maintenant ?! Demanda Squalo en retrouvant une couleur normale.

-Oui, lui apprit Luciana en s'asseyant de nouveau. Mais mes frères ne sont pas un problèmes tu sais Superbi~.

-Ta gueule ! Lui hurla-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Bien, maintenant, le prochain invité est Xanxus ! C'est génial hein ! Sauf que l'interview sera dans deux semaines ! Allez, à plus !

-Ciao, dit Reborn.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review. C'est ça aussi le truc d'avoir l'histoire du PDV de Luciana. Les personnages les plus « méchants » du manga ne sont pas du tout comme ça pour elle. Après tout, elle ne se qualifie pas comme faisant partie du camp des gentils.**

**Luciana : C'est vrai ça. Je suis pas gentille.**

**Plume85 : fuonhicali, tu sauras dans l'Arc du F*tur~. Pour JuriiGothic, c'est rien ^^. Je vais pas te tuer et Luciana, pose ton flingue.**

**Luciana : -le range- J'en ai pas besoin pour la tuer tu sais.**

**Plume85 : Bon, ne tues pas les lecteurs, c'est mieux comme ça ?**

**Luciana : Mais pourquooiiiiiii ?**

**Plume85 : Parce que.**

**Luciana : Maiiiiisssss ! Et oui, je sais que je suis émouvante. Je suis géniale, tu te souviens ?**

**Plume85 : -soupire- Laissez vos commentaires, merci d'avoir lu et ciao~ !**


	24. Fraternité retrouvée

**Plume85 : Voilà le chapitre 24 ! Plein d'émotions !**

**Luciana : Je l'ai...retrouvé.**

**Plume85 : C'est ça ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, je m'excuse pour les OOCs, surtout pour Xanxus ! Mais je crois qu'il va être un poil OOC pendant toute la fic, du moins envers Luciana. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Maman, pourquoi il est aussi petit ?<em>

_-C'est un bébé Xanxus._

_Xanxus regarda le petit être qui dormait dans son berceau en bois. Du haut de ses sept ans et demi, ses yeux et son esprit étaient remplis de curiosité quant au bébé à la touffe noir. C'était ça qu'il y avait dans le ventre de sa mère ces derniers mois ?_

_-Maman, comment il va faire plus tard, pour se débrouiller, et pour marcher, et parler ?_

_-Elle Xanxus, c'est ta petite sœur, et elle grandira et pourra se débrouiller seule plus tard._

_-Non, elle se débrouillera pas._

_-Et pourquoi ? Demanda sa mère d'une voix fatiguée._

_-Parce que je la laisserai pas seule. Jamais._

_Il regarda sa petite sœur ouvrir ses yeux rouges comme les siens et le regarder. Il mit sa main dans le berceau et elle attrapa son index qu'elle serra. Elle se mit à gazouiller en le regardant, lui et ses yeux remplis d'incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils ne vivaient pas très bien ? Que le monde dehors était méchant ?_

_Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux rouges du petit brun quand sa sœur gazouilla encore. Elle semblait contente et avait un très joli sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le perde. _

_Il se rappela alors de cet abruti d'Enzo qui s'était vanté de son père qui lui apprenait le latin. Il avait dit plusieurs mots dans cette langue morte, pour finir par parler d'une lumière._

_Lux. En italien, ça donnait « Luce »._

_Luciana. Le prénom lui vint naturellement._

_-Maman, on peut l'appeler Luciana ?_

_-Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que maintenant, c'est ma lumière, expliqua-t-il en se penchant dans le berceau pour prendre le bébé._

_Il leva ses bras au-dessus de lui, sa sœur gazouillant toujours et essayant de l'attraper, toujours en souriant. Un sourire éclaira le visage habituellement renfrogné de Xanxus._

_-Tu verras Ann', je serai le meilleur grand-frère que tu puisses avoir._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Je peux le faire !<em>

_-Hey Xanxus, calme-toi, ta mère m'a demandé de m'occuper du moustique, c'est tout ! Rigola le pré-adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_-C'est pas un moustique Romano !_

_-C'est une expression, et laisse-moi la changer, comme ça elle arrêtera de pleurer._

_Il grogna, regarda sa petite sœur de deux mois qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps et laissa la place à Romano, qui la changea comme un expert._

_-Tu sais, c'est normal de pas savoir se débrouiller au début, lui dit le garçon de douze ans en mettant une couche propre au bébé qui s'était calmé. Apparemment, mon grand-frère m'a laissé dans ma pisse pendant une journée avant que ma mère se rende compte de ma couche sale. Et j'ai fait à peu près pareil avec ma petite sœur._

_-Et c'est juste pour ça qu'elle pleurait ?_

_-Tu sais, continua-t-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras pour ensuite se tourner vers le garçon de presque huit ans, les bébés ça pleurent tout le temps, alors pas la peine de prendre ton air de tueur parce que t'arrive pas à l'arrêter._

_-Mais je veux pas qu'elle pleure._

_-Que ce soit maintenant, l'année prochaine ou dans dix quinze ans, elle pleurera. C'est humain. _

_-Je veux pas._

_-Tu seras pas toujours avec elle tu sais._

_-Je vais faire en sorte que si, et je détruirai tout ce qui la fait pleurer._

_-Tu tiens vraiment à elle, lui fit-il remarquer en lui redonnant le bébé._

_Xanxus la prit doucement, comme si elle était en porcelaine, et la regarda de nouveau gazouiller gaiement._

_Ce jour-la, il se jura de ne plus jamais voir ces beaux yeux rouges verser une seule larme._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Il regarda le cadeau que sa mère venait de lui donner, un pendentif en acier en forme en « X ». Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa sœur de cinq mois qui jouait avec son ancien ours en peluche. Elle releva la tête et avança à quatre pattes vers lui pour tirer sur son pantalon.<em>

_-Tu veux du gâteau aussi Ann'' ? Lui demanda Xanxus avec un sourire en coin en la mettant sur ses genoux._

_Elle leva ses grands yeux rouges innocents sur lui et sourit, une dent apparaissant._

_-Ben t'en auras pas, la nargua-t-il en lui donnant un biberon._

_Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, le biberon dans la bouche en regardant son frère manger un gâteau au chocolat._

_-Maman, où tu vas ?_

_-Je vais...récupérer de l'argent...répondit sa mère d'une voix vague._

_Il regarda sa mère partir. Il adorait sa sœur plus que tout et s'occupait d'elle avec plaisir, mais Luciana avait besoin de leur mère pour bien grandir. Pour le moment, elle n'avait que lui. Parfois, Xanxus avait l'impression qu'aux yeux de sa mère, il était fils unique. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle avait une fille. Mais c'était comme si d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. _

_-Ga ! Babilla sa sœur pour attirer son attention._

_-C'est joli hein ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant son cadeau._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>À un an, elle le suivait partout dans la maison. Plutôt que de l'énerver, ça le faisait rire de se mettre à courir, se cacher et l'observer regarder dans toute la pièce pour le trouver. En général, quand le visage de sa cadette se transformait en une moue avec les joues gonflées, il sortait et la prenait dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle souriait, montrant ses quelques dents et rigolait. <em>

_Alors cette fois, quand elle secoua la tête quand il s'était baissé pour la prendre, il avait arqué un sourcil. Pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant les mains potelées de sa sœur s'accrocher à son pantalon pour la hisser debout. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, par manque d'habitude, mais elle leva un regard déterminé qui disait « regarde-moi » à son frère._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il la regarda se tourner et faire quelques pas avant de tomber sur les fesses. Cela dit, elle se releva seule et continua son bout de chemin._

_Ce jour-la, lorsqu'elle fit ses premiers pas à l'âge d'un an, il se sentit fier d'avoir une petite sœur comme elle. Quelque part, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autres occasions d'être fier d'elle._

_-Bravo Ann', je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il en la prenant avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Bientôt on pourra faire des courses._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-'Us !<em>

_-Hum...grogna le concerné en ouvrant un œil, Ann', qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Il ouvrit son deuxième œil en voyant les yeux embués de larmes de Luciana. Il se redressa, regarda la lune briller par leur fenêtre et la mit entre ses jambes, sous la couverture._

_-T'as fait un cauchemar, devina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Il mit sa main en évidence quand il l'entendit renifler et fit apparaître sa Flamme. Les yeux de sa sœur s'ouvrir en grand à la vue de cette boule orange qui brûlait dans la paume de son grand-frère. Ses larmes avaient immédiatement disparu et un regard émerveillé les remplaçait._

_-Tu trouves ça joli ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur la tête de sa sœur._

_Même si elle ne parlait pas encore, il savait qu'elle le comprenait vu qu'elle venait de hocher la tête. Elle avança sa main pour toucher sa Flamme, mais il tendit le bras devant lui en la retenant._

_-C'est dangereux._

_Il fit éclater la Flamme sur elle-même, faisant apparaître plusieurs étincelles qui s'éteignirent rapidement. Luciana applaudit en riant avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle se tourna et regarda fixement son frère._

_-Fra..._

_Il haussa ses sourcils devant l'air concentré de sa cadette, et surtout à cause de la syllabe qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. _

_-Fratello !_

_Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais rien ne sorti. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire son premier mot ? Et c'était vraiment « Fratello » et non « Maman » ?_

_-Merci Ann', la remercia-t-il sincèrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Fratello ! Pouquoi ta bouche est rouze ?<em>

_-Pour rien._

_Elle fronça ses minuscules sourcils en gonflant ses joues. Xanxus la regarda faire en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Ce foutu vendeur l'avait viré quand il avait vu qu'il lui avait volé une poupée de chiffon. Dommage pour lui, il avait quand même réussit à la garder. Surtout, il l'avait gardé intact quand deux gosses à peine plus âgés que lui avaient chercher des embrouilles. D'où la lèvre ouverte qu'il avait. _

_-Ze te crois pas ! Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Presque deux ans et elle remettait sa parole en doute. Il soupira et sortit la poupée qu'il lui mit dans les mains. Elle la regarda, puis lui, puis de nouveau la poupée. Au final, elle leva un regard émerveillé vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres_

_-Elle est trop zolie ! Merci Fratello, ze t'aime !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est-ce que tout ces souvenirs refaisaient surface maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il avait perdu contre ce déchet de rejeton de Iemitsu ? Ce que ce gosse avait dit lui revint en tête. Il avait osé parler de Luciana, lui rappelant son inutilité.<p>

Quel grand frère il faisait. Elle avait disparu Dieu sait où deux mois après qu'il soit parti. Le pire, c'était que ce requin de merde connaissait son existence. Il lui avait même si gentiment rappelé ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui ferait payé plus tard.

Quelque chose lui revint alors en mémoire. Son prénom avait été crié à la fin de son combat. Par une fille. La fille qui l'avait traité de déchet après qu'il ait fait la même chose avec elle.

Quand elle était rentrée dans le gymnase pour le combat de la Brume avec un Arcobaleno sur l'épaule, il s'était simplement demandé combien de personnes allaient encore débarqué du côté des déchets. Mais en la regardant de plus près, elle lui avait semblé familière. Surtout quand il avait capté son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il avait eu l'impression de la connaître. Cependant, quand elle n'avait montré aucun signe de panique lors de la première illusion, il nia cette impression. Il ne connaissait pas d'adolescente habituée des illusions.

Puis elle avait été confiante quant au résultat pour l'Anneau du Nuage, l'avait traité de déchet et avait détruit la rocket qui arrivait sur elle en tirant dessus une balle violette. A ce moment-la, il avait su que ce déchet de Sawada avait des alliés à ne pas sous-estimer.

Mais elle restait un déchet.

Alors pourquoi elle avait crié son prénom comme ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça lui avait rappelé sa sœur qui l'avait appelé quand il était parti ? C'était la même voix, mais plus grave, plus mature. C'était la même détresse. La même détresse qui lui disait « ne m'abandonne pas ».

« Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand quand le visage de sa cadette se superposa sur celui de l'ado dans son esprit. Les yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais la couleur pouvait facilement être changée aujourd'hui. Mais à par ça, elle pourrait très bien être ce en quoi Luciana aurait grandi.

-BOSS !

Il grogna et se redressa, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa le corps. Il avait plus de blessures qu'il ne pensait. Il posa son regard rougeoyant sur la porte quand le bruit de quelqu'un plaqué contre celle-ci se fit entendre.

-Pourquoi une ennemie est ici ?! T'en as après le Boss ?!

-Je suis pas une ennemie, répondit une voix féminine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retrouva sur ses pieds. Cette voix était celle de cette ado. Il avait le sentiment, quelque part, qu'il savait qui elle était.

-Je te laisserai pas toucher au Boss !

-VOII LEVI ARRETE, SI LE BOSS TE VOIT...

-Il me remerciera de m'être débarrassé de cette vermine Squalo !

Écoutant son instinct, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour servir d'appui à l'ado, précédemment plaquée à la porte qui était victime de la poigne de Levi. Il vit du coin de l'œil le requin, le prince et l'Arcobaleno, mais il se focalisait plus les cheveux noirs sous son nez, et sa propriétaire.

Cette fille, il l'avait déjà senti contre lui, longtemps auparavant. Avant qu'il ne fasse le coup-d'état, avant qu'il ne se fasse adopter. Il avait cette même sensation d'apaisement qu'il avait toujours quand il prenait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il prit le bras de son subordonné et commença à le brûler avec sa Flamme. Les mots sortirent tout seul, sans faire attention aux paroles de Levi.

- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te bute déchet.

-M...mais Boss, elle...

Il avait senti l'ado se tendre au son de sa voix.

Est-ce que ce qu'il pensait était juste ?

Prudemment, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et la tourna face à lui. Il avait une tête de plus, et donc la baissa pour la regarder. Des yeux marrons écarquillés le fixaient. Un marron banal, terne et laid. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut un éclat argenté créé grâce aux lumières artificielles du plafond.

Elle avait un collier. Avec un pendentif en « X ». Il était taché de sang aux coins, mais il pouvait reconnaître ce pendentif entre mille. Son cadeau pour ses huit ans. Son cadeau qu'il avait donné à Luciana le jour où il l'avait quitté.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent de chaque côté du visage de l'adolescente et il la fit lever la tête, qu'elle avait baissé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ses mains sont chaudes. Elles me rassurent, comme si elles pouvaient détruire tout ce qui me nuiraient. C'est une étrange sensation que je ressens pour la première fois. Enfin, peut-être pas vu la nostalgie qui m'empare.<p>

-Tes yeux.

Je sors de ma transe et remarque enfin son regard fixé sur mon visage. Je cesse mon illusion et la sens quitter mes yeux, comme un voile qui se lève. A peine voit-il la véritable couleur de mes yeux qu'il se fige. Je commence à lever la main pour saisir mon pendentif, mais à la place je fais quelque chose qui me surprend moi-même.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottis contre lui, ma tête sous son menton. Il est vachement grand et me dépasse d'une tête sans problème.

Un bras passe autour de mes épaules et une main se fraye un chemin dans mes cheveux. Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse et enveloppé dans une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Je me sens à la maison. J'ai l'impression d'être partie pendant de longues années et d'enfin être rentrée à la maison.

-Tu étais en vie, pendant tout ce temps, tu étais en vie...me souffla la voix rauque de Xanxus dans mon oreille en resserrant encore plus son étreinte si possible.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, ma gorge trop nouée pour parler. Des larmes me piquent les yeux mais je les ravalent. Cette situation me rend trop émotive. Mais je veux rester comme ça. Cette chaleur qui m'entoure me fait tellement de bien que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête.

-B...Boss ?

Je ne tourne pas la tête mais sens Xanxus relever la sienne. Vu que j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe, je suppose que son regard est vraiment effrayant.

-VOIII IL Y A RIEN A REGARDER, ON Y VA !

Je tourne ma tête suffisamment pour rencontrer le regard de Superbi. Il détourne le sien immédiatement. Je repose ma tête sur son torse, sans faire attention aux bandages...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout ?!

-T'es blessé, lui dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil en me voyant le pousser dans sa chambre, enfin essayer. Il devrait pas être debout, ça pourrait empirer ses blessures.

-Retourne au lit, grognai-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces pour le faire bouger d'à peine un millimètre. Bordel, les blessés au lit !

-Tch, me donne pas d'ordre.

Je lève la tête et écarquille encore plus les yeux. Il y a un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Puis un froncement de sourcils. Il touche ma joue jaunâtre puis mon arcade à la suite.

-Qui t'a frappé ? Me demanda-t-il gravement.

-On peut...profiter du moment ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis finit par me prendre les épaules pour me tourner vers le reste de la Varia.

-C'est ma petite sœur, elle s'appelle Luciana et si l'un de vous ose lui toucher un seul cheveu, je le tue.

Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embarque dans sa chambre. Je me retrouve assise en face de lui en tailleur, sur son lit. On est en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux depuis quelques minutes quand je me décide à briser le silence qui s'est installé.

-Alors...quatorze ans hein ? Ça fait longtemps.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, au Japon ?

-Je suis contente d'enfin savoir à quoi tu ressembles aussi.

L'ambiance super émotive de tout à l'heure a disparu, remplacée par une beaucoup plus sérieuse des explications. Un dilemme se pose à moi.

Lui dire la vérité ou pas ?

-Euh...je devais surveiller Tsunayoshi sur ordre de mon Boss ?

-Boss ?

-Moi membre du CEDEF depuis mes onze ans et demi ? Fis-je d'une voix incertaine en me pointant du doigt.

-T'es un putain de subalterne de Iemitsu ? Rétorqua-t-il sombrement.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grognai-je. Si j'avais pas rejoint, je serais chez les Cavallone aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah ouais...soufflai-je en me rendant compte du choque que j'allais lui donner. Tu sais...on va dire que quand j'avais six ans et demi...j'ai été adopté par le Neuvième Boss des Cavallone, alors je suis aussi la petite sœur de Dino, enfin Haneuma.

Il me regarde fixement, ses yeux montrant de la colère je crois, puis de la jalousie. Jalousie ?

-Mais il s'est bien occupée de moi, t'inquiète ! M'empressai-je de rajouter.

-Tch, et pourquoi ton visage est dans cet état ?

-Iemitsu a pas aimé que je mette la vie de son fils en danger et Fon a pas trop aimé mon...imprudence.

-Ce déchet de Iemitsu...t'a frappé ?

-Ouais mais ça a pas fait mal.

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés puis renifle en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Mais tu sais, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin te voir.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Me questionna-t-il en dardant de nouveau son regard rougeoyant sur moi.

-Non, admis-je avec un sourire désolé, avant que Superbi ne me dise que tu existais quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ignorais tout de mes origines.

-« Superbi » ? Tu connais ce déchet ?

-Mafia School, je le connais depuis que j'ai sept ans, comme Bel, mais lui c'était un hasard. Et avant que tu demandes, je l'appelle pas Squalo parce que j'appelle tout le monde par son prénom donc...

-T'as des putains de cernes, me coupa-t-il.

-Ben je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à ce que t'arrive dans cette chambre. Puis le pervers m'a réveillé.

-Levi est inutile. Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

-Je voulais te voir.

Il semble assimiler l'info pendant quelques secondes puis sans que je sache ce qui se passait, je me retrouve sous le drap, ma tête sur sa poitrine et son bras autour de mes épaules. Il a la tête tournée sur le côté, mais un grand sourire éclaire mon visage.

-Il est six heures du matin alors dors, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Merci Xanxus, le remerciai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sombre rapidement, mais j'entends vaguement Xanxus tourner sa tête et sa main monter dans mes cheveux. Mon sourire persiste.

Je peux le dire parce que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens maintenant.

Je suis heureuse.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bien sûr qu'ils ont aimé, je suis dedans, avec Xanxus, et c'est dans les gênes la classe naturelle qu'on a. **

**Plume85 : Bref...JuriiGothic, la Neige du Ciel c'est de moi aussi, mais c'est en pause donc on s'en fout u_u. Je connais Uta no Prince-sama que de nom, jamais regardé, jamais lu. Et t'inquiète, j'aime les reviews longues, surtout quand ça décrit presque tout le chapitre x).**

**Luciana : Les reviews c'est cool. D'ailleurs, fuonhicali, le verbe « vociférer » existe dans le dictionnaire de la langue française u_u. Et les cheveux de Superbi sont aussi doux que les nuages~.**

**Plume85 : Mais tu peux pas le savoir ça.**

**Luciana : Ta gueule, laisse être philosophique pour une fois~.**

**Plume85 :...MissXYZ, merci de la review, et comme t'as pu le voir, leur conversation n'est pas devant le reste de la Varia ^^. Aucun des deux n'auraient aimé je pense. **

**Luciana : Himutsu-chan, bien que tu ne m'ait pas manqué le moins du monde, merci pour la review u_u. Par contre, je pensais pas qu'on verrait Tsunayoshi comme le méchant, du moins presque.**

**Plume85 : Moi non plus. Et j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter là:p, car je voulais aussi un PDV de Xanxus, même à la 3è personne. Et oui, Xanxus pensait qu'elle était morte, enfin le Neuvième lui avait qu'elle avait disparu deux mois après qu'il soit arrivé chez les Vongola. Donc vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue pendant longtemps, il a cru qu'elle était morte. Et oui, c'est Xanxus la prochaine interview.**

**Luciana : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...**

**Plume85 : Oui. Samedi, je pars en Angleterre avec mon lycée et je reviens que le vendredi 30. Donc, le chapitre de samedi, soit je le poste vendredi soir ou samedi avant de partir si je suis motivée, soit à mon retour. Donc pas de chapitre mercredi prochain, le week-end du 31 janvier je sais pas si j'aurais la motivation d'en poster un. Et donc, l'interview de Xanxus n'arrivera que pendant les vacances. Mes vacances, vu que je suis en zone A et que c'est dans deux semaines et demies. Voilà ! Laissez vos reviews, merci d'avoir lu et ciao~ !**


	25. Heureuse

**Plume85: Hey !**

**Luciana: Chapitre 25 avant une pauseeeeee...**

**Plume85: ^^ exacte. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, je m'excuse pour l'OOC de Xanxus, et peut-être ceux d'autres personnages. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Hum...qui parle aussi fort ? J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Xanxus en espérant que ces voix s'en aillent, mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par m'asseoir et me frotte les yeux. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment on a fait pour dormir à deux dans un lit une place ?<p>

C'est pas l'important pour le moment. Je baille un grand coup et ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur quatre têtes de Varia dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Salut Princesse~.

-Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Muu, on voulait savoir ce qui se passait et vous dormiez, c'est tout, me répondit Viper.

-M'incluez pas là-dedans ! Se défendit Superbi en fusillant l'illusionniste du regard.

-Boss ! S'exclama Levi en écarquillant les yeux.

Je tourne la tête pour voir mon frère se redresser aussi et fusiller ses Gardiens du regard. Pas très patient apparemment.

-Bel, il est quel heure ? Demandai-je pour jetant des coups d'œil à Xanxus.

-Ushishi~, onze heures. T'as faim ?

Il brandit un pain au chocolat et j'accoure presque pour lui prendre

-T'es le meilleur Bel, le complimentai-je en retournant auprès de mon frère avec mon bien.

-Maintenant, dehors, leur ordonna ce dernier.

Il s'exécutèrent, Superbi prenant un peu plus de temps que les autres. Remarque, il nous dévisage.

-Tu veux quelque chose requin de merde ? Grommela Xanxus pendant que je mangeais ma viennoiserie.

-Voii ! Ferme la connard de Boss !

-Hey, c'est toujours autant l'amour entre vous ?

Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent tout les deux.

-Je comprends pour Xanxus, mais toi Superbi tu sais très bien que je parle toujours au mauvais moment ! Me rattrapai-je en regardant l'handicapé. A moins que le fait que tu sois devenu du plancton ait réduit ton cerveau en bouilli ?

-VOOIII ! FERME-LA LA CHIEUSE !

Le rire tonitruant de Xanxus me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Et ça a le don d'énerver encore plus Superbi vu la veine qui palpite sur son front. Une main se pose sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

-Tu vois le lien de parenté entre nous, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête et je lui envoie un immense sourire. Je me souviens pas d'avoir souri comme ça un jour, mais ça fait du bien. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme m'apprend que Superbi a décidé de nous laisser seuls.

-Alors, il y a des choses que tu veux savoir ?

-Tu as une arme.

-Oh, ça ? Fis-je en sortant mon pistolet, rompant ainsi mon illusion.

-Et tu utilise des illusions.

-Ouais, mais uniquement sur moi.

-Qui t'a entraîné ?

-Ben, Reborn m'a envoyé auprès de Fon, l'Arcobaleno à la tétine rouge, pour m'apprendre les arts martiaux, donc j'ai vécu pendant un an et demi en Chine puis après je suis allée pendant deux ans à Mafia Land pour être entraînée par Colonnello qui m'a appris à me servir d'armes à feu.

-Et l'école ? Rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cours particulier pendant mes entraînements, diplômée de la Mafia School depuis mes quatorze ans, me vantai-je avec un rictus fier en coin.

-Tch, sois pas prétentieuse devant moi, se moqua-t-il avec tout de même un rictus de fierté au coin des lèvres.

-Mais il y a de quoi !

-J'ai changé tes couches, alors non.

-Ça...c'est un coup bas, bougonnai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Son rictus de fierté se change en un sourire en coin moqueur. On a été séparé pendant quatorze ans, mais j'ai cette impression que j'ai toujours été avec lui. Il y a déjà une grande complicité entre nous j'ai l'impression.

-Oh, m'exclamai-je, montre-moi ta Flamme s'il-te-plaît !

Il hausse un sourcil mais s'exécute. Sa Flamme m'absorbe complètement, encore plus que la mienne. La sienne est plus lumineuse, plus imposante. Je comprends mieux la différence de puissance avec la mienne. D'ailleurs, je mets ma main à côté de la sienne et fais apparaître ma Flamme à mon tour.

-Depuis quand ? Me demanda Xanxus en grognant.

-Depuis mes cinq ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-La vie est dure, me contentai-je de répondre en fermant les yeux, ma Flamme disparaissant par la même occasion.

-Donne une vraie réponse.

-Nah, répondis-je enfantinement en tirant la langue.

Il me jauge du regard puis me fait signe avec son doigt de m'approcher, ce que je fais. Pour que son poing s'abatte sur mon crâne. Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Tu dois m'obéir, se justifia-t-il simplement.

-Désolé, j'ai un gros problème avec l'autorité. Demande à Dino, il a jamais réussi à me faire obéir.

Je lui fais un sourire innocent comme je sais si bien les faire, et il me lance un regard blasé. Je crois qu'il en a déjà marre de moi.

-Hey.

-Quoi ?

-Rejoins la Varia.

Nieh ?

-Je vais pas te laisser dans ce pays avec une bande de déchets qui...

Je le lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui mets mes deux mains sur sa bouche. J'ai clairement senti la colère qui grandissait dans sa voix.

Remarque, il a pas l'air si déçu que ça de sa défaite. Peut-être parce que je suis là ?

-Je peux pas partir sans l'autorisation de Iemitsu et Nono donc pour le moment...

Il fronce les sourcils, retire mes mains et fixe celle qui est bandée.

-Hey, j'étais stressée pendant ton combat moi, me défendis-je en reprenant ma main, tu crois qu'il vient d'où le sang sur mon collier ?

Il descend son regard sur le dit collier et le prend entre ses doigts. Un sourire nostalgique s'étend sur mon visage.

-Je l'ai jamais enlevé, avouai-je en le prenant à mon tour, j'ai jamais voulu m'en séparer en fait, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse l'être, il me rassure depuis que je suis gosse. Pour ça que je suis toujours en train de le toucher quand je stresse.

Il me regarde, détourne le regard vers la fenêtre avec un « tch » et, comme hier, me plaque contre lui, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos.

-Dis, même si je reste au Japon pour le moment, on sera plus jamais séparé, hein ?

-Pas tant que je suis en vie Ann', me promit-il en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Cette simple phrase soufflée me chauffe à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Rien ne nous séparera plus.

…

-Alors je dois venir chez Takeshi parce que vous faîtes une fête ?

-_C'est ça_, approuva mon frère à l'autre bout du fil._ Tsuna vient tout juste d'arriver en plus, alors dépêche-toi. Je dois aussi te parler de leur jugement._

-Compris, fis-je en voyant Bel arriver au coin du couloir, avec Superbi, je fais le plus vite possible, de toute façon je dois laisser Xanxus se reposer.

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche. Jugement...

-Princesse~.

Je lève la tête pour que Bel me fourre quelque chose de marron dans la bouche, que je recrache tout de suite.

-C'est quoi c'te merde ?

-Ce que les distributeurs en bas appelle « chocolat » et que Squalo semble adorer.

-VOOIII STUPIDE PRINCE FERME TA GUEULE !

-Mais c'est la vérité~.

-Même si j'ai toujours adoré vous voir vous prendre la tête, je dois y aller, ordre de Dino.

-Tu obéis au Haneuma maintenant ? Railla Belphegor et passant son bras sur mes épaules.

-Voi Bel, si le Boss te voit aussi familier avec sa sœur il va te tuer !

-Mais non, répondis-je à la place du Prince.

Superbi et moi on se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me tourne et retourne dans la chambre de Xanxus. Est-ce qu'il pense toujours ce qu'il m'a dit le soir de son combat ? En tout cas, ça me fait toujours mal quand j'y pense. Xanxus est aussi important que Dino pour moi, même si on s'est retrouvé il n'y a que quelques heures. Superbi n'a aucun droit de juger mes choix comme il l'a fait.

Je soupire. Même si je pense ça, j'agirai toujours de la même façon avec lui. Je me vois pas arrêter de lui parler. C'est une partie de ma vie. Comme Bel, comme Kyôya, comme Reborn, Fon et Colonnello.

-Alors tu peux penser, se moqua Xanxus depuis son lit en voyant mon air pensif. Je pensais que tu avais perdu cette capacité.

-Fuck, jurai-je en m'approchant de lui. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu n'es pas celle qui s'est vantée pendant une heure entière d'avoir un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne et d'être un génie ?

-Je t'exposais la vérité, me justifiai-je en faisant la moue. Je veux juste savoir si tu te souviens de quand je suis née.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, me répondit-il immédiatement. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même pas quand est ton anniversaire ?

-C'est déjà un miracle que je me sois toujours souvenu de mon prénom en fait...avouai-je en regardant mes pieds.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de neurones en quatorze ans apparemment...railla-t-il avec un rictus clairement moqueur.

-Mais t'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Ça fait une heure que ça dure !

-7 mai.

-Hein ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête.

-Tu es née le 7 mai 1991, m'apprit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

7 mai...je connais quelqu'un qui est né en mai en 1991 mais qui...

Putain ! Kyôya a deux jours de plus que moi cet enfoiré !

-Merci~, minaudai-je en me penchant vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Je dois y aller, bye !

Je m'en vais sans un regard pour lui, qui doit sûrement être choqué de ce que je viens de faire. Enfin, moi je le suis en tout cas.

Je referme la porte derrière moi pour tomber sur Bel et Superbi.

-Vous faîtes les chiens de gardes ?

-VOOIIII !

-Ushishi~, tu as des vœux de mort ? Répliqua Bel en me montrant ses couteaux.

-Oh, alors connaître la date de votre jugement de nous intéresse pas ?

Ils s'arrêtent, comme si on les avait mit sur pause. Avec un dernier regard vers la chambre de Xanxus, je choppe Bel par sa manche et traîne comme je peux le fauteuil de Superbi dans un autre couloir.

Enfin, pour Superbi, c'est pas sur une grande distance.

-Bon, soupirai-je en le lâchant, je vais tout dire à Belphegor dans ce cas.

-VOIII ! Vociféra-t-il en nous suivant.

Nous voilà donc tout les trois dans le hall, complètement désert.

-Alors ? S'enquit Superbi, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh, Dino doit m'en parler chez Takeshi, j'y vais, les saluai-je en m'en allant.

Je me baisse pour éviter une dizaine de couteaux qui se plantent dans le mur. Je tourne la tête vers les deux Varia, le sérieux peint sur mon visage.

-Quand je reviendrai, ce sera en tant que membre du CEDEF. Ce que vous avez fait va être jugé par Iemitsu et Nono, du moins je pense. Si Dino m'a appelé pour me donner ces infos, c'est parce que Xanxus est mon frère et que maintenant tout le monde le sait.

Je recommence à marcher.

-Ciao ! Leur lançai-je en m'engageant dans la rue.

Je plisse les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil et file chez Tsunayoshi prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Vous pouvez continuer votre conversation vous savez, leur annonçai-je en brisant le blanc que mon entrée venait de créer.<p>

Le rire de Takeshi brise le silence et son bras se retrouve sur mes épaules. Il m'emmène dans la cuisine de son restaurant, avec Ryohei et Hayato. Je me retrouve vite devant eux, comme si j'étais jugée. Tsunayoshi n'a plus l'air d'être là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Reborn ?

-Le gamin nous a dit que Xanxus était ton frère aîné, répondit Takeshi, et que vous aviez été séparé il y a quatorze ans.

-Il a dit le plus important alors.

-Le Juudaime nous a dit de ne pas créer de conflits...

-Il a dit ça qu'à toi tête de poulpe !

-Tais-toi tête de gazon ! Fulmina Hayato avant de me regarder. Tu es avec le Juudaime ou avec la Varia ?

-Je veux que Tsunayoshi soit le Decimo. Si mon lien de parenté avec Xanxus avait influencé le camps auquel j'appartiens, j'aurais été avec lui dès que j'ai su qu'il était en ville. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question Hayato ?

-Tch, fit-il en détournant la tête, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Takeshi.

-Quatorze ans...séparés ? Finit par dire Ryohei, les sourcils froncés comme si il était en grande réflexion.

-Dis-toi qu'en plus, c'est Superbi qui me l'a appris il y a deux ans et demi, je m'en souviens pas autrement.

-Je pourrais pas...être séparé de Kyoko aussi longtemps...admit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ne me prend en pitié Ryohei, tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Gosuke quand il a voulu m'aider en cours de travaux manuels.

Je suis nulle dans cette matière, je sais strictement rien faire de mes mains si ça n'implique pas la musique, des armes ou le combat.

-C'est pas de la pitié Sini, me contredit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, c'est juste que ça a dû te demander beaucoup pour attendre la fin des combats.

-Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de voir son combat surtout, murmurai-je en me rappelant la façon dont il avait été gelé et la colère imprégnée sur son visage.

Un léger silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que Dino entre et remplace les trois Gardiens, qui retournent à la fête.

-Alors ?

-Ils doivent rentrer en Italie ce soir, il seront jugés par Nono et Iemitsu dans la semaine suivant leur retour.

Je hoche la tête. Comme je le pensais, ils seront jugés par Nono et Iemitsu.

-D'ailleurs, je t'ai pas dit ce qui c'est passé en Italie, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en se massant la tempe.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Le CEDEF avait lancé une attaque sur le QG des Vongola, Iemitsu avait découvert la doublure du Neuvième et s'est fait tiré dessus. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment, comme le Neuvième qui ne coure plus aucun risque.

-Dommage, ironisai-je en regardant au plafond.

-Je te demande pas de l'aimer après ce qu'il a fait à toi et Xanxus, mais montre-lui du respect.

-Je sais Dino, t'inquiètes.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Xanxus...

-Ça va, répondis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres en me disant que j'avais enfin retrouvé mon frère. Émotion et tout le bordel, 'fin voilà quoi.

Il hoche la tête, l'air songeur. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette tête blonde ?

-Je crois que je vais prendre des sushis et faire un saut chez Kyôya, l'informai-je en commençant à partir.

-EHH ?! réagit-il en me suivant du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Ch...chez Kyôya ?

-Ouais, si il me vire pas. Ciao !

Sans lui laissez le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sors de la cuisine, prends un sushis et demande à Tsuyoshi de m'en emballer quelques uns, ce qu'il fait. En sortant, je m'arrête sur le pas de ma porte et me retourne, pendant que personne ne fait attention à moi.

Cette bande d'ados qui étaient ordinaire il y a même pas trois mois vient de battre l'équipe d'assassins la plus redoutée au monde et de devenir officiellement la Dixième Génération de Vongola. J'ai choisi les bons Gardiens je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya ! L'appelai-je en sautant habilement par-dessus le muret qui entourait sa maison.<p>

J'atterris souplement sur le sol et esquive tout aussi souplement le tonfa qui allait entrer en collision avec ma tête.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir tu sais, fis-je en regardant le trou dans le mur qu'avait fait sa matraque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bailla-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil en retournant ma tête vers lui, en pyjama. Il dormait ?

-Sexy Kyô-chan, le charriai-je en mettant les sushis en évidence comme défense. T'as faim ?

Il s'immobilise et fixe intensément mon paquet. Limite j'ai l'impression qu'il va les demander en mariage. Un bruit de grognement me fait écarquiller les yeux puis étouffer un rire.

-T'as faim Kyôya ?

-Ferme-l...

J'enroule mes bras autour de mon ventre en l'entendant grogner à son tour, et fusille le rictus moqueur de Kyôya du regard.

-J'ai passé ma nuit à l'hôpital ! Me défendis-je en passant à côté de lui pour rentrer dans son salon. Ah, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs cet endroit...

Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, mon paquet disparaît de mes mains et Kyôya est assit devant sa table basse, un sushi dans la bouche et une paire de baguettes dans la main.

-Hey ! M'écriai-je en prenant place en face de lui.

Je le regarde, il me regarde et reprend un sushi en soutenant mon regard.

-Tu sais que je sais pas manger avec des baguettes, me lamentai-je. T'as pas un couteau et une fourchette ?

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes et une paire de baguettes atterrit sous mon nez.

-Je te hais, grognai-je en plantant mes baguettes rageusement dans un morceau de poisson.

Avec les mois, il est devenu incroyablement bon à m'ignorer. Mais je m'en fous. Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin.

-Arrête de sourire comme un herbivore, m'ordonna-t-il avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable.

-Mais~, gémis-je en m'allongeant par terre. C'est juste que tu sais Kyôya...

Je me redresse tout de suite et plante mon regard dans le sien, qui attend vraisemblablement la suite de ma phrase.

-Je suis heureuse, avouai-je d'une voix douce, le même genre que j'ai utilisé la première fois que j'avais vu Fuuta.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu ! <span>JuriiGothic<span>, que cinq semaines de cours, mais quand tu te rends compte que après les vacances de Pâques t'enchaîne dix semaines et que t'as une très gentil Bac de Français et son copain le Bac de Sciences qui t'attendent, tu te dis que fuck la zone A u_u. **

**Luciana: On est forcément badass, c'est de famille. Mais on est pas prétentieux !**

**Plume85:...La Neige du Ciel devient n'importe quoi, Mary-Sue et tout le bla bla u_u, je pense pas la reprendre de toute façon.**

**Luciana: Mais tu peux quand même aller te pendre.**

**Plume85: -soupire- Merci de ta review en tout cas. MissXYZ, oui, Xanxus est jaloux de Dino u_u. De Dino u_u. De...**

**Luciana: Ben, il a pas eu la chance de voir à quel point j'étais génial, c'est normal~. **

**Plume85: -l'ignore- fuonhicali...**

**Luciana: -la coupe- Bien sûr que je suis mignonne, si je le suis aujourd'hui, je l'étais forcément quand j'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes.**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, contente que les souvenirs et les retrouvailles t'aient plu ^^. J'ai adoré les écrire, je me souviens que j'étais trop pressée de les écrire x). **

**Luciana: -regarde sur le côté en boudant- Il a la taille de son côté, il triche.**

**Xanxus: -apparaît derrière elle- Qui triche ? **

**Luciana: -sursaute- Putain, fais pas ça comme ça !**

**Xanxus: Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas.**

**Luciana: Si, ma santé !**

**Xanxus: -hausse les épaules- **

**Luciana: Connard.**

**Xanxus: -lui ébouriffe les cheveux- Je le sais déjà. **

**Plume85: Breffff...j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez vos reviews. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avec de la chance si je suis pas trop crevée le...-regarde son calendrier- le 31 janvier ou le 1 février. Ciao ! -regarde le frère et la sœur, ou plutôt Luciana essayer de se dégager de la poigne de Xanxus après qu'elle ait tenté de le frapper-.**

**Xanxus: -la regarde de haut- Un problème déchet ?**

**Plume85: Moi ? Non ! Je...je dois y aller ! Faire ma valises pour l'Angleterre et truc du genre -part en courant-.**


	26. L'heure des au revoirs

**Plume85 : I'M BACK BITCHES !**

**Luciana : On vous a pas trop manqué ?**

**Plume85 : La réponse est évidente u_u.**

**Luciana : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Donc c'est le chapitre 26. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85 : Désolé pour les OOCs, surtout Xanxus, encore et toujours pour toute la fic.**

**Luciana : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tant que j'y pense Kyôya, commençai-je en sortant de chez lui, je suis née le 7 mai, t'es plus vieux que moi.<p>

-Je l'ai toujours su, rétorqua-t-il.

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, lui fais un doigt d'honneur et ferme la porte de chez lui quand il me lance un tonfa. Ma, c'est Kyôya, il peut pas m'en vouloir.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes Kyo-chan, ne le nie pas~ ! Hurlai-je une fois dans la rue.

J'intercepte le tonfa qu'il vient de me lancer d'une fenêtre à l'étage, l'entraînement de Reborn est utile, et lui relance avec toute la force que je possède.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si drôle quand c'est sur toi qu'on lance des trucs !

-Mais tais-toi un peu ! M'ordonna un vieux à sa fenêtre, face à la maison de Kyôya.

-TA GUEULE TOI, ME FAIS PAS CHIER DECHET !

Je m'en vais, les mains dans les poches en direction de la clinique. Et je me mets à courir en voyant le ciel orangé. Dino m'a dit qu'ils partaient ce soir, ce serait peut-être bien qu'ils soient au courant.

-Ehh...marmonnai-je en voyant Tsunayoshi s'envoler à cause d'une centaine de grenades de Lambo, j'ai rien vu.

Je reprends ma route et arrive à la clinique, pour tomber sur Dino. Littéralement.

-Bordel, pourquoi tu t'es mis sur mon chemin ?

-Mais je voulais t'arrêter ! Se défendit-il en se relevant, moi à sa suite.

-Ouais, super méthode, fis-je sarcastiquement en me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon frère. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois être avec toi, parce que officiellement, c'est moi qui dois leur dire.

-Mais tu m'utilise parce que t'as peur de la réaction de Xanxus ?

-M...mais non !

-Hey, t'es en train de redevenir un Dinul de première catégorie.

J'ouvre la porte, mais rien. Pas de Xanxus. Je referme la porte et me tourne vers Dino, qui a un doigt sur son menton.

-Ah oui, vu qu'ils devaient tous être présent, je crois qu'ils sont dans la chambre du Gardien du Soleil, Lussuria.

-Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Elle est où la chambre ?

-Au-dess...

-VOIIII ENFOIRE DE BOSS ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI ELLE EST PAS LA !

-FERME LA SALETE DE REQUIN !

-Bon, on a qu'à suivre les voix je suppose, proposai-je en regardant le plafond.

Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers quand j'entends quelqu'un tomber. Je soupire et continue mon chemin. Dino tombe tout le temps après tout sans ses hommes.

Arrivée à l'étage, la première chose que je vois, c'est Superbi, les cheveux dégoulinant de sang et d'un liquide ambré, ainsi que plusieurs morceaux de verre dedans. Il me remarque, tourne la tête vers moi et se décompose devant mon sourire moqueur. Mes pieds me guident tout seuls vers les restes de la porte, et j'y passe ma tête.

-Il y a de l'ambiance ici.

-Trop mignonne ! S'écria une masculine très efféminée.

Je m'arrête à mi-chemin jusqu'à Xanxus et regarde celui qui vient de me parler. Ah, c'était lui l'adversaire de Ryohei alors.

-Tu es...Lussuria ?

-Ma, elle connaît même mon nom !

-Et je suis en train de le regretter...

Un main se retrouve sur mon bonnet, une main qui m'est devenue très rapidement familière. Je lève les yeux vers Xanxus, qui me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-Le...le Boss sourit ? Demanda le pervers, qui était dans un coin de la chambre.

Tout de suite, le regard de Xanxus se fait meurtrier et se pose sur Leviathan, qui en tremble. J'ai le temps de rien dire que la voix de Superbi me sort de mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Haneuma ?!

-Je suis là par rapport à votre jugement, lui apprit la voix de Boss de Dino tandis qu'il apparaissait à côté de Superbi avec Romario.

-M'oublie pas crétin, lui rappelai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Même si je le voulais, je pourrais pas Ana.

-Mouais...marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

Je regarde de nouveau Xanxus, qui semble foudroyer littéralement Dino du regard. Je coule ensuite un regard à Dino, qui lui rend son regard. Ouah, une tension s'est crée en moins de deux secondes. C'est quoi leur problème à ces deux-la ? Mes yeux se baladent entre les deux puis se posent sur la seule personne qui, dans mon esprit, peut faire quelque chose.

Superbi.

Depuis que je suis gamine, du moins quand on était dans la même école, je vais le voir quand j'ai des problèmes. Ou quand je sais pas quoi faire. Je suppose que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Je me décale et me retrouve à côté de Bel et Viper, sans qu'aucun de mes deux frères ne lâche le regard de l'autre. Je lance un nouveau regard à Superbi, qui me le renvoie. Il comprend tout de suite et fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Voii-er.

-Vooooi vous allez arrêtez ?! S'époumona-t-il.

Dino se tourne vers lui et Xanxus...Xanxus lui jette un verre d'alcool sur sa tête ? Oh, ça explique son état depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Euh...le jugement Dino ?

-C'est vrai, me fit mon frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je le fais si tu veux, lui proposai-je, ça vient de Iemitsu après tout.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes puis il finit pas hocher la tête.

-Dans ce cas, commençai-je en me reculant contre le mur pour tous les avoir dans mon champs de vision, la Varia doit rentrer en Italie ce soir, à vingt heure. Vous serez ensuite jugés dans la semaine par Iemitsu et Nono.

Un grand silence s'ensuit. Je les regarde tous et finis sur Xanxus, qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

-Hey, lui lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain, pas ma faute.

-Rejoins la Varia, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-HEIN ?! S'écria tout le reste de la pièce.

-Ma réponse est la même, je peux...

-Attends, attends, attends, me coupa mon frère, le blond, en se mettant devant moi, tu vas rejoindre la Varia ?!

-Ushishi~, tu m'avais pourtant dit non avant Princesse.

-Muu, ça pourrait nous rapporter plus d'argent et plus de possibilité de mission d'avoir un élément féminin dans l'équipe, se fit Viper.

-Vooiii, elle va pas rejoindre la Varia, elle a pas le niveau !

Je le fusille du regard, ce qu'il finit par remarquer. Mais je finis par détourner la tête avec un « tss ». C'est ça qui m'énerve le plus chez lui, il n'a jamais et ne reconnaîtra certainement jamais mon niveau. Il devrait voir que je suis plus la gamine de sept ans qu'il a connut et que j'ai évolué depuis.

-Une compagne de shopping, s'extasia Lussuria depuis son lit. Tu verras Lu-chan, je vais faire de toi la fille la plus mignonne de la planète !

-Si le Boss le veut, alors j'accepterai Luciana-sama parmi nous, accepta Levi.

Lèche cul. Quoique, être appelée « Luciana-sama » est assez plaisant. Enfin, en attendant, ils se chamaillent tous comme des gosses à cause de la demande de Xanxus. D'ailleurs, il me lâche pas du regard.

-Désolé, je vais être obligée de refuser, refusai-je avec un sourire désolé.

Tous s'arrêtent et me regardent.

-Pourquoi ? Grogna si délicatement mon frère aîné.

-Parce que ça dépend toujours de Iemitsu et de Nono, ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour faire une demande de ce genre. Et j'ai des choses à faire de mon propre côté aussi.

Il me scrute, comme si il voulait me lire. Dommage que personne ne le puisse vraiment. Sauf Kyôya. Et Mukuro aussi peut-être. Et Reborn probablement. Et peut-être Dino, mais j'en doute.

-Mais Princesse ! Geignit Bel en se laissant tomber sur moi. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si tu venais ushishi~

-Pas maintenant Bel.

-Alors plus tard ?

-Peut-être, je sais pas.

Le grognement de Xanxus nous interrompt. Je regarde Dino, qui est livide. Oh c'est vrai, il a jamais voulu que je rejoigne la Mafia.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, si jamais je venais à rejoindre la Varia, je serai de nouveau en Italie, lui dis-je en posant une main faussement compatissante sur son épaule.

-Hum...

Son regard me dit clairement « je veux pas que tu rejoignes une équipe d'assassinat et que tu retombe là-dedans ». Je déglutis légèrement. Si je venais à rejoindre la Varia, ce serait juste pour rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer les assassins. J'ai pas toute la vie devant moi contrairement à eux.

-Donc...repris-je en me glissant devant Xanxus, pas pour le moment. De toutes façons, il y a sûrement des critères.

-Voiii, elle a pas la Varia Quality !

-Ara~ Squ-chan !

Squ-chan ? J'étouffe un rire moqueur. Est-ce que Superbi supporte ça depuis tant d'années ?

-VOII M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Rugit Superbi en agitant son épée dans tous les sens.

Oh, il peut bouger ses bras maintenant ?

-Mais~, tu n'as pas compris que le Boss voulait juste avoir sa petite sœur à ses côtés ? C'est tellement mignon~. Boss, dîtes lui qu'elle vous a manqué pendant tout ce temps et que vous voulez juste...

-Déchet, ta gueule, le menaça Xanxus en sortant l'un de ses flingues de je ne sais où pour tirer sur l'infirme.

Bon, l'amour type Varia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est une honte qu'on ait pu que manger des marshmallows, soupirai-je, faisant voler quelques mèches blondes de mon meilleur ami.<p>

-Tu peux toujours venir avec nous Princesse, me fit Bel en commençant à m'entraîner.

-J'ai déjà dit non, lui rappelai-je en tentant de briser notre étreinte.

Sauf qu'il me maintient coller à lui en me traînant vers leur jet. Au bout de quelques secondes à me débattre comme un démon, je me libère et recule de plusieurs pas avec un sourire victorieux. Et en voyant mon sourire, il fait la moue, comme quand on était gamin.

Seize ans et on régresse toujours mentalement en la présence de l'autre.

-Alors t'es l'élève et Fon et pourtant t'utilise des illusions, me dit le bébé en volant devant moi.

-C'est ça Viper, pourquoi ?

-Je m'appelle Mammon.

-Fon m'a dit que tu t'appelais Viper, alors je vais t'appeler Viper, Viper, persistai-je avec mon attitude de chieuse de toujours.

-Mammon, répéta-t-il de sa voix lasse.

-Viper.

-Hey chibi, intervint Bel en tirant les joues de l'Arcobaleno par derrière, pourquoi est-ce que t'interromps notre conversation ?

-Quelle conversation ? Parvint-il à articuler en s'évaporant pour réapparaître à côté de ma tête.

-Enfoiré...

Il sort ses couteaux, les lance juste à côté de moi pour toucher Viper, qui s'évapore, résultat c'est Leviathan qui se les prend dans le bras. Il cri, je lui envoie un regard noir et il court dans le jet la queue entre les jambes.

-Déchet, lâchai-je avant de renifler.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver devant un cou. Je lève la tête pour tomber sur les yeux rouges sang de mon frère. Il pose sa main sur mon bonnet, à croire que c'est une habitude.

-Tu rejoindras, que tu le veuille ou non.

-Merci pour le libre arbitre Xanxus, ironisai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je pourrai très bien t'embarquer maintenant, me remémora-t-il en croisant les bras à son tour.

-D'un certain côté, si la Varia Quality se résume à se faire bouffer par un requin, je peux tout à fait le faire, comme n'importe qui.

-VOIII J'AI ENTENDU !

-JE SAIS !

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il se contente de tourner la tête et de rouler dans le jet. Je me retrouve seule avec mon frère. On se regarde pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire de mon côté. Je me contente de mémoriser son visage, sa carrure, la couleur des plumes qu'il a dans ses cheveux, puis je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me collent à lui.

Je veux pas être séparée de lui aussi tôt, mais j'ai pas le choix. Même si on s'est retrouvé ce matin, enfin cette nuit, je suis déjà attachée à lui. Autant qu'à Dino. Et ça fait mal de déjà devoir lui dire au revoir.

-Tch, tu refuses de venir mais tu veux pas me lâcher maintenant ? Railla Xanxus dans mon oreille.

-Ta gueule, grognai-je en le lâchant. D'un côté, c'est cool parce que je t'entendrai plus te foutre de ma gueule.

-Et je t'entendrai plus faire l'ado prétentieuse, répliqua-t-il.

-Maintenant monte dans ce jet.

-Et si je veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Fais pas le gamin frangin et monte dans ce putain de jet ! Lui ordonnai-je en essayant de le pousser.

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et baille. Il baille !

-Tu me le diras quand ta force de naine fera quelque chose ?

-Je fais un mètre soixante-dix, c'est toi qui est grand !

Il se recule, ce qui fait que je m'affale par terre.

-C'est vrai, tu n'as pas la Varia Quality, admit-il en me regardant.

-Fuck, grognai-je en me relevant.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, essaie d'être plus distinguée.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ! M'époumonai-je en le voyant partir.

Il me fait un signe de la main, l'air de rien et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. On se ressemble aussi niveau caractère au final.

N'est-on pas une fratrie idéale ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc j'ai besoin de lunettes parce que je suis myope, géniale.<p>

-Je peux te les avoir dans une semaine, m'informa Shamal, j'ai mes contacts.

-Ok.

-Quant à ton état...par rapport à l'année dernière quand je suis arrivée où il n'avait que peu empiré...est-ce que tu t'essouffles plus facilement dernièrement ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, oui. Laisse-moi deviner, mes poumons ?

-Tes poumons, affirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête, tu pourrais développer de l'asthme donc tiens, me fit-il en me donnant un inhalateur, on ne sait jamais.

-D'un certain côté, c'est plutôt rassurant de t'avoir comme médecin traitant depuis sept ans. Allez, ciao.

Je quitte l'infirmerie et commence à faire la route jusqu'à chez Tsunayoshi. Myope...Putain, ça explique pourquoi j'arrive pas à lire à quinze mètres.

Et merde, je veux pas d'asthme !

Je m'arrête au milieu du trottoir et regarde le sol devant moi. On me suit, je le sens. Qui que ce soit, il n'est pas discret. Je reprends ma marche et tourne dans une ruelle. Je me dissimule avec mes illusions et attend à peine dix secondes avant qu'un ado de mon âge déboule en regardant partout. Je me glisse derrière lui, pose ma main sur son dos et romps mon illusion.

-Qui t'envoie ?

-Luciana, du CEDEF ?

-Répond à ma question déchet, qui t'envoie et pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux en le sentant trembler et remarque les tremblements de ses jambes. Un sourire purement sadique s'étale sur mon visage.

-Tu peux te pisser dessus, celui qui t'a envoyé ici savait que tu ne reviendrais pas. Alors dis-moi qui c'est.

-N...non...

-Si j'étais toi, je le balancerai parce que après tout, il t'a utilisé comme avertissement. Alors, j'ai juste besoin d'un nom.

Je commence à faire chauffer ma main et je l'entends faire un léger glapissement. Pathétique.

-Dans les deux cas, tu vas crever, alors dis-moi.

-Jamais ! S'écria-t-il.

Il a sûrement dû trouvé un certain courage dans ses derniers moments. Je relâche ma Flamme et sens ses poumons imploser. Cette sensation de puissance qui suit chacun de mes meurtres depuis mon enfance parcourt mon corps et me procure une certaine satisfaction.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais nommer mes techniques. Comme celle-la. Hum..._Pugno in Fiamme _? Ouais, j'ai pas d'autres idées après tout.

Je baisse les yeux sur le cadavre. Aucune hémorragies externes, comme d'habitude. Cette technique est vraiment idéale pour les assassinats.

Je me baisse et ouvre sa veste pour le fouiller. J'y trouve une feuille pliée en quatre. Je l'ouvre, la parcours des yeux et fronce les sourcils.

_« Ce n'est qu'un début »_

Il y a trois possibilités sur l'expéditeur, mais les kanjis parfaitement calligraphiés en éliminent deux d'office.

Il était temps que Hide se montre après tout.

Je fourre la feuille dans la poche de ma propre veste et, sans me soucier du cadavre, me dirige vers Nami-chuu. A cette heure-ci, Kyôya doit être en train de dormir sur le toit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya, l'apostrophai-je d'un ton sérieux qui le fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement.<p>

Il se redresse et rattrape la feuille que j'ai récupérée sur le mort. Il la lit et la froisse à cause de ses mains crispées. Il finit par remonter la tête vers moi.

-C'était un débutant, il avait la trouille. Hide voulait pas me tuer, juste nous rappeler qu'il était là.

-Un avertissement.

-Alors, que fait-on ? Lui demandai-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui. Je suis pour qu'on aille à son QG et qu'on les bute tous.

-Non. Même à nous deux, ils seraient trop nombreux. Hide a réussit à enrôler beaucoup de yakuzas, des clans entiers.

-Alors quoi, on attend ?

-On attend.

Je le regarde quelques instants et me relève.

-Je pensais que tu irais tout de suite.

-N'es-tu pas celle qui m'a demandé de me servir de ma tête ?

-C'est vrai, admis-je.

-En revanche, plus de patrouilles. Tu prends le nord de Namimori et moi le sud.

-Tu veux foutre mon sommeil en l'air quoi.

Il ne dit rien et se relève. Cependant, il n'a pas tord. Ayant vécu dans la Mafia depuis presque toujours, je connais les méthodes. Et ça implique du sang et des innocents.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Putain, j'ai des lunettes. Des lunettes ! Je dois pas les mettre tout le temps, mais connaissant ma « maladie », ça sera le cas dans quelques temps. Fait chier.<p>

Je m'arrête en voyant Lambo pleurer devant moi et pointer le bazooka des dix ans vers lui.

-Vous foutez quoi ?

-Ana-san ! S'écria Tsunayoshi en se tournant vers moi pendant que Reborn lançait un caillou sur Lambo. Et bien en fait...

-C'est mauvais, déclara Reborn en voyant la balle du bazooka arriver vers lui, je peux pas bouger.

-Hein ?

Sans réfléchir, je cours vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Sauf que quand je relève la tête, c'est pour voir la balle exploser sur Reborn et moi. Une épaisse fumée rose nous entoure. Je commence à tousser quand je me sens tomber, vraiment. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche en voyant l'espèce de tunnel aux nuances violacées dans lequel je suis.

Je suis en train de faire un foutu voyage dix ans dans le futur.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Quel atterrissage... maugréai-je en me redressant.<p>

A bien y regarder, je suis dans un lit. C'est pas normal.

Parce que dans dix ans, j'aurai vingt-six ans. Je suis censée mourir quand j'en aurai vingt-quatre. Me retrouver dans un cercueil ou dans une urne aurait été normal, mais je suis dans un lit. Un lit gigantesque en plus.

Je fais une grimace en entendant un bruit strident à côté de moi. C'est plus fort que moi, je le fais exploser avec ma Flamme. Oh, un...électrocardiogramme ? Mes sourcils se froncent. Quelqu'un aurait trouvé le moyen de prolonger mon espérance de vie ?

Non, c'est impossible, même Shamal n'a pas réussi ça.

-Maman ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la provenance de la voix pour tomber sur un garçon de peut-être trois ans, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux rouges remplis de surprise. Il souffle sur une mèche ébène qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux.

C'est un mini Xanxus. Pas aussi bronzé, mais c'est un mini Xanxus.

Hey, il a pas dit « maman » ?

-Lucia-chan, pourquoi as-tu pris la place de ton toi du futur ? Me demanda une voix mielleuse à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Papa ! Se réjouit le petit en courant vers l'homme.

Il est jeune, habillé tout en blanc. Il a des cheveux blancs tirant sur le violet très pâle et des yeux violet également. Il a aussi une marque sous son œil gauche.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Qui t'es, où je suis et qui est ce môme qui vient de m'appeler « maman » ? le questionnai-je froidement.

-Tu étais vraiment froide avant, hein Lucia-chan ? Mais je vais répondre. Ce garçon c'est ton fils, tu es au QG des Millefiore et je suis Byakuran, le Boss de la Famille Millefiore et ton mari depuis quatre ans.

QUOI ?!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, l'Angleterre me manque déjà, même si je suis bien contente de rentrer chez moi. Bref ! <span>Fuonhicali<span>...**

**Luciana : Quel mariage encore, hein ?! **

**Plume85 : Merci de ta review en tout cas, tout comme MissXYZ. Ils ont des dons dans cette famille, effectivement ^^. Et oui, Ryohei ne hurle pas toujours ! Incroyable mais vrai ! Sinon, comme vous l'avez vu, l'arc du Futur est là ! Pour Luciana et Byakuran, ce sera expliqué plus tard. Et /!\SPOIL/!\Savoir qu'elle a un enfant va l'affecter pour le reste de la fic je pense/!\FINSPOIL/!\ Bref, merci pour les reviews, laissez vos impressions et ciao~.**


	27. Neuf ans et dix mois après

**Plume85: MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

**Luciana: Ta gueule !**

**Plume85: Mais j'aime les réactions à la fin du chapitre 26 !**

**Luciana: En même temps ! -soupire- Enfin, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture du chapitre 26 !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de mon futur moi ? Se marier ? Avoir un gosse ?<p>

Rejoindre une Famille ennemie des Vongola ?

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-C'est notre fils et je suis ton mari. Federico, continua-t-il en baissant la tête sur mini Xanxus, va jouer dans ta chambre, je dois lui parler._

_-D'accord papa !_

_Je suis le petit du regard qui referme la porte derrière lui, pour remonter mes yeux sur Byakuran qui ne me lâche pas du regard. Et ce sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres non plus._

_-Tu as toujours eu ce pli quand tu fronces tes sourcils Lucia-chan, me fit-il remarquer en se rapprochant._

_-Comment ? Pourquoi je suis ici et pas avec les Vongola ?_

_-Et bien parce qu'on est marié~._

_-Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant ces dix dernières années ?_

_-Pour résumer, tu as rejoint la Varia à tes dix-sept ans, a décidé d'aller à la fac à dix-neuf ans quand Sho-chan y est allé, on s'est rencontré, on est tombé amoureux, tu es repartie, on a rompu puis tu as rejoint les Millefiore à vingt-deux ans. On s'est marié, et à vingt-trois ans, tu as eu Federico._

_-Pourquoi Federico ? Demandai-je à voix basse._

_-Parce que le fils du Neuvième Vongola a été le premier à voir le bon qu'il y avait en toi et à te le dire._

_-Comment tu sais ça ? Grommelai-je en serrant la couette qui me recouvrait._

_-Mais tu me l'as dit~_

_J'ai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces dix années ? Et comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse ?_

_-Bien sûr, Xanxus-kun et Hibari-chan n'ont pas aimé quand ils ont su que tu m'avais rejoint, comme Haneuma Dino et Tsunayoshi-kun, mais tu es restée._

_-Vongola..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils n'existeront plus pour longtemps. Le Decimo a déjà été éliminé, minauda-t-il avec son sourire léger aux lèvres._

Je me redresse sur mon lit, une main sur les yeux. Le Decimo éliminé...Comment j'ai pu laissé ça arriver alors que je dois tout faire pour qu'il change la Mafia ?

-Maman ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir Federico à l'entrée de ma chambre, se cachant timidement derrière la porte.

Je suis perdue, je dois le traiter comme un gamin normal ou comme le mien ? Non, c'est pas le mien, alors je dois pas m'attacher à son visage d'ange.

Il s'avance vers moi et tend ses bras vers moi pour que je le monte sur le lit. Un peu hésitante, je le fais et l'assois face à moi. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux rouges innocents.

-Papa m'a dit que tu es ma maman, mais c'est quand qu'elle va revenir ma vraie maman ?

-Je sais pas. Le plus vite possible j'espère.

Il hoche sa petite tête et redescend avant de me regarder.

-Tu pourras me lire une histoire ce soir ?

-Je sais pas.

Il me lance un regard triste et s'en va. Mon cœur se serre un peu. Je peux pas déjà m'attacher à lui quand même, si ? Techniquement, c'est mon fils, mais...

Je me lève d'un pas furibond et explore ma chambre. Byakuran m'a dit que j'avais rejoins la Varia à mes dix-sept ans. Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de contacter quelqu'un ici ? J'ouvre la commode en bois blanc et fouille. Ok, sous-vêtements. Intéressant.

Je referme le tiroir et mon regard est attiré par un cadre. Mes mains se crispent sur la poignet du tiroir. Je reconnais Byakuran, un bras sur les épaules de la femmes aux cheveux noirs et au regard rougeoyant fatigué qui regarde tendrement le paquet qu'elle tient.

Moi, qui tient Federico alors qu'il venait de naître. Je m'observe attentivement. Vingt-trois ans, mais j'en faisais large dix de plus. Mon état devait être déplorable à l'époque.

Alors comment j'ai pu donner naissance à un gosse en pleine santé ?

Je prends le cadre dans mes mains et fronce les sourcils en sentant un papier caché derrière. Je le prends et lâche la photo, dont le cadre explose en touchant le sol.

Mon prénom est écrit sur le papier. L'écriture m'est familière. Cette façon d'écrire, les ronds qu'il y a au-dessus des « i » à la place d'un simple point...

C'est mon écriture.

Mon futur moi...savait ?

Je déglutis et déplie la feuille.

_« Luciana,_

_Je sais comment tu dois te sentir. Perdue, incompréhension et tu veux savoir comment ? Comment j'ai eu un enfant et comment j'ai fait pour vivre jusqu'à vingt-six ans ? _

_Une seule personne : Byakuran. Celui qui t'expliquera ce qui l'arrangera. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne lui fais pas confiance. Je l'ai fait, je suis bêtement tombée amoureuse de lui quand j'avais dix-neuf ans et me voilà dans une prison dorée depuis quatre ans._

_Je n'ai pas voulu venir. Je n'ai pas quitté la Varia de mon plein gré. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il tue Tsunayoshi. _

_Je te laisse décider de si oui ou non tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé en détails. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne repousse pas Federico. Je sais comment tu es parce que je suis toi, mais ne le repousse pas. Même si c'est le fils de Byakuran et que cet enfoiré d'addict aux marshmallows me force à rester, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie._

_Écoute, enfin lis, tu m'a comprise ! Dans l'armoire, il y a mon manteau d'officier de la Varia et mon Anneau du Nuage. Oui, je suis devenue la Gardienne du Nuage de Xanxus, à son grand plaisir, et au grand désespoir de Dino. Il y a aussi ma Boite-Arme et mes autres anneaux. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu es plus jeune que moi, et c'est plus facile pour toi pour t'échapper. Tu ne connais pas Byakuran, tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Contrairement à moi qui continue à penser comme une idiote qu'il va arrêter sa folie. J'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui malgré tout ce qu'il m' fait. _

_Quand tu t'échapperas, prends Fede avec toi. Ne le laisse pas ici. Quand tout reviendra à la normal, je mourrai peu de temps après et Byakuran ne sera plus. _

_Je vais te donner une consigne qu tu vas devoir suivre à la lettre. Fais confiance à Kyôya, comme d'habitude. Il sait plus de choses qu'il n'en dira, alors fais lui confiance. Il t'expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir, à commencer comment on se bat dans cette époque. Crois-moi, beaucoup de choses ont changés en dix ans._

_Aussi, peu importe ce qu'on en dira, Shoichi sait ce qu'il fait. Oui, Irie Shoichi, celui qui a mal au ventre dès qu'il est stressé, fait parti des Millefiore._

_Une dernière chose. Il n'y a plus d'Arcobaleno. Ils se sont fait tués. Ça inclut Fon, Colonnello et Reborn. Alors les Millefiore ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Je sais que tu te fous des Vongola et qu'ils soient exterminés, que tu te fous de cette époque, mais tu y es maintenant. Et tu vas devoir te battre pour survivre, comme avant. Tu vas devoir te battre pour retourner dans ton temps. Mais tu vas y arriver._

_Mon camps est le meilleur, non ?_

_Bonne chance »_

Je parcours encore quelques fois la lettre des yeux. On m'a emmené de force ici, et j'ai eu un gosse avec celui qui a...tué les Arcobaleno ?

Je ferme les yeux et expire lentement. C'est pas possible, ce sont les plus forts. Ils peuvent pas...se faire tuer. Pas aussi facilement...

Mais ce sont les protecteurs de la Tri-Ni-Sette, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si ils sont plus là ?

Rrraahh, c'est pas mon problème, je dois juste trouver un moyen de rentrer ! Pour ça, il faut que je trouve Kyôya, donc que je m'échappe, avec Federico.

Je vais à l'armoire et l'ouvre. Un manteau noir aux bandes beiges sur les côtes avec une capuche bordée de fourrure est mis en évidence en plein milieu. La manches sont striées de deux rayures beiges, mais ce qui me m'attire vraiment, c'est le blason de la Varia qui y trône fièrement.

Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Est-ce que les Cavallone vont bien ? Est-ce que Kyôya va bien ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent pendant que je prends le manteau. J'ai été envoyé ici avec Reborn. Il est mort dans cette époque. Alors où il est ?

Je déglutis et enfile le manteau. Je dois d'abord trouver un moyen de me tirer d'ici vite fait bien fait. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en sentant des trucs durs contre mes hanches. J'en sors un anneau et une boite de la poche droite, et trois autres anneaux de la gauche avec des chaînes.

Il y a un anneau qui montre un blason rouge avec « VARIA » le traversant. Mais il y a aussi une petite pierre violette.

Nuage violet, hein ?

Ma boite, de chaque côté, a le même blason que mon anneau, avec un rond violet en dessous. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est le trou qu'il y a sur le dessus. Il faut une clef ou quelque chose du genre pour l'ouvrir ?

J'inspecte les trois autres anneaux. Deux simples avec une pierre indigo sur chaque, la même couleur que mes balles de la Brume. Mais ce qui attise ma curiosité, c'est l'aura démoniaque qui est émanée du dernier anneau. Et la corne qui en sort et qui brille d'un éclat dangereux à cause du soleil qui rentre dans la fenêtre.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me penche dans l'armoire et en ressors un sac à bandoulière. Je le pose sur le lit et fous tout dedans, manteau et photo de Fede petit compris.

-Seize ans, effectivement.

-Ahh, ça va pas Shamal !

Je me fige en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. En me tournant mécaniquement vers la porte, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant enfin un visage connu.

-Sh...Shamal ? Répétai-je en réalisant. Je pourrai te sauter dessus juste parce que je vois enfin quelqu'un que je connais.

-Mais vas-y alors ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

-Jamais, tranchai-je froidement.

-Aouch, ça me fait mal...

J'esquisse un sourire. Enfin quelque chose que je connais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton cher mari m'a fait rejoindre ses rangs quand tu es tombée enceinte, enfin la futur toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait pour ton état et est venu me trouver. J'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis resté après parce que ton accouchement t'a coulé au lit pendant un mois.

-Un mois ?

-Tu as eu une grossesse difficile, pratiquement toujours dans ton lit. Et peu de temps après l'accouchement, tu...

-Je...l'encourageai-je en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire en sachant que je pourrai plus marcher un jour.

-Je ne sais pas comment Byakuran a eu accès à une médecine de ce niveau, reprit Shamal en regardant les nombreux appareils qui entourent le lit, mais grâce à ça j'ai pu réussir à te faire vivre plus longtemps, même si ça te fatigue de jour en jour.

-Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. J'aurai dû mourir à vingt-quatre ans à Vendicare, après y avoir emmené Tacito ! Mais à la place, je me retrouve piégé chez une Famille mafieuse plus puissante que les Vongola, avec un mari et un gosse !

Je reprends ma respiration en prends mon pendentif dans ma main. Dans quoi j'ai été embarqué contre mon gré ?

-Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici, tu dois retourner au Japon.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aider les Vongola ?

-Ça te ramènera dans le passé. Je sais très bien, comme Reborn le savait, que tu ne portes pas les Vongola, ni la Mafia dans ton cœur et que la seule Famille que tu trouves digne d'intérêt est la Famille Cavallone, mais aider les Gardiens est la seule façon que tu as de retourner dans ton époque. Ou au moins d'avoir une certaine sécurité.

-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? L'âge t'a rendu sage ?

-Non, mais Byakuran pourrait te garder ici parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne peux plus rien pour la Luciana de cette époque.

-Je me laisserai pas faire.

-Alors tu dois t'échapper.

-Je le ferai.

Je vais pas rester ici. Je vais me tirer, embarquer le môme avec moi et retourner chez moi.

-Dis Shamal, comment je peux sortir d'ici ?

-On verra ça demain, pour le moment je dois te parler de tes Flammes.

-Flammes ? De Dernière Volonté ?

-Oui, tu as vu tes anneaux je suppose, devina-t-il en hochant gravement la tête. Ils fonctionnent avec des Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Tu connais déjà tes attributs il me semble. Sauf que plus tu vieilliras, plus elles faibliront. Tout d'abord la Brume disparaîtra, puis celle du Nuage. Ta Flamme de la Fureur a disparût il y a quelques jours. L'injection que tu a reçu gamine se nourrit de tes Flammes. Et a changé leur nature. Ta Flamme de la Brume est naturelle, mais pas celle du Nuage. C'est juste celle du Ciel qui a changé.

-De mieux en mieux, lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec un poids sur la poitrine. Je pose mes yeux dessus pour voir Federico, profondément endormi, son pouce dans la bouche. Je peux pas nier qu'il est mignon.<p>

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et l'allonge doucement à côté de moi. Il se met à serrer mon oreiller avec l'une de ses petites mains. Un sourire attendri et attristé s'étire sur mes lèvres malgré moi. Ce gamin va tellement souffrir en perdant ses deux parents. Parce que je pense pas que Byakuran s'en sorte non plus.

Hum ? C'est pas mon collier qu'il a autour de son cou ? Je le prends entre mes doigts et jure entre mes dents. C'est bel et bien ce « X » qui me suit depuis l'enfance. Le moi du futur avait vraiment tout prévu hein ?

-Miss Luciana ? M'appela une voix masculine en entrant.

Je le regarde. Il a dans la vingtaine, des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux bleus, ainsi que le même uniforme blanc hideux que Byakuran. Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Une impression de déjà-vu m'envahit. Mais c'est pas possible, je pense pas le connaître, à mon époque il aurait quoi, une dizaine d'années voire moins ?

-Votre petit-déjeuné, Byakuran-sama m'a demandé de vous l'apporter.

Je ne le quitte pas du regard quand il s'approche et pose le plateau sur mon lit. Quand il se rend compte de mon regard, il esquisse un sourire crispé en tirant sur son col.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ?

-Qui t'es ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître ?

-Me connaître ?

Il semble surpris mais devant mon regard sérieux qui n'en démord pas, il finit par sourire.

Un sourire que je connais.

-Kufufu~, tu es capable de me sentir alors ?

-Tch, alors c'était toi ?

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait aucune caméra dans ta chambre, me fit-il remarquer.

-Parce que j'ai de la chance d'être ici ?

-Un point pour toi Ana, admit-il avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Hum, récolter des infos, aider une connaissance à s'échapper avec son fils...

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Crois-moi, tout ça va être beaucoup plus long que prévu. Est-ce que tu as vu ton Anneau Cornu ?

-L'Anneau avec une corne ? Ouais.

-Bien, ne l'utilise pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on se battait avec les anneaux dans cette époque.

-Oui, mais les Anneaux de l'Enfer ne peuvent être utilisés à la légère. Comme le toi de cette époque l'a déjà utilisé, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le maîtriser, et encore.

-Je veux pas en savoir plus, comment je peux sortir d'ici ?

-Change d'apparence, ainsi que la sienne, me dit-il en montrant l'enfant du menton, demain matin. Je déjouerai les caméra sans problèmes.

-Merci.

-Kufufu~, mais tu m'en dois une maintenant.

Il s'en va et je soupire. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Je m'habille et sors de la chambre, avec un dernier regard vers le gamin que j'ai couvert. Une fois dans le couloir, je plisse les yeux.

Trop de blanc putain.

Je me mets à déambuler dans les couloirs pour me repérer pour demain quand je bute dans quelqu'un.

-Ushesheshe~ qu'avons nous là ?

« Ushesheshe » ? Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais souvenir qui me revient ?

Je lève les yeux vers la personne pour tomber sur un sourire de trente kilomètres de long. J'aimerai dire que c'est Bel, mais je mens pas. Même si le diadème est le même, la coupe de cheveux est différente. Bien que Bel a sûrement changé de coupe en dix ans.

-T'es pas censé être mort déchet ? Lui demandai-je avec mon flegme légendaire.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un roi~.

Il m'empoigne les bras et les serre. Il pense me faire quelque chose alors que je sens aucune douleur ? Un vrai déchet comme il faut. C'est même un cas pire que Bel parce qu'il s'appelle lui-même roi au lieu de prince.

-Quel roi Rasiel ? Tout ce que je vois c'est la même tête de con que j'ai vu une seule fois dans ma vie et dont je me passerai bien.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me parlerai pas comme ça, grogna-t-il en faisant luire un anneau rouge à son majeur.

-T'es pas moi déchet, répliquai-je en portant ma main à mon flingue.

Une chance que je l'avais sur moi quand j'ai été envoyé ici. Comme mes lunettes.

-Kaching~, fit-il en sortant une boite.

-Déchet en puissance, dis-je en le pointant avec mon arme.

-Allons allons ! Nous coupa une voix mielleuse. Rasiel-kun, ne cherche pas Lucia-chan, elle est perturbée d'être ici.

-Bien Byakuran-sama, obéit-il en s'en allant.

-Ara Lucia-chan~, n'embête pas mes Gardiens comme ça.

-Le déchet avait rien à foutre sur ma route, comme toi.

Sans que j'ai le temps de dire autre chose, je suis plaquée contre le mur, deux bras de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je plante mon regard dans celui de Byakuran.

Regard calculateur. Ce mec est intelligent, donc dangereux. L'intelligence est l'arme la plus efficace dans notre monde après tout.

-Lucia-chan, j'apprécierais que tu ne te balades pas seule dans les couloirs. Beaucoup d'hommes pourraient profiter d'une jolie jeune fille comme toi.

-Tu parles de toi là ?

Je sens un souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et écarquille les yeux en voyant le visage de Byakuran à quelques millimètres du mien. Mes joues chauffent. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de quelqu'un.

-On est marié, donc je peux faire tout ce dont j'ai envie avec toi, me susurra-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

En le voyant s'approcher encore un peu, la femme en moi se réveille, et je fais ce que n'importe quelle autre fille aurait fait en voyant un mec tenter de l'embrasser de force.

Mon pied s'est levé et a atterri dans son entrejambe.

Son visage se tord en une grimace de douleur et il tombe à genoux en se les tenant. J'en profite pour retourner dans la chambre en courant.

Bordel, quel pervers.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Tadaa !J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et donc, qui a dit que Luciana était d'accord pour se marier à Byakuran ? x)<strong>

**Luciana:...**

**Byakuran: Ara~, quelqu'un veut des marshmallows ?**

**Luciana: -le pointe du doigt- Qu'est-ce que LUI, fait ici ?!**

**Plume85: C'était le seul dispo.**

**Luciana: Mais...**

**Byakuran: Lucia-chan, tu ne devrais pas me traiter comme ça après ce coup de pied que tu m'as donné.**

**Luciana: -renifle- J'ai rien à me repprocher, c'était de la légitime défense.**

**Byakuran: Je n'allais rien faire de désagréable tu sais.**

**Luciana: Parle pour toi.**

**Plume85: On s'en fout au pire ? fuonhicali, j'aime beaucoup ta réaction. Toujours en bug ? MissXYZ, oui, ou plutôt ça a fait des étincelles. Puis on sait tous que les Varia sont en effet de gros gamins x). Quant à JuriiGothic, oui, encore et toujours des emmerdes pour Luciana. Elle a eu le malheur d'être ma création et j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages, j'y peux rien. Et puis, j'avais bien dit qu'elle avait tendance à toujours s'affilier avec des gens pas recommandables. Si je l'avais pas dit, ben c'est dit maintenant ! Et bien évidemment, Federico est super mignon.**

**Luciana/Byakuran: C'est de famille ! / C'est normal après tout ~ -se regardent, l'une les sourcils froncés, l'autre avec les yeux fermés et un sourire mielleux sur le visage-**

**Plume85:...merci à tout ceux qui on reviewé, continuez comme ça et laissez moi vos avis ! Ah, et...j'annonce la couleur du prochain chapitre ! Un personnage qu'on a vu dans "Gamma di Furia" va faire son retour, Luciana va retrouver une vieille connaissance et vous allez me détester parce que...enfin, c'est la Mafia. Personne n'en ressort indemne ! Allez, ciao~!**


End file.
